¿Quién necesita amigos?
by Sabrina Weasley
Summary: Traducción. Cuando Hermione y Blaise empiezan a salir los amigos no lo toman bien, especialmente los de él. A Malfoy en particular le ofende la presencia de Hermione.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama es de **camnz.**

Esta historia la escribió **camnz**, su nombre original es **Who needs friends,** si la quieren leer en inglés está en mis historias favoritas. Lo hago como un pequeño tributo a **camnz** a quien admiro por su creatividad y disciplina para escribir y terminar sus fics.

Los primeros capítulos están tranquilos pero la clasificación es M por una razón.

* * *

¿Quién necesita amigos?

Hermione conoció a Blaise en el trabajo. Obviamente, lo conocía de la escuela, pero en realidad no lo había tratado. De hecho no podía recordar haber hablado con él alguna vez, o haber reparado siquiera en él. Pero lo notó en cuanto él entró en su oficina. Era perfecto. Moreno, encantador e impecablemente vestido. Esto no era algo que a ella normalmente le importara, pero el cuadro completo le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. Al principio la tomó por sorpresa.

Él era abogado defensor, sus clientes usualmente eran ricos de familias de abolengo. Hermione era administradora legal, un puesto que era en realidad mucho más emocionante de lo que sonaba. Su trabajo consistía en gestionar y promulgar nuevas leyes, junto con todas las ya existentes. Esta era una posición que le permitía elegir muchas de las leyes arcaicas y someterlas a la deliberación del Wizengamot. Ella se las había arreglado para que muchas leyes sumamente injustas fueran desechadas. La paga no era grandiosa, pero tenía la oportunidad de mejorar la sociedad y las condiciones de algunos de sus miembros más vulnerables.

Tanto Harry como Ron trabajaban también en el Ministerio, un piso abajo en el departamento de Aurores. Sus caminos profesionales rara vez se cruzaban, pero seguían frecuentándose tal y como solían hacerlo. Muchos de los Gryffindors aún se reunían cada fin de semana en alguno de los bares a lo largo del Callejón Diagon.

Las divisiones del mucho mágico seguían ahí, más sutiles, pero presentes. No era precisamente aceptable mencionar esas divisiones, pero había resultado difícil eliminarlas y se habían dado grandes pasos. A las antiguas familias que habían apoyado a Voldemort se les había censurado fuertemente y a muchos de los mortífagos más desquiciados se les había encerrado en Azkaban por el resto de sus vidas. Aquellos más inteligentes y cuerdos habían hallado la manera de evadirlo. Con mostrar un poco de remordimiento y algo de súplica, se les perdonaba hasta el asesinato.

Esto le molestaba a Hermione, pero la sociedad se encaminaba hacia rumbos mejores, por lo que valía la pena el esfuerzo para lograr la integración. No había sido nada difícil intentarlo con Blaise. Él era agradable, listo e innegablemente sexy. Y obviamente no la odiaba. Ella había estado muy distraída con sus propios nervios como para darse cuenta que él pasaba por su oficina más de lo estrictamente necesario.

Y entonces un día, la invitó a almorzar. Hermione aceptó, después de todo era el almuerzo, la gente almorzaba todos los días. Pero después de comer, la invitó a cenar el viernes. Ella se sintió avergonzada de la alegría que le dio que la invitara. Había estado coqueteando con Oliver Wood, pero eso no parecía ir a ningún lado.

La cena había ido bien, era un restaurante mucho mejor que cualquiera de los que ella conocía del mundo mágico. Iba a restaurantes finos con sus padres en el mundo muggle, pero en el mundo mágico, consumía principalmente comida de bares. Durante la cena, Hermione había desarrollado un intenso gusto por los largos dedos de Blaise. Él tenía unas manos hermosas. También tenía una sonrisa increíblemente sexy.

Se acostó con él en su segunda cita. Simplemente no podía esperar. No tenía caso hacerse del rogar, ella lo deseaba y él a ella, y el sexo era fabuloso.

A partir de ahí empezaron a almorzar juntos todos los días. Pasaban juntos los fines de semana en el departamento de ella. A Harry y a Ron no les enloquecía la idea de que ella estuviera saliendo con un Slytherin, pero si tenía que salir con uno, estaban de acuerdo que tal vez él fuera lo más decente. Se mostraron algo reservados cuando lo llevo con ellos un viernes por la noche.

–¿Estás segura de esto, Mione? –dijo Ron mientras él y Hermione esperaban sus bebidas en la barra–. En la escuela nunca lo hubieras visto con alguien que tuviera menos que sangre limpia y mucho dinero.

–Ya no es así –contestó Hermione–. Si alguna vez lo fue, no es como que nos hubiéramos dado cuenta. Y es una buena señal que la gente como él ande con gente como yo. Y, ¿quién lo puede culpar? Soy lista, bella y genial, recuérdalo, y no te atrevas a discutírmelo.

–No me atrevería. Tu profesión es discutir. En primer lugar, no es que esté en desacuerdo con tu argumento. Solamente no quiero que te hagan daño. Esos bastardos se esforzaron mucho cuando estuvimos en la escuela.

–Esos eran Malfoy y sus compinches, y Blaise no es para nada como Malfoy.

–Sólo digo que podrías conseguir algo mejor –añadió Ron.

–Nada más estamos saliendo, divirtiéndonos –dijo Hermione–. Y me trata muy bien. No soy idiota, Ron, ¿cuánto crees que aguantaría a alguien que me tratara poco menos que bien?

–Pero, ¿qué hay de Wood? –preguntó Ron–. Ustedes se veían bien juntos, y él es jugador profesional de quidditch. Las chicas prácticamente se desmayan cuando pasa.

–Bueno, yo no me desmayo tan fácilmente y en realidad nunca estuvimos tan juntos. Eso no se oyó como pretendía, es sólo que Blaise entró en escena y nos estamos llevando muy bien. Ambos disfrutamos de nuestra compañía, no es como que nos vayamos a casar.

–Sospecho que Harry está pensado en proponer matrimonio –dijo Ron como confidencia–. Ojalá que no lo hiciera, Katie empieza a mirarme como esperando que yo haga lo mismo. ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tú no tienes prisa. Desearía que más chicas fueran como tú.

–Estudiosas, sabelotodo con tendencia a seguir todas las reglas habidas en la humanidad.

–Sí, bueno, excepto en eso.

–A veces me pregunto si hay algo que en verdad te agrade de mí.

–Eres mi mejor amiga –dijo Ron–. No eres perfecta, nadie lo es y, aparentemente, tienes un gusto atroz en hombres.

–¿Quién tiene mal gusto en hombres? –preguntó Ginny, mientras se unía a ellos en la barra.

–Hermione –contestó Ron.

–No es cierto –corrigió Hermione.

–¿Quieres decir altos, morenos y guapos? –dijo Ginny volteando a ver a Blaise que estaba sentado platicando con Lavender Brown.

–¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que un tipo así pasa frente al espejo? Tendrías que pelear por ello cada mañana. Aunque, tú probablemente no pases más de lo necesario frente al espejo. Es que no parece tu tipo, ni viceversa.

Hermione miró a Ginny buscando apoyo, ya que sospechaba que Ron no tenía idea de todas las diferentes maneras en las que la había insultado.

–Míralo –continuó Ron–. ¿Quién usa ropa así? Alguien debe haber trabajado horas para lograr esos pliegues en sus pantalones.

–Viene del trabajo –Hermione lo defendió–. Es abogado. Necesita verse profesional.

–Ron está celoso porque no podría lograr ese look aunque tratara –dijo Ginny–. Apuesto a que se ve aún mejor cuando se está quitando todo.

Hermione ahogó un grito y le pegó a Ginny en la mano por ser tan atrevida, pero era verdad, se veía estupendo cuando se desvestía. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Sucia –dijo Ginny, con una sonrisa irónica.

–Me niego a tomar parte en esta conversación –dijo Ron mientras agarraba sus bebidas y les dedicaba una mirada de desagrado al volver a su mesa.

–Es que está como quiere –afirmó Ginny. Hermione se sonrojó un poco y solamente logró asentir.

–Debo llevar una pareja –dijo Blaise a la mañana siguiente, mientras se estiraba en la cama–. Si no, las esposas de los socios me van a estar emparejando para todo lo que queda del año. Me rehúso a cometer el mismo error que el año pasado.

–Oh pobrecito. ¿Acaso esas señoras te han estado persiguiendo? –bromeó Hermione.

–Me han presentado a toda mujer soltera que haya, por lo menos, pasado por la oficina. No acepto un no como respuesta, vas a ir conmigo así tenga que chantajearte.

–¿Con qué me chantajearías? –preguntó Hermione.

–¿Qué tal esos hoyuelos justo arriba de tu coqueto traserito? –dijo y acarició el sitio nombrado en su piel–. ¿O qué tal ese lunarcito en la parte interna de tu muslo?

–No te atreverías.

–Soy un hombre desesperado –dijo con su sonrisa más sexy. Esa que ella no podía resistir.

–Está bien –aceptó con fingida resignación–. Iré.

–Por supuesto que tendré que mostrarte mi agradecimiento –dijo y tiró de ella para ponerla debajo de sí–. Tal vez empiece ahora mismo –añadió y la besó. Llevaban juntos ya algún tiempo y sus besos y caricias se sentían tan agradables, tan perfectos y tan excitantes.

Blaise se quedó ahí todo el fin de semana y prácticamente no dejaron la cama. Parecía que no había nada en el mundo que les interesara fuera de esa cama. El lunes por la mañana Hermione se desperezó y observó el amanecer. Blaise se había ido a su casa hacía casi media hora a prepararse para el trabajo.

No se verían durante el resto de la semana, excepto para comer, lo que lo hacía más emocionante. Toda una semana de expectación y ensoñación. No podía evitar sonreír. Se preguntaba si acaso podría evitarlo en algún momento de la semana.

El fin de semana iría a un evento de la firma de él. Tenía que hallar tiempo para comprar algo apropiado. En realidad no tenía mucha ropa para ese tipo de ocasiones. Tenía algunas prendas que había usado en las celebraciones que siguieron a la caída de Voldemort, ya que el "Trío Dorado" era bastante popular en esa época; pero en ese entonces ella era más joven y sus gustos habían cambiado un poco en esos cinco años.

Las cosas habían sido bastante sombrías en aquel tiempo, se sorprendía de cuan diferentes eran los tiempos ahora. No creía que su vida pudiera ser mejor de lo que era en ese momento. Un trabajo estimulante, si bien no exactamente lucrativo, un pequeño y acogedor departamento propio y un hombre encantador al que adoraba. Todo había resultado mejor de lo que alguna vez esperó.

* * *

_Actualicé este capítulo con correcciones menores._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

En la semana Hermione compró un vestido en el mundo muggle. Le gustaban los vestidos muggles, destacaban un poco más, mientras que los vestidos del mundo mágico eran prácticamente iguales, negros o de algún color oscuro.

Conforme pasaban los años se sentía cada vez más a gusto con no apegarse del todo a las normas del mundo mágico. Ya no le preocupaba tanto su herencia muggle como antes. Había tratado tenazmente de asegurarse y probar que era tan buena como los hijos de magos. Ya no sentía más esa necesidad, ya había aceptado quien era. Que mejor.

La madurez tenía sus recompensas, como también el ser un tanto ajena a ese mundo. Se le disculpaban las pequeñas excentricidades que a otras chicas de "orígenes más afortunados" no. Le daba un grado adicional de libertad. Uno de los más importantes era que sus padres muggles no la presionaban para que se casara y tuviera hijos a la tierna edad de veintitrés. Se esperaba que los jóvenes magos dejaran muy rápido su etapa de indolencia y fantasía, lo cual Hermione no terminaba de entender ya que vivían prácticamente por siempre. Bueno, mucho más que el tiempo de vida promedio de los muggles.

Hasta ahora, a Blaise no parecía molestarle el lado muggle de ella. Las pequeñeces que la hacían resaltar. A pesar de que a la familia de Ron le entusiasmaba el mundo muggle y sus atractivos, él se avergonzaba un poco cuando ella hacía cosas muggles, usaba expresiones o ropa muggle. Por ejemplo, no le había parecido que usara unas botas de montaña de aspecto unisex, porque no eran lo suficientemente femeninas.

Esta noche usaría una bolsa tipo clutch con su vestido, lo cual no se usaba normalmente en el mundo mágico, ya que se preferían las bolsitas decoradas, pero aquella combinaba con su vestido y le gustaba.

Blaise pasó por ella a la puerta de su casa. Se veía muy guapo en su túnica de vestir. Para ser exactos, lucía como si hubiera nacido para usar esa túnica.

–Hey –respondió ella con una sonrisa cuando él la saludó.

–Luces magnífica –dijo él y la besó en la mejilla.

–Tú no te ves nada mal, pero sospecho que ya lo sabes –bromeó ella–. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir? Podemos quedarnos aquí.

–No me tientes –respondió él–. Porque en realidad prefiero quedarme, pero el deber me llama.

Él los apareció a ambos a donde fuera que se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. Había instrumentos musicales mágicos que se tocaban solos. Todos los invitados iban bien vestidos y platicaban en pequeños grupos o picoteaban en las mesas repletas de bocadillos.

Hermione conocía a la mayoría de los empleados de la firma en el ámbito profesional. No muy bien, pero lo suficiente como para saber que la respetaban a ella y a la influencia que tenía sobre sus trabajos.

–Ah, señorita Granger –saludó el señor Holloway, quien Hermione sabía era el jefe de Blaise–. Que agradable verla esta noche. Entiendo que usted y el señor Zabini vienen juntos.

–Así es –dijo Blaise en voz alta, de manera que las señoras que estaban cerca pudieran escucharlo claramente.

–Excelente –repuso el señor Holloway–. Espero que disfrute nuestra velada, sólo una pequeña reunión para nuestro equipo y sus amigos más cercanos.

Hermione sabía que el señor Holloway era modesto al llamar pequeño al evento, era más que una reunioncita. O tal vez así era como el señor Holloway hacía pequeñas reuniones: sin reparar en gastos y de etiqueta.

Había una provisión ininterrumpida de champaña para la velada y Hermione ya iba en su segunda copa. Ella y Blaise iban de aquí para allá y conversaban con casi todos, bueno casi todos los de la firma.

–Blaise –llamó el señor Holloway–, ya conoces al señor Malfoy, desde luego. Y esta es la señorita Granger.

La alta figura de Lucius Malfoy la saludó y su mente protestó en silencio, asustada. Aún se sentía muy incómoda al estar cerca de Lucius Malfoy. Probablemente más que con cualquier persona de toda aquella sociedad. Él era uno de los mortífagos más inteligentes y con más influencias como para llegar a ser castigado por sus crímenes.

–Ella es la acompañante del señor Zabini esta noche, si no me equivoco –dijo el señor Holloway–. ¿Ya se conocían?

Lucius Malfoy asintió brevemente a ambos.

–Así es –respondió.

"Sólo en las ocasiones en que usted trataba de asesinarme" completó en silencio ella, al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Está Draco aquí? –quiso saber el señor Holloway.

"Sí, ¿está?", continuó ella su silencioso diálogo interno, "porque me encantaría hacer todavía más bochornoso este momento".

–No, salió a algún lado esta noche –contestó Lucius–. Resulta difícil seguirle el paso estos días.

–El señor Malfoy es un antiguo cliente de la firma –señaló el señor Holloway a Hermione.

Ella simplemente asintió y tomó un trago de su champaña. Los dos hombres mayores se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre las relaciones con el ministro alemán y Blaise aprovechó la oportunidad para dejarlos.

"El mundo sería un lugar mucho mejor si Lucius Malfoy se hubiera muerto en la guerra", pensó Hermione. Una reliquia del pasado que debió quedarse en el pasado. Pero él era rico y poderoso, sus incursiones en el lado oscuro en realidad no habían afectado su estatus, al menos no de forma notoria. Ella sabía que no era la única a quien él incomodaba, pero en realidad no había nada que se pudiera hacer al respecto. Él tenía en el bolsillo a prácticamente todos los políticos, reporteros y jefes de departamento del Ministerio.

Hermione sintió una ligera preocupación con respecto a quien era su pareja y el lugar que él ocupaba en esta sociedad, es decir, su pertenencia a grupos que no aceptaban del todo a los que eran como ella. El prejuicio había dejado de mostrarse abiertamente y la mayoría eran bastante civilizados cuando se topaban con ella, pero podía sentir el ligero aire de desaprobación cuando tenían que tratarse. Esto era aún más evidente en las generaciones mayores. La generación más joven la odiaba a ella personalmente, aún más que el prejuicio contra los hijos de muggles en sí, pero eso también había menguado con el tiempo. Parte del viejo desagrado se había transformado en simple curiosidad conforme sus vidas habían tomado rumbos distintos.

De aquí la preocupación de involucrarse con Blaise Zabini, pero en cuanto lo miraba ella sabía que valía la pena. No estaría ahí si no pensara así.

Ya estaba un poco mareada cuando la fiesta al fin acabó. Terminaron en el departamento de ella, tomando su tiempo en librar al otro de sus vestimentas. Tenían todo el fin de semana por delante para estar en la cama y disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

–¿Te la pasaste bien hoy? –preguntó Zabini–. Ya conocías a gran parte de la gente ahí, creo.

–Conozco a la mayoría de la gente que trabaja en leyes al menos de nombre, así que reconocí a muchos. Fue una linda velada –contestó ella–. Al final los pies me estaban matando.

–Tengo una comida mañana –dijo Blaise–. ¿Quieres venir? No es nada, sólo algunos amigos.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Eran sus amigos, Malfoy y esos tipos. No precisamente su ideal de sábado, pero si iba a ser parte de la vida de él, tendría que aceptar convivir con sus amigos ocasionalmente.

–Se comportarán, lo prometo –aseguró él y ella sonrió porque le había leído la mente.

Ella asintió y recostó la cabeza en el pecho de él. No quería que notara sus temores. Pasar toda una comida en compañía de los Slytherins, donde no sabías quienes eran más perras, si los hombres o las mujeres.

Bueno, si quería estar con Blaise tendría que hacer de tripas corazón y aceptar los diferentes aspectos de su vida. Él había ido con ella, departido con sus amigos y se había portado muy bien. Inclusive, en algún momento había hecho reír a Harry, lo que casi provocaba que Hermione saltara de gusto.

Obviamente, hacer que los Slytherins y los Gryffindor convivieran era algo que nunca iba a suceder, pero como pareja tendrían que moverse en ambos mundos. Sólo que a ella le había tocado la parte más ruda del trato.

Se preguntaba si Blaise pensaría lo mismo o si él pensaría que convivir con los Gryffindors era tan retador como los Slytherins lo serían para ella. Pero este individuo, que se encontraba poniéndole nombre a las pecas de su hombro lo valía. Aunque tuviera que ser la mejor amiga de Pansy Parkinson.

Aun Malfoy, quien Blaise aseguraba, había madurado desde la última vez que ella lo había visto. Lo que era bastante tiempo ya que no frecuentaban los mismos círculos, pero ahora, debido al suculento hombre en su cama, estaban a punto de codearse en el mismo círculo. Ella en verdad esperaba que fuera cierto que había dejado de ser el niño mimado que había conocido, pero no apostaría por ello. De cualquier manera, podría manejarlo, lo había hecho antes y podría hacerlo ahora. No era como que cualquier comentario sobre sus padres o su herencia pudiera afectarla. No era como que todavía tuviera once años.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se alistó para salir. Se puso una falda de tubo y un suéter, discreto y sencillo. Blaise se había ido antes a su casa a cambiar. Se acomodó un poco el cabello y un poco de brillo labial y estaba lista. Ella rara vez usaba maquillaje durante el día y no veía la necesidad de cambiar eso por ir a comer con los Slytherins. Si todo salía horriblemente mal, se retiraría, concluyó.

Escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, obviamente era Blaise. Era ridículo cuanta emoción y felicidad sentía cada vez que lo veía. Era simplemente perfecto. Y ella merecía alguien perfecto.

Él, por supuesto, se veía guapísimo, un poco más relajado que cuando iba a trabajar, pero aun así más formal de lo que Ron o Harry usaban en algo que no fuera una boda o un baile.

–¿Estás lista? –preguntó él–. Te ves como para comerte.

Ella se ruborizó levemente y asintió. Todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a recibir halagos. Al principio la había tomado por sorpresa pero estaba mejorando en ese aspecto.

De nuevo, él los apareció a ambos en lo que parecía ser un restaurante, pero más exclusivo que cualquiera de los del Callejón Diagon, ya que cada mesa contaba con un privado.

–Blaise, llegaste –dijo alguien. Flint. Hermione no lo había visto en años. Aún tenía esos dientes. Probablemente luciría más atractivo si se los arreglara. Le daban un aspecto muy salvaje. Su padre no habría podido evitar hacer un comentario al respecto.

Y allí estaban, los Slytherins, mejor dicho algunos de los Slytherins, Miles Bletchley, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott, Pansy, Daphne Greengrass y Graeme Harper. Además, un rubio fastidio. Se veía igual, un poco mayor, más maduro, pero definitivamente era él. No lo había visto en persona durante años. Aparecía regularmente en los periódicos. Todavía era el soltero más codiciado en el país, según la revista Witch Weekly, detalle que había hecho que Hermione dejara de leer, de una buena vez, todas las publicaciones de chismes.

Ella siguió a Blaise hacia las dos sillas vacías de la mesa.

–Blaise, cariño, me alegra tanto que estés aquí –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa radiante.

–¿Te acuerdas de Hermione Granger? –preguntó él a Pansy.

–Desde luego que la recuerdo –respondió Pansy, sin perder su sonrisa, Hermione debía reconocerle eso–. La Gryffindor estudiosa si mal no recuerdo. ¿Te estás preparando para ser profesora en Hogwarts?"

–No, trabajo en el Ministerio –dijo Hermione.

–Oh, yo suponía que terminarías haciendo algo más relacionado con libros.

–Así es –confirmó Hermione.

–Bueno, entonces todo está bien en el mundo –dijo Pansy–. Adrian, dulzura, ¿podrías ir a visitar a mi abuelita la próxima semana? Se muere por la compañía de alguien que no tenga arrugas y que no sufra de gota.

–Si insistes Pansy –dijo Adrian–. Es la última vez, tienes que dejar de usarme para servirles té a las viejecitas.

–Es que eres muy ameno –dijo Pansy haciendo un mohín–. Y las viejecitas te adoran, como yo.

Luego Blaise la presentó con todos en la mesa. Ellos inclinaron la cabeza cuando mencionó sus nombres. En verdad eran lo suficientemente educados cuando la situación lo ameritaba, y eso alegraba a Hermione. Hasta Malfoy la saludó, y luego se volteó. Voltearse estaba bien.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu fiesta de anoche? –inquirió Pansy con mirada traviesa–. Espero que la Señorita Fletchnary se haya comportado.

–Llevaba a Hermione para disuadir a cualquiera que sufriera alucinaciones –respondió él y le acarició la rodilla.

–Debieron haber ido a casa de Marcus después. La pasamos increíble –dijo Pansy–. Los chicos aún están un poquito alcoholizados. ¿Por qué no vinieron?

–Tenía otras cosas que hacer –repuso Blaise y Hermione hizo un gran esfuerzo por no sonrojarse.

Pansy hizo un sonido como pffft.

–En serio Blaise, no te estarás instalando ya en la mediana edad ¿verdad? Tendrías que verte a ti mismo pasando el día con esos decrépitos socios de tu firma. Pasas demasiado tiempo con los ancianos.

Hermione ignoró el parloteo de Pansy, no estaba dirigido a ella y parecían ser principalmente banalidades. Pansy lucía pulida en todo aspecto posible, su cabello estaba liso y brillante como si cada uno de sus negros y relucientes mechones hubiera sido obligado a someterse. Su maquillaje era impecable y sus uñas brillaban, lo que hacía destacar su bronceado perfecto.

Un mesero le dio un menú y pasó un momento leyéndolo detenidamente. Estaba en francés, afortunadamente sabía suficiente como para no hacer el ridículo o tener que pedirle a Blaise que ordenara por ella. Hermione pidió un estofado de carne, mientras que Blaise ordenó _Coq au Vin_. Pansy y Daphne pidieron ensaladas _Ni__ç__oise_.

–¿Alguna vez comes algo más que unas cuantas hojitas, Pansy? –preguntó Adrian.

–Tengo que poner de mi parte para mantener esta figura –contestó Pansy con una radiante sonrisa.

Malfoy no pidió nada además de más whiskey.

–¿No vas a comer, Draco? –cuestionó Pansy.

–Por hoy me mantendré a dieta líquida –respondió Draco–. No hay necesidad de agregar nuevos elementos que alteren un buen balance.

–Entonces, Hermione –dijo Adrian al sentarse junto a ella–. ¿Qué haces en el Ministerio?

Hermione pasó unos minutos informándole de su puesto en el Ministerio.

–Suena horrendo –dijo él–. Seguro te tienen trabajando a todas horas. Así que tú y Blaise se conocieron en el trabajo. ¿Romance de oficina?

–A nadie le queda mejor el trabajo horrendo que a ella –intervino Malfoy–. Nadie disfrutaba más fregando calderos que ella.

Hermione lo ignoró.

–Supongo que podría decirse eso –ella pretendía contestar la pregunta de Adrian, pero sonó a respuesta de ambas.

–Una fascinación interminable por el trabajo manual –continuó Malfoy. Sus insinuaciones no eran lo suficientemente directas como para ser insultantes, pero definitivamente algo había detrás de su comportamiento burlón.

–A mí me gusta bastante hacer un poco de trabajo manual –añadió Blaise, lo cual era un mal disfrazado juego de palabras.

Blaise y Malfoy intercambiaron miradas. Hermione supo que era sobre ella, pero no sabía lo suficiente del trasfondo como para entender el significado.

La llegada de la comida la rescató de la incómoda situación. Pansy no dejó de parlotear durante toda la comida. Aparentemente llamaba a todos querido o cariño.

La comida era suculenta. Rica, cremosa y sazonada a la perfección.

Alzó la vista mientras comía y descubrió a Malfoy viéndola mientras tomaba un trago de su whiskey. No supo que pensar de eso.

–¿A qué se dedica Potter ahora? –preguntó Marcus Flint.

–Es un Auror titulado –dijo Hermione–. Había estado en capacitación por unos años y ya la completó.

–Oh –repuso Marcus.

–Supongo que ese tipo de trabajo le queda –terció Daphne. Daphne era increíblemente hermosa. Además, prefería conversaciones uno a uno, a la necesidad de Pansy de dominar la mesa.

–Creo que sí –dijo Hermione, sin estar totalmente segura de qué quería decir la chica.

–Alguien tiene qué –dijo Nott. Él parecía más callado y Hermione sospechaba que había algún tipo de relación entre Nott y Daphne.

Así que estos eran la gente de onda. Los ricos, mimados jóvenes de la élite de sangre pura. Ella no estaba segura que ninguno de ellos, aparte de Blaise, trabajara en lo absoluto. Malfoy definitivamente no. Adrian todavía jugaba Quidditch para un equipo profesional. Las chicas seguramente no y no se esperaba que lo hicieran. Aun en la escuela, todos sabían que se dedicarían a actividades de ocio, compras y almuerzos, quizás alguna organización caritativa si estaban de humor.

–Draco –llamó Daphne–. ¿Quién goza de tu atención esta semana?

–Ya que lo preguntas, son las gemelas Halsteth –dijo él–. Me mantienen muy ocupado.

–No sé cómo le haces –dijo Graeme–. Una ya es suficiente problema, ahora con dos.

–No hay nada que algo de joyería no pueda arreglar –respondió Malfoy.

Hermione permaneció callada. Tenía una pequeña ocurrencia que bien podía soltar, pero decidió que entre menos interactuara con Malfoy sería mejor. En verdad no quería regresar a los días de escuela en que se insultaban cada que tenían oportunidad. En primera, a ella no le importaba tanto, aun y cuando seguía pareciendo el mismo desperdicio de espacio que siempre fue; y en segunda, no le apetecía pelear con alguien como él. Ella era conocida por discutir con argumentos buenos y sólidos en forma profesional, lo cual no incluía difamaciones de baja calaña.

–Entonces ¿sigues enamorado con los encantos de las atractivas gemelas? –dijo Nott.

–Atractivas es la palabra clave –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

–La carne estaba magnífica –Hermione dirigió su atención a Blaise–. ¿Cómo está lo tuyo? ¿Puedo probar la salsa?

Él le sirvió una cucharada y ella la probó.

–Mmm, puede que la próxima vez pida eso –dijo ella–. Es asombroso como el mismo platillo puede saber tan diferente con diferentes chefs.

–¿Quieres algo de postre? –preguntó él. Ella lo miró como diciendo, claro que quiero, pero no del tipo que necesita compañía. Él se inclinó hacia su oreja y susurró "Chica traviesa".

Hermione sonrió. Le gustaba el lado pícaro que surgía cuando estaba con él. Era algo que no había explorado antes, pero cuando él la llamaba chica traviesa, en verdad se sentía así.

La comida con los Slytherin había resultado interesante. Probablemente no iría más allá de eso, había tenido suficiente. Quería pasar un rato con Blaise en su departamento.

–La próxima vez te llevaré a algún restaurante italiano. La cocina francesa es buena, pero si realmente quieres algo exquisito, tienes que probar la buena, auténtica cocina italiana –dijo tranquilamente–. Desde luego, estoy algo predispuesto.

–Tendrás que ser mi guía.

–No temas, no te llevaré por mal camino.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo. No le importaba si la llevaba por el mal camino. Él se levantó y se excusó por ambos. Hermione dijo adiós a todos y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza. Estaba más que lista para salir de ahí. Tenía mejores cosas en que pensar que en la mimada juventud dorada del mundo mágico. A fin de cuentas, todo había salido bien y era algo que ya podía palomear de la lista de cosas que nunca deseaba hacer.

* * *

Gracias a quienes leen, agregan a favoritos y, sobre todo, a quienes dejan reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Blaise estuvo en Europa toda la semana. Era raro no verlo en el almuerzo, pero le daba la oportunidad de ponerse al tanto con sus amigos. Los había estado descuidando.

Aunque, cuando almorzaba con Harry y Ron se preguntaba por qué los extrañaba si pasaban todo el tiempo hablando de una captura de traficantes ilegales que habían hecho, o del aparentemente espectacular partido de quidditch del fin de semana pasado.

No estaba segura si sentirse aliviada o no, pero ninguno mencionó a Blaise en absoluto. Nadie habló de sus relaciones en forma significativa. Afortunadamente, Ginny no había ido, porque ella habría analizado cada detalle de cada minuto. Hermione aún no estaba lista para compartir. Su relación era muy nueva y no quería analizarla de más a estas alturas. Sólo quería disfrutar lo que tenían en ese momento.

Pero era lindo tener a alguien con quien hacer planes para el fin de semana, alguien con quien salir y alguien con quien acurrucarse en las noches de lluvia.

El viernes Blaise se encontró con ella para comer. Acababa de regresar y acordaron verse en uno de los bares.

–Te traje algo –anunció él.

–¿En serio?

Le entregó una caja de tamaño mediano. A Hermione le apenaba un poco recibir un regalo, pero a la vez le daba curiosidad. Era una mascada de seda.

–En el continente las mascadas son la locura, así que decidí que tenía que conseguirte una.

–Es hermosa –dijo Hermione y se la acomodó en el cuello–. Gracias –agregó, se inclinó y lo besó. Se sentía como algo muy de adulta, recibir un regalo de un hombre. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada.

–La usaré el resto del día.

–El color te queda bien –aseguró él y revisó el menú con detenimiento.

–¡Blaise!

Hermione escuchó la aguda voz que le daba escalofríos.

–Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí? –dijo Blaise sorprendido.

–De compras –contestó ella y se dejó caer en una de las sillas–. Puede ser tan extenuante. De verdad que algunos de los empleados de las tiendas no entenderían el último grito de la moda aunque tropezaran con él. No tienen ni idea. Como si alguien pudiera sorprenderme usando el corte imperio, ni que siguiéramos en el año pasado. ¿Será que viven en esas tiendas y no se dan cuenta que las temporadas cambian? El tiempo pasa, en serio. Es su ocupación, uno esperaría que tuvieran al menos un atisbo de entendimiento de la moda actual. ¿Qué tal Europa, cariño?

–Ahí sigue –dijo Blaise antes de ordenar su comida a un mesero que pasaba. Hermione se apresuró y pidió también su sándwich de filete antes que la persona desapareciera.

–¿Vas a comer, Pansy?

–No, desayuné demasiado –respondió Pansy–. Todavía estoy llena. Esa mascada es muy bella.

–Me la dio Blaise –dijo Hermione cuando se dio cuenta que la conversación la incluía.

–Él es muy lindo –opinó Pansy–. Te queda bien.

–Gracias.

–Muy bien, Blaise –dijo Pansy y pestañeó obstinadamente.

–Oh, aquí va –dijo Blaise.

–Se acerca mi cumpleaños –dijo Pansy en una voz melosa–. Y tengo tantas ganas de ir a algún lugar cálido. Pensé que podríamos ir todos a Italia y hacer una pequeña fiestecita. Una sólo cumple veinticuatro una vez en la vida, así que hay que hacer algo especial.

–Pansy, tú haces algo especial cada cumpleaños.

–Entonces ¿por qué cambiar el hábito de toda una vida? Por favor, Blaise.

–No puedo irme así nada más, Pansy; tengo trabajo.

–No seas aburrido. No has tenido vacaciones en mucho tiempo. Estoy segura que has trabajado lo suficiente y a Hermione le vendrían bien unas vacaciones. Ella no ha visto tu casa en Italia.

–No es mi casa, Pansy. Es de mi madre –dijo Blaise, pero Pansy se dirigió a Hermione.

–Deberías de verla, bañada por el sol, justo frente al mar. Un _palazzo_ del siglo XVI. Es absolutamente fabulosa.

Pansy la estaba manipulando deliberadamente, pero Hermione tenía que admitir que sonaba fascinante.

–En serio Blaise. Debes mostrarle a una chica tus mejores atributos –dijo Pansy.

–¿Y una casa en Italia es mi mejor atributo?

–Uno de tantos –respondió Pansy con un guiño y una palmadita en su mano–. Vamos Blaise, por favor. No me hagas suplicar. Es tan vergonzoso cuando tengo que arrodillarme en público –se volteó hacia Hermione–. Es tan sádico.

–Está bien –cedió Blaise exasperado–. Pero debo corroborar con la firma antes de comprometerme a nada.

–¡Yupi! –exclamó Pansy aplaudiendo–. Eres un encanto, Blaise.

–Sólo cuando me acosan.

–Me voy –dijo Pansy, tomó su bolsa y, prácticamente, se lanzó hacia la puerta. Hermione supuso que Pansy había obtenido lo que estaba buscando.

–No tienes que tomarte unos días por mi causa –dijo Hermione.

–Una vez que a Pansy se le mete algo en la cabeza, no para. Tristemente, entre más la contradigas, más valor le da al asunto. Si hubiera sabido qué estaba tramando, le habría rogado que fuéramos a Italia, esa hubiera sido la única forma de hacerla cambiar de idea.

–Entonces ¿qué te parecen un par de semanas en Italia? –preguntó él cuando llegó la comida.

–Mmm –comenzó Hermione–. Creo que tengo algunas vacaciones pendientes. ¿Cuándo se supone que es esto?

–En dos semanas.

–Tengo una sesión informativa con el Wizengamot –dijo Hermione.

–Puedo programar un traslador para justo después de eso –repuso Blaise.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–Así supongo que no habrá problema –dijo. Se sentía un poco intranquila al respecto, pero sería agradable irse con Blaise. Se encontraban en una etapa de su relación en la que un viaje era factible.

Entre más pensaba en ello, sus preocupaciones aumentaban porque no sería un lindo fin de semana con Blaise. Sería un fin de semana con Blaise y sus amigos. En cierta forma, había esperado que todo el asunto con los Slytherins hubiera quedado en la comida; pasar dos semanas con ellos era algo totalmente distinto.

–Así quedamos entonces –dijo Blaise. Pide tus vacaciones hoy y yo haré lo mismo.

Él parecía realmente contento y emocionado al respecto. Hermione no tuvo corazón para negarse, pero internamente se preguntaba en que se estaba metiendo.

–No te preocupes tanto, será divertido –agregó él y tomó su mano.

Hermione decidió que no se preocuparía. Se iba a divertir. Estaría con Blaise y los demás, al menos, serían educados. Y si no lo eran ¿de verdad importaba? Con suerte Malfoy, como mínimo, se portaría mejor que un niño. Bueno, ella no iba a convivir con Malfoy. Estaba segura que Italia era lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Sólo porque él fuera amigo de Blaise no significaba que tenían que ser inseparables. Además, se trataba de Italia, arte, arquitectura, comida y el mar acapararían su atención.

Sería lindo y cálido allá, lo suficientemente cálido como para nadar. Hacía mucho que había nadado en vacaciones. La última vez había sido cuando había ido a recuperar a sus desmemoriados padres de Australia.

Estaba algo emocionada y su jefe accedió de inmediato a darle las vacaciones. Eso le quitaba un último peso de encima.

No hablaron más del asunto durante el fin de semana, solamente disfrutaron de un rato agradable juntos. Mientras estaban en cama el domingo, Hermione estaba segura que sus mejores atributos nada tenían que ver con casas. Tenía ojos maravillosos, piel suave, brazos fuertes y un gran sentido del humor que la hacía reír todo el tiempo.

Ella no sabía qué esperar de estas vacaciones. Aparentemente se trataba de una propiedad en el Adriático que había estado en su familia durante generaciones. No estaba cerca de ninguna población grande, era un lugar lindo y apartado, solamente se podía acceder por mar o por medios mágicos. Él le aseguró que podía aparecerse a Roma o a Florencia. La mayoría de las ciudades italianas tenían un barrio mágico por si quería salir y explorar.

Tenía que admitir que en verdad sonaba divertido. Seguramente sus preocupaciones no tenían fundamento. Sólo esperaba que este viaje no cambiara nada. En verdad, a estas alturas, no quería ni avanzar ni retroceder en su relación. Todo estaba bien. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para avanzar, no era el tipo de chica que creía en apresurar las cosas en una relación.

Hermione se preparó para las vacaciones. Empacó trajes de baño, ropa veraniega y algunos vestidos por si salían en las noches. No guardó cosas de más, si necesitaba algo seguro podría comprarlo.

A Harry y a Ron no les emocionó la idea cuando les platicó en casa de Harry una noche.

–Lleva una varita extra –sugirió Ron–. No puedes confiar en esos Slytherins. No le des la espalda a ninguno.

–Ron, en serio –dijo Hermione–. Voy a estar bien. Nadie va a echarme una maldición a mis espaldas.

–¿Cómo sabes? –replicó Ron–. No eran precisamente amistosos en la escuela ¿o sí?

–Todos han crecido un poco –dijo Hermione.

–¿Qué, ahora Malfoy y tú son mejores amigos?

–Nunca vamos a ser mejores amigos, pero estoy segura que nos llevaremos bien. Además, tiene un par de novias para distraer su atención.

–¿Novias? –preguntó Ginny.

–Parece que gemelas –contestó Hermione.

–Que vulgar –dijo Ginny con desagrado, aunque a los chicos no pareció molestarles–. ¿Acaso podría ser más ofensivo? Ojalá que Blaise lo valga, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió. Todavía tenía esa sensación cálida y lánguida del fin de semana.

–Sospecho que por él, valdría la pena arrastrarse por el infierno.

–Bueno, espero que tus vacaciones resulten mejor que eso –dijo Harry–. Pero por si acaso, considerando con quienes accediste pasar el rato, organizaré un plan de rescate en caso que las cosas no resulten bien.

–Muchachos, no sean ridículos. Sólo son unas vacaciones y los Slytherins son gente razonable, la mayoría. Algo bobos, pero esencialmente inofensivos. No vamos a terminar en un duelo al amanecer –dijo Hermione–. Espero.

* * *

Gracias a quienes leen, agregan a favoritos y, sobre todo, a quienes dejan reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Hermione esperaba con emoción al mismo tiempo que temía sus próximas vacaciones. Su mente oscilaba entre "son vacaciones y todos ya crecieron" y "va a ser un completo desastre". Pero se trataba de la vida y los amigos de Blaise y si querían estar juntos, ella debía aceptar ese aspecto de su estilo de vida.

Blaise partió a Italia y ella se quedó para la sesión con el Wizengamot, que transcurrió tan aburrida y predeciblemente como se podía esperar. Justo cuando parecía que nunca terminaría, finalmente acabó.

Hermione regresó a su oficina y encontró una caja bellamente envuelta en su escritorio. Dentro había algo que parecía un llavero, un pequeño globo terráqueo que giraba. La nota que lo acompañaba decía que se activaba en veinte minutos. Dejó sus libros, notas y el resto de su material, cerró la caja de nuevo. Tenía veinte minutos para regresar a su casa y recoger su maleta. Si no lo lograba, se iría a Italia con su túnica de trabajo, zapatos cómodos y nada más.

Se abrió paso por el recibidor, que estaba inusualmente lleno, aunque tampoco era raro.

–Hermione –oyó a Harry llamarla.

Se dio la vuelta y vio como Harry se aproximaba, evidentemente sin prisa.

–Tengo que irme Harry, voy a tomar un traslador en unos minutos.

–Oh –dijo Harry–, sólo quería… no importa, puede esperar, ve.

Hermione se volvió.

–Avísame cuando llegues –pidió Harry–, sigo sin confiar en ellos.

–¡Harry! –Exclamó Hermione–. Estaré bien, lo prometo.

Entró a la red flu y se dirigió a casa.

Llegó con cinco minutos de sobra. Lo bueno era que ya había empacado casi todo, sólo debía guardar algunos artículos de belleza. Su mente bullía de emoción y trató de asegurarse de no olvidar nada. Rápidamente se cambió y se puso un ligero vestido verde sin mangas, más alegre.

Escuchó el sonidito indicando que el traslador se activaba y velozmente tomó su maleta. Sintió el jalón en el estómago, seguido de luces, velocidad y náusea.

La recibió la brillante luz del sol. Había olvidado sus anteojos de sol. Bueno, algo tenía que ser.

–Llegaste –dijo Blaise y se le acercó y besó su frente. Estaba vestido de blanco y lucía como para comérselo entero. Tal vez ahora podrían pasar algo de tiempo juntos. Estaba lista para quitarse ese vestido verde, aunque sólo lo hubiera usado por un minuto.

Miró a su alrededor, había llegado a una especie de patio. Había una tentadora alberca de color azul que tenía algo que parecía el lema de los Zabini en el fondo. Un repentino e irracional malestar invadió su mente, no era buena idea estar con alguien que tenía un lema.

La alberca estaba rodeada por mesas, camastros y sillas, más lejos había una mesa más grande. Todo rodeado por un exuberante jardín. Giró y se encontró con una subyugante vista del Mediterráneo, interrumpida sólo por unos pocos troncos de altos árboles. El agua de azul profundo brillaba mientras una cálida brisa acariciaba sus brazos y piernas. En mala hora había olvidado esos lentes de sol.

Le entró de nuevo el deseo de retirarse a una habitación para una agradable y larga siesta que no involucraba dormir para nada. Una sensación de felicidad y calidez invadió su interior. Al mismo tiempo que le costaba trabajo mantener sus hormonas a raya, estaba segura que no tendría que hacerlo por más tiempo. Dos semanas de nada más que disfrutarse mutuamente.

–Vamos a guardar tu maleta –dijo Blaise.

Hermione sonrió. Un momento a solas. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Comenzaron a besarse en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se cerró. Hermione apenas notó las blancas paredes y la cama antigua sobre el piso de parquet oscuro. Había una gran puerta que les daba vista al océano.

–Es fantástico –murmuró, refiriéndose a la vista.

–Hablando de –dijo y bajó el cierre de su vestido. Este cayó al suelo y él la cargó hasta la cama.

Pasaron veinte minutos reconociéndose.

–Esto de la siesta es una idea eminentemente civilizada –dijo Blaise mientras le pasaba los dedos por el abdomen.

Empezaron a escuchar ruidos afuera.

–Supongo que ya regresan los demás –dijo él. Hermione ni siquiera había pensado en las otras personas. En verdad no había visto a nadie y había olvidado que estaban ahí también.

Él le ayudó a cerrar su vestido. Se veía tan bien en sus pantalones blancos y Hermione casi se desmaya cuando pasó su camisa blanca por sus hombros.

–Vamos –indicó él y le sostuvo la puerta. No se había abotonado la camisa y su increíble abdomen se asomaba. Aún no asimilaba que este chico tan increíblemente guapo fuera de ella.

Ella le sonrió cuando salían de la casa al patio. Su sonrisa titubeó un poco cuando vio a los Slytherins desperdigados por el jardín y la alberca.

Hermione vio a Pansy en un camastro con un sombrero fuccsia demasiado grande. Llevaba un traje de baño que hacía juego y tacones. Obviamente muy caros. Su piel lucía un bronceado perfecto y todo aquello que podía estar arreglado lo estaba.

–¿Quieres algo de tomar? –preguntó Blaise mientras un hombre se acercaba–. Este es Giuseppe, sabe preparar cualquier coctel. Puedes retarlo si quieres, pero no hay coctel en el mundo que no sepa preparar.

–Sólo un _gin and tonic_, por favor –dijo Hermione.

–Que británico de tu parte –opinó Pansy

–Nada le gana a un clásico –repuso Hermione, se sintió algo incómoda pero se olvidó de ello.

–Pero apegarse a lo conocido carece de creatividad ¿no crees? –el timbre frío y aburrido de Draco Malfoy expresó desde la alberca.

Hermione no lo había visto, parado en la alberca, la piel tan blanca que le lastimaba los ojos. Se reprochó de nuevo haber olvidado esos lentes de sol.

–Ser conservador es chocante, estoy de acuerdo, pero a veces una bebida es sólo una bebida.

–_Touché_ –concluyó Malfoy, lentamente salió de la alberca y se le acercó. Chorreaba agua y Hermione luchó con su instinto de alejarse. Estaba parado frente a ella casi como Dios lo trajo al mundo, excepto por el traje de baño gris que era una mezcla entre _speedo_ y shorts. Nunca lo había visto con nada que no fuera un traje y era muy esbelto pero atlético. Lo cual era increíble, reflexionó ella, sorprendida que se viera tan bien considerando el estilo de vida que llevaba.

Él se inclinó y tomó una toalla del camastro junto al de Pansy.

–Niños, pórtense bien –dijo Pansy y puso su revista a un lado.

–¿Quieres ir al embarcadero? –preguntó Blaise.

–Sí –contestó Hermione, agradecida por la oportunidad de escapar.

Caminaron por la vereda señalada hasta la costa. No había una playa de arena, solamente un gran muelle que salía de la rocosa costa. El agua era cristalina y se podía ver el fondo. Invitaba a zambullirse. Una escalera llevaba al agua al final del muelle.

–Este lugar es espléndido –declaró Hermione.

–Está bien –dijo Blaise.

–¿Sólo bien? –dijo Hermione riéndose. Blaise sonrió y caminó por el embarcadero.

–Pasé aquí la mayoría de mis veranos –dijo él–. Con todo, supongo que es un buen lugar para crecer. Ha estado en mi familia por generaciones.

–Me asombra que siquiera pases tiempo en Inglaterra –dijo ella–. Si yo tuviera una casa como esta, no creo que me vieras tan seguido.

–Después de un tiempo se vuelve aburrido, especialmente si estás solo –dijo Blaise encogiéndose de hombros–. Supongo que a fin de cuentas, lo que más importa es la gente con la que te rodeas.

Hermione sintió que su sonrisa se empezaba a borrar, pero la recobró en un microsegundo. Pensar en la gente con la que él se rodeaba solamente resaltaba cuan diferentes eran en verdad.

Ella se sentó al final del muelle y sumergió sus pies en el agua cálida.

–¿Ahora qué sigue? –preguntó ella cuando él se sentó y se recargó en el asa de la escalera que llevaba al agua.

–Solamente pasamos el rato –respondió él–. ¿Quieres nadar?

–Sin duda –dijo ella–. El agua se ve asombrosa. Tan linda como para caminar todo el trayecto de vuelta al cuarto para cambiarme.

Él le dedicó una arrogante mirada que la derritió por dentro.

–Simplemente podrías quitarte el vestido y meterte. Nadie lo sabrá.

A pesar de lo tentador que eso parecía, ella estaba totalmente segura que alguien vendría, conociendo su suerte. El embarcadero no se veía desde el jardín, pero si alguien se acercaba a la orilla, lo podía divisar. Si estuviera oscuro ya estaría quitándose el vestido. Pero como estaban las cosas, no quería nadar desnuda en frente de Pansy o de Marcus, o peor, de Malfoy.

Se recostó en el muelle para poner la cabeza en el regazo de Blaise y dejar que el sol calentara su piel.

–Tal vez después de la cena –dijo ella.

–Me gusta como suena eso –concluyó él.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Hermione se relajó y desempacó sus cosas. No tenía suficiente de la vista de su ventana. La atraía muchísimo. Ni siquiera la puesta de sol disminuía el hipnótico efecto del océano. La luna refulgía en el agua y el suave chapoteo de las olas era relajante.

Blaise había salido, tenía que encargarse de los huéspedes y las provisiones. Hermione no estaba segura de cuanta gente había ahí. Podía escuchar algo de plática.

Aparentemente, la cena se serviría tarde. No obstante, eso tenía sentido ya que el calor mataba el apetito. Hermione estaba un poco cansada para cuando llegó la hora de cenar, pero tendría que aguantar.

La cena se sirvió en el patio junto a la alberca, bajo las estrellas y con los grandes árboles cubriendo la mayor parte del área. El calor casi no había disminuido, pero la brisa marina era placentera.

Las luces hacían que el patio luciera mágico. Hermione vio a Blaise hablando con Nott y Flint, y se encaminó hacia él. No se había cambiado. Todavía vestía de blanco y se veía muy bien. Algunas de las chicas sí se habían cambiado. Usaban ropa más formal para la noche.

Blaise la rodeó con su brazo y la alegró mientras terminaba su conversación. Se sentaron mientras les llevaban la comida en un carrito de servicio.

Pansy estaba sentada frente a ellos. Llevaba un pequeño vestido negro de corte impecable. Le quedaba bien en la forma que se lograba con las hechuras costosas. Su dramático maquillaje para la noche hizo que Hermione se sintiera un poco desarreglada; como quiera, ella nunca usaría maquillaje de esa forma.

Los platillos se veían muy bien, pensó ella. El aroma le recordaba que se había saltado una comida. Mientras todos se acomodaban, Malfoy se les unió junto con una chica que Hermione nunca había visto. Una impactante y alta chica en un vestido corto color lila encima de unas largas y bronceadas piernas. Malfoy había vuelto a su usual ropa negra. Hermione se preguntó si habría estado esperando todo el día a que el sol se ocultara para poder usar de nuevo negro.

La hermosa chica se sentó junto a Malfoy y volcó su atención por completo en él. Era evidente por su lenguaje corporal que estaban involucrados de alguna forma.

–¿Ensalada? –preguntó Blaise, y Hermione se olvidó de lo que pasaba en el otro lado de la mesa.

–Por favor –contestó con una sonrisa.

–Más tarde habrá cordero –dijo él–. Cocinado lentamente por horas. Tienes que probarlo.

–Seguro que sí –aseguró ella, tomando un minuto para darse cuenta de lo bien que iba todo en ese momento.

–Hey, me prometiste una vuelta en tu bote, Blaise –dijo Pansy–. Sería tan agradable dar un paseíto a toda velocidad a lo largo de la costa.

–Eso hice, ¿no? –dijo Blaise–. Hay una playa un poco más allá.

–Adoro las playas –declaró Pansy–. Así quedamos entonces.

–¿Qué piensas? –preguntó él, volviéndose hacia Hermione–. Un rato en la playa mañana.

–Suena perfecto –contestó ella, mientras Pansy sonreía y desdoblaba la servilleta en su regazo.

Hermione se preguntaba qué sentiría Pansy por Blaise. Realmente le gustaba darle órdenes, y Blaise parecía conforme dándole gusto. Tal vez era una dinámica que quizá llevaba años así.

La ensalada estaba fresca. El plato de carne llegó y Blaise tenía razón. Era salado y suculento. Tal vez al día siguiente sabría aún mejor en sándwiches, pensó ella. Un lindo picnic en la playa, sólo ella, Blaise… y Pansy.

La despampanante chica de Malfoy se reía a carcajadas. Su cuerpo perfecto se sacudía por entero cuando reía.

–Esa es Justine –apuntó Pansy–. Es francesa, de Beauxbatons.

Hermione observó cuando la chica agitó su largo cabello castaño sobre su hombro bronceado en tono dorado. Su cabello era tan sedoso que parecía tener vida propia. Hermione sintió celos porque no importa lo que hiciera, su cabello nunca se vería así. Si se esforzaba, lograba que luciera bajo control, pero su cabello nunca se vería tan naturalmente sedoso como ese.

–Pensé que andaba con unas gemelas –dijo Hermione.

–Ya las superó –dijo Pansy–. Se aburre fácilmente. Cambia de chicas con más frecuencia que de calcetines. Estoy segura. Veremos cuánto dura Justine.

En realidad se veían como la pareja perfecta. Se preguntaba qué tipo de persona tendría una pareja que los hiciera verse tan perfectos a ambos y no le diera valor alguno. Se preguntaba a qué le daría valor él, y cayó en la cuenta que a las chicas tal vez no mucho, no más allá de la novedad. Le dio un mal sabor de boca porque probablemente él no sabía qué se estaba perdiendo. Miró a Blaise. El entusiasmo de llegar a conocer a alguien porque te gusta, lo quieres y puedes estar cerca de esa persona. A Malfoy parecía no interesarle nada de eso, prefería guardar su distancia y tener sólo sexo.

Se sacudió de la mente todo pensamiento sobre él y lo que hiciera tras puertas cerradas. No era un lugar a donde ella quisiera ir.

El postre era un rico y sedoso tiramisú. Y más vino. Hermione empezaba a sentir el efecto relajante del vino. Blaise le contó un poco de la historia del lugar. La comida desapareció y la sustituyeron con más vinos y licores. En ratos Hermione no podía seguir lo que él decía, sólo observaba sus labios moviéndose. Más tarde se irían a su cuarto, se recordó a sí misma y se frotó las pantorrillas, expectante.

–Están tan enamorados que es desagradable –dijo Pansy, mientras hacía sentarse a Malfoy en la silla que Adrian Pucey había desocupado–. Metidos en su burbujita. Es repulsivo. Debes rescatarme.

–Oh, ya sabes cómo es Blaise –dijo Malfoy mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento–. Pierde toda perspectiva cuando anda con una chica que le gusta.

Hermione detectó lo que podría haber sido una advertencia. Sintió toda la atención de Malfoy en ella. Algo que siempre precedía eventos que, en su experiencia, eran dolorosos y vergonzosos. No le gustaba tener su atención, en el pasado eso significaba que todo se iba a ir por la borda rápidamente.

Pansy puso su mano sobre su brazo y la mirada de él se detuvo en Hermione un segundo más de lo necesario antes de tornar su atención hacia Pansy. Ella le hablaba de su cumpleaños o algo. Hermione se sintió aliviada cuando su atención se centró en algo más. No pudo evitar analizar lo que él había dicho, que podía interpretarse como que Blaise había perdido tanto la perspectiva como para andar con ella, o incluso que eso le sucedía con frecuencia y se le pasaba pronto.

No, se rehusaba a escuchar la opinión de ellos sobre su relación. Era lo opuesto a lo que ella veía y sentía. Y ellos ciertamente no eran fuentes confiables.

Daphne Greengrass trataba desesperadamente de atraer la atención de Malfoy. Definitivamente no le hacía bien a su ego tener a todas esas chicas adulándolo. Tristemente, parecía ser un hecho de la vida, y sólo reforzaba la idea de que él era el chico súper _cool_ con el que todas las chicas querían estar.

Hermione quiso vomitar. Realmente necesitaba enfocarse de nuevo en todo lo bueno, como el maravilloso chico sentado junto a ella.

Pero Malfoy prácticamente ignoró a Daphne.

–¿Primera vez en Italia? –le preguntó a Hermione directamente.

–No, había venido con mis padres un par de veces.

–A la Italia muggle –señaló Malfoy.

Hermione no contestó, ya que él había dejado claro su argumento.

–La Italia mágica es, desde luego, un mundo completamente diferente. Deberías disfrutarlo.

Su declaración tenía ese trasfondo que indicaba que él no deseaba que ella disfrutara, más bien que debía disfrutar mientras durara porque no tendría oportunidad una vez que Blaise se aburriera de ella. Aunque no estaba segura, tal vez entendía otras cosas de sus enunciados debido al complicado pasado que tenían. Consideraba que no confiaría en una frase positiva de él aunque su vida dependiera de ello.

–Lo haré, gracias –dijo con una apretada sonrisa. Un silencio incómodo siguió y Hermione iba a sugerir a Blaise que le mostrara más de la propiedad. De hecho, quería alejarse de su compañía.

–Creo que Blaise mencionó que trabajas en el Ministerio –Malfoy continuó la conversación que ella creía terminada. Y no le alegraba el hecho que Blaise le hablara de ella a Malfoy. Eran amigos cercanos, así que no era ninguna sorpresa, pero no tenía que gustarle.

–Trabajo sobre todo con el Wizengamot –dijo ella.

–Que apasionante –dijo Pansy con una particular falta de entusiasmo.

–Hermione tiene un puesto muy importante al que no se le da el aprecio debido –intervino Blaise.

Hermione sonrió mientras volteaba a verlo. Le impresionaba mucho que la hubiera defendido y que pensara que su trabajo era importante.

–Asumo que alcanzaste un puesto donde tienes influencia sobre algunas cosas –dijo Malfoy. La molestia de Hermione aumentaba inmediatamente cada vez que el abría la boca, reconoció.

–No me molesta estar en un puesto donde se puede dirigir la atención a algunas injusticas de este mundo –declaró con la cabeza muy en alto.

Otra vez contaba con su total atención y no le gustaba. Sus rasgos no eran particularmente expresivos, lo cual era aún peor. Como un predador que no quiere alertar a su presa antes de atacar. Hermione se sacudió ese pensamiento.

–Me permite pagar las cuentas y es algo que disfruto –dijo Hermione–. Y a veces tengo la oportunidad de interactuar con personas sumamente interesantes. No me puedo quejar –dijo ella y recargó su mano en el antebrazo de Blaise.

Ella no estaba segura si todavía tenía la completa atención de Malfoy. Había decidido no fijarse en ello. Realmente él era el antídoto al efecto relajante del vino.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sol brillaba cuando Hermione se despertó. Verdaderamente la luz era diferente ahí. Más fuerte, más insistente y realzaba cada color. Ok, necesitaba unos lentes de sol. Era temprano y ya tenía que entrecerrar los ojos.

Se puso un vestido sin mangas amarillo pálido. Su piel estaba un poco pálida, pero se tostaría muy pronto. Se sentó y contempló el océano mientras Blaise se duchaba. Estaba algo emocionada por lo que harían ese día, aunque todavía estaba inquieta por pasar un rato con los Slytherins.

Podía escucharlos en el patio. Podía escuchar la exigente voz de Pansy. Honestamente, no sabía que pensar de Pansy. Pansy no era estúpida. Ella no sería tan obvia si estuviera manipulando a Blaise, pero tampoco tenía idea de cuáles eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Pansy o sus intenciones. Hermione sentía que tenía que cuidarse las espaldas.

Hermione observó mientras Blaise se vestía. "Oh, los pequeños placeres de la vida", pensó para sí. Él se puso unos pantalones azul claro y una camisa blanca. Ropas que Harry o Ron nunca, nunca usarían. Ellos nunca usarían pantalones de lino azul pastel. Ropas que ellos consideraban muy femeninas; sin embargo había algo muy masculino en un hombre que se sentía a gusto en ropas un tanto más andróginas. Tal vez era confianza auténtica, aunque ella podría vestir algo así, él no se veía femenino en lo más mínimo.

No podía despegar los ojos de él mientras caminaban hacía el desayuno. La llevaba tomada de la mano y no lo hacía discretamente. Él no ocultaba nada y ella le admiraba eso.

A ella le había tomado años y mucho trabajo superar sus inseguridades. Todos ellos tenían inseguridades, algunas muy profundas. Harry había superado muchas de las suyas durante la guerra, pero ahí seguían, se originaban del hecho que él no encajaba del todo en el mundo mágico ni el mundo muggle. Ron era una gran inseguridad de principio a fin, lo cual era la razón por la cual nunca habían funcionado como pareja. A él le molestaba la inteligencia de ella, y ahora estaba mucho más a gusto con alguien que en realidad no representaba un reto para él.

Por otro lado, los Slytherins siempre habían alardeado de su sentido de pertenencia, su posición y su dinero. Realmente se sentían con derecho a todo eso. Era algo realmente irritante, pero ella hacía un gran esfuerzo para que eso no la molestara. En verdad la hería admitirlo. Algo dentro de sí, aún quería rebelarse contra eso. Sólo que no estaba completamente segura del porqué. Resentirse por su confianza y sentido de pertenencia, al final, sólo era un reflejo de su propia inseguridad. Con el paso del tiempo había concluido que lidiar con su propio complejo era más fructífero y maduro que resentirse con ellos por su falta de inseguridad.

La mesa estaba repleta con los alimentos del desayuno. Algunos estaban comiendo mientras otros tomaban sol en los camastros. Pansy elegía la fruta con sus bien arregladas uñas. Usaba un traje de baño plateado, complementado con joyería de plata y las uñas de pies y manos y los labios pintados de rojo. El material del traje de baño era extraordinario, parecía en verdad líquido.

–Blaise, cariño –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa retorcida–. Luces descansado. Espero que no te hayas olvidado de nuestro paseíto de hoy.

A Hermione sí se le había olvidado.

–Claro que no –aseguró Blaise–. Estoy listo cuando tú lo estés.

–Excelente. Nos iremos en una hora, más o menos. Tal vez lleve algo ligero para almorzar. ¡Giuseppe! –llamó Pansy.

Hermione notó que Pansy actuaba como si la casa y el personal de Blaise fueran de ella. Pero, de nuevo, ella no sabía qué era normal, y más importante aún, no quería pensar en eso. Se sentó y llenó su plato con huevos, tocino, pan tostado y fruta. Sólo Dios sabía qué era para Pansy un almuerzo ligero, probablemente champaña y caviar. Pansy comía muy poco y Hermione no quería morirse de hambre hasta la cena.

–Necesito conseguir lentes de sol –le dijo a Blaise–. Olvidé los míos.

–Estoy seguro que puedo encontrar unos aquí –dijo Blaise. Habló discretamente con Giuseppe cuando Pansy terminó de darle órdenes.

Giuseppe regresó un rato después con un par de lentes de sol de mujer, dorados con brillantes. Hermione los miró de cerca y se dio cuenta que era oro de verdad, tal vez incluso diamantes reales. ¿Quién ponía piedras de verdad en sus lentes de sol? Eso era descabellado.

–Son de mi madre –dijo Blaise–. Tiene bastantes, así que no los extrañará.

Definitivamente no eran su estilo, pero si sus ojos iban a poder ver, lo serían cuando se los pusiera. No eran muy oscuros, pero sí disminuían el resplandor. Ok, todo estaba perdonado. Estos absurdos lentes probablemente costaran más que su departamento, pero eran lindos y cumplían su propósito. Decidió que no le importaba que sus lentes fueran tan llamativos, su comodidad era más importante.

Justine apareció un poco más tarde. Llevaba un bikini verde azulado que quedaba perfecto con su piel bronceada y destacaba sus perfectas curvas. La sonrisa de Pansy se congeló ligeramente pero no vaciló.

Justine habló a Giuseppe en un italiano perfecto y se acomodó después en un camastro. Hermione estaba impresionada con el italiano de la chica y su diablillo interno de ella adoró la presión que esta perfecta criatura ejercía sobre Pansy.

Giuseppe regresó con una pequeña tacita de café y un pastelillo de hojaldre, mientras Malfoy se les unía. Usaba lino gris. Se veía tan distinto del traje negro que usaba desde que lo conocía. Se tumbó en otro camastro y procedió a encender un cigarro. Hermione odiaba el cigarro. Algo más que detestar de Draco Malfoy.

Flint y Nott terminaron de nadar en la alberca.

–Las nenas quieren ir de compras a Roma –dijo Nott desde la orilla de la alberca cuando Terrence Higgs le preguntó cuáles eran sus planes. Justine pareció despabilarse–. Me han persuadido para que las acompañe.

–Mejor tú que yo, amigo –dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa. Justine se giró hacia Malfoy haciendo un puchero, pasando los dedos a lo largo de su brazo. Hermione sintió arcadas–. Bien, ve.

Justine brincó de gusto.

–Tengo que cambiarme. En Roma se pueden encontrar los diseños más exquisitos.

Se retiró a la casa, mientras Pansy resoplaba.

–Todo mundo sabe que Milan es a donde se debe ir.

–Esa chica va a vaciar mis cuentas –dijo Malfoy con su endiablada sonrisa de superioridad–, pero vale cada knut.

Hermione quería decir algo sobre lo patética que era la escena, pero decidió que era mejor ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Cómo gastaba Malfoy su herencia ciertamente no era de su incumbencia, aunque le daba escalofríos. "Aleja ese pensamiento", se dijo.

–Draco, tienes que venir con nosotros –murmuró Pansy.

Hermione abrió los ojos, "Dios, por favor no", se dijo a sí misma.

–No puedes quedarte enfurruñado todo el día –continuó Pansy–. Insisto. Tenemos espacio para uno más y al pobre Blaise le serviría algo de compañía masculina.

Malfoy dio otra calada a su cigarro. "Di que no" rogó Hermione en silencio.

–Quizá –dijo él.

Pansy se veía complacida.

–Ahora, ¿dónde está ese hombre? –dijo y se alejó.

Malfoy estuvo en el muelle cuando Pansy les había ordenado que estuvieran ahí. "Típico" se dijo Hermione. Ahora tenían que cargar con Pansy y Malfoy en su pequeña excursión con Blaise. Grandioso.

–No te preocupes, Granger –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa–. Yo sé que ustedes nunca se llevaron bien en la escuela, pero él se portará manso como un gatito, ¿verdad?

–Siempre –dijo Malfoy. Hermione tenía la particular sensación que a Pansy en realidad no le importaba en lo más mínimo si no lo hacía. Se preguntó si no estaría tramando algo al invitarlo.

Blaise la ayudó a subir al bote y a acomodarse en uno de los asientos. Pansy había ocupado uno de los asientos del frente junto al sitio del conductor. Blaise arrancó el bote y Malfoy tomó el otro lugar en la parte trasera. El bote cobró vida y Blaise les advirtió que iban a empezar a moverse.

El bote era rápido. El cabello de Hermione le azotaba la cara y tuvo que amarrarlo para poder ver. El viento agitaba la ropa de Blaise ya que iba de pie junto al timón. Se veía absolutamente fantástico. Había mucho ruido y viento como para hablar, y a la velocidad a la que iban el viento se sentía frío. La piel se le empezó a poner de gallina.

Ella mantuvo sus ojos en Blaise todo el tiempo, porque sabía que Malfoy la observaba, y no quería reconocerlo. No se intimidaría ni desviaría la mirada si lo confrontaba. Él estaba en pie de guerra.

Llegaron a donde se dirigían unos veinte minutos después. Ella sentía algo de frío después del paseo. Habían llegado a una pequeña playa desierta en una isla deshabitada. El agua era cristalina y Hermione podía ver el fondo a su alrededor. Blaise tomó la canasta de picnic mientras Hermione brincaba al agua que le llegaba a los muslos. Estaba un poco fría, pero la arena se sentía tibia y agradable.

Pansy había elegido un lugar y se había quedado en su traje de baño de plata líquida. Hermione necesitaba algo de sol para calentarse y también se quitó el vestido. Se había puesto un bikini verde olivo que había comprado en España hacía unos años. No era espectacular ni por asomo.

Hermione se acomodó en su toalla y se estiró. El sol era glorioso.

–Voy a snorkelear –le informó Blaise–. La costa está llena de langostas. Tal vez atrape algunas para el almuerzo.

Langosta fresca sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Blaise se desvistió para quedar en su traje de baño y tomó el snorkel. Se metió al agua y desapareció.

–Yo voy a nadar –Malfoy dijo. Se desvistió también. Era pálido comparado con Blaise, pero no estaba fuera de forma. Hermione hizo un esfuerzo especial para no verlo.

–No puedo creer que ande con esa zorra –dijo Pansy–. ¿La viste en el desayuno? Que mal gusto.

Hermione no contestó, aparentemente esta conversación no requería de sus aportes.

–Pero, se cansará de ella. A las chicas como esa las encuentras por montones.

–¿Ustedes no fueron pareja alguna vez? –preguntó Hermione.

–Hace mucho tiempo –respondió Pansy–. Es un encanto, de verdad, pero no funcionamos.

Hermione supo a qué se refería, aunque había amado a Ron y aún lo amaba, simplemente no había resultado.

–Aunque tú no podrías saberlo porque te odia –dijo Pansy sin tratar de disimular su falsa simpatía.

"No me vengas con falsa simpatía", pensó Hermione, "no me importa".

–Pero no te preocupes, se comportará –continuó ella–. Aunque sólo sea por Blaise. Ese sol sí que calienta rápido, ¿no? Necesito un clavado.

Pansy se levantó y corrió al agua. A Hermione no le importó en lo más mínimo. Paz y quietud en el sol era justo lo que necesitaba. Se estiró y gimió un poco de gusto. Se colocó el sombrero sobre la cara y meditó un rato, o imaginó que lo hizo.

Después de un rato sintió unas gotas de agua sobre su piel. Se preguntó si había empezado a llover, pero escuchó a alguien acomodarse en la toalla de Pansy. El silencio la hizo sospechar y levantó el sombrero lo justo para ver la pálida piel de un par de musculosas piernas.

Recostó la cabeza de nuevo y se reajustó el sombrero. No hablar en absoluto probablemente mejoraría la situación.

–Te vas a chamuscar –dijo él después de un rato.

Hermione consideró sus opciones, e ignorarlo sí que le atraía. Aunque pasar el resto de sus vacaciones roja como langosta no le parecía.

–Tengo una crema –dijo al fin y se sentó. La sacó de su bolsa y empezó con sus brazos. Él estaba acostado de lado, recargado en su codo, observándola todo el tiempo.

A ella empezaba a ponerla incómoda su mirada. ¿Acaso no tenía él nada de humildad? Se sentía como una idiota frotándose la crema en cada centímetro de su cuerpo frente a él.

–¿Qué tal está el agua? –preguntó ella a manera de distracción y para conversar.

–Refrescante –dijo él sin gracia.

No veía a Blaise o a Pansy por ningún lado. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba varada en una isla desierta con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Un escenario que hubiera podido considerar un infierno en varias etapas de su vida. Trataba de ponerse el protector solar en la espalda pero no lo lograba.

Malfoy tomó la crema de su mano y ella se congeló y él puso algo de la crema en su mano y se la aplicó. Ella quería alejarse pero era demasiado orgullosa. Su mano era grande y cálida y la pasaba firmemente por su espalda.

–Verte intentar poner eso en tu espalda era como mirar a una tortuga boca arriba –dijo él cuando terminó de ponerle la crema en la espalda baja.

Él encendió otro cigarro y Hermione tosió como protesta. A él no le importó.

–Tú y Blaise hacen una pareja interesante –acentuó la palabra interesante.

Hermione sintió que se le erizaba el cabello.

–Nos llevamos bien.

–Nunca es difícil llevarse bien con una chica –dijo Malfoy escupiendo para quitarse algo de la lengua.

Hermione supo que él hablaba de sexo, simplemente no sabía a donde quería llegar él.

–Sí bien, así es –dijo ella y se volvió a acostar en la toalla. Se puso el sombrero de nuevo en la cara y lo ignoró. Se estiró de nuevo y dejó sus brazos lánguidos por encima de su cabeza.

Si él trataba de decirle que Blaise estaba con ella sólo por el sexo, se sentía bien darle a entender que el sexo era espectacular.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche la piel de Hermione resintió los efectos del sol. No estaba quemada, pero su piel se sentía tibia. Había pasado algo de tiempo desde que había estado por largo rato bajo el sol.

Esa noche cenarían fuera. En Florencia, y Hermione estaba muy emocionada por ello. Aparentemente Florencia tenía un barrio mágico muy antiguo. Había leído al respecto pero nunca había ido. En realidad no lograría ver mucho, ya que era de noche.

Blaise usaba un traje de color gris pálido y se veía espectacular. Probablemente se vería espectacular aun en un costal de papas.

Hermione decidió usar ese vestidito rojo que había comprado especialmente para la ocasión. Era uno que había pensado lucía muy femenino la primera vez que lo vio. No tenía ocasión para vestiditos rojos de tirantes en su vida diaria; pero ya que eran vacaciones, pensó que lo compraría por si acaso; aún si nunca se lo ponía, sabría que estaría ahí. Pero esta noche saldría y lo usaría. Si estuviera con Harry y Ron, no lo haría; pero estaba con Blaise, que parecía ir un poco más allá en cuanto a moda se refería.

La suave tela flotaba alrededor de sus muslos y terminaba ligeramente arriba de sus rodillas. Se sentía sexy usándolo. No era particularmente revelador, pero sí acentuaba sus curvas. Blaise también lo notó y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa cuando salió del baño. Él se lo quitaría más tarde, pensó para sí misma.

Ella decidió que salir de vacaciones con Blaise era maravilloso. Eran muchas cosas buenas en una sola.

Se encontraron con todos en el patio donde habían programado el traslador. Era una especie de bola plateada que Blaise sostenía en su mano esperando a que se activara. Pansy llevaba un vestido azul plateado, que parecía estar hecho de cristal. Era bellísimo y Hermione no se atrevió a pensar siquiera cuanto habría costado. Malfoy fue el último en llegar. Vestía de negro, vaya sorpresa, y llevaba a Justine que usaba un vestido verde con estampado selvático.

Todos se veían bien. Todos se habían esmerado. De repente se sintió desleal. Era algo que no debía ser importante y algo superficial, pero por una vez era agradable ser parte de un grupo que lucía muy bien y no se avergonzaban de ello.

–Es hora –dijo Blaise, interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de Hermione. Ella colocó la mano encima de la de él y lo miró con una sonrisa. Estaba emocionada por la velada. Malfoy colocó una mano tibia y grande sobre la suya. Su sonrisa vaciló un poco. No le gustaba que él la tocara, y el contacto le pareció intenso. Sintió la presión de otras manos colocándose encima. Por instinto trató de quitar la suya, pero la mano de él se lo impidió cuando trató de hacerlo. Él le dio una mirada de advertencia y en eso, vino el jalón del traslador.

Llegaron a las cercanías del restaurante. Hermione se sacudió todas las manos tan pronto como pudo. Aún sentía el toque después de tener las manos libres. Quería sacudírselo con su otra mano, pero Blaise la tomó y la encaminó por la calle.

Las mesas estaban en un balcón al aire libre, listas con manteles y velas. Blaise eligió lugares para ellos a la mitad de la mesa. Pansy escogió un asiento al otro lado de Blaise y Hermione volvió a preocuparse. Nott y Astoria Greengrass estaban frente a ellos. Malfoy y Justine se sentaron más a la derecha en el lado opuesto.

–Ese vestido es precioso –dijo Astoria–, ¿dónde lo compraste?

–Es un vestido muggle –declaró Hermione.

–Oh –dijo Astoria sorprendida–. Te queda muy bien.

–Gracias –dijo discretamente Hermione. No era la mejor recibiendo halagos y le hacían sentir bastante incómoda.

En cuanto todos estuvieron acomodados a la mesa, aparecieron el pan y la mantequilla.

–¿Rojo o blanco? –preguntó Blaise. Hermione titubeó por un segundo antes de percatarse que hablaba de vino. Se sintió agradecida por no haberle preguntado a qué se refería. No quería dar la impresión de nunca haber ido a un restaurante. Porque sí había ido a muchos, con sus padres. Sólo que no eran restaurantes mágicos.

–Rojo –dijo ella. Necesitaba controlarse y relajarse.

Pansy parloteaba sobre algo que alguien había hecho y ella declaraba que era algo completamente ridículo.

–¿Haces muchas cosas en el mundo muggle? –preguntó Astoria.

–Sus padres son muggles –dijo Malfoy con un poco de sorna, pero no estaba muy segura si era por sus padres o por la tonta pregunta de Astoria. Muy seguramente era por sus padres.

–Sí, supongo que sí –dijo Hermione–. Ellos prefieren el mundo muggle, particularmente porque no se sienten parte del mundo mágico y ellos sienten que es un poco… –barboteó.

–¿Un poco qué? –quiso saber Malfoy.

–Pequeño –dijo ella, iba a decir anticuado, pero se dio cuenta que no era una palabra adecuada en esas circunstancias. Y eso que ni siquiera describía adecuadamente lo que sus padres pensaban del mundo mágico. Al principio la idea de la magia les pareció fascinante, pero en cuanto supieron más de la cultura mágica, sintieron que Hermione estaba limitando mucho su potencial al pertenecer a ese mundo estancado, retrógrado y obsesivo. Sus palabras, no las de ella.

–¿Pequeño? –dijo Astoria confundida.

–Bueno… –dijo ella, tratando de zafarse de esa conversación sin herir susceptibilidades. No quería pasar la velada siendo atacada por sus padres y sus ideas–. Es que no están acostumbrados a vivir en una comunidad donde todos se conocen y sus negocios llevan siglos –no pudo evitar el pequeño ataque.

–¿Prefieren asociarse con completos extraños? –Malfoy lanzó como reto.

"¿Por qué está él en esta conversación?", pensó ella.

–Es sólo un estilo de vida diferente, eso es todo –dijo Hermione, deseando poder cambiar de tema. Dirigió su atención a Astoria de nuevo–. El mundo muggle es vasto, y es simplemente… diferente.

–Si prefieres la "vastedad" del mundo muggle, ¿por qué estás aquí? –volvió a la carga Malfoy.

–Yo no dije eso –Hermione se encogió de hombros. Ahora también Blaise escuchaba atentamente la conversación–. Yo, al ser hija de muggles, debo vivir en ambos. Es parte del trato cuando tienes padres muggles.

"Y estoy aquí porque Blaise me convierte en gelatina" quiso gritar, pero no lo hizo. Solamente sonrió para sí y volteó a verlo.

Suspiró aliviada por haber terminado la conversación sin iniciar una guerra.

Finalmente llegaron los menús y Hermione se escondió tras el suyo por un buen rato. No le importaba platicar con Astoria, era el que se invitaba solo a la conversación quien la arruinaba.

Se decidió a pedir pescado.

–Tu vino rojo no va con eso –dijo Malfoy.

–Te pediré un buen Chardonnay –dijo Blaise.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione, ligeramente molesta de haber sido obligada a cambiar de vino. El vino blanco quedaba mejor con el pescado, pero le irritaba que prácticamente la habían forzado a ello. Blaise llamó a un mesero.

–Creo que estará bien un Fratelli Burtussi –dijo Blaise al mesero.

–Quedaría mejor un Chateau Fremery –dijo Malfoy.

–Tal vez –dijo Blaise–, pero los vinos franceses carecen de delicadeza.

–Aunque su dulzor altera el sabor del platillo –dijo Malfoy.

–Bueno, a ti siempre te han gustado un poco los dulcitos ¿no? –replicó Blaise con una taimada sonrisa.

Hermione tuvo la particular sensación que había un trasfondo en esa conversación que nada tenían que ver con vino o pescado.

–¿Siempre has vivido en París? –Hermione le preguntó a Justine. De lo que fuera que se tratara ese duelo de palabras, ella no tenía por qué tomar parte. O hacer creer a la chica que ella era el dulcito al que se referían.

–Sí, ahí crecí –dijo ella con su acento.

–Es una bella ciudad –dijo Hermione–. Me encanta la arquitectura.

Hasta ahí llegó la conversación con Justine. En realidad no era buena en nada que no fuera verse bonita, pensó Hermione. Pobrecita. Afortunadamente, Blaise le acarició la rodilla para atraer su atención y Hermione se giró a verlo.

–¿Más tarde quieres caminar un poco? Antes de volver.

–¡Sí! –dijo Hermione con evidente alegría. Le encantaría ver un poco de la Florencia mágica, casi tanto como quería pasar algo de tiempo a solas con Blaise.

La comida llegó. Parecía que Blaise había ganado la contienda ya que le llevaron una botella de Fratelli Burtussi. Estaba delicioso. De postre comió una tarta de limón suculenta, bañada generosamente en algo delicioso, dulce y con alcohol.

Tan pronto como terminaron de comer, Blaise los excusó diciendo que tenían algo que verificar. Una obvia mentira, pero evitaba que nadie se invitara a acompañarlos. Pansy se veía molesta, pero en ese momento a Hermione no le importaba. Ya había tenido suficiente de los amigos de él por un día.

Después de cambiar unas palabras con el gerente del restaurante, Blaise la llevó escaleras abajo hacia la calle.

–Me disculpo por Malfoy –dijo Blaise–. Puede ser un poco difícil y testarudo.

–En verdad tiene muy buen oído –dijo Hermione.

–No es nada –dijo Blaise–. Así es él. Buen gusto en el vestir, pero fatal en mujeres y vino.

Hermione sonrió.

–Y siempre quiere competir –continuó Blaise–. Pero en términos de verse despampanante, esta noche hiciste palidecer las estrellas. ¿Te dije lo maravilloso que se te ve ese vestido?

Hermione sonrió de nuevo y lo empujó ligeramente.

–Ahora aprecio más las habilidades de los muggles para hacer ropa –continuó él–. Ahora déjame enseñarte lo que hay que ver. La arquitectura es punto y aparte. –La atrajo hacía sí–. Y luego, iremos a casa.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Blaise tenía cosas que hacer al día siguiente, por lo que Hermione se tomó su tiempo para explorar por su cuenta los pueblos cercanos. Pansy había convencido a todos que las compras en Milán eran muy superiores y fue necesaria una excursión. Hermione, sintiendo que necesitaba un respiro de los Slytherins, hizo otros planes.

Pasó el día caminando por las calles medievales de los pequeños pueblos, tan alejados de las zonas turísticas que rara vez veían a alguien extraño. Y nadie hablaba nada de inglés, pero las señas y apuntar con el dedo parecían funcionar bastante bien.

Regresó a la casa antes que los demás y pasó una hora leyendo en un camastro. Era realmente agradable cuando no había nadie ahí. Sin el incesante ruido y la plática, se podía oír el océano y el viento, las aves y los insectos.

Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la exigente voz de Pansy interrumpiera el relajante silencio. Se desperdigaron todos en el patio cargando paquetes de compras.

–Este es el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto –dijo Pansy–. Ahora tengo un vestido digno de la ocasión. Es simplemente maravilloso. Gracias, Draco.

–Por nada –dijo él, se sentó en uno de los camastros y cerró los ojos.

Justine no se veía complacida, pero llevaba su propio paquete. Hermione sospechó que hubiera habido enojo en cantidades industriales si Draco le hubiera comprado algo a Pansy y a Justine no.

El nivel de madurez de la situación la tenía perpleja. Pansy tenía su propio dinero, así que esto se trataba de algo más. Más de la política Slytherin, adivinó. Decidió que no quería lidiar más con ellos y se retiró a la alberca, donde lo frío del agua la sorprendió al principio.

Nadó hasta el otro extremo de la piscina, lejos de las chicas Slytherins y sus políticas. Extrañaba a sus propios amigos, quienes no incluían para nada las compras en los eventos. Solamente una pinta en el bar mientras pasaban el rato, felices de estar juntos.

Marcus Flint se le unió en la piscina.

–¿A dónde fuiste?

–Sólo a un pueblo cercano –dijo ella–. No me agrada mucho ir de compras. No es algo que yo considere social.

–Me podrías haber dicho, te pude haber acompañado. Mira que irte sola, eres rara –dijo él.

Hermione sonrió un poco porque voltear los ojos sería maleducado, especialmente si él le había ofrecido sus servicios como acompañante. Aunque agradable, era algo estrafalario.

De repente, decidió que usar el bikini blanco no había sido una buena idea, ahora se sentía un poco cohibida.

–Así que trabajas con leyes –continuó él. Ella en realidad no tenía ganas de hablar, pero la necesidad siempre presente de no ser descortés la retenía ahí.

–Ajá –dijo ella–, ¿sabes dónde está Blaise?

–Tenía que ir a algún lado –dijo Marcus.

–Mejor voy a ver si ya regresó –dijo y salió de la alberca. Aún peor fue que tuvo que pasar cerca de Malfoy para tomar su toalla y su libro. Podría haber dejado la toalla y subir mojada, pero hubiera sido extraño. Su actitud era ridícula. No tenía nada de qué avergonzarse.

Caminó y tomó sus cosas, luego se retiró a su habitación. Por suerte, nadie hizo ningún comentario. Estaba completamente segura que Malfoy diría algo para hacerla sentir todavía más incómoda. No estaba segura del porqué estaba incómoda, había usado un bikini cientos de veces sin causar mayor reacción.

Ya no importaba, estaba de vuelta en su habitación. Blaise no había regresado, pero ella disfrutaba el silencio y la soledad.

Él volvió un poco antes de la cena. Esta vez sería una cena informal, ya que al día siguiente era la gran noche de Pansy, con vestidos de coctel y todo. Así que decidió bajar en los cómodos pantalones playeros que le servían para casi todo. Eran ajustables y se veían como algo que uno podía usar sobre el bikini. El cual se negó a quitarse por principios.

Y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez nadar con Blaise después de la cena no sería una mala idea. Casi no lo había visto.

Las chicas estaban completamente vestidas. Parecía que llevaban un vestido de coctel para cada ocasión.

–Bueno, te ves fantástica sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo –dijo Pansy.

–Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a nadar de noche, él me lo ha prometido –dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Blaise. Como deseaba que sólo estuvieran ellos dos. Decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse en él por un momento. Le preguntó cómo había estado su día, en un volumen apenas audible para que la conversación fuera entre ellos dos solamente.

–Podría ayudarte con tu cabello –interrumpió Pansy–. Alaciarlo un poco, domarlo un poco.

–No estoy segura si podría reconocerme –dijo Hermione, no muy segura si era una oferta genuina o sólo un insulto encubierto. No era como que quisiera a Pansy cerca de su cabello–. Con el paso de los años ya me he acostumbrado a que haga lo suyo.

–Me encanta tu cabello –Blaise se inclinó hacia ella–. No te atrevas.

Ella se rio.

–Ella es de las que creen que lo natural es mejor –dijo burlonamente Malfoy.

"Oh Dios, aquí vamos", se dijo a sí misma.

–Erróneamente, estoy segura –replicó ella.

Él ya no dijo más.

–A los hombres les gusta el cabello suave –dijo Pansy–. Un poco de poción y quedaría lacio y brillante. Tienes que dejarme.

–Está bien Pansy, ya que mañana es tu día, te dejaré hacer lo que quieras con mi cabello –dijo Hermione–. Siempre y cuando no sea permanente.

–Yo no le daría luz verde si fuera tú –dijo Malfoy.

–Tonterías –dijo Pansy con una sonrisa–. No te arrepentirás.

Hermione de verdad esperaba que así fuera. Mañana podría quedar calva. Tal vez había caído en una trampa.

–Tan inocente –dijo Malfoy–, crees todo lo que la gente te dice. No sé cómo sobreviven en el mundo los que son como tú.

–No voy a destrozarle el cabello –dijo Pansy, ligeramente ofendida, pero Malfoy no le prestaba atención.

–Tal vez sobrevivo porque confío en la gente a mi alrededor –lo desafió ella–. Quizá, tenga que ver con la gente de la que uno se rodea.

Él levantó una ceja a lo que sonó como un insulto a la gente que la rodeaba en ese momento. Ok, eso había sonado mal. Tenía que arreglarlo antes de que el silencio en la mesa se tornara incómodo.

–Tal vez si le dieras a tus amigos el beneficio de la duda, te encontrarías con que puedes confiar en ellos –eso no era exactamente lo que hubiera querido decir, pero no se le ocurría nada más que no pudiera ser tomado como un insulto.

–¿Cómo sobrevives el día siendo tan ingenua? –preguntó él sin humor–. Has creído toda esa basura de Gryffindor santurrona y dejas que la gente se aproveche de ti. Haces el trabajo de tres personas por la mitad de la paga de una persona. En algún punto te vas a tener que avivar, por Merlín. Lo mismo pasa con Potter. La gente les da responsabilidades y ustedes las aceptan. Para todo lo buena que eres con los libros, eres la persona más boba que he conocido. Hasta Goyle tiene más herramientas para arreglárselas en la vida.

–¿Qué? –Goyle volteó al oír su nombre.

–Hey, déjala en paz –exigió Blaise. Él tomó su mano y ella le dirigió su atención. Esta era una discusión que no quería sostener con Malfoy, no era como que quisiera discutir nada con él. ¿Por qué no se largaba?

La comida llegó y todos le dedicaron su atención. Excepto Malfoy, que sólo miraba y bebía lo que fuera la porquería en turno.

–No le hagas caso –dijo Blaise–. Está un poco pendejo. Creo que le dio insolación, además se pone particularmente enojón cuando las chicas lo llevan de tiendas.

–Entonces ¿por qué va? –preguntó Hermione.

–Es parte del show –dijo Blaise–. Tienes que ir, es algo Slytherin. Algo de los sangre limpia.

–¿Qué? ¿Tienes que ir de compras y comprarles cosas a las chicas?

–Sí.

–Nunca entenderé sus costumbres –dijo ella.

–Y eso no es malo –dijo Blaise–. No te andas con juegos y te adoro por eso.

Esa noche todos bebieron bastante. Al final no fueron a nadar, para desilusión de Hermione. Cuando fue evidente que ya no iban a ir, decidió ir por un suéter ya que la noche había enfriado un poco. Blaise estaba un poco borracho y ella algo mareada, pero se estaba moderando.

Tomó el suéter de su habitación y se apresuró a regresar al patio.

–Aquí estás –dijo Marcus Flint. Era obvio que él también había bebido–. Ese es un atuendo fantástico, por cierto. Te ves muy bien.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione.

–¿Sabes? –dijo él y la tomó con cuidado del brazo–, Blaise es un tipo afortunado. No creo que lo valore.

Hermione no dijo nada. No estaba segura hacia donde iba esto y no estaba segura de querer saberlo. Entonces él se movió y estaba sobre ella, besándola.

Fue algo completamente inesperado y ella no tuvo oportunidad de oponerse. Y era un beso extraño, un beso de alguien que no se reprimía, notó ella mientras lo empujaba. No era una cualidad que esperaba de Marcus Flint. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un grito ahogado distrajo su atención.

Daphne Greengrass estaba parada no lejos de ahí, con cara de alegría, y desapareció.

–¡Daphne! –llamó Hermione, deseando explicar que lo que había visto no era nada, pero la chica se había ido. Marcus todavía la sujetaba del brazo y Hermione lo jaló para soltarse.

–Tú podrías tener a alguien mucho mejor –dijo él.

–No, Marcus –dijo ella duramente–. No puedo y no quiero.

Ella se alejó y bajó las escaleras hacia el patio. Todo estaba en silencio. Blaise estaba de pie, quieto y mirando hacia otro lado, se negaba a verla. Daphne y Pansy estaban sentadas juntas, listas para presenciar un espectáculo.

–Blaise –comenzó Hermione, pero él no la volteó a ver–. No es lo que piensas. Él me sorprendió, no me di cuenta de lo que iba a hacer y tú sabes que no soy así.

–Parece que no sé nada –dijo él secamente–. Creo que es mejor que te vayas.

Hermione alzó las cejas sorprendida. Esta no era la reacción que ella esperaba. Era comprensible que él quisiera preguntarle qué estaba pasando, tal vez en privado; pero hacerlo en público, sin darle oportunidad de explicar; eso, ella no lo había esperado. O siquiera el hecho que él pensara que ella podría hacerle eso, ¿qué decía eso de su relación? Supuso que la había malinterpretado.

Daphne aún tenía la cara de alegría. Pansy se mostraba más cautelosa, pero el reto estaba ahí. La persona a la que más temía, sorprendentemente, era quien menos había reaccionado. Estaba sentado con los codos en las rodillas, sosteniendo una bebida. La miraba, pero no era la mirada de triunfo que ella hubiera esperado, era más bien de desinterés.

"Como sea", pensó Hermione y giró sobre sus talones. Bien, se iría. Si él no estaba listo para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decir al respecto, entonces ¿qué más había que decir?

Ella subió las escaleras en forma tensa y empacó sus cosas. Esperaba que él subiera y entonces hablarían al respecto, pero no lo hizo. Su decepción iba en aumento.

Terminó su maleta y salió de la habitación sin cerrar la puerta tras ella. Una pequeña protesta por la forma en que la estaban tratando. De nuevo se hizo silencio cuando volvió a salir al patio. El silencio duró un minuto entero. Él aún no quería hablar con ella, ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar que no era su culpa, o le dio la oportunidad de hablarle en privado.

–Bien, ya me voy –dijo ella con toda la dignidad de la que fue capaz. Ciertamente no iba a dar la impresión de estar escabulléndose. Esto era culpa de él y ella no iba a cargar con la responsabilidad–. Nos vemos.

Caminó hacia el muelle desde donde podía aparecerse al pueblo cercano. De ahí buscaría la forma de llegar a algún aeropuerto. No conocía una ruta segura para llegar a Londres apareciéndose y sería muy engorroso organizar un traslador, no era como que Blaise le hubiera ofrecido ayuda con eso, por lo que tendría que volar a la antigua. Por suerte, llevaba su tarjeta de crédito; había resultado que los Slytherins no eran compañeros de viaje fiables.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Hermione voló de regreso desde Milán. Le costó una fortuna debido a la poca anticipación con que compró el boleto, pero no le importó. Quería poner cuanta distancia fuera posible entre ella y los asquerosos Slytherins.

En serio, ¿qué más podía esperar? ¿Quién en su sano juicio no esperaría que un Slytherin se volviera en su contra? Ahora se dirigía a casa hacia un muy merecido "te lo dije". Dentro de su propia estupidez, no se merecía que la hirieran, estaba decepcionada de sí misma.

Llegó a su departamento a una muy temprana e indecente hora de la mañana y estaba exhausta por la falta de sueño. A pesar de su agotamiento, su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas y no pudo dormir, así que permaneció en su cama hasta que amaneció, entonces se levantó y fue a trabajar. No tenía caso quedarse en casa deprimida, era mejor distraerse.

La distracción funcionó sólo en parte, su mente oscilaba entre la tristeza y el enojo. Tristeza porque todo había parecido perfecto y enojo porque todo había sido un espejismo del cual ella había mordido el anzuelo y caído redondita. Si hubiera sido perfecto no la hubiera cortado de tajo por un malentendido. Y en verdad, ¿qué significa uno para alguien si ese alguien está dispuesto a sacar conclusiones sin una oportunidad de investigar qué es lo que pasa en realidad? E incluso, si hubiera besado a Flint a propósito, ¿no hubiera querido él saber por qué o simplemente dejar en claro si así había sucedido? No era como que lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

Eso ya no importaba, decidió ella; lo hecho, hecho estaba y él le había mostrado su verdadero rostro. Rostro que ella no respetaba ni toleraba. Toda la situación se iba a reducir a una embarazosa etapa de su vida que tal vez saliera a colación en las fiestas durante los años siguientes, algo como "Oh, tú saliste con Blaise Zabini alguna vez ¿no?" a lo que ella respondería "Atravesaba una fase de experimentación", tal como alguien describiría alguna experiencia aislada de lesbianismo.

Y había que enfrentarlo, a largo plazo era mejor así. No era como que ella pudiera ser feliz con la obsesión por las compras, el vestir elegante o la idea de que el valor de uno estaba completamente ligado a los contactos de la familia, la riqueza y la exclusividad. Cosas que de ninguna manera figuraban en su ambiente o en su psique, por no mencionar que iban en contra de sus principales creencias. En realidad era bueno que hubiera pasado esto, mejor temprano que tarde, fue su justificación.

Alguien llamó a su puerta unos días después. No estaba esperando a nadie, pero seguramente era Harry.

Era Blaise, y ella no estaba segura si eso la alegraba o no. Quizás tenía la suficiente decencia para decir lo que quería en persona. Aunque ella hubiera estado mucho mejor sin volver a verlo nunca. Suspiró y lo dejó pasar. Esto iba a ser incómodo. Era una de esas cosas que uno tenía que hacer, como arrancarse un vendaje que ya había cumplido su propósito.

–Puedes pasar, supongo –dijo ella.

Él entró al departamento. El lugar en el que había pasado tanto tiempo y donde ya no era bienvenido.

–Hablé con Flint, confirmó que fue algo que el empezó –dijo Blaise.

–¿En serio? –dijo Hermione–. De hecho yo te dije eso, pero que bueno que al fin supiste la verdadera historia, a pesar de que mi palabra no contó para nada.

–Lo siento –dijo él y tuvo la decencia de lucir arrepentido–. Pero ya se aclaró todo. Le pedí a Flint que se fuera, y quisiera que regresaras conmigo. Ya tengo un traslador listo, podemos irnos en unos minutos. Vamos a olvidarnos de esto, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

–Pero sí pasó, Blaise –dijo ella. Ciertamente era tentador solo decir "Está bien, vámonos", pero sabía que no podía olvidarlo así como así.

–Pero no fue tu culpa. Ahora lo sé, y lamento que todo esto haya sucedido.

–Yo no –dijo ella.

Él se veía confundido y receloso.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Te alegra que te haya besado?

–De hecho sí, porque me mostró de qué estás hecho –dijo ella–. Me importa un bledo Flint o que me haya besado. Pero lo que sí me importa es que titubeaste al primer obstáculo, el primero.

–¿Cómo esperabas que reaccionara cuando te encontraron besándote con alguien más? –la desafió.

–Tal vez con un poquito de confianza –dijo ella–. No me interesa estar con alguien que va a desconfiar cada vez que yo hable con algún chico; o más importante, con alguien que asume lo peor de mí. Búscate alguien más.

–Perdón, debí haber sabido que tú nunca harías algo así. La lealtad es muy importante para mí y reaccioné. Debí haber confiado en ti.

–La lealtad también es importante para mí y tú no me la demostraste. Y sí, debiste haber confiado en mí; pero como resultado, yo perdí la confianza en ti.

Esa declaración pareció tomarlo por sorpresa. Ella supuso que el "vamos a olvidar que pasó algo desagradable" usualmente era todo lo que él tenía que decirle a una chica para que volviera a sus brazos, pero ella tenía estándares más altos.

–Vamos –dijo él–, no lo dices en serio. Somos una gran pareja. No te rindas tan fácilmente. Ven conmigo, te recompensaré, lo prometo. –Se acercó a ella–. Tu comodidad y bienestar van a ser toda mi prioridad. Te voy a consentir. Mira, te traje algo.

Sacó una caja. Evidentemente era una joya, como del tamaño de un brazalete.

"Estás bromeando", pensó para sí. Tomó la caja y la abrió, solo para ver cuánto valía para él su perdón. Esta era una obvia estrategia para obtener el perdón de las chicas. Los Slytherins compraban cosas para obtener lo que deseaban.

Era muy lindo. Un complicado diseño en plata que por supuesto había costado bastante.

–Es muy lindo –dijo ella y cerró la caja–. Pero creo que luciría mejor en alguien más. Alguien que le dé su justo valor.

Se lo devolvió

–Entonces ¿no vas a venir? –dijo él con incertidumbre. Una incertidumbre genuina que hasta entonces no había mostrado. Hasta ese momento, todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan; él se disculparía, ella se enfurruñaría hasta que él prometiera ponerle atención y cuidarla, después una muestra de su afecto que igualara el valor de su capitulación. Este era el modus operandi estándar, notó ella, y lo desacreditaba todo.

–No –dijo ella–. Hemos terminado. Disfruta tu vida.

Blaise se mostró sorprendido y ella podía ver su mente trabajando. Se imaginó que estaba recalculando el valor requerido de la muestra de su aprecio.

–Sólo vete –dijo ella.

–Te demostraré que sí valgo la pena –dijo él.

–Ya demostraste que no es así –dijo ella y le indicó el camino a la puerta–. Adiós, debes irte. No querrás perder el traslador.

Parecía que él quería decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor; ella sospechó que se hacía a sí mismo un favor, ya que cualquier cosa que dijera tal vez solo causaría que ella lo detestara más.

La dejó con un mal sabor de boca. Por todos los cielos ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió salir con él? Él era todas las cosas despreciables que eran los Slytherins, ¿por qué no lo había visto? Aunque sabía la respuesta, él era muy guapo, el sexo era fabuloso y ella de verdad, de verdad quería engañarse creyendo que él era más de lo que en realidad era. Ella realmente era la persona más idiota del mundo.

Él regresó a Inglaterra una semana después, tal vez con todos los Slytherins. Lo vio en la corte un día. Él le sonrió y ella le devolvió una sonrisa forzada que de ninguna manera llegó a sus ojos. Cortesía profesional, decidió ella.

No se quedó lo suficiente como para darle tiempo de hablarle, en vez de eso se dirigió a su oficina para botar sus cosas antes de ir a la taberna como era costumbre después de un día en la corte.

Ella pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y se dispuso a llevarla a la mesa donde estaban sus colegas.

–Él no se ha dado por vencido ¿sabes? –dijo alguien a su izquierda, una voz perturbadoramente familiar que su subconsciente parecía conocer. Cuando la persona se hizo a un lado, ella pudo ver la silueta vestida de negro de Draco Malfoy. "De todas las malditas cosas ¿por qué merezco esto?"

–No importa –dijo ella–. Yo ya me di por vencida.

–Él puede ser muy persuasivo –Malfoy casi ronroneaba.

–Y yo puedo ser extraordinariamente obstinada –replicó ella y lo hizo ahogar una risita.

–Buena chica –dijo él y ella no estuvo muy segura de qué significaba eso. No quería saber.

–Ugh –dijo ella–. Sabes que lo mejor de ya no verlo a él, es que ya no tengo que ver a sus amigos. Así que, largo.

–Hey, hey señorita Granger, estábamos platicando muy bien, no hay necesidad de ser desagradable. Este es un lugar público, necesitas ser más tolerante.

–Yo no soy desagradable, tú sí –dijo ella cortante–. De muchas maneras. Y no empecemos la discusión sobre las virtudes de la tolerancia. Me temo que estarías fuera de tu elemento.

–Aquí viene –dijo Draco observándola. Él tenía el pésimo hábito de mirar fijamente, probablemente venía de la creencia que tenía de restregar a los demás su propia superioridad.

–¿Quién?

–Blaise.

"Mierda", pensó Hermione y no supo bien qué hacer.

–Está aquí buscándote –continuó Malfoy en un tono que expresaba lo entretenido que estaba–. Viene a convencerte de sus virtudes.

Hermione no podía decidir si ir con sus colegas sería buena idea, él simplemente se acercaría, pero ¿qué opción tenía?

Malfoy le quitó cautelosamente de las manos el vaso lleno de cerveza de mantequilla.

–Él todavía no te ha visto, puedes salir por atrás y nunca sabrá que estuviste aquí. Gracias por la cerveza –continuó él con esa molesta sonrisa de superioridad. Ella realmente no quería seguir su consejo, solamente por el hecho de que le había resuelto el problema. Sentía como si le fuera a deber algo, pero ese era un mal menor comparado con verse acorralada por Blaise el resto de la noche.

Ella resopló molesta y se escabulló por la puerta trasera. Ni siquiera había podido dar un trago a su cerveza de mantequilla y prácticamente le había invitado una bebida a Malfoy. Eso apestaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Todos los días Blaise le mandaba flores al trabajo. De hecho, la situación se estaba tornando embarazosa, todas las chicas de la oficina se le quedaban viendo. Ella no tenía más opción que esconderlas en su despacho. Parecería que estaba presumiendo si las dejaba afuera. Aunque esa era una conducta perfectamente aceptable, según el punto de vista de algunas mujeres.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y alzó la mirada. El pánico la invadía cuando alguien llamaba a la puerta, podía ser Blaise que iba por otra ronda de lamentos. Suspiró aliviada al ver que era Ginny.

–¿Vas a poner una florería? –dijo Ginny–. Apenas y puedo verte a través de la vegetación.

–Blaise está tratando de disculparse.

–¿Ahogándote? Las flores huelen bien, pero esto es abrumador. ¿Podemos salir de aquí?

–Seguro –dijo Hermione, de todas maneras ya casi era hora de almorzar–. ¿Quieres llevarte algunas flores a casa?

–No –dijo Ginny–. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría a Harry?

–Sólo dile que yo te las di.

–¿Quieres que le explique a Harry toda la situación?

–No –dijo Hermione avergonzada. En realidad no le había dado a Harry ningún detalle de cómo habían terminado las cosas entre ella y Blaise, sólo le había dicho que habían terminado. Abruptamente. Y Harry, que a veces podía ser excepcionalmente perceptivo, o más bien se inclinaba a evitar el drama, no le preguntó más.

El bar estaba muy lleno, pero hallaron una mesa en una esquina.

–Ya sabes que Harry me pidió que me casara con él –dijo Ginny.

–Sí, es muy emocionante –dijo Hermione.

–Bueno, Lavender me sugirió una despedida de soltera –dijo Ginny.

–Es la tradición.

–Parece que en un club nocturno para bailar en París –dijo Ginny–. ¿Has ido a clubs para bailar?

–Claro –dijo Hermione–. A unos muggles. En Londres hay muchos.

–Bueno, este es uno mágico. Se supone que es a donde va toda la gente _cool._

–Oh, ¿y debemos ir? –Hermione se encogió de hombros.

–Bueno, puedo ver que la idea te emociona tanto como a mí, pero es mi despedida de soltera y sólo planeo tener una, así que mejor que sea buena. Así que prepárate para una buena parranda. Es mejor que hacerla aquí, no podríamos alejar a los chicos.

–Bien –dijo Hermione–. Prepararé mis trapos de fiesta.

–Ya hace tiempo desde la última vez que tuvimos una salida de noche en forma –dijo Ginny–. Y tenemos que vestirnos realmente mal. Necesito algunas fotos vergonzosas que mostrar a mis hijos algún día.

–Creo que en realidad no tengo nada que ponerme –dijo Hermione.

–La otra noche Lavender se puso un vestido morado brillante con estampado de leopardo. Era completamente repugnante. Le voy a pedir que me lo preste. Le puedo pedir algo para ti también.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse. Lavender tenía un pésimo gusto para vestir, y desde que había empezado a salir con Cormac McLaggen, sólo había empeorado.

–No, insisto, elegiré algo especial para ti del guardarropa de Lav.

–Ya me está dando pavor esto –rio Hermione–. Pero es tu fiesta y puedes vestirnos como tú quieras.

Unos días después, llegó por correo un vestido rosa metálico. También tenía un brillo verdoso cuando se movía en la luz. Era horroroso. Hermione lo miró fijamente por un largo rato. Parecía que podría quedarle a una niña de tres años.

Traía una nota consigo.

_No se te olvide. Cabello alborotado. Traslador a las 9 desde la Madriguera. Llega antes. G._

La hizo reír de nuevo. Esta iba a ser una noche de aquellas. Afortunadamente era en otro país.

Después de un baño relajante, consiguió entrar en el vestido. Todavía estaba algo bronceada de su desastroso viaje a Italia. El vestido era tan corto que muy apenas le llegaba debajo del trasero. No le iría otra cosa que tacones. En verdad parecía una muñeca Barbie.

"Bueno, esto es por Ginny", pensó mientras se aplicaba más maquillaje del que jamás había usado. Más le valía apreciarlo.

Y sí lo apreció porque soltó una carcajada en cuanto Hermione salió de la chimenea. Ginny usaba el vestido morado de leopardo con una peluca rosa. En realidad le quedaba bien, de una forma un tanto de zorra.

–Todas nos vemos fabulosas –dijo Lavender emocionada. Hermione sintió ganas de golpearla, porque Lavender hablaba en serio.

Algunas de las otras ya estaban ahí, las gemelas Patil, Katie Bell, Alicia y Luna, quien se veía exactamente como siempre. Fleur también vendría.

–Estoy tan emocionada –dijo Fleur–. Antes iba a Shaziz todo el tiempo.

–Tenemos tiempo para algunas bebidas antes de que se active el traslador –dijo Ginny con emoción.

El club nocturno en París era bastante convencional, excepto por los detalles mágicos. Estaba oscuro, lleno de luces y música estruendosa, la cual parecía chirriante cuando no se había bebido lo suficiente.

Lavender pidió una ronda de bebidas, bastante coloridas pero de buen sabor.

–Hermione, tienes unas piernas fantásticas –dijo Padma–. Te conozco de años y no sabía. Deberías esforzarte por mostrarlas más seguido.

Hermione tosió en su bebida.

–Sólo las muestro en despedidas de soltera.

Después de más bebidas algunas de las chicas comenzaron a bailar. Hermione lo intentó, pero se sintió muy cohibida por lo corto de su falda. No era como que resaltara entre la multitud. Después de un rato las chicas se dirigieron de nuevo a la mesa.

La timidez se empezó a disipar y se estaban divirtiendo. Fleur se topó con unas chicas que conocía, más bien que la conocían de Beauxbatons. Pronto se oía tanto francés en su mesa como inglés.

–Oh, amorcito –gritó Lavender y se puso de pie. Se arrojó a los brazos de Cormac.

–Yuck, no puedo creer que lo invitara –dijo Katie–. Se supone que no se permitían chicos.

–No estoy segura que Lavender funcione si no hay chicos alrededor –dijo Hermione. Se estaban besando antes de sentarse en medio de las chicas.

Hermione platicó con Padma por un rato mientras Ginny volvía a bailar con algunas de las chicas. Lavander se aferraba a McLaggen como si lo fuera a perder si lo soltaba.

–Es una buena noche –dijo Lavender–. Está muy concurrido. Me encanta venir aquí. ¿No es fabuloso?

–Claro –dijo Hermione–. Nunca había venido.

–Estamos pensando en abrir algo similar en Inglaterra –dijo Cormac–. Sería muy popular. Los jóvenes no tienen a donde ir ahora.

–Estoy segura que sí –dijo Hermione, aunque estaba segura que ella no sería clienta.

–El mundo mágico es muy estirado –dijo Lavender–. Simplemente no saben divertirse. Los muggles son mucho mejores, hemos ido a varios de esos clubs nocturnos muggles, ¿no es así cariño?

–Sí, aunque algunos eran un tanto raros. La música un poco monótona. Pero está bien para soltarse un rato –dijo él–. Ten, deberías probar esto. Hace que todo se vea espectacular. Le dio un frasco con una poción azul claro dentro.

–No gracias –dijo ella y le devolvió el frasco.

–Vamos, Granger, necesitas relajarte un poco.

–No, estoy bien, pero gracias por la oferta –dijo por educación, no lo agradecía en absoluto–. Creo que voy a bailar un poco –dijo para escapar. Dios, eran terribles.

Bailó. Fue divertido. Superó el que su vestido muy apenas cubriera su trasero. Si no alzaba los brazos, todo estaría bien. El corazón se le aceleró, tuvo que parar y descansar después de un rato. Regresaron a la mesa.

–Ginny sí que está en forma –dijo Katie–. Ha estado bailando prácticamente desde que llegamos. Me pregunto ¿qué la tendrá haciendo Harry que la tiene en tan buena forma?

Todas rieron con la declaración. "Oh Dios", pensó ella, estaba entrando en la etapa de las risas.

–¿Qué tal Blaise? –dijo Katie–. Me sorprendí mucho cuando supe que ustedes estaban juntos.

–Es una mierda –dijo Hermione procurando cuidar sus palabras porque sabía que ya estaba algo bebida–. Completamente arrogante.

–Sí, pero algo debe tener de bueno, porque estuvieron juntos por varias semanas.

–Tenía algunos aspectos positivos –rio Hermione. Se estaba sintiendo realmente atontada.

Se levantó con un mortal dolor de cabeza. No creía haber tenido nunca un dolor de cabeza tan fatal. También había babeado y había maquillaje por toda la almohada. No tenía idea de donde estaba ni de cómo había llegado ahí. Se incorporó con brazos temblorosos y miró alrededor.

–Buenos días, dormilona –dijo Ginny.

–¿Qué hora es? –graznó Hermione.

–Son las tres y media.

–Qu… –comenzó ella–. Mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasó?

–¿No te acuerdas? –preguntó Katie. Hermione no se había dado cuenta que ahí estaba Katie.

–Oh, hola Katie –balbuceó ella.

–¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –preguntó Ginny.

–Recuerdo que me estabas preguntado sobre Blaise, y después nada.

–Eso fue al principio de la noche.

–¿Pasó algo más? –dijo Hermione–. No recuerdo nada.

–De ahí te fuiste cuesta abajo muy rápido.

–No tomé tanto.

–Creo que alguien adulteró tu bebida –dijo Ginny.

–Ese bastardo –escupió Hermione entre dientes.

–¿Quién?

–Cormac –dijo Hermione–. Quería que me tomara una poción que él traía. Dije que no, pero debió ponerla en mi bebida. Maldito bastardo. No se me va a volver a acercar. Lo voy a matar.

–Entonces ¿no te acuerdas de nada? –preguntó Katie de nuevo.

–No, ya te dije, nada.

–Ni siquiera de Malfoy.

–¿Qué? –ahogó un grito–. ¿Qué quieres decir con Malfoy? –dijo ella con cuidado.

–Ustedes estaban, ya sabes –dijo Ginny.

Hermione giró la cabeza para verla, mientras una ola de pavor la invadía.

–No, no sé.

–Estaban… besándose –dijo Katie con tacto.

Hermione trató de procesar la información por un momento, pero no pudo. –¿Besándonos? –repitió después de un rato–. Oh muy gracioso, búrlense porque no puedo recordar nada.

Ella esperaba que soltaran las carcajadas, pero no lo hicieron. Sólo la miraban fijamente como si sintieran pena por ella.

–Oh, Dios –dijo Hermione. Necesitaba vomitar. Su estómago daba de vueltas mientras la invadían las náuseas–. Por favor díganme que es una broma.

–Estaban uno encima del otro –dijo Katie.

–Sin ningún recato –dijo Ginny–. Ya me estaba preocupando que te fuera a embarazar ahí en la pista de baile. En serio te tuve que jalar para separarlos.

El contenido de su estómago amenazaba seriamente con salir.

–Él tampoco estaba muy contento.

–¿Yo me le insinué? –gritó Hermione.

–No, no estaba contento de que los separara –dijo Ginny–. Fuera de eso, él se veía muy complacido con todo. Era de esperarse, él es toda una ramera. No vi exactamente como pasó, en un momento estabas ahí y al siguiente estabas enroscada en él. Y cuando digo enroscada es en serio, estabas… –guardó silencio cuando se percató que tal vez no debería describir con tanto detalle.

–Oh Dios mío, debe pensar que soy toda una puta.

Obviamente las chicas no sabían que decir.

–Estoy segura que no –aventuró Katie.

–Por favor, –dijo Ginny–. ¿Qué no conoces a Malfoy? Para él todo se trata de poner otra marquita en el poste de su cama.

Katie se sonrojó.

Ginny ahogó un grito.

–En la torre, te acostaste con él.

–¡No! –se defendió Katie–. Sólo tuvimos una aventurilla en el 4º año.

–Nunca le digas a Ron –rio Ginny con entusiasmo.

–No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa –dijo Katie–. Después se portó como un pendejo. Y luego trató de matarme, no lo olviden.

–Estoy segura que él también estaba muy borracho –dijo Ginny–. Probablemente no se acuerde.

Hermione supo que Ginny mentía. Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza.

–Váyanse –dijo Hermione–. No quiero volver a ver a nadie nunca.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

El día de Hermione no mejoró para nada. El horrible dolor de cabeza causado por lo que Cormac le había dado se negaba a ceder. Sentía que la estaban castigando por algo sobre lo que ella no tenía absolutamente ningún control. Si ella hubiera sido la causante de la situación, podría sentirse un poco menos resentida.

Desde luego no quería salir a convivir con nadie, especialmente porque todos se le quedaban viendo raro. De verdad que no los podía culpar, ella tal vez haría lo mismo si todo le hubiera pasado a alguien más.

Ni siquiera estaba segura que fuera posible sentirse tan mal y seguir viva. ¿Cómo podía ser el mundo tan cruel? ¿Cómo podía Cormac ser tan pendejo? ¿Y cómo era posible que hubiera sido seleccionado para Gryffindor?

Para empeorar las cosas, había flores esperándola a la puerta de su casa cuando regresó. Aguardaban en costoso florero de cristal, el cual pateó de inmediato. Obviamente eran de un Slytherin, lo que hizo que su estómago se retorciera, nadie más enviaría un florero así. Podrían ser de Blaise, o (sintió náuseas) de Malfoy, o incluso del maldito de Marcus Flint. ¿Es que estaba coleccionando Slytherins? ¿Cómo se había metido en esta situación?

Por fin se rindió y levantó la tarjeta hecha en papel vitela. Decía "D". Oh grandioso, ahora se hablaban por su primer nombre. Supuso que esto era lo que se conseguía por una sesión pública de besuqueo. Pateó de nuevo el florero y se rompió. Luego se sintió mal. El florero no era más que un inocente espectador de toda esta serie de eventos, había sido creado hacía poco en algún taller sin tener la menor idea hasta que alguien llegó y lo pateó en un arranque de ira. Poniendo fin a su corta existencia como un hermoso objeto para poner flores. Arregló el florero con su varita.

Decidió que un baño podría ayudarle a sus destrozados nervios. Podría servir para desconectarse del mundo por un rato. Y funcionó hasta que llegó una persistente lechuza a su ventana que se negó a irse hasta que se levantó, chorreando burbujas, para dejarla pasar.

Era un vociferador. Tres oportunidades para adivinar de quién era. En serio, podría ser de muchas personas. Regresó a la bañera y trató de no pensar en la cantidad de personas a las que podría molestarles que se besuqueara con Draco Malfoy.

Harry la odiaría, Ron la detestaría. Blaise, a quien le importa. A Ginny obviamente le parecía muy entretenido. Quizá era de Lucius o Narcissa Malfoy, ambos debían estar fascinados. Pero en serio, ellos creerían que su espléndido hijo fajándose con una sangresucia no era digno de su atención. También estaban las chicas de Slytherin, que podrían objetarle que había besado a no menos de tres Slytherins en un periodo bastante corto de tiempo.

El vociferador esperaba en un banquito de la cocina. Ella no merecía esto, pensaba. Era completamente injusto.

Cuando salió de la bañera, lo cual no le tomó mucho tiempo porque el vociferador había arruinado la atmósfera de paz que había creado, se hizo un poco de sopa en un esfuerzo por apaciguar su estómago. Luego, prestó atención al ofensivo sobre.

"Bien", se dijo. Podría dejarlo hacer lo suyo, así podría deshacerse de él. Su pequeña cocina se llenaría con gritos por un momento, luego todo terminaría. Jaló la pequeña pestaña y lo dejó salir. No hubo gritos, de hecho estuvo en completo silencio por un momento.

"Estoy muy decepcionado de ti" dijo calmadamente, era de Blaise. "Marcus me dijo que lo que sucedió no había sido idea tuya, pero ahora ¿quién sabe? Y Draco de entre toda la gente. Obviamente eres menos de lo que pensé que eras. Si hiciste esto para lastimarme, lo lograste".

La carta se rompió a sí misma. En verdad hubiera sido mejor con gritos. Blaise sonaba genuinamente herido. Pero, ¿qué derecho tenía a sentirse herido después de lo que le había hecho a ella?, cuestionaba su mente. Bueno, obviamente él pensaba de nuevo lo peor de ella. Tal vez ahora ya no tuviera que ir de acá para allá evitándolo. Tal vez él la evitaría a ella.

Todavía le molestaba un poco que él tuviera una impresión equivocada de ella. Con lo de Marcus, se había enojado porque él había asumido defectos en ella. Con Malfoy la evidencia era aplastante, aun cuando ella había sido la parte afectada en realidad. Ya no quería pensar más en eso. Sólo quería irse a la cama y dormir.

Sin embargo, su mente comenzó de nuevo cuando trató de relajarse, Malfoy debió darse cuenta que ella estaba bajo el influjo de alguna sustancia psicótica fuerte. Él no podría haber creído que ella de verdad haría algo así por voluntad propia. Las cosas serían muy raras si él pensaba que ella había actuado por sentir algo por él.

Si lo miraba objetivamente, si hubiera sido alguien más, ella hubiera asumido que estaban borrachos y que la disminución de las inhibiciones les había permitido demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Gimió al pensarlo. Esos no eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Y era absurdo siquiera pensar que pudieran serlo. Ella debió pensar que él era alguien más. O tal vez era algo como lo de Flint, él la había besado y ella estaba muy fuera de sí como para hacer algo al respecto.

Todavía no podía procesar que había besado a Draco Malfoy. Era una idea tan abstracta, que no cabía en su cabeza. Ni siquiera parecía físicamente posible ya que él estaba hecho de materiales duros y afilados. Nada remotamente besable. Estaba sorprendida de no tener cortaduras. Y probablemente era algo bueno que no pudiera recordar absolutamente nada.

Al día siguiente se despertó tarde, lo cual significó que se retrasó para el trabajo. Al menos su cabeza no le gritaba. No se sentía al cien por ciento, pero podía girar la cabeza sin que la invadiera el vértigo.

Había una nota en su escritorio de Ginny donde le decía que irían a almorzar ese día. Hermione no quería ir, pero decidió que no se iba a portar como una cobarde por lo sucedido. Ella no había hecho nada malo y esto quedaría en el olvido como todo tarde o temprano. Al menos Ginny podía ver el lado divertido del asunto, tal vez ella podría desarrollar esa perspectiva también.

Se encontraron en un bar poco después del mediodía.

–¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Ginny.

–Todavía estoy sufriendo los efectos secundarios de la poción con que ese pendejo me envenenó –dijo Hermione bruscamente.

–Estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.

–Absolutamente. Podría demandarlo, ¿sabes? –dijo Hermione–. Lo que hizo es completamente ilegal.

–Definitivamente no lo volveré a invitar a ninguna de mis fiestas –dijo Ginny–. Ya no lo vamos a invitar a la boda. Lavender cree que estamos exagerando. Esa chica tiene un problema.

–Sólo alégrate que ya no esté obsesionada con Ron.

–¿Puedes imaginarte tenerla de cuñada? –preguntó Ginny–. Sería espantoso.

Hermione por fin tenía hambre y ordenó una comida en forma.

–Entonces, ¿cómo estás? –preguntó Ginny.

–Maravillosa –dijo sarcásticamente Hermione–. Un fin de semana fantástico para mí. Perdón por arruinar tu despedida de soltera.

–No arruinaste mi despedida de soltera –dijo Ginny con ternura–. La hiciste interesante.

–Bueno al menos sirvió de algo.

–Algún día pensarás que es gracioso.

–Ya sé –concedió Hermione–. Simplemente aún no. Me mandó unas malditas flores.

Ginny no podía dejar de reírse aunque estaba tratando.

–Oh pobre –dijo antes de apretar los labios para evitar carcajearse abiertamente.

–Cariño –se escuchó la cuidadosamente modulada voz de Pansy, quien se sentó en una de las sillas–. Un pajarito me dijo algo escandaloso –terminó en un tono agudo.

Hermione no supo cómo responder. Podía decir que no había sido su culpa, lo cual sonaría vacío considerando que era la segunda vez que sacaba esa excusa.

–No sabía que fueras capaz de algo así, pequeña descarada –dijo Pansy con una risita–. Eres incorregible.

Hermione suspiró. No sabía qué más hacer.

–Besando a todos los chicos –bromeó Pansy.

–Yo digo que hay que probar de todo alguna vez –dijo finalmente Hermione.

–Y, para ser exactos ¿qué estás probando? –dijo Pansy fríamente mientras Ginny miraba a una y a otra.

Hermione sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Blaise está devastado, por supuesto –dijo Pansy–. Pero lo superará.

A Hermione no le gustó el tono de Pansy. Era obvio que había algo en ella que la hacía proteger la relación que habían tenido, incluso cuando no tenía en mente arreglarla. Simplemente no le gustaba la idea de lo que Pansy susurraba en su oído.

–Es interesante ver como sacas las garras –dijo Pansy–. Y no podías haber elegido a alguien mejor que Draco. Blaise está lívido. Probablemente más porque es Draco. Buena elección.

–No hice esto para herir a Blaise –dijo Hermione.

–No me vengas –dijo Pansy–, no te retractes ahora. No eres ninguna estúpida. Pero en caso que lo seas, ¿sí sabes que eres sólo la diversión de la semana para Draco? Haz que te persiga un poco y tendrás su interés por un rato, pero no tienes la crianza ni las cualidades para mantenerlo interesado de verdad.

Ginny le echó una mirada como de "estás advertida".

–Al final del día, no eres más que otra puta barata –dijo Pansy con un movimiento de cabello antes de levantarse e irse. "Y hasta ahí llegaron las cortesías antes que la perra se delatara", Hermione pensó para sí.

–Ella no se calla su opinión ¿no? –dijo Ginny. Evidentemente seguía entretenida. Hermione no estaba tan entretenida–. Oh, vamos, ¿qué importa lo que piense Pansy? La opinión de Pansy nunca ha importado; no dejes que te afecte. Envilecer a alguien siempre ha sido el sello Slytherin y no tiene importancia mientras tú no se la des. Y siendo honestas ¿por qué se la darías?

–Tienes razón –dijo Hermione–. Es sólo que…no lo sé.

–A menos que veas algún futuro entre tú y Blaise.

–No –dijo Hermione, pero si era totalmente honesta, no le gustaba la idea de ponerle un contundente punto final. Tal vez era una de sus debilidades.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Pansy no era la única que había escuchado del pequeño incidente en París. Sin embargo, ella fue la única que le hizo algún comentario, ganándose el apodo de Pansy–perra. Pero era obvio que otras personas lo sabían y tenían opiniones al respecto.

Harry le creyó que estaba totalmente fuera de sí debido a la bebida adulterada. Ron se mostraba un poco más distante. Sus otros amigos fueron lo suficientemente prudentes como para no mencionarlo. Ella les daba su mirada más cortante si parecía siquiera que lo iban a mencionar.

Ella misma simplemente se negaba a pensar en ello. La sola idea de haber juntado los labios con Draco Malfoy iba más allá de su comprensión. Además sospechaba que había incluido algo de manos aventureras. La idea de que sus manos habían estado en lugares que ella no se acordaba era, por lo menos, desconcertante.

La única vez que ella recordaba haber tocado a Draco Malfoy a propósito fue cuando lo golpeó en su tercer año. También estaba el fiasco del protector solar, lo cual era… irritante. Pero peor era preguntarse qué tan lejos habrían llegado si Ginny no hubiera intervenido. Ni siquiera le permitía a su mente pensar en eso.

Había habladurías por todo el Ministerio. La gente la observaba cuando pasaba y algunas veces se susurraban unos a otros incluso antes de que ella se alejara por completo. En serio, si iban a chismorrear, al menos podrían mostrar algo de respeto y hacerlo a sus espaldas.

Las flores de Blaise cesaron, lo cual era bueno. Sin embargo sólo le dio a la gente otro motivo para chismorrear. Decidió concentrarse en el trabajo y se negó a dejar que nada la distrajera. Por suerte, había mucho que hacer.

Almorzó un par de veces con Ginny, cuya vida estaba atribulada por la inhabilidad de su madre y Fleur de ponerse de acuerdo en nada que tuviera que ver con los preparativos de la boda. Afortunadamente no hubo más visitas de Pansy–perra.

Luego seguían las cosas incómodas, como la invitación a una velada de la firma de Blaise. El ser una figura central en el proceso legislativo del Ministerio significaba que prácticamente estaba obligada a asistir. Había sido emocionante cuando ella y Blaise estaban juntos, ahora sólo era doloroso. En particular odiaba la formalidad del asunto. Tenía que vestirse elegante, encontrar un balance entre algo más de salir y algo profesional.

No quería pero fue, tomó champaña y platicó con sus colegas y los asociados. Llevaba una túnica de satín color borgoña con un chal oscuro y tacones. La formalidad de su atuendo parecía sostenerla y calmarla un poco. Profesional era algo que ella sí podía lucir.

Blaise estaba allí. Se veía maravilloso. Él la vio, pero no se le acercó. Ella pudo sentir sus ojos en la espalda y se sintió intensamente perturbada. Después de un rato, no pudo soportarlo más y decidió que necesitaba calmarse un poco y fue al tocador.

–Huyendo –escuchó ella mientras caminaba por el corredor recubierto con madera oscura, que era una muestra de todo el decorado de la firma legal. Lúgubre, oscuro y costoso. Conocía esa voz. Era la última que quería escuchar, pero este momento era inevitable, reconoció.

–¿Siempre estás acechando en algún oscuro rincón?

–Me parece un buen sitio para observar

–¿Y qué es lo que observas? –preguntó, no pudo evitarlo aunque sabía que se podía meter en problemas.

–Toda clase de cosas –dijo él burlonamente.

–Tengo que irme –dijo ella, no quería jugar el juego que él estaba montando. Y si él intentaba coquetearle, no quería saberlo.

–No hay que apresurarnos –dijo él–. Creo que tenemos algunas cosas de qué hablar.

–No tenemos nada de qué hablar –espetó ella.

–¿En serio? –dijo él acercándose–. Tal vez sea cierto, la última vez que nos vimos, no tenías en mente hablar.

–Estaba completamente drogada –se defendió secamente.

–Y viniste hacia mí como un misil.

No tenía nada que decir en su defensa. Eso había hecho y ni siquiera tenía manera de saber cuáles habían sido sus motivos o sus pensamientos.

–No era yo misma.

–Bueno, no estabas chocheando, sabías exactamente qué querías –dijo él–. No me estoy quejando. Me sorprendió un poco, pero al final del día, siempre estoy listo para un poco de acción. Incluso si es tan insistente.

Hermione trató de articular palabra. ¿Por qué siempre se le atoraban las palabras cuando él estaba cerca? Evidentemente porque no podía defenderse de estas acciones en particular.

–Te asocio con Blaise y tal vez eso me confundió –declaró ella–. O tal vez me estaba vengando de él.

–¿Vengarte de Blaise besuqueándote conmigo en frente de todo el mundo? –dijo él alzando una ceja–. No es tu estilo.

Eso era cierto, no era su estilo.

–¿Cómo sabes cuál es mi estilo? –dijo ella–. No sabes nada acerca de mí.

–Nos conocemos desde que teníamos once años –dijo él.

–Sabes que nunca hemos sido amigos –lo retó–. No sabes nada acerca de mí.

Él se acercó, invadiendo su espacio personal. La hizo sentir profundamente incómoda, dio un paso atrás, luego se reprendió a sí misma, ella no se acobardaba por alguien como él.

–Mi padre siempre insistió que para tener éxito, uno debe conocer a su enemigo.

El enunciado hizo la conversación más sombría.

–¿Eso es lo que somos? ¿Enemigos? –preguntó ella, no muy segura de cómo le contestaría. A lo largo de su relación con Blaise nunca había sentido peligro alrededor de él, pero no estaba segura de lo que le demostraba. A pesar de que en la escuela nunca ocultó su pobre opinión de ella.

–No –dijo él con una sonrisa–. En realidad estoy tratando de ayudarte, si puedes creerlo; pero alguna vez estuvimos en bandos diferentes. Sólo te digo que, en una época, me encargué de saber cosas de ti.

Su cercanía era molesta. ¿Por qué no estaba él incómodo? En eso se dio cuenta, él tenía recuerdos de haber estado en situaciones mucho más íntimas. Era la ausencia de espacio personal que se da con alguien con quien has intimado. Ella no lo recordaba, pero se negó a dejarse amilanar.

Así de cerca se hacía evidente que él era más grande que ella. No era algo que hubiera notado antes. Era más alto y fuerte. Había dejado de ser un niño.

Aunque sus acciones todavía eran infantiles, se recordó a sí misma. Un niño mimado, que iba de aquí para allá de fiesta en fiesta, bebiendo y acostándose con quien se le daba la gana. Una mezcla extraña. Los efluvios de un hombre, pero las acciones de un niño. Y ella no quería tener nada que ver con eso.

Él seguía muy cerca como para estar cómodos.

–Pero esa ya no es la realidad –dijo él, y a ella le tomó un momento percatarse que hablaba de la guerra y los bandos en los que habían estado. El mundo lo había olvidado rápido. Nadie hablaba más de ello–. Ahora tú has cruzado la línea divisoria, una buena oferta de paz.

Él observaba sus facciones y ella lo detestó, pero se rehusó a alejarse aun cuando de verdad quería hacerlo.

–No era yo misma.

–No se sintió así –dijo él, acercándose todavía más, si es que eso era posible. Su mente gritaba protestando. ¿Cómo era posible que él tuviera una piel tan linda y suave?

–Oh créeme, estaba completamente intoxicada –dijo con su garganta seca. No pudo soportarlo más y dio un paso atrás–. Y para que quede claro, no me acuerdo de absolutamente nada de esa noche. Mi mente está en blanco.

–Te lo puedo recordar –dijo él con una sonrisa de superioridad–. Ejercitar un poco la memoria.

–No son recuerdos que quiera –dijo ella alejándose más–. Fue un desafortunado incidente, dejémoslo así.

–Eso no sería una buena idea –dijo él.

–Eso sería una excelente idea.

–No para ti.

–¿Cómo así? –dijo ella lista para escuchar lo que él estaba por decir. Al menos podría reírse un poco de toda la situación.

–Tu reputación –dijo con voz de seda–. Ya está un poco apaleada. Yendo de uno a otro. Blaise, Marcus y yo. Probablemente alguno antes. Eres un poco como una paria. Cualquiera que se haya, por lo menos, sentado junto a ti va a ser examinado. Va a afectar tu carrera. Da la impresión que eres libertina, desconsiderada e insegura, no son características deseadas en alguien con tu puesto. Y se te va a quedar por un largo tiempo, te van a empezar a hacer a un lado, vas a ser persona non grata. El fin de tu ilustre carrera.

–Estas exagerando un poco ¿no? –dijo ella–. Y ¿cómo, exactamente, ejercitar mi memoria evitaría eso?

–Vamos, Granger, ya sabes cómo es esta sociedad de mojigata. Tú, una chica soltera, que trata a los chicos como si de tu parque de diversiones se trataran. Eso es pasarse de la raya, particularmente en alguien de tu tipo.

–Mi tipo, quieres decir sangresucia –dijo ella secamente.

–El prejuicio sigue ahí, bajo la superficie, buscando una excusa –dijo él–. Y el que tú cambies de chicos como de calcetines, no manda un mensaje aceptable. Pero si sigues conmigo, eso manda un mensaje diferente. Tu sucumbes a mis encantos, dejas a tu novio, sólo un pequeño escándalo que se olvidará con el tiempo. Como muchas antes que tú.

–¿Qué, entonces es aceptable para mí ser estúpida y "sucumbir a tus encantos"? –enfatizó ella–. ¿Más que besarte por accidente bajo los influjos de una poción que alguien me dio sin que me diera cuenta?

–Hay un problema, nadie va a creer esa historia, no realmente –dijo él–. Siempre van a asumir lo peor. Que tú eres una persona que usa a la gente, que te gusta dispensar tus favores por ahí.

–Eres repugnante.

–No, así es como te verán.

–Pero si yo caigo en tus redes y tú eres el que dispensa los favores ¿eso es aceptable? Un poco de doble moral ¿no?

–¿Quién dijo que no había doble moral? –dijo él–. Puedes ser víctima de mí, pero no puedes hacer lo que yo hago.

–¿Qué no soy ya la víctima? –dijo ella con incredulidad–. ¿Cómo es que no soy la víctima?

–En lo que a los demás concierne, tú eres la agresora, jugando con hombres a voluntad –dijo con una lenta sonrisa que la hizo querer golpearlo–. Para que tú sobrevivas a esto, tienes que actuar como si tu débil naturaleza te obligara, incapaz de resistir tus emociones, dejar a tu novio porque no podías resistir tus sentimientos por otro.

–Eso es ridículo.

–Un escándalo como cualquier otro, que va a olvidarse. Como una víctima de tu suave y femenino corazón, no como la lasciva seductora que victimiza a otros sin importarle las consecuencias más allá de tus propios deseos y beneficio. Eso no sería aceptable en esta sociedad o en la postura de la vieja guardia de tus colegas y tus superiores.

–Por favor, cualquiera que me conozca se reiría con la idea de que yo soy una seductora.

–¿En serio? –dijo él–. Porque hiciste tu papel estupendamente. Y créeme, al haber sido quien recibió tus avances, puedes ser muy convincente.

Hermione resopló. Era una idea ridícula.

–Si valoras tu reputación y el tener una posición en esta sociedad –continuó él en un tono que mostraba que iba en serio–. Tienes que seguir conmigo. Es lo único que convertirá esta historia en algo que tarde o temprano será perdonable y olvidable.

–Nadie creerá que yo podría sucumbir a tu…encanto.

–Sí lo creerán –dijo como si su declaración fuera absurda–. No eres diferente a cualquier otra chica.

–Como si yo fuera una de esas mentecatas que se van a la cama con alguien como tú.

–Esa es la cuestión, cariño –dijo acentuando la expresión de ternura–. No eres diferente. Ese es el punto crucial de la historia que tienes que completar, de otro modo te puede ir muy mal. ¿O quieres terminar en el sótano archivando documentos por el resto de tu vida?

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Terminar el resto de su vida en un trabajo sin futuro era posiblemente el peor destino que se le podía ocurrir. Su mente buscó posibles acciones y resultados, pero no halló nada viable.

–Oh, Draco –dijo ella en el tono más monótono e impersonal que pudo lograr–, estoy tan enamorada de ti.

Ella observó la sonrisa de superioridad que se formó en su rostro. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearlo, su puño temblaba.

–Buena chica –dijo él y se apartó de ella. Se veía claramente entretenido antes de doblar la esquina para regresar a la fiesta.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

–Entonces ¿Draco Malfoy y tú son pareja? –dijo Ginny incrédulamente.

–No, no seas ridícula –dijo Hermione mientras se sentaban en la taberna al día siguiente–. Saldremos algunas veces, luego él me humilla en público cuando terminemos y todo habrá acabado. Él obtendrá lo que siempre ha querido, humillarme y yo obtengo sólo una abolladura leve en mi reputación en lugar de una mayor.

–Sí, pero es Malfoy –dijo Ginny–. No puedes confiar en él

–No confío en él –dijo Hermione–. Aunque dicho eso, estoy muy segura que va a humillarme. Algunas cosas pueden darse por sentadas.

–Entonces ¿por qué hacerlo? ¿Por qué no haces que Harry levante cargos contra Cormac? Claro que se lo merece.

–Ya sé, pero eso convertiría este lamentable asunto en algo más grande. Sería el centro del universo de Rita Skeeter de nuevo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Un caso extendido en el Wizengamot del que la gente hablará por siempre. Luego yo sería la desgraciada que lo hizo encerrar por tratar de soltarme un poco. No vale la pena. Ya encontraré una manera de encargarme de Cormac, pero no me voy a poner como blanco de chismes eternos. No, es más fácil de esta manera, una cita o dos con Malfoy donde él podrá hablarme de forma condescendiente a placer, luego todo habrá terminado. Como yo lo veo, este es mi castigo por haberme involucrado con Blaise, con un Slytherin. Uno tiene que pagar por tanta estupidez. Es justicia universal.

–¿Qué tal si él tiene otros motivos?

–¿Qué otros motivos podría tener? –dijo Hermione–. Bueno, parece que hay algo de competencia entre Blaise y Malfoy, así que en su mente puede que tenga algo que ver con eso. Muy inmaduro. Pero no importa, al menos a mí no, yo sólo quiero terminar con esto. Es sólo una cita, no es como que vayamos a formar una familia.

–No sé Mione –dijo Ginny–. No confío en él y no confío en sus motivos. Tú no lo viste, pero no creo que humillarte estuviera entre sus prioridades esa noche en el club. Él se inclinaba más por la parte de formar una familia.

Hermione se estremeció.

–Por favor, como si él me tuviera en tan alto concepto, que no huyó de la demostración en público. No hay que olvidar que él da su afecto a prácticamente cualquiera que se le acerque, siempre y cuando sea mujer. No le busques tres pies al gato.

–Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo –dijo Ginny.

–Sólo quiero que todo este asunto termine. Si algo he aprendido, es que hay que saber elegir las batallas y esta no vale la pena pelearla.

Había flores esperándola cuando regresó a la oficina. Eran espatífilos* en un hermoso florero como el que ella había pateado. Sabía de quien eran. Las flores eran bellas y no llamativas. Él sí tenía buen gusto, cuando quería.

"Así es como empieza", se dijo a sí misma mientras veía las flores con el ceño fruncido. En eso se percató que había gente observando y fruncir el ceño no era la reacción adecuada. Rápidamente tomó el sobrecito y sacó la tarjeta.

–Oooh –dijo en una tierna voz sintiéndose humillada. Él ni siquiera estaba ahí y ya la estaba humillando. Tomó el florero y lo llevó a su oficina.

Una vez dentro miró la tarjeta con más detenimiento.

_Cena el viernes. Paso por ti a las 8pm. DM_

La fecha estaba fijada. No quería imaginarse como sería. Probablemente algún restaurante sofisticado. Comerían y ella haría lo posible por ignorarlo. Había adquirido algunas habilidades del tipo "sonríe y aguanta" al tratar con abogados arrogantes, jueces equivocados y toda clase de funcionarios. Pero amaba su trabajo y en definitiva no lo iba a dejar ir por Blaise, o Flint y, desde luego, no por Malfoy.

Escogió el vestido que usaría para su salida. Era más bien del tipo profesional, atractivo pero no coqueto.

Se sentó en la sala de estar y esperó. Por supuesto, a él se le hizo tarde. No debería haber esperado nada menos. Finalmente, alguien llamó a la puerta.

–Bueno, te ves aburrida –dijo él y Hermione lo miró con desdén.

–Es un vestido perfectamente apropiado.

–Para un evento al que estés obligada a ir –dijo él–. Usaste cosas mucho más interesantes en Italia.

–No estoy segura que un bikini sea adecuado para una cena.

–Tampoco esto lo es, a menos que seas una viuda.

–¿De qué estás hablando? Este vestido es bonito.

–Es como de señora.

–Bueno, no tengo otra cosa.

–No te creo.

–Bueno, que mal –dijo ella mientras él la empujaba para abrirse paso–. ¡Aléjate de mi clóset!

Él hurgó en su clóset.

–¿Dónde compras? ¿Ropa Aburrida Inc.? –dijo él–. Y tristemente, tienes razón, no tienes nada mejor. A menos que cuentes el vestido "cógeme en un baño público" que llevabas en París.

–Era prestado –dijo ella entre dientes–. Y, ¿podrías ser un poco menos vulgar?

–El buen gusto nunca ha sido una de tus fortalezas.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Así empezaba la humillación. Respiró hondo, repitiendo en su cabeza que todo eso terminaría muy pronto.

–Bueno, ya que no tienes nada más. Al menos podrías tratar de no verte tan mojigata –dijo él y dobló un poco de la tela alrededor del escote para dejar ver un poco más de piel.

–¡Hey! –le espetó Hermione y le dio un golpe en las manos para que las alejara de donde la estaba tocando, que incluía su busto.

–Oh por favor, ya te he tocado prácticamente en todas partes –dijo él y Hermione se puso roja de vergüenza–. Por cierto, lindas tetas. Ahora vámonos.

La arrastró hacia la puerta antes que pudiera responder. Hermione se repetía a sí misma el mantra de la noche, "no vale la pena pelear esta batalla".

Una vez fuera del edificio él los llevó caminando a paso vivo hasta que llegaron a un callejón donde la atrajo hacia sí y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, los apareció. Ella sintió náuseas al no estar preparada.

–Podías haberme advertido –dijo ella cuando recobró su balance.

–¿Qué creías que íbamos a hacer en un callejón? –dijo secamente él. Pero no se detuvo, continuó hacia una puerta–. Vamos tarde.

–Tú llegaste tarde –dijo ella–. Yo estuve lista a tiempo.

–¿Me vas a discutir por todo?

Se repitió el mantra. –No –dijo ella sin estar convencida. No estaba segura de por lo menos poder llevarse bien con él. Lo siguió hacia la pesada puerta que daba a un espacio acogedor e iluminado. La guio a través de las mesas hacia una más grande en la parte trasera, llena de Slytherins.

Ella retrocedió. No había esperado que hubiera más gente ahí. Esto haría la velada imposible. Allí estaban todas las personas con las que no quería pasar la velada. Pansy-perra, Blaise, Flint y todos los demás. Eso sin mencionar a Malfoy.

Él la sintió titubear y se volvió.

–Mejor que sea en público, recuerda.

Pero a ella la invadía la incertidumbre, no sólo el pánico.

–Todo estará bien –dijo él en voz baja. Apretó su mano y la jaló hacia la mesa.

Ella no podía hacer otra cosa que hacerle caso. Debió haberlo pensado. Por supuesto que tenía que ser en público.

–Ese vestido es bonito –dijo Pansy-perra.

–Gracias –dijo Hermione, de repente se sintió desaliñada usando ese vestido y odió haberse dejado arrastrar hacia todas sus estupideces.

–Es agradable verte de nuevo –dijo Pansy-perra. Hermione podía ver la tirantez de su rostro que decía que era todo menos agradable.

–Tomaré un whiskey –dijo a nadie en particular. Necesitaba el apoyo.

–¿Me vas a dejar que te permita emborracharte? –dijo Malfoy con su habitual sonrisa de superioridad.

–Desde luego que no –respondió Hermione y se concentró en el menú. Inmediatamente llegó un vaso con whiskey y ella le dio un largo trago. Esta sería una velada infernal.

Hermione no se esforzó en platicar. Trataba de hallar donde posar la vista, ya que no quería ver la expresión de Blaise. Definitivamente había hostilidad entre Blaise y Draco. Su conversación era tensa.

No todos se portaban hostiles. Marcus Flint no lo hacía. Había un brillo en sus ojos cuando trataba de preguntarle por su trabajo. "Oh, Dios mío", pensó Hermione, él le estaba coqueteando.

–En serio que Marcus te ha extrañado –susurró Pansy-perra demasiado fuerte a través de la mesa.

Se le ocurrió que el interés de Marcus por ella debía haber sido genuino. Sintió que estaba en la fiesta de té del Sombrerero Loco.

Mientras cavilaba en la locura de la velada y en las situaciones en las que estaba, Malfoy le tomó la mano y se la llevó a la boca. Le besó uno de los dedos, luego llevó esa mano hasta su muslo. Ella resistió el impulso de quitarla. Ella dejó ahí la mano, no muy segura de qué más hacer. Ella podía sentir el calor de la pierna de él y era desconcertante.

Sucedía algo sin palabras entre Blaise y Draco, y la acción de Draco era parte de todo eso. Estaba reclamando sus derechos. Hermione no pudo impedir que la vergüenza la invadiera. No había duda que ella era el centro de una competencia entre los dos Slytherins. Bien, eso explicaba los motivos de Malfoy, o parte de ellos.

Ella se preguntó si ya podría retirar su mano del muslo de él. ¿Cuánto tiempo era apropiado mantener la mano de uno en el muslo de un amante? Si era tu amante. Lo había visto en su traje de baño. Sabía que tenía muy buenos muslos. Tocarlo era surreal. Hermione podría haber besado al mesero cuando vino a tomarles la orden. Le dio una excusa legítima para retirar su mano.

"Esto lo amerita", se dijo a sí misma mientras ordenaba un platillo de pescado. Después que les tomaron la orden, Malfoy volvió su atención a ella.

–¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, en un volumen apenas audible para los dos, aunque era evidente que los observaban.

–Sí –dijo ella. No se sentía bien, pero no lo iba a admitir. Sin duda no tenía el hábito de mostrar debilidad frente a Draco Malfoy. Él tenía la mano en su espada y la acercó para darle un beso en la sien.

–Vas a tener que besarme más tarde, antes que nos retiremos –dijo él.

Quiso objetar, pero no lo hizo. "Una cosa más, qué más da", se dijo. Un beso no era el fin del mundo. No era una niña de escuela que nunca hubiera sido besada. Para ser exactos, ya había jugado con él al hockey con la lengua, a pesar de que ella no lo recordaba.

Esa fue la comida más incómoda que había tenido jamás. Las chicas la ignoraban por completo, Marcus trataba de atraer su atención, Blaise la miraba con ojos de pistola y ella tenía que pretender que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy. De verdad, ¿el crimen valía este castigo?

Pero tampoco quería que la velada terminara. Eso significaría que tendría que besarlo. No es gran cosa, se repetía. Entonces ¿por qué su corazón latía tan de prisa? Sus manos sudaban y no pudo tomar más que un bocado del postre.

–Tengo que comprar un vestido para la fiesta de la casa la próxima semana –dijo Pansy-perra–. Debes llevarme de compras Blaise, no tengo absolutamente nada que ponerme.

A Hermione le sorprendió la familiaridad con la que Pansy lo sugería. ¿Serían pareja? Los observó tratando de determinar si así era. Se topó con los ojos de Blaise en el proceso y no eran precisamente amables.

–Hermione necesita un vestido nuevo –dijo Draco. Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta.

–Vayamos todos juntos –dijo Blaise secamente.

–Maravilloso –dijo Pansy aplaudiendo.

Primero muerta que ir de compras con Pansy y Blaise.

–No necesito un vestido nuevo –dijo Hermione a Draco con intención de pedirle que declinara la oferta.

–Necesitas un nuevo guardarropa –replicó él–. Me extraña que nadie haya hecho nada al respecto.

–No con ellos, no –susurró bruscamente.

–¿Qué clase de novio sería si no te compro cosas? –le respondió murmurando–. ¿Qué tipo de mensaje estaría enviando?

–Que estás indeciso acerca de esta relación y que es posible que termines conmigo muy pronto.

–Todavía no.

–¿Qué significa eso de "todavía no"?

–No hagas una escenita –dijo y la pellizcó–. Es hora de irnos.

La levantó de la silla jalándola por el codo. Era apremiante pero no se notaba tanto. Apenas se había puesto de pie cuando la tomó por el cuello y la acercó. Todo esto pasó tan rápido que sólo pudo contener el aliento. Sus labios se sintieron increíblemente suaves al principio, de algún modo cerró los ojos. El beso se profundizó, se hizo más acuciante.

Ella estaba directamente contra él y la invadía con su lengua. Era un beso apabullante. No estaba lista. Él sabía a whiskey y a crema y a algo más. Y había algo familiar en eso.

No supo dónde estaba cuando él se alejó lentamente. Se sintió incompleta y después muy apenada por ello. Y luego sus ojos, viendo directamente en los de ella.

–Hora de irnos –dijo él. Ella asintió.

Caminó con ella hacia la puerta.

–Buen trabajo con el beso –dijo él, volteando a ver a la mesa–. Fue convincente.

–Ajá –dijo ella. Los labios le quemaban, como sus mejillas. Besaba tan bien que daba risa, lo cual podía explicar los eventos que se desarrollaron en la pista de baile en el club de París. Se había atascado en un buen beso. Un beso tenía valor más allá de la persona que te lo daba. Quien lo hubiera pensado, aunque él tenía experiencia habiendo besado probablemente a todas las chicas del país, no, del continente.

* * *

*N. de la T.

Espatífilos es una flor también conocida como banderas blancas, su nombre en inglés es "peace lily"

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Hermione se levantó al día siguiente con una sensación escalofriante. Había sobrevivido a la noche anterior. Sin embargo, los tentáculos de esa cena se extendían hasta ese día con la amenaza de ir de compras. No quería ir de compras con Draco Malfoy, definitivamente no quería ir de compras con él y sus exparejas. ¿Quién querría eso?

En lugar de eso se dio un baño y trabajó en su exiguo jardín interior. Sólo algunas plantas que vivían en el pequeño espacio bañado por el sol matinal en su departamento. Se esforzó mucho en no pensar en la velada previa, no tenía como consolarse de ella. Estaba el asunto del espectacular beso, pero estaría mucho mejor sino pensaba nunca más en él.

Sintió vergüenza atrasada por haber sido besada en frente de más personas. En frente de Blaise. Ella no alardeaba con cosas así. Era impropio. Además para rematar, la querían arrastrar de compras para poder arreglar a golpes el problema que tuvieran. Bueno, ella no quería tomar parte de ello.

Aunque sí necesitaban terminar. De preferencia en público para que todos supieran que él la estaba botando. Ella luciría herida y mal encarada por unos días, lo cual pensó que podría lograr. Incluso podía recurrir a untarse algo de Vick VapoRub debajo de los ojos para que se vieran rojos y llorosos. En realidad no se sentía mal por engañar a la gente en ese aspecto, bien merecido lo tenían por moralistas.

En realidad, esperaba ansiosa que Draco Malfoy la botara. Una semana o dos y todo estaría olvidado. Había decidido que después mostraría cuanta dignidad pudiera reunir. Y con Blaise, decidió que se portaría completamente profesional. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Finalmente terminaría por entender lo que se había perdido, pero para entonces ella ya estaría lejos. Feliz con alguien más. Esa era la misión: una relación bonita, sana, con alguien normal.

Un llamado a la puerta interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

–No estás lista –dijo él en la puerta con su acostumbrado traje negro.

–Eso es porque no iré –replicó ella cruzando los brazos.

–Tienes que ir. Estuviste de acuerdo.

–No lo estuve. ¿Y quién en su sano juicio quiere pasar un sábado de compras con sus ex? Eso es triplemente espantoso; en primera tenemos que pasar el día juntos; en segunda, de compras; y en tercera, con los ex. Eso está al nivel de llevar a tu suegra a un club de _strippers_. ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? Creo que preferiría sacarme los ojos.

–Yo te sacaré un ojo en un minuto, ahora vístete –dijo con fastidio–. Esto es culpa de tu ex, él lanzó el desafío y no podía dejar de responder. ¿No tienes decoro alguno? Si no vamos es como admitir que nos avergonzamos, o que me avergüenzo de ti. No es el mensaje que quieres mandar.

–¿Por qué? Me parece un mensaje perfecto. Te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo, por eso terminas conmigo.

–¿No tienes ni un poco de orgullo?

–Si juzgamos por la noche anterior, no –soltó ella–. No hago esto por orgullo. Créeme, me estoy tragando el orgullo para poder acabar con esto.

Él la observaba con unos ojos que podrían ser de advertencia. No podía creer que lo tuviera en su departamento. Era incomprensible. Draco Malfoy, su archienemigo de la infancia.

–No podemos terminar todavía. Ser vistos un par de veces es importante. Tiene que parecer que lo intentaste –dijo él–. Y yo tengo una reputación que mantener, así que iremos de compras y parecerá que es tu sueño hecho realidad.

–Nada de lo que dijiste tiene sentido.

–Sí, a juzgar por tu guardarropa, nunca has visto el interior de una tienda –dijo él–. Yo, siendo un sangre limpia rico y de espléndida posición, puedo permitirme ser generoso con mis amantes. Es símbolo de estatus.

–¿Pansy es amante de Blaise?

–¿Por qué? ¿Te importa? –preguntó Draco, observándola.

–Simple curiosidad –replicó ella y le arrebató la túnica que Draco sostenía para ella.

–No sé –dijo después de un rato–. El ritual de compras puede hacerse para cualquier mujer que aprecies.

–¿No es un poco superficial?

–Es un mensaje. Eso es lo que es.

–Ahora, acerca de terminar –dijo ella mientras caminaba a la otra habitación a cambiarse. No estaba segura de por qué lo había dejado elegir lo que usaría. Tal vez porque ella se habría puesto pantalones de mezclilla y un suéter.

–Aún no –dijo él.

–¿Por qué no?

–Todavía no he acabado –dijo él.

–Bueno, yo ya acabé –dijo ella con aspereza–. Con lo divertido que ha sido esto, y vaya que no lo ha sido, ya tuve suficiente. Simplemente podría hacer una escena y terminar contigo.

–No, no puedes. Volverías a ser la que usa y abusa. Además, nadie termina conmigo. Aún no acaba. Pero no te preocupes, será pronto.

–¿Hay algo más en tu mundo que no sea esa arrogancia que todo abarca?

–Arrogancia o no. El meollo de todo este asunto es no señalarte a ti como bicho raro. Por tanto, no hagas cosas que no se hacen o que no son aceptables.

–¿Y terminar contigo sería inaceptable? –preguntó con evidente incredulidad.

–Soy rico y maravilloso –dijo él–. El soltero más codiciado de esta sociedad. Las chicas hacen fila y esperan tener suerte.

–De seguro debe haber alguna gracia, porque eres un pendejo.

–Esa boquita niña –dijo él–. No querrás destacar por ser vulgar. No olvides el objetivo de toda esta iniciativa.

–¿Cuál es tu objetivo? ¿Por qué de repente tan preocupado por mi reputación?

–Tengo mis razones –dijo Draco fríamente, de una forma que no invitaba a seguir preguntando–. No tienen nada que ver contigo, así que no te preocupes. No tengo designios secretos para ti.

–No estaba preocupada. Eso sería ridículo.

Él no dijo nada más. Y se alegró porque había sonado a que buscaba que la elogiara.

De nuevo la apuró hacia el punto de aparición, desde donde se aparecieron en un bien amueblado recibidor que sólo podía pertenecer a una familia rica de sangre limpia.

–¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –preguntó ella.

–Aquí veremos a los demás –dijo él–. Esta es la residencia de los Parkinson.

–Oh, grandioso –dijo en voz baja mientras Blaise y Pansy-perra entraban.

–Ahí están –dijo Pansy-perra–. Nos estábamos preguntando cuando llegarían ¿Verdad Blaise?

Blaise no dijo nada. Pansy-perra miró su ropa.

–Un día extremadamente necesario.

Hermione apretó la quijada.

–Muy bien ¿nos vamos? –añadió Pansy-perra–. El traslador está casi listo.

–¿Traslador? –preguntó Hermione.

–París cariño –dijo Pansy-perra–. Recuerdas París ¿no? O por lo que deduzco, los recuerdos pueden ser algo borrosos. Algo tambaleantes, por lo que he oído.

Draco le dio un apretón en el brazo, y luego le pasó su otro brazo por la cintura y la estrechó mientras alcanzaba el traslador.

–Viajar por traslador no se te da naturalmente, he escuchado. No puedo permitir que caigas sentada cuando lleguemos.

Hermione odiaba los trasladores. Cualquier cosa que volara o similar. Se asió fuerte y él era lo único a lo que podía asirse. Lo odiaba, pero por un momento se sintió segura.

–Ya puedes abrir los ojos –dijo él.

–Ah, que momento tan tierno –dijo Pansy-perra con un dejo de burla en la voz.

–No voy a sobrevivir el día –le susurró a Draco.

–Harás tu mejor esfuerzo.

–Tal vez hayas sobrestimado mi capacidad para permanecer calmada y serena.

–Créeme, conozco exactamente tus límites –dijo divertido–. He puesto a prueba casi todos ellos, pienso.

–En ese entonces era una niña, soy un poco diferente ahora –espetó.

–Sí, no estoy tan seguro –dijo él–. Pero déjame darte un incentivo. En cuanto parezca que vas a perder el control, te besaré. Tú decide qué será peor. Aunque si no eres capaz de controlarte, tendré que asumir que secretamente deseas mi atención.

–Eres un completo cerdo, y el infierno se congelará antes que yo busque a propósito un beso tuyo. No te preocupes, estaré fresca como un pepino –dijo ella–. Completamente firme.

–Oh, los tortolitos –dijo Pansy-perra–. ¿No es dulce, Blaise?

Pudo ver la quijada de Blaise apretarse. No estaba disfrutando esto. Se sintió terrible por toda la situación. Seguro quería terminar con todo y seguir su camino, pero no quería restregárselo en la cara. Esto era obra de Malfoy. Y no hablaba bien de él.

Pansy tomó a Hermione del brazo mientras caminaban por lo que debía ser la principal calle de tiendas del París mágico. Era mucho más moderno que el Callejón Diagon, y por moderno entiéndase mediados del siglo XIX.

–Ya te lo había advertido –dijo mientras caminaban más despacio que los chicos por insistencia de Pansy–. Está jugando contigo. Sólo está metiendo la mecha en una alberca gratuita. Tú estás más que deseosa, he escuchado.

Hermione se soltó del brazo de Pansy.

–Él te superará y tú te quedarás sin nada. Aunque así es como iba a ser de todas formas –continuó ella.

Hermione no podía creer su mala leche.

–El problema con chicas como tú es que no saben cómo hacer que ellos se esfuercen. Solamente se ofrecen, como una mujerzuela cualquiera.

–Tal vez, Pansy –dijo Hermione–, la gente se cansa de jugar. Yo podré ser ofrecida, como dices, pero tengo relaciones reales con intimidad real.

–Oh, eres tan inocente –dijo Pansy–. No creerás que tuviste una relación real con Blaise, ¿verdad? Pobrecita, lo que él tenía contigo es lo que se conoce como "darse un baño de pueblo". Y todo el mundo lo sabía.

Hermione estaba estupefacta por la vileza de Pansy. No podía creer una sola palabra de ello, pero aun así dolía escucharlo, que era lo que ella pretendía.

–Bueno, si eso es verdad, él se perdió de algo genuino y es su pérdida lo quiera ver o no.

Pansy hizo un gesto exagerado de compasión, que no era de ningún modo genuino.

–Bueno, no cometas el error de pensar eso con Draco. En realidad estoy tratando de ayudarte, ¿sabes? Te lo advertí.

Pansy se alejó.

–Tus amigos son malvados –le dijo a Draco.

–Son Slytherin –respondió él–. Vienen con algo de políticas. ¿Qué te parece este vestido?

–No quiero que me compres vestidos.

–Bueno, eso es lo que haré –dijo acercándole el vestido–. Usualmente no participo de forma tan activa en el proceso. Normalmente, me siento por ahí, bebo alcohol y luzco bien, pero tú necesitas que te dirija en todo –dijo bruscamente.

–¿Por qué insistes con lo mismo? –preguntó ella–. Prácticamente Pansy me acaba de patear el trasero. Aparentemente, soy el ingrediente necesario para "darse baños de pueblo".

Draco sonrió al tiempo que continuaba revisando estantes de ropa. No lo retó por el significado de esa sonrisita, no quería saberlo.

–Y luego, tiene el descaro de decirme que está tratando de ayudarme –continuó Hermione.

–Probablemente así es, a su manera –dijo Draco–. ¿Qué tal algo verde, verde Slytherin?

–Sobre mi cadáver.

–Eso sería un poco más que "darse un baño de pueblo" –dijo riéndose entre dientes.

–En verdad te odio.

–No, no me odias. Piensas que soy atractivo, sólo que no lo admites.

–¿Estás tratando de fastidiarme?

–Mantente calmada, Granger, ya sabes que estaré obligado a hacer si no lo haces –dijo él–. Ahora pruébate esto.

–Es rosa.

–Eres una chica.

–No tengo cuatro años.

–Sólo póntelo –dijo él–. Queda con tu tono de piel.

–Eso debe ser lo más masculino que has dicho jamás –dijo sarcásticamente y le arrebató el vestido de la mano. ¿Qué le importaba a ella si le compraba un estúpido vestido? Ella no quería un vestido, así que no importaba como se viera.

Entró al vestidor y se puso la maldita cosa. Sí se veía bien.

–Sal y muéstrame –dijo Draco. Había un sofá afuera del vestidor, que suponía era para situaciones como esta. Tanto Draco como Blaise estaban ahí.

–Podrá ser rosa, cariño, pero viéndolo ahora, me hace sentir muy…varonil.

Hermione sólo pudo dedicarle una mirada asesina. Desesperadamente quería decir algo, pero tenía a Blaise ahí viéndola como si fuera una vaca en venta.

–Para una cazafortunas, se ve bien –dijo Blaise arrastrando lentamente las palabras.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Estaba impactada. Nunca hubiera esperado que él dijera algo tan irrespetuoso como eso.

–¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Pansy-perra al salir de uno de los vestidores.

–Él estaba diciendo que se ve como para besarla –advirtió Draco, pero Hermione estaba lívida.

–Tú, perfecto cabrón –soltó Hermione preparándose para decirle lo que pensaba. Al cuerno con la dignidad, ella le iba a dar una paliza. Pero no tuvo oportunidad porque Draco la llevó a uno de los vestidores.

–Suéltame –espetó mientras lo arañaba para quitarlo del camino.

–Te lo dije –dijo él y la retuvo en su lugar. La tenía contra la pared con los brazos sujetándole los hombros. Las manos de él atrajeron su cabeza hacia la suya donde la sostuvo para un beso forzado. A pesar de eso la tomó por sorpresa. Al principio se resistió, pero él se negó a ceder con el beso. No hasta que ella se calmara por completo, y aún siguió por más tiempo. Sólo para estar seguro que no estaba fingiendo.

Tenía los labios amoratados cuando por fin la soltó. Sintió que le faltaba el aire. Todavía la tenía aprisionada contra la pared con los antebrazos, listo para besarla de nuevo si armaba un escándalo.

–No esperarás que aguante eso ¿o sí? –dijo ella ásperamente–. No soy una cazafortunas. Soy lo más alejado de una cazafortunas. Pinche cabrón.

–Es un cabrón y es rencoroso –dijo Draco–. Te estaba usando.

–No te creo.

–Ya sé que no –dijo él–. No quiere decir que no sea cierto. Todo el asunto con Marcus lo hizo quedar como un tonto y ahora quiere ver un poco de sangre.

–Bueno, si cree que puede herirme, entonces lo voy a herir yo a él. ¿Qué le hace pensar que lo voy a tolerar? –dijo ella–. Ya puedes soltarme.

No lo hizo. De hecho, estaban tan cerca que ella podía sentir su cuerpo entero.

–Verte conmigo lo lastima –dijo Draco–. La pura e inalcanzable Hermione Granger. Estaba muy contento de haberte degradado un par de niveles. No le gusta la idea de que me prefieras a mí.

–Ese pendejo –dijo Hermione, ahora se sentía realmente herida. La idea de que su relación había sido para usarla y humillarla le dolía increíblemente.

–Entonces no hay que terminar todavía –dijo Draco–. Hay que exprimir esto un poco más. Se lo merece.

–Estaremos locos de felicidad –dijo Hermione entre dientes.

–Buena chica.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Hermione no vio a nadie durante la siguiente semana, lo cual estaba bien. Aún estaba que echaba chispas. El descaro de Blaise de llamarla cazafortunas. Él era, de hecho, el afortunado de haber estado con ella. Él era el que resultaba insuficiente, entonces por qué se regodeaba en llamarla una cazafortunas. Y luego esa perra de Pansy.

Bueno, ella no se iba a escabullir y dejarse intimidar por esos imbéciles. La dignidad y la calma sólo eran buenas si la gente a la que se las mostrabas las entendía. Tristemente, la dignidad y la calma podían ser vistas por esta gente como que estaba admitiendo la derrota.

Lo cual causaba algo de conflicto con el humillante rompimiento con Draco Malfoy. A pesar de que su reputación en general saldría mejor librada con un rompimiento humillante, no estaba segura de poder soportar las miradas de superioridad de Blaise y Pansy, por no mencionar a los otros Slytherins.

Así que había un pequeño dilema. Quizás si ella y Draco solamente se alejaban, una separación amistosa. O podría aprender a ser fuerte y no dejar que le importara lo que Blaise y Pansy pensaran. ¿Darles importancia no sería una señal de debilidad de su parte? Simplemente odiaba ser tratada burlonamente por gente que no merecía para nada sentirse superior.

Su regreso a su normal y sensata vida sólo duró hasta el siguiente fin de semana, en el cual sería la "Fiesta de la Casa", lo que sea que eso significara. Recibió una nota de Draco el viernes por la mañana.

_Pasaré por ti a las 7. No te molestes en empacar. DM._

¿No empacar nada? No iba a usar el mismo atuendo por tres días, en realidad dos días y medio. Lo que fuera que él había planeado, no iba a funcionar. Empacó una maleta pequeña con un cambio de ropa y artículos personales.

Ella tenía pavor de este fin de semana. Sería como la cena, pero mucho más largo. Pero realmente quería hacerles pagar a Blaise y a Pansy, antes que todo se acabara y ella hubiera concluido todo con los Slytherins, para siempre.

Draco llegó tarde. Que sorpresa.

–No necesitarás eso –dijo y aventó su pequeña maleta a un rincón.

–Pero necesito un cambio de ropa.

–Ya me encargué –dijo él–. No creas que puedes ser mi chica y vestir lo que se te dé la gana.

–¿Perdón?

–Yo no ando con cualquier arpía que encuentro en la calle.

–No soy exactamente una arpía.

–No, pero a veces pareciera que quieres imitar a alguna.

–Dios, eres terrible.

–Tengo estándares, ahora vámonos.

–Tal vez haya más en mi vida que la necesidad de arreglarme como arbolito de Navidad con cualquier excusa –lo retó ella–. Tal vez si no hubiera en mi vida nada más importante que hacer como salir a almorzar, tal vez entonces pondría todo mi esfuerzo en mi vestimenta. Por suerte, no soy tan patética.

–Bueno, este fin de semana trata de no asombrar a todos con lo importante que eres. Le da náuseas a la gente.

–No me odies porque se me aprecia por algo más que mi apariencia –dijo cruzándose de brazos firmemente. Ella sabía muy bien que eso era infantil, pero no podía evitarlo. Él la irritaba demasiado.

–Si vamos a tener esta discusión, es mejor hacerlo ahora que después en frente de otras personas –dijo él. Él le había ganado a su infantilidad y ella estaba completamente apenada.

–Sólo digo que te odio, a ti y a los bobos valores a los que tu sociedad se sujeta.

–Bueno, me alegra que hayamos aclarado eso –dijo él sarcásticamente–. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

En verdad quería decir que no, pero eso se pasaba de infantil, así que asintió.

Llegaron a otra vieja casa de alguien de sangre limpia. Se sintió desorientada con la aparición conjunta, la cual incluyó un acercamiento a él y unas náuseas abrumadoras. Las paredes estaban llenas de retratos de gente esnob. Los de sangre limpia tenían el mismo gusto en decoración. Examinó los retratos buscando una pista que le indicara donde estaban. Los Greengrass, se dio cuenta después de un rato. Oh, que alegría.

Tan pronto cayó en la cuenta, una mujer, que debía ser Madame Greengrass llegó y saludó cálidamente a Draco, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada a Hermione como si fuera una mancha de mugre que se atrevía a mancillar su casa.

Hermione observaba como la mujer hablaba a Draco de cosas sin importancia. Conforme miraba, se percató que la mujer se vestía con ropa algo juvenil para su edad. Una risita le dejó claro que la mujer estaba coqueteando con Draco. Hermione quiso vomitar. No podía ver más, por lo que volvió su atención a la ventana y al paisaje exterior. No tenía idea de donde estaban.

–Por aquí –dijo coquetamente la mujer señalando con el dedo. Los llevó escaleras arriba y por un corredor. En realidad la decoración del hogar de sangre limpia no era del todo igual. Los Greengrass se inclinaban por lo barroco.

–Estaré por aquí si me necesitan –dijo la mujer señalando hacia el salón.

–Bueno, eso fue repugnante –dijo Hermione cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

–¿Qué?

–Esa mujer coqueteando contigo.

–Oh, siempre coquetean conmigo –dijo él con esa exasperante sonrisa.

Hermione miró alrededor de la grande y luminosa habitación donde absolutamente todo tenía acentos en oro. Hasta la cama.

–Sólo hay una cama –notó Hermione.

–Sí, porque somos pareja, recuerda.

–¡No dormiré en la misma cama que tú!

–A veces me preocupa tu madurez –dijo él

–Oh ¿soy inmadura? –dijo ella–. Si tú fueras yo ¿dormirías en la misma cama que tú?

La sonrisa exasperante se dibujó en su rostro.

–Desde luego que no.

–Si me tocas, te arrancaré las pelotas con un hechizo.

–Ya tomé nota –dijo y se volvió–. Ahora, ¿podemos alistarnos?

–¿Alistarnos para qué? –dijo ella con sospecha.

–Para ver a los demás.

–Vamos –dijo ella pero él no se acercó a la puerta.

–Así no, con eso no –dijo él y buscó en un montón de cajas que estaban en un diván. Sacó el vestido rosa que la había hecho probarse la semana anterior–. Con esto.

Hermione lo miró fijamente. ¿Cuántas cosas había comprado? Sólo estarían dos días

–Quieres verte a la altura, ¿no? No va a ser creíble si no lo haces.

–Era suficientemente creíble cuando andaba con Blaise.

–Bueno, era muy notorio y se comentaba continuamente –dijo él–. Era un tema recurrente entre las chicas.

–¿Y eso debe importarme?

–No, probablemente no, pero soy conocido por mis estándares y si me ven con una chica así, pensarán que mis estándares están decayendo –dijo él–. ¿Quieres que te asocien con estándares decadentes?

Hermione lo miró.

–Hay quien cree que mis propios estándares están decayendo desde el momento que miré a Blaise.

Draco ahogó una risa.

–Empiezas a extrañar tu tipo con facha de observador de aves y botas altas de goma.

–Yo no salgo con observadores de aves –se defendió ella.

–Oh en serio, entonces ¿sólo tienen la pinta? –dijo él–. Intento de observador de aves, eso es aún peor. Déjame ver, un tipo que cree que una movida ingeniosa es hacerte una taza de chocolate.

–Todo el mundo ama el chocolate.

–Vamos cariño –dijo en una voz fingida–, vayamos a buscar hongos, después, podemos alocarnos un poco y tomar un _Rum Toddy_* con mami.

–No hay nada de malo en alguien que aprecia la naturaleza, o a su madre –dijo ella–. Mejor que alguien que aprecia qué… ¿zorras?

–Las zorras son criaturas simples –dijo él–. Completamente transparentes y sin remordimientos por la "transacción".

–No todo es una transacción.

–Sí lo es.

–Bueno, tal vez tú eres muy insensible para apreciar un _Rum Toddy_ –dijo ella–. Lo único que reduce tu hastío es la búsqueda constante de algo nuevo con que entretenerte. Me siento mal por ti.

–¿Te sientes mal por mí? –dijo él sorprendido–. El mundo es mi ostra. Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, tener a quien yo quiera. Y créeme, soy muy feliz con mi posición. Lo opuesto a ti que has luchado incansablemente para probarle a todos que eres más de lo que eres.

–Tal vez no soy la indicada para lo que el mundo me dice que soy. O para lo que tú eres.

–Suenas como toda una marginada.

–Si soy una fracasada, entonces ¿por qué ustedes siempre están tratando de despedazarme? –dijo acaloradamente–. Esta conversación se estaba poniendo fea y no había sido su intención.

Él no contestó. Hermione le quitó el vestido de las manos. Se había resignado a sobrevivir el fin de semana a toda costa, luego podría continuar con su vida. Con sus tipos con facha de observadores de aves y todo. Fue al baño y se cambió. Sí iba bien con su tono de piel, algo muy tonto de qué preocuparse.

Regresó a la habitación para ponerse los zapatos, pero aparentemente él también había pensado en eso. Tenía unos zapatos negros de tiras colgando de un dedo. En ese momento lo odió. Era demasiado obvio que los separaba un mundo entero, como siempre había sido.

–Porque rompes las reglas –dijo él después de un rato.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella confundida, sin saber a qué se refería él.

– Por qué la gente trata de despedazarte, porque rompes las reglas.

–Son reglas estúpidas.

–Sí, pero otros se sienten obligados a acatarlas, incluso si son completamente estúpidas.

–Eso es absurdo, cumplir reglas que no tienen sentido. A lo mejor tuvieron sentido alguna vez, pero ya no obedecen a ningún propósito real. Aun así la gente obedece como borregos. En serio, sigan adelante.

–Pero la mayoría de la gente no puede.

–Bueno, eso es su culpa, no mía –dijo ella–. Ahora hay que empezar este condenado fin de semana. Sin duda, pasar el fin de semana contigo y tus amigos será tan divertido como espero –no pudo evitar el sarcasmo. Ya se sentía juzgada y maltratada, y todavía no salía de la habitación.

* * *

* N. de la T. Rum Toddy: bebida caliente hecha con ron, azúcar o miel, limón, canela y otras especias.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

Entraron a una sala de estar donde estaban muchos de los huéspedes Slytherin, incluyendo a Pansy-perra, Marcus Flint, Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott, las gemelas Greengrass y un par de chicas de Ravenclaw que Hermione no conocía bien.

–Me alegra tanto que pudieran venir –dijo Daphne y les señaló un diván–. ¿Quieren tomar algo? La cena se servirá pronto. Todavía estamos esperando a Terrence, Blaise y Miles. Dijeron que tal vez llegarían un poco tarde. Será un fin de semana encantador, lástima de clima, tendremos que hallar qué hacer aquí dentro. Ahora, las bebidas.

–Whiskey –dijo Draco.

–Como siempre –dijo Daphne–. Tengo este frasquito de las Hébridas, creo que te gustará –volvió su atención a Hermione.

–Sólo un _gin and tonic_.

Daphne asintió e hizo sonar una campana.

Hermione se sentó en un diván que probablemente costaba más que su departamento. La amplia sala se sentía un poco fría y su vestido era revelador pero con estilo. El patrón consistente en detalles en oro, incluyendo las paredes y el techo le conferían un discreto brillo a la habitación. Era muy diferente a la Mansión Malfoy, a la cual le costaba esconder sus salvajes orígenes medievales. O tal vez habían sido las circunstancias de su visita lo que la hacían verla tan opresiva.

Un hombre interrumpió sus cavilaciones al ofrecerle una bebida en una bandeja de plata. El vaso era de grueso cristal cortado con punta de diamante y tenía cubos de hielo que danzaba dentro. Hermione agradeció al serio hombre, quien desapareció por una puerta oculta en la pared.

–Que bueno que vinieron –Pansy-perra le dijo a Hermione, quien creyó cada palabra–. Será un fin de semana muy interesante.

–Estoy segura que sí –dijo evasivamente Hermione.

–Y Draco es un encanto –continuó Pansy.

–Sí, claro –dijo Hermione. Luego les costó hallar qué decir, así que se quedaron calladas.

–Blaise traerá una acompañante –dijo Pansy-perra después de un rato. Hermione sintió que la observaba buscando su reacción, y se rehusó a darle una–. Es una preciosa chica con la que ha vuelto a estar en contacto.

Hermione no estaba segura de cómo se sentía, tal vez algo de conflicto, pero se tranquilizó pensando que a ella ya no le importaba con quien saliera él. Tal vez hasta estaba contenta de ya no tener su atención.

Como si les hubieran hecho una señal, las grandes puertas blancas se abrieron y entró Blaise con una alta chica rubia con un vestido corto de color metálico.

Estuvieron platicando con Nott por un rato. La chica tenía unos párpados muy pesados, se veían como mucho esfuerzo para los músculos de sus ojos.

–Esa es Birgitte –dijo Pansy-perra sentándose en el reposabrazos junto a Hermione–. Es de una muy antigua familia de Dinamarca. Prácticamente de la realeza.

Malfoy no hizo ningún comentario desde su lugar, al lado de ella.

–Una de las cuales Draco no ha logrado conquistar –dijo Pansy en un fuerte murmullo.

Así que esto era parte del juego, pensó Hermione, Blaise traía a una chica que había sido inalcanzable para Malfoy.

–No es mi tipo –dijo Draco.

–¿En serio? –dijo Pansy–. Tenía la impresión que no tenías un tipo. Vamos Draco, tú pasas el tiempo con prácticamente cualquier chica. Entonces ¿cómo puede ella no ser de tu tipo? ¿Es porque simplemente a ella no le interesas? ¿O tal vez Birgitte es demasiado rica para ti?

Hermione no había esperado el ataque a Malfoy, lo esperaba más bien para sí, pero ser espectadora de la ira de de Pansy era algo nuevo. Aunque no le pasó desapercibido el mal velado insulto de que Malfoy pasaba el tiempo con cualquier chica; pero considerando que venía de Pansy, había sido leve.

–Entiendo que fuiste a una escuela para señoritas en Suiza después de Hogwarts –dijo Hermione para cambiar el tema–. Un concepto curioso para alguien de mi origen.

–Es donde uno aprende las normas de etiqueta apropiadas para entrar en sociedad –dijo Pansy-perra con aspereza–. Una debe tener modales. Una no puede andar dando tumbos por ahí sin tener idea alguna. ¿Por qué el interés por mi educación? ¿Aún estás tan enamorada del aprendizaje que codicias la educación de otros?

Pansy se puso de pie y se fue sin esperar respuesta. Era una despedida grosera, pero Hermione la vio como un pequeño triunfo ya que había alejado a Pansy. La chica no se andaba con sutilezas.

–¿Defendías mis sentimientos? –preguntó Malfoy divertido.

–No –dijo bruscamente Hermione ante la ridícula idea. Tal vez se sentía un poco mal por él, por ser el blanco de los refunfuños de Pansy, pero era el sentimiento que en general le provocaban las injusticias–. Pero tengo que decirlo, no codicio su educación; ella no es muy buena publicidad para la escuela a la que asistió.

–Aparentar decoro es más importante que el decoro en sí.

–¿Alguno de tus amigos es amable de verdad?

–Somos Slytherins –dijo él–, la amabilidad es una debilidad que puede ser explotada.

Ella lo miró por un segundo. Nunca afirmó que entendía la sociedad Slytherin. Era el lado extremo de la sociedad mágica, pero el lado tirano de la sociedad mágica convencional y era completamente ajeno a ella. Ron la entendía, pero nunca le gustó, mientras que Harry y ella normalmente ignoraban los velados insultos y desaires. A pesar de que algunos, como Malfoy, nunca se molestaron en cubrirlos. No era como que a ella le importara en estos días. Ella usaba su inteligencia y lógica como un mazo y lo sabía. En el trabajo la gente trataba de hacerla dar marcha atrás o de reprenderla todo el tiempo pero usaba su inquebrantable racionalidad para ganarles y siempre funcionaba. No se puede discutir con la lógica inflexible.

–¿Todo se trata de explotar? –preguntó tratando de entenderlo.

–Sí.

–Esa es una visión muy fría del mundo –dijo ella–. Él no respondió.

–¿Me estás explotando?

–Por supuesto que sí –dijo él pero no se explayó–. Hablando de frío, hay un chal en una de las cajas arriba.

–Creo que iré a traerlo –dijo Hermione.

Draco asintió y Hermione se despidió. Caminó a su alcoba y buscó en las bolsas. Lo hizo lentamente, sin ninguna prisa por regresar. Aunque se tuvo que apresurar cuando escuchó la campana que llamaba a cenar. Sería grosero llegar tarde a la cena.

Al ir de regreso a la sala de estar se topó con Birgitte saliendo de uno de los baños del piso inferior. La chica apenas hizo ademán de notar su presencia cuando pasaron. A Hermione no le encantaba la chica, era un obvio producto de su clase. Fría, antipática y explotadora si es que los demás servían como referencia.

La gente ya estaba a la mesa cuando regresó. Había un lugar vacío para ella junto a Malfoy y Adrian Pucey. "Otra molesta cena" pensó Hermione para sí mientras tomaba asiento.

–Te tomaste tu tiempo –dijo Malfoy.

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó Hermione como si no tuviera idea.

–No estarías evitándonos, ¿o sí? –preguntó él.

–Claro que no, no sé de donde sacas esa idea –dijo Hermione mintiendo descaradamente.

–Eres muy mala mentirosa.

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó ella–. Parece que me funcionó en quinto año –se refería a cuando había embaucado a Umbridge y a toda la Patrulla Inquisidora.

–Por supuesto que estabas mintiendo –dijo él con una sonrisa–. Siempre te tocas el cuello cuando mientes. Y arrugas la nariz.

–Claro que no –dijo sujetando la servilleta para no tocarse el cuello, por accidente desde luego.

–Aunque nunca consideré que tenías un troll esperando en el bosque. Que nadie diga que no tienes recursos cuando es necesario –dijo él y casi sonó como un cumplido.

–Si sabías que estaba mintiendo ¿por qué no me detuviste?

–¿Qué, ayudar a esa vaca de Umbridge? –dijo él–. Cierto, es una perra malvada y cruel, pero no iba a salirme de mi camino para ayudarla. Las perras malvadas y crueles sólo son interesantes si son preciosas.

–¿De verdad eres tan superficial?

–Por supuesto –dijo él–. ¿Alguna vez te he dado razones para que pienses lo contrario?

–¿Así es como seduces chicas? ¿Les dices que eres un cabrón incorregible para que traten de reformarte?

–No, normalmente sólo les digo que soy rico –dijo él–. Es el único lubricante social que requiero. Nunca me van a reformar, Granger, pero eres bienvenida si quieres intentarlo.

–No gracias –dijo ella mientras servían las entradas.

–Vamos nena, sigamos siendo honestos. Es algo bastante raro –dijo él–. Muy en el fondo, me deseas.

–Pffft –sopló ella.

–No nos olvidemos, si pierdes las inhibiciones, estás encima de mí como si yo fuera ambrosía.

–Es totalmente injusto referirse a algo que hice mientras estaba prácticamente inconsciente –dijo ella–. Pero tal vez, si me vuelvo completamente loca, tal vez en un mundo donde reine lo opuesto y tú en una perversa ironía te vuelvas atractivo.

–Sabía que querías conmigo.

–¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

–Todo lo que oí fue "eres atractivo".

–El mundo debe ser un lugar encantador con una audición tan selectiva.

–Vamos tortolitos –dijo Adrian–. No pueden estar en una fiesta y hacer como si nadie más estuviera ahí. Me estoy sintiendo muy solo aquí.

–Disculpa Adrian, hemos sido muy maleducados –dijo ella. En realidad Adrian le caía bien, era ingenioso y más bien espontáneo. Y no tiraba a matar como muchos de los otros. Era un poco mayor y quizá un poco más sofisticado con su ironía.

Hablaron un rato sobre viajes. Adrian había viajado algo al ser un joven pudiente sin un propósito fijo. Estaban entre plato y plato y la mesa estaba muy animada con conversaciones y risas, tal vez era el periodo menos formal con este grupo.

Malfoy le apretó la rodilla después de un rato, lo cual la sobresaltó.

–Si estás aquí conmigo no puedes coquetear con cada hombre presente.

–No estaba coqueteando –dijo Hermione. Aunque tal vez sí lo había hecho–. Lo siento, tal vez sí lo hice, es sólo que la plática de él es más interesante.

Draco alzó una ceja.

–Sacando un poco de mala leche.

–Tú haces que aflore en mí como nadie más.

–Ves, la gente comete el error de pensar que eres dulce, pero en realidad no te conocen –dijo él. Estaba acercando su cara–. Ahora, sé una buena novia –dijo esperando. Le estaba diciendo que lo besara, un besito rápido, lo cual era algo muy normal en una pareja. Sólo que se sentía todo menos normal. Aun así él esperó. La iba a hacer besarlo. ¿Sería esto alguna tontería de macho, hacer que ella lo buscara?

Pero por eso estaba ella ahí, para que pareciera que tenían una relación. Y ahí estaban inclinados el uno hacia el otro, el momento perfecto para un casto beso. Ella se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de él. Fue un beso muy breve, lo cual lo hizo peor, más íntimo porque los labios de él eran suaves y ella todavía podía probar el whiskey en ellos.

Pudo sentir como se sonrojaba. No lo podía evitar.

–Y ella se sonroja –dijo él.

El plato principal la salvó. Centró su atención por completo en la comida, pero realmente no la pudo saborear. Perdió interés en la cena. No quería hablar con nadie. Observó a Blaise y a la chica danesa. Él se veía muy atento y ella parecía esperar eso. Blaise la había ignorado toda la noche y no la miraba ahora, lo cual probablemente era algo bueno.

Llegó el postre, algo rico con mucho chocolate y un plato con quesos. Ninguna de las chicas comió nada de eso, pero Hermione se negó a hacer lo mismo, así que mordisqueó un poco de queso y una galleta.

–Estoy fatigada –le dijo después a Draco–. Ha sido un largo día.

–Puedes ir a la habitación –dijo él–. Nosotros vamos a disfrutar un poco más. Pasar la noche apropiadamente.

Hermione asintió y se excusó cuando concluyó la cena. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la alcoba tan pronto como llegó. Tomó un momento para respirar libremente. Se había sentido observada y limitada la velada entera, y esta habitación era su único refugio. Aunque tenía idea de cómo se sentiría cuando él volviera.

Perdió la voluntad de mantenerse despierta antes de que él regresara. Estaba oscuro cuando volvió. Lo podía escuchar moviéndose por la habitación en la oscuridad. No replicó cuando se deslizó en la cama junto a ella. Ella no tenía intenciones de que durmieran en la misma cama, estaba muy cansada para armar un alboroto. Él no hizo el intento de saludarla y se durmió casi inmediatamente, pronto ella se quedó dormida de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Hermione se escandalizó cuando se dio cuenta que el cuerpo junto a ella era de piel infinitamente más clara que la de Blaise, que ella había esperado. Todavía estaba dormido boca abajo con el cabello cayendo sobre su cara. Era surreal verlo dormir. Se veía tan diferente.

Se deslizó fuera de la cama, sentía como una invasión a su privacidad el verlo dormir. No tenía derecho. Y además, para terminar de sentirse mal, estaba el asunto de haber dormido juntos en la misma cama.

Luego se preguntó en la cantidad de camas desconocidas en las que él se habría despertado a lo largo de los últimos años. Probablemente algo común para él. Que diferentes eran entre sí. La mayoría de los Slytherins no tenían mayor propósito que existir y ser jóvenes y ricos. Blaise trabajaba, a diferencia de la mayoría, había que darle crédito por eso. Supuso que el trabajo de las chicas era atrapar esposo y ser socialités.

Lo gracioso era que ella había logrado lo que algunos sólo podían soñar, ser parte del grupo de élite de Slytherin. Y no podía esperar a salir. Estar con Blaise había sido emocionante al principio, la ropa, el esfuerzo, los lugares lujosos. Lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero ¿qué había más allá de tanta exclusividad? Un montón de gente que en realidad era terrible. Bueno no todos, Adrian era encantador. Blaise había sido encantador hasta antes de convertirse en una completa mierda. Hasta Malfoy se había portado bien. Se habían llevado bastante bien la noche anterior, lo cual la sorprendió sobremanera. Incluso algunas de las chicas, con excepción de Pansy-perra, se portaban bien en forma individual. Sólo era cuando estaban todos juntos que se volvían completamente tóxicos.

Se sentía como idiota esperando a que Malfoy se despertara. Afuera era una fresca mañana de otoño, donde sea que estuvieran. Decidió salir de la alcoba, tal vez de la casa para tener un tiempo a solas antes de la locura del día que la esperaba.

Lentamente bajó las enormes escaleras y caminó a través de una de las estancias del piso inferior que parecía conducir afuera.

–Granger –dijo una voz masculina. Dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa. Descubrió con horror que era Marcus Flint y se veía como si su mañana no pudiera ser mejor–. ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

–Ahh –empezó, y estaba por decirle que quería estirar las piernas, pero supo que la acompañaría si hacía eso–. Estoy buscando una copia del diario "El profeta".

–En el vestíbulo –dijo él, aún sentado en la silla que ocupaba–. No he tenido oportunidad de platicar contigo. Te fuiste muy rápido la vez pasada.

"Porque arruinaste todo, imbécil", pensó ella.

–Tengo que regresar –dijo.

–Tal vez podamos hablar más tarde. Quiero preguntarte por tu trabajo.

–Tal vez, no estoy segura de cuales sean nuestros planes –dijo tratando de cumplir con su imperiosa necesidad de ser cortés–. Tal vez en la cena –"en público", completó ella en silencio. Aprovechó la oportunidad para salir de la estancia. Bien, allá iban sus planes frustrados de escape.

Tomó un periódico y subió fatigosamente las escaleras. Pensó que Marcus sería capaz de tropezar con ella si se quedaba abajo.

Malfoy seguía durmiendo así que se sentó en una silla y abrió la última edición de "El profeta" para leer cualquiera que fuera el sórdido escándalo en boga en el mundo mágico. Su respeto hacia el periodicucho no había precisamente aumentado desde que había salido de Hogwarts. Era sólo drama, escándalo y estupideces. Incluso "El quisquilloso" resultaba una lectura más interesante, incluso si era la principal publicación de Villa Lunática. Ahora que Luna era la editora en jefe. Algunas veces se encontraban ahí pequeñas gemas, aunque fuera sin intención.

–Esta es la parte en que eso de novia de mentira apesta –se oyó la voz adormilada y ronca de Draco Malfoy desde la cama. Las blancas sábanas crujieron conforme él se desperezaba. Ella decidió ignorar su comentario. Obviamente le gustaba "eso" por las mañanas. Y ella se negó rotundamente a ruborizarse por la implicación de lo que acababa de decir. El hecho que la estuviera mirando de nuevo lo hacía más difícil. Agradeció al cielo por el periódico en sus manos, que de repente se había vuelto muy interesante.

–Oh, ahí estas. No te vi porque te confundes con las sábanas.

–¿Te levantas con las garras de fuera?

–Lo que pasa es que, en general, muerdo.

Podía oír las sábanas de nuevo. Pensó que se estaba levantando pero el ruido se detuvo. Cuando bajó el periódico él estaba sentado en la cama recargado, con el torso completamente desnudo.

Ojalá que él no esperara que la abrumara el deseo. Había que admitir que su cuerpo estaba mucho mejor de lo que él merecía, considerando su estilo de vida, pero su rancia personalidad apagaba cualquier atractivo que pudiera generar. Aunque a regañadientes, el atractivo estaba debidamente registrado, si no es que totalmente reconocido.

–Entonces –dijo ella–, ¿qué formas de tortura podemos esperar hoy?

Él sonrió. Esa sonrisa que derretía a chicas inferiores. Como sus besos, lo cual ella sabía por experiencia; pero por suerte ella era excelente en organizar su mente, así que podía mantener separados esos dos pensamientos. Ciertamente no iban a tener oportunidad de unirse contra ella, porque ella cediendo a algo así y darle a Draco Malfoy un poco de dicha matutina podría acarrear nuevos y terribles niveles de infierno y humillación. Ya era suficientemente malo que lo hubiera hecho cuando no tenía consciencia de ello; hacerlo conscientemente, ya podría ella suicidarse porque seguramente él no sería nada caballeroso al respecto.

–No sé –dijo él–. Pasar el rato. Tal vez algo de quidditch en el jardín delantero, mientras las nenas observan con adoración. Alcohol, un poco de seducción. Lo típico.

–Bueno, puedes olvidarte de la seducción –dijo ella ásperamente.

Él sonrió de nuevo y se recargó otra vez en las almohadas. –Usualmente yo no hago de seductor. Soy más bien el seducido.

–Supongo que eso lo esperan aun cuando tienes "novia".

–Las novias son un concepto muy fluido por aquí.

–Ya veo –dijo ella–. ¿Esperas las atenciones de alguien en particular?

–Bueno, nunca se sabe en estas cosas –dijo él–. Sólo habrá que esperar y ver quien anda merodeando esta noche.

–Que emocionante –dijo ella con trazas de sarcasmo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces normalmente los fines de semana? –dijo él después de un momento. Sonaba aburrido, pero algo le dijo que tal vez tuviera curiosidad.

–Depende –dijo ella.

–¿De qué?

–De si estoy con alguien o no –dijo ella pensando en el tiempo que había estado con Blaise. Había sido perfecto, independientemente de cómo había resultado o cuáles habían sido sus verdaderas intenciones. Había sido perfecto por un tiempo. Sonrió al recordar–. Si es así, suelo levantarme tarde. Cocinar el almuerzo.

–¿Cocinas? –preguntó él.

–Sí, por supuesto. La gente normal debe alimentarse.

–¿Qué cocinas? –preguntó y Hermione pensó que era una pregunta extraña.

–Normalmente huevos con tocino. Si me siento con ánimos, hago huevos benedictos. Tal vez crepas.

–¿Y luego? –quiso saber él. Ella sintió como si la estuviera interrogando.

–Luego salimos a algún lado. Quizá una galería. Tal vez una librería. Un café en algún lugar sobre la marcha.

–¿Y luego?

Ok, este interrogatorio empezaba a revelar más información personal de la que ella pretendía, pero eran preguntas directas así que sentía la obligación de contestar. No sabía por qué él tenía curiosidad, porque obviamente la tenía.

–Luego volvemos al departamento. Tal vez pasar algo más de tiempo juntos –dijo ella con una sonrisa, rehusándose a divulgar los detalles íntimos que eso implicaba–. Después tal vez comprar cosas para la cena, preparar la cena, tal vez ver una película o tomar un trago en el bar, y ya –se apresuró en la última parte. Él no debía estar al tanto de sus fines de semana.

–Suena aburrido –dijo él con desdén–. No me sorprende que Blaise se haya deshecho de ti.

–En su momento no se quejaba. Algunos dirían que es mejor que sentarse a esperar ser seducido por mujeres de mediana edad –dijo y apartó el periódico–. ¿A qué hora lo alimentan a uno aquí?

–En cualquier momento. Y que conste, la edad no determina a quien atraigo. Mi atracción es ubicua –dijo él saliendo de la cama y Hermione caminó rápidamente a la ventana para estudiar el paisaje–. Yo sólo respondo a las hermosas,… y a las fáciles –añadió después de pensarlo un poco.

–¿No te gusta esforzarte? –bromeó ella, pero él no respondió.

–Vamos. Pongamos manos a la obra –dijo después de vestirse. Sonaba molesto con ella. No estaba segura de por qué, quizá porque tenía que cargar con su novia de mentira todo el día.

–¿Qué se supone que debo hacer si te asedia la población femenina? –preguntó con algo de curiosidad. Hasta que se le ocurrió–. Claro, debo salir corriendo y llorar –estaba emocionada ahora que su tren de pensamiento la llevaba al final de su supuesta relación–. Exprimir una lágrima de cocodrilo o dos. Estoy segura que puedo lograrlo. Si es necesario puedo ponerme algo de cebolla en los ojos.

–Mis amantes no hacen escenas –dijo él secamente–. No está permitido.

–En serio ¿tienes que quitarle lo divertido a todo? –dijo ella–. ¿Y qué quiere decir eso de no permitido? ¿Tú decides lo que las chicas tienen permitido sentir?

–Hacer escenas es vulgar –dijo él.

–Oh ¿Ahí es cuando se vuelve vulgar? –dijo ella con sarcasmo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a camnz.

* * *

El comedor estaba lleno de gente cuando llegaron. Todos usaban ropa muy elegante y pulcra en colores claros. La túnica en color durazno claro que Draco le había comprado, cobraba sentido ahora, lo malo era que por accidente se la había puesto y se veía adecuada. Ni siquiera había cuestionado el traje gris de Draco.

–¿Por qué todos usan los mismos colores?

–Es el atuendo de la Fiesta de la Casa –dijo él–. Es así como se hacen las cosas.

–¿Hay reglas arbitrarias para todo?

–Por supuesto –dijo él–. Es la señal de la buena crianza.

–O la señal de una mente sin quehacer.

–No seas mala leche.

Cerró su boca. Ella no era mala leche, eran inferencias lógicas. Iba a decir eso, pero Daphne Greengrass se les acercó.

–Que bueno que vinieron –dijo.

"¿Dónde más podría estar?", la retó Hermione en su mente. Quizás era un poco mala leche. La compañía en la que estaba lo provocaba. Hablando de mala leche, la reina se aproximaba, usando algo beige y blanco, se veía como un traje para jugar tenis.

–¿Vas a jugar? –preguntó Pansy mirando a Hermione de arriba a abajo.

–Ella no vuela –dijo Malfoy.

–Claro que vuela –dijo Pansy–. Todo el mundo vuela.

–No por voluntad propia –dijo Hermione sin saber aún de que hablaban. Pero lo que fuera, si incluía volar, ella no quería tener nada que ver.

–¿Tú no vas a jugar, Drakie? –dijo Pansy con coquetería.

–Todavía no lo decido –dijo Draco.

–Anda, ve –lo instó Hermione con la leve esperanza de estarle pidiendo que hiciera algo fastidioso.

Él la miro pero no contestó. En lugar de eso caminó hacia el bufet de desayuno y apiló cosas en un plato.

–Oh cielos, ¿no se habrán disgustado ayer en la noche? ¿O sí? –dijo Pansy-perra con su horrible voz infantil.

–¿Cuándo no nos hemos peleado? –dijo Hermione antes de alejarse caminando hacia la mesa también. La dejaría pensar que estaban disgustados, sólo reforzaba su inminente rompimiento. Este día iba a ser infernal.

Hermione disfrutó un momento de paz con su comida antes que Daphne se le uniera.

–¿Has jugado Swivenhodge? –dijo Daphne. Hermione tenía una vaga memoria del juego, pero no sabía que todavía se jugara.

–No soy mucho de juegos en general –dijo Hermione–. Así que no, no lo he jugado.

–Es terriblemente divertido. Tienes que intentarlo –dijo Daphne. Hermione no podía decir si la chica era cortés por ser la anfitriona o si tenía alguna intención oculta.

De ninguna manera ella iba a jugar un juego sobre una escoba frente a los Slytherins, pero sería grosero decirlo.

–Tal vez en otra ocasión –mintió Hermione–. Pero tomaré un tiempo para aprender las reglas.

–Hace el clima perfecto para ello. Debo supervisar los tentempiés –dijo Daphne y desapareció.

Evidentemente todos habían terminado de desayunar y se dirigían afuera. Hermione los siguió de mala gana. Era un día hermoso, fresco y soleado con el rocío apenas desapareciendo del césped.

Draco conversaba con Nott. Se veía relajado con la mano en un bolsillo. Blaise estaba de pie un poco más allá con su mano alrededor de la cintura de la alta chica danesa. Se veía fantástico como siempre. El color claro resaltaba bellamente su piel. Todos lucían elegantes, frescos como pepinos estos Slytherins. De hecho, todo se veía nuevo, nada tenía ni una señal de uso, incluyendo los bates que obviamente eran para el juego.

Hermione divisó una hilera de camastros que se veían divinos. El aire todavía estaba fresco y podía sentir la piel de gallina. Un poco de sol sería encantador y con suerte alejaría el frio.

–¿Vas a jugar, Granger? –dijo alguien. Una voz que no reconoció. Se volvió para ver a Theo Nott. En realidad nunca habían hablado.

–No, no me gustan mucho los juegos –dijo ella.

–Eres más bien académica –dijo él. Era raro hablar con él. Era conocido por sus creencias puristas y el hecho de que le hablara era raro. Nunca había sido directamente hostil, pero tampoco había sido ni remotamente amigable con ella, más bien tendía a ignorar su presencia por completo. Pero ahora ella era parte del círculo selecto y él había reconocido su presencia.

–Supongo –dijo ella. Él se alejó y Hermione lo miró. Nunca antes le había hablado directamente. No sabía qué significaba eso. Obviamente tenía algo que ver que ella estuviera ahí con Draco.

Se acercó a su supuesto novio y pasó su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Pudo sentir que él se tensaba, pero no reaccionó de una forma que otros pudieran ver. "Si esto lo incomoda, bien merecido lo tiene", pensó. Él la acercó más.

–¿Lo estás disfrutando? –le dijo en voz baja al oído. Sintió su aliento sobre su piel y se sentía antinatural y desafiante estar así de cerca con alguien con quien no tenía esa confianza.

–Tanto como una intoxicación alimentaria. ¿Qué tal tú? –dijo ella recargando la barbilla en su hombro. Al menos eso se veía íntimo y lo alejaba de su cuello, lo cual a fin de cuentas era demasiado.

–Bueno, aún no estoy ebrio, así que las cosas van mejorando.

–¿Vas a estar ebrio para la hora del almuerzo? –preguntó ella–. Sí que sabes hacer que una chica pase un buen rato.

–¿Es un reto Granger? –dijo él. Una reacción más directa de lo que ella había anticipado.

–No –dijo después de un momento, confundida sobre lo que acababa de pasar porque se sentía como si él se hubiera vuelto hacia ella y ella estuviera cómoda confabulándose con él. Sonrió en cuanto se percató que había sido una idiota al sentirse cómoda cerca de él en cualquier sentido–. No lo es. Sólo digo que no puede ser bueno para tu hígado que bebas tanto –no estaba ni cerca de lo que acababa de decir, pero no la cuestionó por eso.

Si hubiera sido Blaise, le habría sugerido que se fueran de ahí. Huir a algún lado para estar solos, pasar un poco de tiempo explorándose. No pudo evitar mirar hacia donde estaba Blaise, parado viendo a los primeros jugadores tomar sus lugares en lo que debía ser la cancha, había un seto atravesando por el medio.

–¿En qué piensas? –dijo Draco suspicazmente. Siguió su mirada hacia Blaise.

–En nada –dijo Hermione y desvió la mirada. No había notado que él la observaba–. ¿Cuáles son las reglas de esto?

Draco le explicó las reglas que tenían algo que ver con pegarle a una bolsa sobre un seto montando una escoba. El juego empezó y Hermione se aburrió al instante y esto iba a durar horas.

Pansy estaba jugando cuando Hermione tomó uno de los camastros. Obviamente Pansy era muy competitiva. Jugaba contra Astoria. Hermione deseó haber llevado un libro, pero tendría que entretenerse viendo gente.

Draco, Blaise y Nott estaban hablando en el otro lado de la cancha. Observaban el juego en forma intermitente. Llegó más gente. Slytherins mayores que Hermione recordaba de sus primeros años en Hogwarts. La habían olvidado por un rato y eso le venía muy bien. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el sol por un rato.

Había otras personas jugando cuando alzó la vista. La gente se había dispersado y un hombre servía bebidas. Hermione decidió caminar un poco por el jardín para estirar sus piernas.

Sin duda era un jardín muy bien atendido. Estaba segura que recibían ayuda profesional, de ninguna manera veía a la señora Greengrass ensuciándose las manos. No obstante eso le trajo la memoria de la señora Greengrass coqueteándole a Malfoy, esa era una memoria sin la cual ella podía vivir.

–Hermione –escuchó a Blaise detrás de ella. No quería voltear, pero tenía que hacerlo.

–Blaise –dijo ella.

–Te ves bien –dijo él después de un incómodo silencio.

–Gracias. Tú también –dijo ella. No se veía arrogante. Se veía un poco incómodo, lo cual era de esperarse ya que era la primera vez que hablaban desde que ambos se habían aparecido con otras personas. Ella asintió y se dispuso a alejarse.

–Él no es digno de ti –Blaise dijo apresuradamente cuando ella se movió–. Sé que yo eché las cosas a perder, pero él no es apropiado para ti. Él usa a la gente.

–¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Tú usas a la gente? –lo desafió. Considerando que había aparecido con un bombón rubio, algunos podrían acusarlo de lo mismo. De alguna manera pensaba que la chica danesa no era la chica de sus sueños.

Él no respondió. Hermione volteó los ojos. No quería escucharlo decir que Malfoy no era adecuado para ella. Ella sabía que así era, no quería que Blaise se lo dijera, como si a él le importara.

–Te extraño –dijo él.

–No –lo interrumpió Hermione–. Estoy con Malfoy, tú estás con alguien. Dejémoslo así. –Definitivamente no quería escuchar a Blaise lamentarse como habían resultado las cosas, él lo había causado. A lo mejor él no había ocasionado que ella se besuqueara con Malfoy en una pista de baile parisina, pero él había terminado con ella–. Me llamaste cazafortunas. No soy una cazafortunas.

–Lo siento –dijo Blaise–. Pero la mayoría de las chicas que van tras Malfoy lo son. Debes saber que así es como te perciben.

–No me importa –dijo Hermione y era verdad, no esperaba tener nada que ver con esta gente al terminar el fin de semana. Y tristemente, ser una cazafortunas era más aceptable que ser considerada una manipuladora. Esta sociedad era retorcida–. Fue una de esas cosas, y será sólo una de esas cosas.

–Va a perder el interés. Siempre es así.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Quiso decirle que todo era un ardid para que ella superara el error que había cometido, o más bien el error que habían puesto en su bebida, pero en el fondo no confiaba en él. Y ese era el problema de fondo, un problema que no estaba segura que Blaise se diera cuenta. Él pensaba que ella era estúpida y que le atraía Malfoy, pero la verdad era que ya no tenían ninguna oportunidad porque ella ya no confiaba en él.

Se alejó del nicho de jardín donde la había atrapado. Se sentía enojada y triste, como la relación fallida que se negaba a soltar. Caminó de vuelta al juego y a la gente. Cada vez que estaba con esta gente la acosaban de una forma o de otra tan pronto como se quedaba sola. Marcus probablemente estaba al acecho por ahí. Caminar sola había sido una estupidez y había recibido su castigo por ello.

Una mano la jaló del brazo, creyó que era Blaise, pero era Malfoy.

–No te me escondas –dijo severamente. Estaba enojado.

–No lo hice –se defendió ella.

–No voy a soportar que nadie se escabulla a mis espaldas. Nadie me pone los cuernos.

–¡No lo hice! –dijo ella más alto.

–Te vi.

–Sí, hablamos un poco –dijo Hermione–. Tenemos una historia juntos, así que no es inconcebible que hablemos.

–Pues no lo hagas –le apretó más el brazo. Se estaba portando intimidante y eso la molestaba.

–No somos una pareja de verdad, así que, ¿no te lo estás tomando muy en serio? –dijo incrédula. La soltó del brazo.

–Tengo una reputación que mantener y que se burlen de mí no es parte de ella.

–En serio ¿por quién me tomas? –le reclamó y se marchó. Quería alejarse de todo esto. Eran terribles. Había bajado la guardia con Malfoy y había sido un error tremendo. Podía ver su verdadero yo. Todo era acerca de él y su estúpida reputación. Blaise tenía razón, la estaba usando. Quería golpear algo. En realidad, quería salir de ahí hecha una furia y no mirar atrás, pero había acordado quedarse todo el fin de semana. Se vería mejor si se quedaba un poco más y si él terminaba con ella. Y si algo había aprendido de Malfoy era que, con esta gente, uno tenía que cuidar sus propios intereses.

Había sido estúpido de su parte ver a Malfoy como un colaborador. Ese había sido su tonto error. No lo cometería de nuevo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

El torneo de Swivenhodge duró un largo rato. Comieron el almuerzo en uno de los patios. Hermione no tenía hambre y no quería estar ahí.

–Haz un esfuerzo, Granger –dijo Malfoy cuando se sentó junto a ella; se veía relajado e informal como siempre–. No tienes que lucir como si acabara de matar a tu gato.

–Lo siento –dijo ella más por sus buenos modales que por otra cosa. No estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por fingir que estaba enamorada de él. Luego sonrió, en un intento por representar su papel. Él se acercó.

–Recuerda lo que tendré que hacer si no te comportas –dijo y se tocó ligeramente el labio superior con la lengua.

Hermione abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No podía creer que la amenazara con besarla si no se comportaba, como si fuera una inocente que se intimidaría con un beso. Lo peor del caso era que, por un irracional motivo, así era. Quiso voltear los ojos por ser tan patética, pero no iría de acuerdo con la imagen que trataba de proyectar.

Miró hacia otro lado para asegurarse que no se sonrojaría, lo que sucedía cuando el tema de los besos surgía entre ellos. Eso tampoco fue buena idea, porque Blaise estaba ahí y evidentemente había estado observando el diálogo. Aunque estaba segura que no había escuchado nada de lo que habían dicho.

No quería lidiar con Blaise, así que volvió su atención hacia Malfoy. Tenía un whiskey en la mesa frente a él y sus largos dedos acariciaban los bordes del vaso de cristal.

–¿Acaso existes en un estado de embriaguez constante? –preguntó ella.

–¿Acaso te preocupa mi bienestar?

"No", quiso decir ella, pero sonaría infantil.

–Créeme –continuó él–, no estoy ebrio. –Había una advertencia en esa declaración, pero no estaba segura a qué se refería. En realidad no podía asegurar que lo entendía, y entre más lo conocía, menos lo entendía.

La observaba de nuevo, en esa forma que siempre la molestaba. Pero ella no se echaría para atrás esta vez. Lo contempló como él la contemplaba a ella.

–Debemos hacer algo solos los dos esta tarde –dijo él; Hermione se sintió confundida y extrañada–. Es algo que se espera de nosotros –continuó él.

–Oh –dijo ella, sintiéndose tonta porque por un segundo había pensado que él quería pasar tiempo a solas con ella. Aunque haciendo memoria, era muy normal para ella y para Blaise escaparse en las tardes para un poco de arrumacos y más.

–Podemos pasar la tarde refugiados en nuestra habitación, o podemos hacer algo más –dijo él y tomó un sorbo del whiskey.

–Algo más, creo –dijo ella.

–Iremos de cacería entonces.

–¿De cacería? –espetó ella.

–Ya sabes, caminar por el bosque y cazar cosas –dijo él–. Aunque todos asumirán que estaremos al acecho de algo totalmente diferente.

–Entonces tu idea es que vayamos a sentarnos al bosque toda la tarde. Mejor vayamos a sentarnos a la habitación.

–No voy a pasar la tarde viéndote leer.

–¿Entonces qué sugieres?

–Que vayamos a cazar de verdad.

–Yo no mato cosas.

–Bueno, en ese caso puedes observarme.

–No quiero –dijo ella ya que cazar estaba muy abajo en la lista de cosas en las que querría pasar su tiempo.

–Yo sólo paso la tarde en una habitación por una razón, Granger –dijo él–. A menos que estés dispuesta a complacerme, iremos de cacería.

Hermione apretó los dientes porque sabía que la había acorralado. Si se resistía, él lo tomaría como una admisión de que quería acostarse con él, sin importar cuanto protestara. Él tendía a ignorar ese tipo de cosas.

–A no ser que quieras ir de compras –añadió él.

–En realidad no.

–Entonces iremos de caza –dijo y se levantó de la mesa–. Iré a cambiarme. Te traeré una chamarra. Quédate aquí.

–Entonces ¿cuáles son sus planes para esta tarde? –ronroneó Pansy.

–Iremos a cazar –respondió Hermione tan alegre como pudo.

–Que aburrido –dijo Pansy, era obvio que no le gustaba–. Vamos a ir en el carruaje volador a un picnic en la casa del lago. El lago es asombrosamente hermoso en esta época del año. Las chicas solían celebrar ahí sus fiestas de cumpleaños.

De repente Hermione se sintió agradecida de tener que ir de cacería. No quería pasar la tarde con Pansy y sus pegotes.

–Es más divertido que cazar –dijo Pansy–. Deberías venir, deja a los chicos con sus elementales pasatiempos.

–En realidad Pansy –dijo Hermione–, creo que Draco quiere que pasemos algo de tiempo nosotros dos solos. En algún lugar más apartado.

La expresión en el rostro de Pansy mostraba que estaba menos que impresionada. Draco regresó vistiendo pantalones verde oscuro y un suéter, y una ballesta.

–Cuídate las espaldas –dijo Pansy enarcando una ceja.

Pansy sólo estaba soltando algo de mala leche, pero tal vez debería sentir un poco de peligro al caminar por el bosque con Malfoy llevando un arma. A Harry le daría un ataque si supiera esto.

–Vamos. Toma esto –dijo él dándole una pequeña mochila–. Él le tendió una mano y con la otra sostenía la ballesta. Ella la tomó y la guio hacia los límites de la propiedad. Les tomó pocos minutos de caminata antes que el bosque se tornara oscuro y silencioso. La brillante casa de los Greengrass se desvaneció tras ellos.

–¿Todas las casas de los sangre limpia están rodeadas de bosque? –preguntó ella sabiendo que la mansión de él lo estaba.

–Nos gusta nuestra privacidad.

Caminaron un poco más.

–No puedo creer que me dejara convencer de entrar al bosque contigo, ni más ni menos que con una ballesta.

–Te preocupa que mi marca tenebrosa empiece a dar comezón –dijo él con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, no me preocupaba hasta que lo mencionaste.

–No te voy a hacer daño, Granger –dijo él–. A pesar de que me gusta ver como te retuerces.

–Entonces ¿cazas regularmente? –dijo ella, sin que le apenara cambiar de tema. Le creía. Nunca había percibido esa vibra de él, que debía preocuparle su bienestar inmediato, al menos hacía mucho que no. Las cosas habían sido muy diferentes en la escuela. Siempre había existido ese dejo de malicia debajo de la superficie en todo su trato hacia ella. Aunque no estaba segura que malicia pudiera resumir todo. Definitivamente había evolucionado con el tiempo. De malicia pura cuando eran jóvenes a algo un poco más complejo cuando crecieron. Culminando cuando él tuvo su varita en la garganta de ella al sorprenderla practicando para el Ejército de Dumbledore.

Había sido un momento raro. Umbridge estaba interrogando a Harry, mientras Malfoy la sujetaba a ella. En ese momento había tenido su completa atención. Podía sentirlo. Sentir su agitación. Prácticamente podía sentirlo vibrar detrás de ella, sentir su aliento en la piel de su cuello y su intuición le dijo que debía mantenerse alejada de él. Pero todo había sido fácil ahí; después, cuando las cosas se volvieron serias, él perdió el interés en ella.

Había tenido su momentito para rememorar mientras caminaba tras él en el oscuro y tranquilo bosque.

–¿Qué es lo que cazas exactamente? –preguntó.

–Nogtails, a veces pixies y hadas. Kneazles si puedo encontrarlos. Ocasionalmente algún zorro. Obviamente los lobos y las mantícoras no son objetivos para partidas pequeñas.

–Supongo que cazar es otra actividad en la lista aprobada de actividades recreativas de los de sangre limpia.

–Ya vas captando la idea.

–No vas a matar nada ¿verdad?

–No contigo pisando como si fueras un animal de establo –dijo él.

–¡Corran animalitos! –gritó ella.

–Aguafiestas –dijo él y siguió caminando–. Si nos perdemos, no habrá cena para ti.

Finalmente encontraron un afloramiento de grandes rocas, que él procedió a trepar. Pronto alcanzó la cima de las rocas y se sentó.

–No estoy vestida para trepar rocas –dijo ella.

–Bueno, quédate ahí abajo entonces.

Hermione apretó los labios. La caballerosidad ciertamente no era un requisito de los sangre limpia, pensó y finalmente escaló las rocas. Para cuando llegó arriba él ya había abierto una botella de vino y unos bocadillos de queso.

Ahora que ya estaban sentados, descubrió que no tenía nada que decir. Y él tampoco la presionaba para conversar, así que no se molestó en iniciar. En lugar de eso sólo se sentó y escuchó los sonidos del bosque, que eran mucho más notorios cuando dejaban de moverse y hablar. Después de un rato se recostó donde daba un rayo de sol y cerró los ojos.

–Es hora de irnos –dijo él, despertándola de un sueño ligero. Se había perdido en sus propios pensamientos y se había olvidado de él y del hecho que estaban solos en lo profundo del bosque.

Bajar llevando una falda demostró ser más difícil que subir. En particular si quería evitar mostrar ciertas partes. Al ser el caballero que era, no se molestó en tratar de ayudarla, sólo se paró y observó cómo trataba de hallar un camino hacia abajo entre las grandes rocas.

–Silencio –susurró él cuando ella se acercó al suelo y se paralizó. Se oían unos ruidos extraños hacia la izquierda–. Hay alguien ahí.

–¿Quién?

–No lo sé –dijo con un dejo de molestia–. ¿Acaso importa?

Se acercó a ella y la cargó.

–¿Qué? –preguntó ella, sin saber qué pasaba. Si había peligro.

–Si nos sorprenden, debemos estar haciendo algo digno de verse –dijo él y la atrajo para besarla. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, aún la sostenía muy lejos del suelo como para que alcanzara. Todo la golpeó al mismo tiempo, el aroma, la sensación, el sabor y luego, la electricidad. Él tenía los muslos de ella envolviendo sus piernas y todo el cuerpo recargado contra ella. Podía sentir todo. Sin mencionar la sensación de pánico.

Y no era un beso casto, era uno con todo, un choque de lenguas sin restricción alguna. Comenzó fuerte, pero se suavizó conforme ella aceptó que se estaban abrazando. Cierto era que él sabía delicioso. Para este momento ya lo había probado algunas veces, pero nunca tan profundamente. Las sensaciones le recorrían la espina dorsal. Toda la piel le hormigueaba y se calentaba.

No pudo respirar y se apartó. Respiró agitadamente y él siguió pasándole la boca por el cuello. Le pasó la mano por el trasero y la apretó para frotarla contra sí. La cantidad de calor en su cuerpo la mortificaba y el frotarse contra él mandaba oleadas de fuego a su centro.

Lo estaba atrayendo hacia sí automáticamente con sus brazos y sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar y ella se perdió por completo en la sensación. Después de una cantidad indefinida de tiempo, él se apartó un poco y ella no pudo evitar un gemido cuando lo hizo. Alzó la vista hacia él. Se veía completamente despeinado. Tenía los labios magullados y enrojecidos. Se alejó y se pasó el pulgar por los labios.

–Se fueron –logró decir ella y él asintió.

–Debemos regresar –dijo él y se agachó a recoger la ballesta.

–¿Se la habrán creído?

–Estoy seguro que se la creyeron –dijo él y se volteó.

Hermione arregló sus desaliñadas ropas. Se sentía tan caliente que creyó que calentaría el bosque entero. De hecho el aire fresco se sentía agradable en su piel. Estaba segura que se veía como un completo desastre.

Caminaron de regreso en silencio. Hermione deseó que el sonrojo de todo su cuerpo se hubiera calmado para cuando llegaran a la casa. El sol ya estaba muy bajo y el patio donde habían estado sentados estaba ahora a la sombra.

–Ahí están ustedes dos –dijo Daphne–. Ya nos empezábamos a preocupar.

–Nada de qué preocuparse. Regresamos en una pieza –dijo Malfoy y alargó el brazo para quitar una hoja del cabello de Hermione. Hermione observó con horror como Daphne seguía todo el movimiento. No pudo evitar sentir el horror, aunque se suponía que debían dejar saber a la gente que habían estado "haciendo cosas". Se sentía avergonzada porque para ella, se habían aplicado un poco de más en aparentar que hacían lo que se supone que estaban haciendo.

Daphne sonrió severamente.

–Los cocteles previos a la cena se sirven en media hora. Estoy segura que necesitan… refrescarse. Veo que no pudieron atrapar nada.

–No, las bestezuelas tuvieron suerte hoy.

Más le valía no estar refiriéndose a ella como bestezuela, pensó Hermione.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Rápidamente se vistieron para la cena. Draco le había comprado un vestido negro de corte recto cubierto con pedrería plateada. Era fantástico y se le deslizaba como si fuera seda, de hecho sospechó que se trataba de seda. Le quedaba justo arriba de la rodilla y la pedrería formaba un patrón concéntrico que daba un efecto casi de ilusión óptica. Prácticamente la acariciaba cuando se movía. Él de verdad tenía buen gusto, pero con este vestido se había superado a sí mismo. Ni siquiera se atrevió a pensar cuanto había costado. Se recogió el cabello. El vestido parecía exigir una imagen un poco más formal. Venía con unos tacones plateados con tiras.

Draco volvía a vestir de negro. Un traje formal que obviamente había sido hecho a su medida. Su cabello todavía estaba mojado por la ducha que había tomado y lucía peinado hacia atrás y brillante. Hacía que sus facciones se vieran un poco más afiladas. Lo observó mientras se ponía sus mancuernillas en la blanca y almidonada camisa.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, no se habían molestado en encender ninguna lámpara. Tampoco habían hablado.

Cuando estuvo listo, le indicó que era hora de salir y ella accedió. Él la observó detenidamente a la luz del salón.

–Debí haber comprado alguna joya.

–Este vestido es una gran alhaja. No necesita más.

Él no expresó su opinión, en lugar de eso le tocó ligeramente el codo para indicarle que caminara. Se veía enojado. No tenía idea de por qué estaría él enojado.

Cuando llegaron abajo la gran sala de estar se hallaba iluminada. Todos se habían esforzado en su apariencia. Había mucha ropa costosa y joyería en la sala, y perfumes caros.

Habían pasado sólo unos segundos antes que Nott se llevara a Draco. Hermione se quedó a ordenar su bebida a un mesero.

–Te ves divina –dijo Marcus Flint. No lo había visto venir. También usaba un traje muy formal y le quedaba muy bien.

–No sé si divina, pero gracias –dijo ella. No podía descifrar a Marcus. Ciertamente no sabía qué estaba haciendo él cuando la besó, pero tenía la sensación que no pretendía ser malicioso. Sospechaba que sólo le gustaba probar de todo–. Tú también te ves bien.

Ese cumplido agitó una chispa traviesa en los ojos de él. "Y te puedes ir olvidando", dijo ella en su mente esperando que su expresión lo comunicara adecuadamente. Definitivamente no iba a suceder. Aunque supuso que tenía éxito con las damas con ese aire travieso. Esta noche nadie la iba a pillar sola en ningún lado. Incluso decidió que si necesitaba ir al baño tomaría a alguna chica de rehén.

Su bebida llegó, y Pansy-perra pareció seguirla.

–¿Y dónde está tu prometida este fin de semana, Marcus?

"¿Su prometida?" pensó Hermione asombrada. Le dirigió una dura mirada a juego.

–En España, supongo –dijo él.

–Una chica encantadora –dijo Pansy–. Los Flint son muy tradicionales. Fue arreglado desde su nacimiento ¿no es así? Esos arreglos no se hacen tan a menudo en estos tiempos.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir compasión de él. No tenía idea de cómo podría ser estar prometido a alguien desde la infancia. Particularmente si ese alguien no te entusiasmaba tanto.

–Aunque algunas veces creo que vale la pena –dijo Pansy y miró a Hermione de arriba a abajo. Por supuesto quería decir que así se aseguraban de excluir a ambiciosos indeseables. Hermione sonrió severamente. No se iba a poner a la altura de la mofa.

–Aunque algunas veces la tradición se usa para perpetuar algo completamente ilógico que no tendría manera de sostenerse por su propio mérito –dijo Hermione.

–El mérito está sobrevalorado –continuó Pansy–. Especialmente cuando se da mérito a características que no son valiosas en realidad.

–¿Cómo cuales? –la desafió Hermione.

–Cuestiones de atracción fugaz –dijo Pansy, típico, estaba volviendo esto un ataque directo a Hermione y sus "vínculos" con ciertos Slytherins.

–Bueno, si es tan fugaz ¿por qué molestarse en discutirlo? –dijo Hermione porque Pansy lo sacaba a relucir cada vez que hablaban, como si necesitara convencerse de algo. Dijo el enunciado con desdén. Esa conversación ya no le interesaba. Tener una discusión filosófica con Pansy podría ser interesante, pero Pansy siempre tornaba todo en un tedioso ataque directo.

Desafortunadamente no había ningún lugar hacía el que pudiera dirigirse. No había ningún grupo de gente al cual ella prefiriera hablarle y no había nada más con que distraerse, así que estaba atascada ahí.

Draco aún estaba platicando con Nott. Tenía la bebida colgando de las puntas de los dedos, y con la otra mano se ajustaba la hebilla del cinturón. Miró hacia donde estaba ella y la sorprendió viéndolo. No sonrió, sólo se quedó ahí viéndola.

Entonces se le ocurrió, podía ir a donde estaba él. Era la excusa perfecta para escapar de esta horrible discusión con Pansy.

–Me disculpan –dijo sin ver ni a Marcus ni a Pansy. Los rodeó y caminó hacia Draco. Incluso esbozó una sonrisa para quien estuviera observando. No estaba segura si alguien observaba, además de Draco. No le correspondió la sonrisa, pero tampoco frunció el ceño. Sólo aceptó que se le uniera.

–La conversación se estaba tornando tediosa –dijo ella.

–Oh –dijo él evasivamente.

–Tan divertida como si me estuvieran arrancando la piel, hay un límite de lo que puedo tolerar en una sentada.

–Ella puede ser muy firme –dijo él con una sonrisa.

Nott estaba escuchando, así que tenían que ser cuidadosos. Draco serpenteó su mano alrededor de su cintura y Hermione hizo un esfuerzo por mostrar el frente de su cuerpo abierto hacia él, aun cuando quería alejarse y poner algo de espacio de por medio. No tanto porque lo encontrara repugnante como antes, más bien porque ya no lo encontraba precisamente repugnante.

No había duda que ahí había atracción. Una que ella no había reconocido hasta esa tarde. Su cuerpo reaccionaba a él, se puso tensa, probablemente era notorio justo debajo del nivel de vista de Nott. En una forma que difícilmente un hombre observador no se daría cuenta.

Que Draco Malfoy le atrajera era la cima de la demencia, pero de alguna manera había sucedido. Estar parada junto a él, jugando con la idea, iba más allá de la demencia.

–Tal vez vaya a sentarme un momento –dijo ella–. Mis pantorrillas están un poco tensas de la caminata de esta tarde.

No quería alejarse y estar sola, pero necesitaba un poco de espacio. Se iba a ruborizar si no lo hacía. Quedaría como un blanco fácil para la práctica de puntería de los otros Slytherins, pero no le importó.

Se sentó en un sofá y apuró el resto de su bebida. Después de un rato, Daphne Greengrass se le unió, lo cual era el mejor resultado posible en lo que a Hermione concernía. Daphne no la atacaba directamente, tendía a ser curiosa acerca del estilo de vida "alternativo" de Hermione.

–¿Te divertiste hoy? –dijo Daphne, como una anfitriona consumada.

–Fue un día encantador –dijo Hermione. "Y pertubador", no pudo añadir–. ¿Jugaste?

–Sí –dijo Daphne–. No soy tan buena como mi hermana, pero me defiendo. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez.

"Cuando el infierno se congele", pensó Hermione, pero sólo sonrió.

–Esta casa es muy bonita –dijo Hermione. No era del todo veraz ya que consideraba la decoración un poco exagerada, pero quería cambiar de tema.

–Gracias –dijo Daphne–. Entiendo que no vives con tus padres –agregó Daphne–. Eso debe ser todo un reto.

–En realidad no –dijo ella–. No es una casa grande, así que no es difícil hacerme cargo.

–Mis padres nunca estarían de acuerdo con eso ¿Los tuyos no dicen nada?

–No, apoyan mucho mi independencia.

–Que extraño –dijo Daphne. Hermione se percató que se esperaba que las chicas de sangre limpia permanecieran en casa hasta que se casaran. En algunos sentidos no eran mojigatas, tenían novios e intimidad física, pero había límites y la independencia estaba fuera de ellos.

–¿Y no tienes elfos?

–No –dijo Hermione. Supuso que parte de hacer dependientes a las hijas era omitir las habilidades necesarias para dejar de serlo. No sabían hacer cosas como cocinar o limpiar, comprar víveres e incluso pagar cuentas.

Draco se sentó al otro lado de ella. Apropiadamente cerca para su supuesta relación, lo cual significaba cerca.

Él tenía una bebida nueva en la mano.

–La cena se servirá pronto –dijo Daphne lo suficientemente alto para que la mayoría oyera–, pero hay tiempo suficiente para un trago más –hizo una seña al mesero para que tomara órdenes. Luego se volvió hacia Draco y Hermione–. Debo ir a revisar que todo esté en orden.

–A ella le da curiosidad el que yo viva en forma independiente –dijo Hermione a Draco cuando Daphne se hubo ido.

–Es un poco controvertido en esta sociedad.

–No me había percatado –dijo Hermione.

–A veces es evidente lo poco que sabes de nosotros.

No dijo nada. Era verdad, ella tomaba lo que quería y lo que no, a menudo lo desestimaba. Si continuaba con esta conversación lo más probable entraran en una confrontación y ella no quería eso. Aparentemente tampoco él.

Adrian y Miles Bletchley se unieron al grupo en el área de los asientos.

Hablaron por un rato de la logística del próximo Mundial de Quidditch en Polonia.

–¿Tienes boletos? –le preguntó Miles.

–No –dijo ella–. No podré ir esta vez.

Los chicos parecieron sorprendidos.

–Tenemos un boleto extra, si quieres –dijo Adrian. Era algo muy dulce y Hermione se sintió halagada.

–Gracias, pero tengo un viaje planeado en esas fechas.

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó Draco.

–Tengo que completar el proceso legal del tratado de comercio con las Islas Orkney –dijo ella, extrañada de que a él le hubiera sorprendido o incluso que le importara. Aunque se dio cuenta que era parte del espectáculo que estaban montando.

–¿Quién sería tan cruel como para hacer trabajar a otros durante el Mundial de Quidditch? Eso es inhumano –dijo Adrian.

–No soy tan fanática del quidditch, así que mejor yo que alguien que se muera por estar ahí.

–Recuerdo que estuviste en algunos juegos en la escuela –dijo Draco.

–Harry era mi mejor amigo, así que tenía que estar ahí.

–¿Pero al Mundial de Quidditch no irás?

–Si tú jugaras, cariño, ahí estaría apoyándote –dijo con coquetería y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla. De nuevo no quedó duda de que ahí había electricidad, incluso en un beso rápido.

Él sonrió con esa sonrisa que estaba segura significaba problemas.

–Eres tan dulce –dijo él y le puso la mano en el muslo.

Adrian y Miles habían perdido el interés en su conversación de pareja.

Por un segundo, Hermione temió que Draco haría un escándalo porque ella no iría al Mundial de Quidditch, pero se sintió aliviada cuando no lo hizo. Era unas semanas después y ellos terminarían al final del día siguiente. Su relación terminaría discretamente y él tendría una chica nueva del brazo para el siguiente fin de semana, para cualquiera que fuera el próximo evento que los Slytherins hubieran planeado para entretenerse.

Su mano en el muslo quemaba. La falda se le había alzado un poco al sentarse y la piel del muslo quedaba expuesta. Se veía como una caricia típica entre amantes. Él pasó su mano un poco más arriba del muslo. No tan arriba como para ser grosero, sólo un poco más arriba. Sentía cada milímetro de la fricción y la sensación irradiaba hacia arriba, prendiéndole fuego otra vez.

Ella se aclaró la garganta, pero él no se detuvo. Nadie en particular les prestaba atención. Lo miró a los ojos tratando de entender la vibra que captaba de él, el porqué estaba haciendo esto. Tenía la cara completamente serena, pero sus ojos estaban vivos. Deslizó los dedos lentamente hacia dentro desde la parte superior del muslo, ligeramente hacia la parte interna donde dibujó pequeños círculos en su sensible piel.

La respiración se le dificultó. Miró a su alrededor pero nadie parecía notar nada indecoroso. Sólo un tipo descansando la mano en el muslo de su novia. Buscó de nuevo sus ojos. La estaba desafiando. Para el mundo, sólo eran una pareja con familiaridad típica, pero lo que en realidad sucedía era seducción.

Draco había cruzado la línea y ella no sabía cómo responder. No podía alejarlo, podía amenazarlo, pero no lo hacía. Sus dedos trazaron una línea de su muslo interno a su rodilla. Prácticamente quería sacudirse con la intensa sensación. Juntó los muslos apretando para que parara, pero no detuvo el calor que estallaba en ella.

Sonó una campana. –La cena está servida –dijo Daphne con orgullo.

Él apartó su mano y Hermione trató de controlar la respiración, y su mente, porque una parte de ella sólo quería montarlo a horcajadas ahí y ahora. Desde luego no era su parte más lógica.

No sabía qué hacer. Jugar este juego con Malfoy era malo con tintes de espeluznante.

Se puso de pie y le extendió la mano para que la tomara.

–¿Te vienes? –preguntó. No estaba segura si lo decía con un doble sentido, pero a su cuerpo no le pareció una pregunta poco razonable.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y por dejar reviews.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione se sentó a la mesa. La cena empezó con una sopa. Al mismo tiempo sentía hambre y no la sentía. Con respecto a su comodidad se sentía a la vez lánguida y acelerada. Y no sólo un poco confundida. Su atracción hacia Malfoy la había tomado por sorpresa, aunque ahora que cobraba protagonismo, se preguntó si no habría estado siempre ahí de alguna forma, porque sentía que otras personas la atraían de forma diferente.

Por otro lado, Draco parecía muy calmado y compuesto. No había duda de que él sabía que ella le estaba respondiendo. Él estaba al tanto de su pequeño secreto, y ambos sabían que él lo intentaría más tarde. Como un depredador listo para matar.

Él hacía esto todo el tiempo. Esto era lo que él hacía. Esto sería sólo otra conquista para él. Quizá más que una conquista. Había algo muy incómodo en caer en la tentación con él, en admitir que le atraía. Incluso tan sólo admitir que era atractivo, tal y como todas las demás chicas hacían.

También estaba el hecho que prácticamente habían sido archienemigos o algo parecido cuando estaban creciendo. Parecía que era desleal a su yo más joven. Cuando ceder una pulgada a Draco Malfoy hubiera representado una estrepitosa derrota.

Pero ya no era su yo más joven, y no eran enemigos. Él sólo era un tipo como cualquier otro, y ella no tenía por qué temer sentirse atraída por él. Sentirse atraído por alguien era algo que la gente de su edad hacía, era normal. Se dio cuenta que sentir que él tenía alguna victoria sobre ella era ridículo e inmaduro. No era como que importara en ningún contexto, ¿qué podía hacer él? ¿Decirle a la gente? En cualquier caso todos pensaban que eran pareja.

El único resultado posible sería que ambos sabrían que algo pasó entre ellos, y ella podría vivir con eso, además a ella le importaba un bledo lo que él pensara al respecto. Si eso levantaba su ego por tener otra conquista, ¿por qué debería importarle a ella? A ella no le importaba él, o lo que él pensara acerca de nada después, cuando pasara este fin de semana. No era como que fueran a frecuentar los mismos círculos de nuevo. Ya estaba harta de los Slytherins.

Había algo muy excitante en sentirse atraído por alguien sólo por la atracción. Sentir la pesadez en los miembros, el ligero temblor que recorría su cuerpo al estar listo a responder con tan sólo la más leve mirada o el más leve roce. Era un poco como la embriaguez, pero mucho más excitante.

La comida sabía más sazonada. El vino era más dulce, y todo parecía brillar un poco más. Ni siquiera la compañía la molestaba. Los veía a través de esa neblina de atracción que afectaba todos sus sentidos.

Malfoy platicaba con Adrian. Obviamente disfrutaba la conversación porque estaba animado. Ella lo observaba hablar, los pequeños movimientos de su tenedor para acentuar lo que decía. Su piel de verdad parecía de porcelana, pero no de una forma que le hiciera ver menos masculino. No había nada ahora, ni lo había habido nunca, acerca de él que fuera dulce y suave.

Ocasionalmente lo miraba a los ojos, y él a ella por un momento. No había nada suave ahí tampoco. Quizá por eso siempre se había sentido alerta con él, porque sabía que detrás de esos ojos había una mente, calculadora, observadora y, cuando le convenía, predadora.

Ella estaba acostumbrada a lo dulce, y no había nada de dulce en esta atracción. Tal vez por eso la afectaba de forma tan potente, porque no se disfrazaba de nada más que de lo que era, sólo sexo y nada más.

Hermione miró alrededor de la mesa, miró a los Slytherins enfrascados en discusiones. Blaise le hablaba a la chica danesa. Pansy competía por atención. Nott hablaba con Flint, mientras las hermanas Greengrass trataban cosas de hermanas. Su deambular mental fue interrumpido por un toque en su antebrazo. El roce se extendió hacia afuera, poniéndole la piel de gallina a lo largo del brazo.

Volvió su atención a los ojos grises que parecían sujetarla a su lugar. Sonrió, a lo que él cerró los ojos por un segundo. El dedo siguió por su brazo hacia su mano, acariciando la parte exterior de su dedo meñique. Un ligero roce del que nadie supondría nada. Pero ella lo sentía poderoso, irradiaba electricidad por todo su ser.

Le pareció que su propio aliento en los labios se sentía más ardiente que el resto de su cuerpo. Tenía que tomar una decisión. O se dejaba llevar o no. Si no se iba a dejar llevar, no podría regresar a la habitación esa noche.

La cena llegó a su fin y la fiesta pasó a otra estancia donde la mayoría tomaba alguna bebida y se instalaba en las actividades de la noche. Malfoy se consiguió un whiskey de fuego. Si se emborrachaba se perderían todas oportunidades. A una parte de ella le gustaba la idea de dejarle a él la decisión, pero sabía que eso era pueril.

\- Ahí estás –dijo Pansy-perra–. Ese es un vestido deslumbrante.

–Gracias –dijo Hermionea. Era deslumbrante, no había otra forma de describirlo. A pesar de eso, no iba a alentar la conversación.

–Italiano ¿verdad?

–No estoy segura.

Pansy sonrió.

–Draco lo compró. En verdad tiene un gusto exquisito en casi todos los aspectos. No en todo.

Hermione sonrió severamente.

–Estaba sentada con Blaise y Birgitte. Ella es tan dotada. Su habilidad con la varita es extraordinaria. Puede mover un listón a cien yardas.

Hermione supo que esa conversación estaba diseñada para hacerla sentir celos, pero francamente, esta noche no le importaba la habilidad de Birgitte con la varita o las críticas maliciosas de Pansy. El saber que nunca más iba a convivir con Pansy otra vez, hacía que una calidez invadiera su cuerpo. Involucrarse con los Slytherins había sido interesante al principio, tal vez sólo porque eran tan diferentes. La atención a la apariencia, el lujo y la decadencia, pero la habían agotado. Y Hermione reconocía que no le importaban Pansy y sus insultos medio velados.

–No eres una gran conversadora ¿cierto? –observó Pansy.

–Supongo que me falta inspiración –dijo Hermione. Se rehusaba a huir de Pansy pero podía aburrirla para que se fuera. No tuvo la oportunidad, porque Draco se aproximaba.

–Hola cariño –dijo y la atrajo hacia su lado–. Pansy, ¿cuáles son tus planes para la noche? Todavía es joven.

–Pensé en jugar un poco a las cartas –dijo Pansy–. Aunque estoy abierta a sugerencias.

Hermione se tensó. La arpía estúpida le estaba echando los canes justo en frente de ella. Malfoy le dio un apretón en el costado, lo cual era en sí una distracción.

–Me temo que nos retiraremos temprano –dijo Malfoy–. ¿No lo crees, cariño? –dijo volviendo su atención a Hermione.

–Creo que tenemos que hacerlo –dijo coquetamente Hermione–. Quedé un poco cansada de la tarde.

Eso pretendía insinuar que habían pasado la tarde llevando a cabo una agotadora sesión de gimnasia sexual.

Pansy estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Draco la interrumpió. –De hecho, creo que nos retiraremos pronto ¿o también quieres jugar a las cartas?

–No –replicó Hermione probablemente demasiado rápido. Aunque pensándolo bien, acababa de admitir que quería subir a su alcoba y tener sexo. Lo que llevaba a la pregunta ¿quería ella subir a su alcoba y tener sexo?

Su cuerpo cantaba de tensión y ganas. El ardor era inconfundible y no estaba segura que pudiera superar el dejar esa herida abierta. Era sólo sexo. Era travieso y era sólo por el gusto de hacerlo. La única razón para no hacerlo era que temía darle a él una ventaja, pero ¿una ventaja de qué? ¿Algún juego pueril de los días de escuela? Ya no estaba en la escuela y en realidad ya no le importaba si él sentía que ganaba algo de ella. Él no tenía nada que ver con ella. Si daba marcha atrás, estaría perpetuando el hecho de que había alguna especie de juego de poder entre ellos.

–Vámonos –dijo ella. Él arqueó ligeramente las cejas.

–¿Segura?

Asintió. Él la tomó de la mano y la condujo a la puerta.

Hermione se volvió y se despidió de Pansy con la mano. Ahora que la decisión estaba tomada, todo se sentía ligero. No podía parar de sonreír. Era una chica traviesa y no le importaba ni tantito. Incrementaron la velocidad cuando llegaron a las escaleras.

Apenas habían entrado a la habitación cuando él la atrajo a un agresivo beso. Era ardiente y apremiante. Se había familiarizado con el sabor de él desde la semana anterior. Sintió el calor explotar en su cuerpo. Quería ser tocada y él no tenía ningún problema en complacerla.

Él deslizó las manos debajo del vestido por sus muslos, alzándolo hasta la cintura. Deslizó el vestido por encima de su cabeza dejándola sólo en su ropa interior. Sus manos eran tan cálidas. La atrajo hacia otro beso tan pronto como se deshizo del vestido. La exploró profundamente antes de soltarla. Él tenía las manos sobre el cuello de ella, con los pulgares acariciándole la piel. Ella sentía los ojos quemándole la piel. La miró por un momento, bajando lentamente la mano hasta su pecho. El pulgar acarició su pezón y ella no pudo respirar.

Su mente no funcionaba, pero una parte de ella sabía que esto era surreal. Despacio él se inclinó y tomó el pezón con su boca. Ella no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido. Dirigió sus manos al cabello de él mientras torturaba su palpitante turgencia.

Las atenciones de él enviaban profundas pulsaciones a la parte baja de su cuerpo. Nunca antes había estado tan excitada como ahora. Quizá era el hecho de que se había estado acumulando en ella desde esa tarde, tensándola cada vez más.

Quería sentir más de él. Todavía tenía puesto el saco y ella se la quito de un jalón, dejándole la engañosamente suave camisa blanca. No era la piel, pero había algo muy masculino en un cuerpo tibio en una camisa blanca.

Ella sintió su ropa interior deslizarse por sus muslos. Estaba completamente desnuda cuando él la presionó contra su cuerpo y la llevó hacia la cama. Cayó de espaldas sobre las frescas sábanas, que se sentían maravillosamente.

Él dio un paso atrás y la miró por un momento antes de empezar a desabotonarse la camisa. No tenía prisa aun cuando ella se moría porque él se apurara. Era extraño ver el deseo en sus ojos cuando la observaba. Era una especie de confrontación, pero ella no quería analizarlo. No quería nada más que piel con piel, con todas las incontenibles sensaciones que iban con ello.

Él se deslizó la camisa por los hombros y se acercó a la cama. Todavía tenía los pantalones negros puestos. Se inclinó sobre ella y ella gimió frustrada. Estaba lista para la culminación, pero él aún llevaba los pantalones. No había terminado de jugar con ella.

La tibieza de su cuerpo en el de ella sirvió como distracción. Pasó sus piernas alrededor de él y lo acercó. Él le besó el cuello, que era uno de los puntos que hacían que se olvidara de cuanto la rodeaba. Estaba anclada ahí como un venado que ve las luces de un automóvil acercarse en la carretera mientras él atendía la sensible piel de su cuello.

Necesitaba más. Tiró de él hacia arriba, poniéndolo más cerca de donde lo quería, de donde quería sus caderas. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella. Necesitaba liberar esa tensión o la iba a incendiar desde dentro.

Él la besó de nuevo, moviendo la lengua dentro de su boca, acariciándola. No era suficiente.

–Si no disminuimos el ritmo, va a durar dos segundos –graznó él.

–No me importa –logró exhalar ella–. Ya no aguanto.

Él se apartó un poco y luego volvió dándole lo que ella quería. Se tomó su tiempo penetrándola y ella lo aceptó con glotonería. De hecho, se vino tan pronto como él estuvo enterrado en ella, enviando ondas casi dolorosas de placer a través de su cuerpo. Sensaciones que volvían con cada embestida, dejándola clavada en el punto, sin defensas mientras las sensaciones la invadían. La excitación se acumuló de nuevo cuando sus embates se hicieron más fuertes y largos. Al final una fuerte embestida pareció fusionarlos, haciéndola venirse otra vez.

Él se desplomó sobre ella, y permanecieron unidos mientras jadeaban por el esfuerzo. Ella tenía todo el cuerpo lánguido. Ni siquiera estaba segura si podría moverse si quisiera. Ese había sido el sexo más candente que había tenido jamás. No había habido restricciones en absoluto, sólo necesidad. No estaba del todo segura por qué había estado tan excitada, pero sabía que tenía que ver con el hecho de que la naturaleza de su relación siempre había sido antagónica. Algo que nunca había estado presente en sus relaciones.

Él se rodó hacia un lado. –Es usted una chica muy exigente, señorita Granger.

Hermione no supo que decir, este era el momento en que las cosas podían ponerse incómodas. –Creo que a estas alturas, vas a tener que llamarme Hermione.

Él se volvió hacia ella. –¿Eso no cambiaría la naturaleza de nuestra relación?

Ella rio. Esta era la parte donde redefinían su relación, o la falta de ella. Al ser él un casanova, ella se preguntaba cómo le hacía para no darles a las chicas con las que se acostaba la idea de que iban avanzando en su relación. Por otro lado, no quería saberlo. No necesitaba oír las mismas chorradas que le decía a todas las chicas.

–Sabes, sólo te estoy usando para el sexo –dijo ella–. A pesar de que me gustaría bromear contigo sobre presentarte a mi madre ahora que de verdad somos novios, no creo poder sacar adelante semejante ardid. No soy tan buena actriz.

–¿Qué, señorita Granger? ¿Se avergüenza usted de mí? –bromeó él.

–Por supuesto –dijo ella–. Ya es bastante malo que mis amigos crean que se me botó la canica, no estoy preparada para angustiar a mis padres.

–¿Les presentaste a Blaise? –preguntó él. La conversación cambió un poco, como tanteando un poco de terreno con las bromas.

–Nunca lo presenté con mis padres.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó él–. ¿También lo estabas usando para el sexo?

Ignoró la pregunta. No estaba del todo segura por qué estaba interesado en su relación con Blaise. –Lo presenté con mis amigos.

–Pero no con tus padres.

–No estuvimos juntos lo suficiente como para que surgiera el tema –dijo ella–. Y en retrospectiva, creo que esa será la postura que adoptaré, lo estaba usando para el sexo.

–Obviamente un sexo decepcionante –dijo él riendo por la nariz.

–Oh, no lo sé –dijo ella con una sonrisa–. Tenía un cierto…

–Siento un desafío –dijo él y la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo–. Verás, una vez que has estado conmigo, prácticamente quedas arruinada para otros hombres.

–¿Ah sí? –preguntó ella mientras él se acomodaba encima de ella.

–Soy muy talentoso ¿sabes? –sonrió y procedió a estimular la muy sensible piel de su cuello.

Tuvieron sexo de nuevo. Ella lo cabalgó esta vez, controlando el ritmo y el alcance. Una posición que les permitía a ambos observar al otro. Él estaba profundamente dentro de ella y a ella le encantaba el control que tenía sobre él. En definitiva había algo adicional por estarlo haciendo con él. Era como dar por terminado algo y avanzar, algo que la hacía más fuerte. Le encantaba ver el impacto que tenía sobre él, mientras veía su cuerpo retorcerse de placer. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que cediera el control y se convirtiera en esclava de las sensaciones.

Tuvieron sexo otra vez en medio de la noche. Lento y con deseo.

Y luego la mañana llegó. Hermione se levantó y se bañó. Todo su cuerpo olía a sexo. Estaba adolorida, pero no le importó. Sentía el cuerpo fluido y sensual. Se secó el cabello con la varita y se vistió.

Draco aún estaba en la cama envuelto en la sábana. Estaba despierto pero no se levantaba.

–Te vas –dijo y puso sus brazos detrás de la cabeza.

–Creo que debo irme –dijo ella–. No tiene caso quedarme hasta el almuerzo o a la hora que todos se vayan. Así que supongo que discutimos esta mañana y me fui. ¿Qué hago con estas cosas?

–Llévatelas.

–Gracias –dijo ella–. Supongo. No estoy segura si tendré oportunidad de volverlas a usar, pero gracias. En verdad son exquisitas.

–Tengo buen gusto.

–En la mayoría de las cosas –dijo ella, remedando a Pansy la noche anterior.

Estaba lista para irse. No sabía qué hacer, si podía darle un beso de despedida. Sería extraño y falso, así que no lo hizo.

–Bueno, adiós entonces –dijo sintiéndose incómoda–. Gracias por ser mi novio por una semana. Perdón si te alejé de tus actividades habituales. No estoy segura de qué pasa entre tú y Blaise, pero espero que hayas obtenido lo que querías de ello. Lo de anoche fue…agradable. Ya me voy. Adiós.

Se deslizó fuera antes de que él pudiera decir algo. Ya era suficientemente extraño, podía ahorrarse y ahorrarle a él lo que sea que dijera en esos casos, aunque estaba segura que él había tenido millones de momentos incómodos como ese. Lo borró de su mente y comenzó a pensar sobre lo que haría de cenar esa noche. Parecía que había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había pasado una confortable noche en casa. Necesitaba ir a comprar los ingredientes, podía hacerlo a la manera muggle. Ir a Waitrose o algo así. Quizá incluso darse el gusto y pasear por el área de comida de Harrods o Selfridge, comprar algún ingrediente exótico para hacer algo especial.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Después de una agradable noche de domingo en casa, Hermione fue a trabajar al día siguiente. Y se sentía grandioso volver su normal y bien lograda vida. En realidad no sentía nada de vergüenza por haberse acostado con Malfoy y mentalmente se dio una palmadita en la espalda por ello.

Decidió que no iba a pensar en salir con nadie por un tiempo, pero cuando lo hiciera, sería alguien normal. Quizá a su debido tiempo, incluso volvería a coquetear con Oliver Wood.

Rápidamente el trabajo se complicó y la absorbió. Había mucho que planear para su próximo viaje a las Islas Orkney.

–¿Cómo estuvieron tus citas con Draco Malfoy? –preguntó Ginny tan pronto como se sentaron en el bar–. Me muero de hambre. ¿Qué vas a pedir?

–Pediré pay de carne y cerveza –dijo Hermione decidiéndose por contestar la pregunta fácil.

–Creo que pediré un poco de pescado –dijo Ginny–. Y estoy esperando que respondas la pregunta.

Estuvieron bien, supongo –dijo Hermione–. Malfoy es un verdadero pendejo, pero eso no es novedad. Fuimos a la casa de los Greengrass el fin de semana a una de las escapadas "elitistas de sangre limpia".

–Por Merlín, ¿cómo estuvo eso? –dijo Ginny con desagrado.

–Como te podrás imaginar. Hubo mucho de pavonearse por ahí con atuendos y joyas, sentarse sin hacer nada y beber. Estuvo aburrido. Blaise estuvo ahí con su nueva novia.

–Es todo un pendejo.

–Y me dijo que me ha extrañado.

–Eso es fuerte viniendo de él, considerando que no te hubiera podido botar más rápido si lo hubiera intentado.

–Ya sé –dijo ella en voz más baja. El haber terminado esa relación todavía le dolía.

–No te pongas así –le advirtió Ginny–. No fue solo una cosita que él haya hecho mal, la culpa es el centro mismo de su carácter, no lo olvides. Si te lo hizo una vez, lo volverá a hacer.

–Lo sé –cedió Hermione–. Solo que es difícil.

–¿Y Malfoy, intentó algo?

–Sí.

–¿En serio? –dijo Ginny con una ceja levantada–. ¿Y cómo justificó que eso era una buena idea?

–Bueno, como que estábamos aparentando estar juntos de verdad, así que hubo un poco de demostraciones de afecto en público para apoyar la declaración –dijo Hermione tratando de aclararse un cosquilleo en la garganta.

–¿Y eso fue todo? –dijo Ginny con sospecha–. No, ¿qué es lo que no me estás diciendo?

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron y evitó los ojos de su amiga.

Ginny jadeó ruidosamente. –¡No!

Hermione trató de pensar en algo qué decir, pero no pudo hallar nada que tuviera sentido. –Fue como que una oferta y la tomé.

–¡Por los Lobalugs! Putita –dijo Ginny, luego comenzó a reír–. No te lo creo. Te acostaste con Draco Malfoy.

–Bueno –empezó Hermione–, todo mundo lo ha hecho, así que, ¿por qué no?

–¿Estuvo bien?

–Aborrezco admitirlo, pero sí estuvo bien.

–¿Cómo? ¿Sólo bien o muy bien?

–Estuvo…muy bien –confirmó Hermione, ahora sus mejillas estaban color rojo brillante. Pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Porque la verdad era que el sexo había sido totalmente fantástico. Sin embargo, no iba a seguir hablando de eso.

–¿Y qué dijo él después?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. –No sé, no le di oportunidad, simplemente me fui.

–¿O sea que te lo cogiste, le dijiste "gracias nene" y te fuiste?

–Algo así –dijo Hermione tratando de mantener la seriedad.

–Tú, Hermione, eres una chica mala.

–Estoy soltera. Sin ataduras, sin compromisos y puedo acostarme con quien yo quiera –se defendió–. De verdad que no era mi intención, simplemente se presentó.

–Así que deduzco que no planeas repetir.

–Dios, no –dijo Hermione–. Es Malfoy, algo lindo para mirar, pero hay de dejarlo donde lo encontraste. Conforme hablamos él debe estar cogiéndose a alguna chica europea de buenas piernas, estoy segura.

–Ron se va a poner lívido –dijo Ginny.

–Pues que ya madure –dijo Hermione cansada de estar al pendiente de las inseguridades de Ron.

–Opino lo mismo, creo que simplemente omitiremos ese fin de semana cuando hablemos con él.

Hermione fue a casa de Harry y Ginny el sábado. Tuvieron una agradable comida con Neville y Luna, Ron y Katie. El tipo de rato con los amigos que había extrañado sinceramente mientras pasaba el tiempo al estilo Slytherin. Nadie la menospreciaba, ni trataba constantemente de encontrarle defectos y nadie coqueteaba con el novio de nadie más. Era sólo relajarse con los amigos y reír un poco.

Después de pasar el domingo con sus padres llegó la mañana del lunes con todo y trabajo. Su jefe se estaba poniendo nervioso por el trato Orkney y la interrogaba acerca de sus preparativos. Se estaba volviendo molesto. Como si se le fuera a olvidar el equipo de dictado automático. No era una amateur.

La oficina estaba un poco desordenada unos días después cuando alguien la interrumpió.

–Hermione –escuchó a Blaise desde la puerta de su oficina–. ¿Te vas a mudar?

–No, sólo me preparo para un viaje –dijo cuando alzó la vista. Él llevaba uno de sus serios trajes de negocios. Cubría las líneas de su cuerpo, pero insinuaban su belleza. "Oh Dios", pensó, ¿qué querrían él y su muy espectacular cuerpo?

–Lo de las Orkney –dijo él–. Mi firma maneja algo de la parte comercial.

–Oh –dijo Hermione, no se había percatado que su firma estuviera involucrada–. Me voy pronto a preparar las negociaciones.

–Ya veo –dijo él–, te perderás el Mundial de Quidditch.

–Así parece –dijo ella–. Deduzco que tú sí irás.

–Sí –dijo él–. Mira, disculpa si me pasé de la raya. Solo pienso que puedes estar con alguien mejor que Malfoy. Ya sé que las chicas se le avientan, pero él nunca ha dudado en pisotear el corazón de ninguna.

Hermione de verdad no quería sostener esta conversación, justo como no había querido sostener la anterior. Sin embargo, apreció su esfuerzo por intentar consolarla. –Mira, no es nada serio y no hay que preocuparse por que vayan a pisotear el corazón de nadie. Y no lo hice para lastimarte. Sólo fue una de esas cosas –decidió decirle algo para que se sintiera mejor–. Llámalo una cosa de recuperación.

A él pareció gustarle eso. La idea de que ella se había sentido herida cuando terminaron, que él había sido algo real y Malfoy era un vendaje. Estaba contenta que él pensara eso si lo hacía sentir mejor. Obviamente había algún resentimiento con el que él estaba lidiando, y entre más pronto lo superara, mejor para ella.

–Lo que trato de decir es, no le apuestes mucho a él. Está bien, te dejo –dijo él–, veo que estás muy ocupada.

Hermione asintió y prosiguió su trabajo. Había algo molesto en el consejo de Blaise, pero él no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero ella no estaba segura qué estaba tramando Blaise, o por qué estaría preocupado él por sus intereses. Tal vez la estaba usando en contra de Malfoy, tal como Malfoy la había usado en contra de Blaise. Tal vez Malfoy era el que sí era honesto.

"No más pensamientos acerca de los Slyhterins y sus intenciones retorcidas", se reprendió a sí misma.

Llegó el viaje a Orkney. Fue conflictivo y ella trabajó cerca de veinte horas al día durante lo que le parecieron años. Cada parte involucrada se mostró difícil y Hermione bajó de peso por el constante ajetreo, la falta de comida y de descanso. Pero todo se resolvió. Se merecía una gran palmada en la espalda por ello, pero la gente que había sido tan estúpidamente difícil sintió que ya había aportado suficiente al proceso como para molestarse en felicitar a nadie. Algunas veces este era un trabajo ingrato, y aparentemente dar de vueltas como un pollo descabezado durante dos semanas era una de esas cosas que no ameritaban agradecimiento.

Necesitaba un trago fuerte, de hecho necesitaba emborracharse. Necesitaba liberar la tensión que se había acumulado en sus hombros, y la oportunidad perfecta surgió cuando las gemelas Patil la invitaron a unirse a ellas y a Cho Chang en el Caldero Chorreante.

Envió sus cosas de vuelta al ministerio, ya las ordenaría la siguiente semana. Se apareció a la taberna, sin molestarse en cambiarse de sus ropas de trabajo.

Ordenó un whiskey antes de sentarse con Cho. Las gemelas Patil aparentemente venían en camino.

–Hola, Granger –dijo un hombre al unirse, el maldito de Marcus Flint.

–Marcus –lo saludó ella–. No pensé que este lugar fuera de tu tipo.

–Mi abuelo es particularmente fanático de los licores de aquí –dijo y señaló a un mago muy anciano en la barra.

–Te extrañamos en el Mundial de Quidditch –continuó él.

–Tuve que trabajar –dijo ella. Trataba de pensar una forma educada de pedirle que se fuera. Era una salida de chicas y bajo ninguna circunstancia lo iba a invitar.

–Eso dijo Draco, ¿lo vas a ver más tarde? –preguntó él.

–No –dijo Hermione, esa era una pregunta rara. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde que terminaron, ¿por qué lo vería ella más tarde?

–Oh, pensé que como él regresaba esta noche, lo verías más tarde.

–¿Hablaste con Draco en el Mundial? –preguntó ella con suspicacia.

–Hablé con él ayer.

–¿Y él dijo que me vería esta noche?

–No, solo lo asumí –dijo Flint.

–¿Por qué asumirías eso?

Él le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de que los interrumpiera la llegada de las gemelas Patil. –Bueno, tú eres su novia. Aunque ahora veo que tienes otros planes para la velada. ¿Puedo unirme?

–¡No! –dijo bruscamente Hermione–. Noche de chicas –agregó después en tono más suave.

"¿Qué demonios?", gritó Hermione en su cabeza. ¿Por qué pensaba Marcus Flint que ella y Draco aún eran pareja? Pensándolo bien, la pequeña advertencia de Blaise tenía más sentido si él pensaba que todavía estaban juntos. ¿Acaso el maldito Malfoy convenientemente había olvidado terminar con ella? ¿Es que todo el mundo había estado asumiendo que eran pareja durante las últimas tres semanas?

–Marcus, espera –lo llamó Hermione–, ¿estuvo él con alguien en el mundial? Con alguna chica, quiero decir.

–No, te lo aseguro, fue un buen chico todo el tiempo. Ni siquiera se acercó a la sexy holandesa con –sus manos indicaron grandes senos–. Se merece un lindo premio de tu parte.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione no estaba segura de qué hacer. Obviamente Malfoy no había cumplido con terminar con ella. Eso había empañado un poco su salida con las chicas, pero salió adelante. No iba a dejar que él arruinara su velada.

Al ver que ya era la mañana siguiente, intentaba pensar qué hacer. Su resaca no ayudaba. Quería dormir pero este problema la distraía.

Los porqués la inquietaban. ¿Por qué no había terminado con ella? ¿Sólo se habría olvidado? ¿Asumiría él que la gente se olvidaría pronto? Si ese era el caso, parecía que había subestimado a la gente.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde encontrarlo. Ni siquiera sabía dónde vivía. Al parecer él tenía su propia casa. Lo cual no era sorpresa considerando el estilo de vida que llevaba. Podía imaginarse que su madre no lo aprobaba. Seguía sin refutar el hecho de que no tenía idea de dónde encontrarlo. Más el hecho de que podría estar donde fuera que los Slytherins estuvieran haciendo algo el fin de semana.

Después de comer, decidió enviarle una nota. La lechuza tendría que hallarlo.

No había obtenido respuesta incluso cuando regresó de ver a sus padres. Su resaca ya había cedido un poco para la hora en que debía ver a los Gryffindors en el bar esa noche.

No se molestó en arreglarse. Se puso jeans y un suéter. Definitivamente no iba a beber esa noche. Sólo tomaría cervezas de mantequilla.

Se apareció al Callejón Diagon y caminó a zancadas para llegar al bar. Este se veía como una joya en la oscura y fría noche. La calidez la acogió tan pronto como abrió la puerta. Eso describía muy bien a sus amigos: cálidos y acogedores, no como los Slytherins que eran fríos e intratables, siempre buscando una manera de atacar.

Encontró a sus amigos y se sentó. La saludaron, excepto Ron que resopló y abandonó la mesa.

–¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó, siempre pasaba algo con Ron.

–Alguien le dijo que todavía eras la pareja de Malfoy –dijo Katie.

Hermione no supo bien cómo responder. Por un lado quería negarlo rotundamente, pero habían sido "pareja" a los ojos de todos. Por otro lado, Ron podía sacar su pecosa nariz de los asuntos de ella, no tenía derecho a juzgarla.

–Pues de momento no nos estamos viendo –dijo evasivamente. El silencio del grupo indicaba que aún no terminaban de escucharla.

–La dinámica Slytherin-Gryffindor no es muy propicia.

Hubo un "Oh" colectivo de todo el grupo. Aparentemente creyeron la explicación. Lo cual era completamente cierto, aunque esa no era la razón de que no fueran "pareja"; porque nunca lo fueron, excepto por el acostón de una noche, lo cual no constituía una relación. Excepto Ginny, que sabía la verdad y se veía entretenida.

–Oh, es una pena porque él es tan atractivo –Hermione escuchó a su lado. La maldita de Lavender, sin el pendejo de su novio.

–Y ustedes dos se gustaban tanto. Muy candentes –Lavender hizo ademán de abanicarse para hacer énfasis en su argumento.

Hermione apretó los labios. Este no era el momento apropiado para increparle a Lavender lo que su novio había hecho, y no apoyaría la historia de que Malfoy y ella habían salido por un tiempo.

–Todo lo que puedo decir es, química –continuó.

–Ok, Lavender –la interrumpió Hermione con aspereza–, creo que ya entendieron. No funcionó, así que no le eches sal a la herida.

Lavender se veía consternada.

–Oh, lo siento tanto Hermione. No quise…

Hermione quiso girar los ojos, pero sólo sonrió severamente mientras se preguntaba como esa chica podía ser tan completamente idiota.

–Como sea –interrumpió Ginny con un brillo travieso en los ojos–, espero que lleves una pareja a mi boda.

–No sé Ginny, por el momento los hombres no son prioridad en mi lista de pendientes –dijo Hermione.

–Sería sólo una cita –dijo Ginny–, es costumbre llevar a alguien a las bodas. Los que van solos ponen nerviosa a la gente.

"_Bridezilla_", la quiso acusar Hermione, pero se podría tomar fuera de contexto.

–Le puedo decir al hermano de Cormac –dijo Lavender completamente seria.

–No, estoy bien –dijo Hermione. Preferiría dispararse en un pie. Demonios, le diría a Adrian Pucey antes de acercarse siquiera a alguien emparentado con el maldito de Cormac. De hecho sería divertido ir con Adrian Pucey, pero no le haría ningún bien a su reputación ser vista con otro Slytherin. Hasta podría invalidar todo el asunto de la relación falsa, lo cual no quería hacer. Había sufrido por eso, no lo iba a echar a perder.

–Estoy segura de tener un amigo a quien decirle –dijo ella. Incluso llevaría a su primo muggle si tenía que hacerlo. Aunque sería complicado ya que sus parientes no sabían que su forma de magia era ligeramente diferente de la forma wicca/_new age_/abraza-árboles que ellos creían que practicaba. Sus padres nunca se habían molestado en aclarar la diferencia.

Hermione se sintió aliviada cuando la atención se desvió de ella y regresó a otra reseña de la final de quidditch.

–No esperarás en serio que lleve una pareja –confrontó a Ginny en privado.

–Nada de gente sola. Simplemente lleva a alguien. Alguno de la oficina –dijo Ginny, aunque nadie en su oficina tenía menos de sesenta–. ¿Qué hay de Oliver?

–Escuché que está saliendo con una chica irlandesa.

–No importa quien, sólo lleva a alguien.

–Eres una pesadilla ¿sabes?

–No lo soy, no es mi culpa que últimamente hayas estado rastreando Slytherins para tus intereses románticos. Tampoco voy a planear mi boda alrededor de eso, así que llega con una pareja –dijo Ginny. Sólo era tan abrupta cuando estaba estresada, lo cual significaba que estaba estresada.

–¿Está todo bien?

Los hombros de Ginny parecieron colapsar. –Me están volviendo loca. Mi madre está demente. Ya sé que suena horrible, pero en verdad me alegra no tener una suegra, no creo que pudiera soportar a dos. Aparentemente mi madre ha estado planeando mi boda desde que nací, y en verdad tenemos gustos completamente diferentes. Está peleando con todos.

–Sólo aguanta –dijo Hermione–, nada más faltan dos semanas.

–Dos semanas de un completo infierno –dijo Ginny–. No subestimes la suerte que tienes de estar soltera. Todo es tan simple cuando estás soltera.

–Lo sé –dijo Hermione y en verdad apreciaba su soltería–, cuando todo se ponga difícil, recuérdate a ti misma que podría ser mucho peor.

–No veo cómo podría peor –dijo Ginny.

–Bueno, entonces imagíname a mí planeando una boda con Draco Malfoy. Por mencionar algo imposible. Imagínate tener que lidiar con su madre. Probablemente tenga un vestido de novia de mil años de antigüedad que insistiría en que yo lo usara. Luego mi familia y la suya conviviendo. Dios, sería un completo infierno.

Ginny rio. –Está bien, tú ganas.

Seguía sin haber una nota de Draco cuando regresó. En serio quería pegarle. Aunque estaba muy cansada y ligeramente ebria, así que decidió que lidiaría con eso en la mañana.

Tampoco hubo una nota en la mañana. Se sintió mejor de lo que esperaba y tenía antojo de una rica y caliente sopa de verduras hecha en casa.

Aún sin nota para la hora que su almuerzo estuvo listo y devorado. Decidió enviar otra.

_Necesito hablarte de nuestra situación, pero no puedo encontrarte. Tal vez deba preguntarle a tu madre donde estás. Hermione._

Media hora después alguien llamó a la puerta. Obviamente la amenaza de involucrar a su madre había funcionado. Había sido algo bajo, pero quería resultados.

–¿Qué te tiene tan preocupada? –preguntó él cuando le abrió la puerta.

–Sucede que la gente piensa que seguimos siendo pareja.

–¿Ah sí? –dijo él y sacó un cigarro–, no lo había notado.

–No puedes fumar aquí –dijo ella, pero él procedió a encenderlo. Ella resopló molesta. Él se veía terrible. Era obvio que sufría una resaca. Sospechó que había dormido con esa misma ropa. Y obvio, no estaba de humor para portarse simpático, no que alguna vez lo estuviera.

–¿Tienes café? –le preguntó cuando no cabía duda que acababa de preparar una jarra con los granos especiales que había comprado en Harrods.

Quería decirle que no, pero hubiera sido infantil. Pero no iba a dejar que se quedara con la impresión que eran amigos, así que le dedicó su peor mirada de "eres escoria" y le sirvió una taza.

–Ahora, acerca del asunto –dijo ella cuando él tomó el café.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No sé. Yo no hago esas cosas, las chicas solamente se alejan.

–Bueno, yo me alejé y ya fue hace un tiempo; entonces, ¿por qué la gente sigue pensando que somos pareja? –dijo ella. Él no la miraba. ¿Acaso escondía algo?

–¿Cómo podría saberlo? No puedo controlar lo que la gente piensa.

–Entonces déjalo claro –dijo–. Pasea por ahí con alguna zorra o algo.

–No me cojo a nadie por orden de alguien más –dijo él lacónicamente.

Hermione no podía entender porque estaba haciendo las cosas tan difíciles. Decididamente sentía que estaba siendo obstinado.

–Muy bien, te lo voy a dejar en claro –dijo ella bruscamente–, si sigues siendo mi novio para el fin de semana, vas a ir a la boda de Harry como mi pareja.

–No puedes hablar en serio –dijo él–. No voy a ir a la jodida boda de Potter.

–Entonces mejor se lo aclaras a todos –dijo ella.

–¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Poner un aviso en El Profeta?

–No me importa como lo hagas. Sólo quiero que la gente deje de acercarse a decirme qué hacer contigo más tarde por la noche.

–Oh ¿y qué te ha dicho la gente que hagas conmigo? –dijo con una ligera sonrisa–. Si es lo suficientemente atrevido, yo podría estar dispuesto.

Lo cual le recordó de golpe que había tenido sexo con él. Sexo fantástico. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

–No estás ayudando –dijo ella–. Termina conmigo o sé mi pareja, tú elige, no me importa cual –no era cierto pero lo dijo para provocarlo–. Y no voy a acostarme contigo.

–¿Sabes? En realidad no deberías desafiarme con eso –dijo él.

–No lo hice –replicó ella–. Pero sí necesito una pareja para la boda y ya que aparentemente todo el mundo cree que tú eres mi novio, tú lo serás a menos que todos cambien su percepción.

–En serio, no sé cómo hay quien te aguanta –dijo él enojado–. Y este café es terrible. La boda de Potter no es mi jodido problema, y tampoco lo eres tú.

Se fue sin cerrar la puerta. "Pendejo", pensó Hermione. Como si le ofendiera que él estuviera molesto con ella. De verdad, ¿con quién creía él que estaba tratando? Al menos había dejado claro su mensaje.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

En el trabajo la semana transcurrió sin novedad. Su acostumbrado almuerzo con Ginny se canceló ya que Ginny se estaba volviendo loca con la planeación de su boda. Hacia el final de la semana, Ginny había reclutado a Hermione para hacerle mandados, y ahora le habían pedido que recogiera los zapatos de repuesto para Ginny ya que el par original no le ajustaba apropiadamente.

No le importaba hacerlo si con eso ayudaba a Ginny. Iría a buscarlos en su hora de almorzar. Excepto que, cuando llegó a Madam Malkins la dependienta estaba ocupada con, nada más y nada menos que Pansy–perra.

–Realmente el blanco no es tu color –dijo Pansy–perra cuando vio los zapatos que Hermione recogía.

–Hola Pansy –dijo Hermione severamente–, es lindo verte.

–No te he visto desde hace tiempo –dijo Pansy–. Draco te está escondiendo. No estará avergonzado ¿verdad?

Hermione miró fijamente a Pansy para ver si lo decía en serio, y así era. Lo cual significaba que Pansy creía que seguían juntos.

–Ya estuvo –dijo Hermione y tomó los zapatos–. Que se dé por muerto.

–Oh cielos –dijo dulcemente Pansy, era obvio que creía que había ocasionado algún problema.

–De hecho Pansy, ¿sabes dónde está en este momento?

–Y no te dice dónde está –dijo Pansy con falsa conmiseración.

–Sólo dime.

–Supongo que está en casa.

–¿Dónde es?

Las cejas de Pansy se alzaron, pero a Hermione no le importó. Pansy podía pensar lo que quisiera. No le importaba la maldita Pansy. Draco y ella por otro lado, estaban a punto de hacerse de palabras.

Pansy le dio la dirección. –No es un muy buen novio si no te ha dicho donde vive. En serio deberías pensar sobre tu relación.

–No sabes cuánta razón tienes –dijo Hermione y salió dando zancadas. Se apareció en la calle donde aparentemente vivía Draco en Barnton. Debió haberse imaginado que estaría en un poblado mágico sofisticado como Barnton. Encontró la casa que lucía como un castillo francés en miniatura.

Un elfo abrió la puerta cuando llamó, y Hermione hizo a un lado al elfo y caminó hacia adentro.

–¿Dónde está?

–El amo no está recibiendo visitantes.

–¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera a su novia?

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron como platos. Trató de detenerla y ella sospechó que no era la única chica que entraba por la fuerza en la casa de Malfoy asegurando que estaban involucrados.

–Malfoy –gritó Hermione–, trae tu pálido pellejo acá.

–No recibo visitas, Granger –oyó del piso de arriba.

–Bueno, supongo que entonces debiste haber terminado conmigo.

–¿Todavía sigues con eso? –respondió él–. No puedo evitar lo que la gente asume

Hermione subió a trancos las escaleras. –De alguna manera no estoy segura de eso. Me estoy empezando a preguntar por qué te involucraste en toda esta farsa para empezar.

Intentó en algunas habitaciones hasta que halló en el que estaba él. Su alcoba. Seguía en bata y piyama.

–Es la hora de la comida –dijo ella.

–Prácticamente la mitad de la noche –dijo él.

–Acabo de ver a Pansy y ella tiene la impresión que somos pareja –lo acusó–. Ahora, ¿qué le daría esa idea? ¿Eh? De hecho, ella piensa que te avergüenza mucho que te vean conmigo, así que me escondes en algún lugar.

–Iba a decir que Pansy es una idiota, pero puede que haya algo de cierto en lo que dijo –dijo él–. Ahora por favor vete.

–No.

–¿No? –dijo él–. Te metes a mi casa y me acusas de toda clase de cosas.

–Oh, lo siento –dijo ella sarcásticamente–. ¿Acaso soy tan grosera por acusarte de llevar una relación falsa conmigo en contra de mi voluntad?

–Nada fue en contra de tu voluntad hace un tiempo –dijo lascivamente.

–Eso es completamente irrelevante –dijo ella–, y antes de eso acordamos que si no terminabas conmigo para el fin de semana, irías a la boda de Harry y Ginny como mi pareja.

–No voy a ir a la jodida boda de Potter.

–Muy bien, necesito llevar una pareja y no quiero ocasionar más rumores por ese motivo mientras la gente cree que seguimos siendo pareja.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

–Así que –continuó ella–, vamos a algún lado y terminemos.

–¿Qué, en este momento?

–Sí, en este momento.

–No estoy vestido.

–No me importa –dijo ella. Iba a hacer que cediera de alguna forma–. O tal vez le pueda pedir a Blaise que vaya a la boda conmigo, creo que diría que sí. Reconciliarnos no sería del todo dañino para mi reputación. En realidad podría hacerme bien. Mostraría algo de consistencia.

Draco se quedó inmóvil. Hermione lo estaba logrando, sabía que había algo entre él y Blaise que era el centro de todo, y la motivación de Draco.

–Si tienes que hacerlo –dijo él después de un rato.

Había descubierto su engaño. No había manera de que ella le pidiera a Blaise acompañarla. Sería un desastre.

–Sólo termina conmigo –gimoteó ella.

No respondió. Le dio la espalda y se aproximó al pequeño bar en una de las mesitas de noche. Se percató que no le contestaba, para ser exactos estaba evitando la contestación, lo cual significaba que no iba a terminar con ella y que no lo había intentado en absoluto.

Ella, por su vida no podía imaginarse el porqué, pero había algo que no sabía y lo odiaba.

–Quieres seguir con esto –dijo ella.

–No –respondió él–, no directamente.

–No directamente, ¿qué significa eso?

Él se encogió de hombros. Esto era como si le estuvieran sacando los dientes. Se ocupó en su whiskey de fuego, para el cual por cierto, era muy temprano.

–Está bien –dijo cuidadosamente como si le estuviera hablando a un lunático–. Tú no mantuviste directamente en marcha esta supuesta relación, lo cual significa que indirectamente la mantuviste en marcha.

–No exactamente.

–No exactamente –repitió ella y giró los ojos de frustración–. ¿Por qué no me lo explicas?

–No tengo que explicarte nada.

–En realidad, creo que sí –dijo ella–. Considerando que tenemos una relación, como que merezco saber por qué.

–No hay una razón.

Caminó hacia él y lo jaloneó. –¿Qué pasa con Blaise? Dime o te arranco las pelotas con un hechizo.

–No es nada –dijo él–. Blaise es un cabrón. Te estaba usando.

–¿Entonces qué? ¿Me estabas salvando de Blaise?

–Por Merlín, no –dijo él–. Ustedes se merecen el uno al otro.

En realidad la había ofendido. –¿Pero…?

–Originalmente Blaise empezó a salir contigo por diversión –dijo Draco–. Iba a salir contigo y botarte, sin duda de una manera memorable. Es algo que ha hecho antes.

–¿Por qué? –dijo ella–. Sólo porque soy sangresucia. ¿O sólo por haber aceptado salir con él?

Draco se alejó de ella. –En realidad lo hizo para molestarme. Cuando estábamos en la escuela, nos emborrachamos y yo pude haber mencionado que tú eras mi "Chica No Deseada".

–Puedo adivinar que hay algo halagador en esto –dijo Hermione bruscamente, pero se tragó el enojo–. ¿Qué es una "Chica No Deseada"?

–Si eres hombre, hay una chica con la cual cogerías aunque no quisieras –dijo él.

–Y yo era tu… "Chica No Deseada". Eso no tiene ningún sentido –declaró ella. Estaba más enfocada en llegar al fondo de todo que en sentirse herida por lo que él decía. Aunque no era sorpresa que Draco Malfoy la odiara en la escuela, eso lo había dejado completamente claro.

–¿Y Blaise salió conmigo porque tú no me querías? –dijo ella, todavía confundida.

–Una "Chica No Deseada" es una chica a la que no serías capaz de decirle que no a pesar de que no es tu tipo o que no es alguien con quien te dejarías ver en público.

–Y yo era eso para ti –dijo ella sólo para dejar las cosas claras–. No estoy segura si debo sentirme halagada u ofendida.

–Ese fue el origen del interés de Blaise por ti –continuó él–. Pero luego no terminó contigo.

–¿Será que hay alguna pauta aquí? –todo seguía sin tener sentido.

–¿Podemos continuar? –dijo él.

–Aún no –dijo ella–. ¿En qué momento apareces tú?

–Él no terminó contigo, perdió el valor –continuó Draco–. No tenía pensado estar contigo por tanto tiempo. Y pienso que tú te volviste su "Chica No Deseada"

–Esto sigue sin tener sentido.

–Le gustaba estar contigo, y él no esperaba eso. Perdió el valor porque tal vez le estaba gustando demasiado –dijo Draco–. Y ahí es donde aparezco yo. Algo así como un golpe bajo.

–¿Y por eso has mantenido esto a flote? ¿Para restregárselo a Blaise?

Él se veía completamente incómodo, lo cual le dijo que había más.

–Estás encarrerado –dijo ella–, mejor sigue.

–Así empezó, y tal vez tenía curiosidad de por qué Blaise se había clavado tanto.

–¿Obtuviste una respuesta?

–Tengo que vestirme.

–Necesito que respondas a mi pregunta.

–¿Por qué es importante? –dijo él con aspereza.

En realidad ella no sabía por qué era importante.

–¿Ahora vas a venir y a terminar conmigo? –dijo ella con seriedad.

–Salte o me vestiré delante de ti.

–Si no te acuerdas, ya te he visto desnudo –dijo ella.

Se quitó la bata de los hombros, dejando su pecho desnudo. Los sedosos pantalones de la piyama aún cubrían su mitad inferior. Puso los dedos en la pretina para bajarlo.

Hermione se dio la vuelta.

–Gallina –dijo él.

Lo escuchó caminar hacia el armario y vestirse.

–Si termino contigo, ¿a quién llevarás?

–No sé. A alguien –dijo ella–. A Blaise no –tristemente parecía que el hermano de Cormac sería la mejor opción. En realidad la opción más fácil sería estirar esta relación estúpida una semana más y llevar a Malfoy.

–Quiero que vayas conmigo –dijo ella–, a la boda. Hasta te daré una noche previa donde te adularé frente a Blaise.

–¿Por qué querrías llevarme a esta boda?

–Por conveniencia –dijo ella.

–Me acuesto con mis parejas.

–Definitivamente no –dijo señalando con el dedo para apoyar su seriedad.

–¿Qué? ¿Lo hiciste una vez y ya no más?

–Fue un acostón de una noche –dijo ella–. El caso es que sólo dura una noche. ¿Y no se supone que soy la que no quieres?

–Pero no puedo resistir –murmuró él.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione no estaba segura si el trato que acababa de conseguir era un error, pero parecía la solución más simple. No tenía idea de qué conclusión sacar de todo el asunto entre Blaise y Draco, o del hecho que Draco había sentido una especie de atracción por ella en la escuela. O quizá no. ¿Quién podía entender a los chicos adolescentes y lo qué les atraía? Era una de esas cosas en las que era mejor no escarbar muy a fondo. Todo estaba claro como el lodo, lo cual parecía ser algo típico de los Slyhterin.

Una noche más con las celebridades fascistas no le haría mal. En realidad probablemente sí le haría mal, y algún día le haría saber a Ginny hasta donde había llegado para tenerla contenta.

Le había dado a él una ocasión para jugar su juego con Blaise, y lo mejor sería que fuera antes de la boda, porque si no era así ella tal vez lo mandaría a volar.

No supo de él durante el fin de semana y hasta ya entrada la semana. Empezaba a pensar que él perdería su oportunidad. No era algo que le importara. En eso, llegó una nota.

_Esta noche. De gala. Espera paquete. D._

Argh, el maldito la iba a vestir de nuevo. Sin mencionar que la iba a llevar a un evento de gala. ¿Qué problema tenían esos Slytherins? ¿No podían simplemente tener una salida tranquila? ¿Es que todo tenía que ser tan meticuloso y extravagante?

No había ido a un evento de gala desde el baile de Navidad del ministerio, el cual era un evento masivo al que usualmente uno iba por obligación y no para disfrutarlo. Bueno, Harry y Ron odiaban las túnicas de etiqueta, se sentían incómodos y prácticamente no disfrutaban la velada, eso más los empujones y jalones de la muchedumbre.

El paquete la esperaba cuando llegó a casa. Giró los ojos cuando lo vio. Lo ignoró por un momento, trató de decirse a sí misma que no tenía curiosidad. Curiosidad por saber cómo la veía él o qué quería verle puesto, con qué quería ser visto. Supuso que si tenía una última oportunidad de restregársela en la cara a Blaise, querría que ella se viera espectacular.

El vestido era rosa. Rosa. No un rosa encendido, un rosa grisáceo. Y era de seda. Debía de haber costado una fortuna. Era difícil decir como luciría puesto porque sólo fluía en una cascada de leche rosa cuando lo sostuvo.

Se rehusó a probárselo. Se lo pondría cuando tuviera que hacerlo, no sólo porque quisiera ver como lucía. No era ese tipo de chica. Lo arrojó de nuevo al paquete y fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer mientras veía la televisión.

Él hubiera podido tener la decencia de decirle una hora. La incertidumbre la estaba poniendo inquieta. No podía estarse quieta. Después de un rato, decidió maquillarse y peinarse, así estaría lista sin tardarse mucho. Resolvió aplicarse un efecto ahumado en los ojos. Era un evento formal y por alguna razón subconsciente, quería verse bien.

¿Qué clase de eventos tendrían los Slyhterins que eran así de formales? Con vestidos de noche. Quizá esto era típico. Quizá hicieran algo así todos los jueves. ¿Cómo podría ella saberlo?

Él se tardó una eternidad en llegar. Eran casi las ocho. Prácticamente se había quedado dormida.

–No estás vestida –dijo él.

–No quería esperar en un vestido de noche –dijo ella–. Este no es el tipo de lugar en el que holgazaneas en vestidos de noche. Me tomará un segundo.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación y sacó el vestido de su empaque. Tenía un efecto envolvente en la parte superior y el material fluía hacia abajo. Era totalmente espectacular. La seda fluía alrededor de sus curvas, revelándolas cuando caminaba. Era como si el material tuviera vida propia.

Le pareció raro que él le diera un vestido tan espectacular. Podría haberle dado algo mucho más sencillo. Sencillo no era la palabra, el vestido era sencillo, aparentemente. Pero entonces supuso que el propósito de la noche era llamar la atención, y lo lograba. Lo peor era que se sentía completamente sexy.

Se sintió incómoda al abrir la puerta de su habitación y presentarse en el vestido. Era aún más incómodo que él la acompañara al caminar. No dijo nada, pero se veía complacido.

–Vámonos –dijo él y le ofreció el brazo. La llevó escaleras abajo y los apareció a ambos a donde sea que fueran. La sostuvo firmemente cuando llegaron en un jalón. Ella sentía las líneas de su cuerpo. No cabía duda, la atracción seguía ahí.

–¿Dónde pasaremos la velada hoy? –preguntó cuando estuvieron afuera de una enorme puerta. Una puerta de aspecto privado.

–Con los Parkinson.

–Oh que alegría –dijo Hermione con sarcasmo.

Él llamó a la puerta y se abrió. La casa de los Parkinson era grande y ostentosa. Y estaba llena. Era algo mucho más grande que los amigos íntimos de Draco reuniéndose para alardear de sus atuendos de gala. Esta era una gran fiesta de los sangre limpia. Con todo y los mayores.

Todas las familias antiguas estaban presentes, incluyendo algunos Ravenclaws. Por no mencionar a cada mortífago no confirmado del país. Ella titubeó.

–¿Estás seguro de esto? –dijo, normalmente no era ella la que identificaba la distinción, pero merecía mencionarse–. Yo asumiría que no soy el tipo de invitada más deseada en este tipo de eventos.

–No seas tímida, eres mi pareja.

–¿Están aquí tus padres? –dijo ella sin aliento.

–Deben estar por ahí, ¿quieres saludarlos?

–¡No! –dijo ella enfáticamente–. Esto ya es suficientemente incómodo.

–¿Cuál es el problema Granger? ¿No quieres que te presente a mis padres? –dijo él bromeando–. Eso me hiere.

–Sí, bueno, no quiero salir herida –dijo firmemente.

La llevó hacia donde estaba Pansy.

–Aquí estás, me preguntaba cuando llegarías –dijo Pansy y miró a Hermione–. Y finalmente trajiste a tu novia. Me empezaba a preguntar si no la estabas escondiendo. ¿Conocen a Rolf?

Pansy les presentó a un hombre alto con cabello rubio arenoso. En su saludo era evidente un acento europeo.

–Me va a llevar a Antigua –dijo suavemente Pansy–, nos vamos la próxima semana. ¿No es adorable?

Pansy se llevó a Rolf.

–Supongo que Pansy encontró a alguien de su gusto.

–Uno de una larga lista –dijo Draco con desdén.

–¿Todos ustedes tienen muchas citas? –preguntó–. Nadie parece llevar una relación seria.

–Por aquí, si parece que te encariñas con alguien, empiezan a planear la boda.

Hermione sólo seguía a Draco mientras caminaba alrededor del salón platicando. Sólo contestaba preguntas si se las hacían. Incluso a algunas personas que no se hubiera querido encontrar en un callejón oscuro durante la guerra. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para perderse en la multitud, pasar desapercibida. Hacer un mínimo de contacto visual.

Duró mucho tiempo. Hasta se encontraron con Blaise, que llevaba a una guapa morena. Antigua familia española. Era completamente preciosa con sus profundos ojos oscuros. En verdad se veían fantásticos juntos. No por hacer menos a Blaise, pero la chica se vería fantástica junto a cualquiera.

Blaise no dio indicación alguna que hiciera pensar que había alguna clase de competencia, y en serio, ¿quién podría culparlo considerando a la chica que llevaba consigo? Era despampanante, pensó Hermione.

–Cariño –dijo una fría voz.

Se dieron la vuelta para ver a Narcissa Malfoy. Hermione se sintió como si la hubieran pillado con las manos en la masa.

–No vengas a casa el domingo, tu padre y yo estaremos fuera.

–Muy bien, madre –dijo él. Ella le lanzó una intimidante mirada a Hermione y se alejó.

–Eso salió bien –se mofó Hermione–, creo que le caigo bien.

Draco se rio. –No te ofendas, a menos que te presente formalmente, tú no existes.

–Puedo vivir con eso –dijo ella y tomó una copa de una bandeja que pasaba–. Mis pies me están matando.

–¿Quieres tomar un descanso?

–No, esto es divertido –dijo ella–. Me ha fulminado con la mirada gente que sospecho quiere usar mis tripas de liguero. Tu madre me ha desairado y me han torturado unos zapatos que estoy segura no son para uso humano…

La jaló del brazo y ella tuvo que seguirlo tambaleándose en sus tacones tratando de no derramar la bebida que sentía como su única salvación. La arrastró por las escaleras al segundo piso donde había un pequeño cuarto. La dejó caer en uno de los sofás, luego desapareció por un minuto, regresó con una botella.

Él se sentó en el sofá opuesto y abrió el corcho. Llenó sus copas, luego tomó su tobillo. Ella trató de zafarse, pero él la sostuvo firmemente. Le deslizó fuera la zapatilla y su adolorido pie se movió para liberarse del dolor y la presión.

–No –dijo ella, pero él sólo la miró, después le sobó el pie.

–No soy un completo cabrón –dijo él–. Puedo ser agradable.

En este momento era celestial, pero no iba a discutir los detalles. Ella sabía por experiencia que en él, ser agradable no necesariamente era algo bueno. Él coqueteaba y seducía, y podía estar completamente al tanto de lo que le estaba haciendo.

–No me acostaré contigo –dijo firmemente ella.

–Eres una coqueta –dijo él–. Tienes el pie prácticamente en mi entrepierna, seduciéndome.

Ella apartó el pie. Él se recargó y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

–La chica de Blaise es linda –dijo ella tratando de cambiar la conversación.

–Sí, pero a él no le gusta tanto.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–¿Por qué quieres restregárselo? –preguntó ella–. No es muy…cordial.

–Así hemos sido siempre –dijo Draco. Luego continuó tras un corto silencio–. Y lo que hizo contigo, eso fue una confrontación directa. No espero que lo entiendas.

–Yo era la chica que nunca deseaste –dijo ella–. Y eso es gracioso, yo estaba muy segura de que me odiabas.

–Sí te odio –dijo él–. Pero no lo tomes personal, yo odio a todo el mundo.

–Incluso a tus amigos.

–A ellos más.

–Eres una criatura extraña, Draco Malfoy –dijo ella–. Pero entonces no puedes resistirte a mí, o ¿cómo estaba eso de que no te podías resistir?

–Oh, escuchaste eso ¿no?

–Recuerdo algo así –dijo ella, estaba totalmente en modo provocador–. Así que me odiabas en la escuela, pero si te hubiera jalado a un rincón oscuro, me hubieras dejado hacerte lo que yo quisiera.

Él le dirigió una astuta mirada que le decía que sabía que ella se estaba aprovechando.

–Así que no podías resistirte a mí, así que si hubiera abofeteado a tu madre y quemado tu casa, incluso así hubieras sido ¿mi perra?

Él volteó los ojos. –No abuses –le advirtió.

–¿Qué tal ahora? –preguntó ella, lo estaba provocando, pero igualmente quería la respuesta–. ¿Puedes resistirte ahora?

–Vas a tener que ofrecer algo para averiguarlo –dijo él. Puso el pie de ella en su regazo de nuevo–. Aunque esa es tu verdadera debilidad, ¿no, Granger?, tan condenadamente curiosa.

Le acarició el pie, moviéndose más arriba hacia su pantorrilla. La sensación que le provocaba era ridícula. Todo en ella se tensaba y respondía. Parte de ella quería desesperadamente levantarse y unirse a él en ese sofá.

–No me acostaré contigo –repitió ella, pero su voz era un poco temblorosa. En verdad no quería mirar hacia abajo, porque estaba muy segura que sus pezones se estaban haciendo notar.

–¿Y por qué no? –preguntó él–. Creó que sí quieres.

–Porque… –empezó ella.

Porque un acostón de una noche era sólo eso, pero si ella cedía, caería efectivamente en una relación con Draco Malfoy, y eso era estúpido de cualquier forma en que se viera.

Su fija mirada la tenía inmóvil. Sus ojos se veían oscuros y profundos, y ella sospechaba que podían absorberla.

–Porque sería una mala idea en muchos niveles –dijo ella, tratando de hallar algo que decir–. Para empezar, me odias.

–Así es, pero algunas veces pienso que tal vez te odie menos de lo que odio a los demás.

–Ah bueno, he ahí la base para una relación –se mofó ella.

–Y cuando estás rebotando en mi verga…

–Dios, que vulgar eres.

–Déjame terminar. Y para que conste, sí, así soy –dijo él, todavía acariciando su pantorrilla–. Cuando estás rebotando en mi verga, casi puedo creer que no te odio en absoluto.

Hermione se mordió el labio. Iba a continuar con el sarcasmo, pero en el fondo sabía que acababa de escuchar que lo admitía. Acababa de escuchar a Draco Malfoy admitirlo. No, no, no, no quería ir ahí. No quería un Slytherin, quedar atrapada en su sociedad con sus modos. Quería un tipo normal, alguien que se acomodara en su vida.

Bajó la mirada a su regazo. Esto no iba a funcionar. Él no dejó de acariciar su pantorrilla, pero había un entendimiento entre ellos. No iba a tomar la bola y salir corriendo con ella. La iba a dejar justo donde la había encontrado.

Él era demasiado peligroso. Muy alejado de lo que ella quería. Un jugador dañado sin dirección que no hacía más que beber, ser un Don Juan y fiestear. Él no se acomodaba en su vida. Y no es que él pidiera eso, pero sabía en el fondo que tampoco podía jugar con él, esto era todo o nada para ella. No estaba segura del porqué, pero así era.

No estaba segura de qué lo hacía diferente para Blaise, pero había una diferencia, una importante.

–No puedo –dijo ella. Él pareció aceptarlo y rellenó sus copas.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Al siguiente día Hermione se sintió intranquila y el sentimiento se negaba a ceder. No estaba segura del porqué pero tenía que ver con Malfoy. La noche anterior había sido tan fácil que todo se fuera por otro camino, lo cual hubiera significado que muy probablemente no estaría despertando sola esa mañana. Su estómago dio un salto mortal.

No se podía negar la atracción, su estómago daba un vuelco cada vez que pensaba en él. Pero la atracción era solo eso, una reacción química, no significaba que uno debía regirse por ella. El problema era que persistía, él había invadido su cabeza y no cedía.

Se arregló y fue a trabajar. Cada pensamiento secundario era sobre él. Le había sugerido algo la noche anterior, algo que había admitido y que ponía las cartas sobre la mesa, envuelto en vulgaridad. Pero así era su modo, ¿no?, no podía haberlo hecho de otra manera, algo más directo sería muy sensible para Draco Malfoy.

Centrarse en los defectos hacía más fácil ignorar lo que había admitido. Así que, ¿qué si a él le gustaba?, ya le había gustado a otros antes, no significaba nada. A la gente le gustaba otra gente todo el tiempo. No significaba que tenía que saltar y regocijarse. El hecho era, que era él y tenía tantos defectos que ni siquiera era gracioso. En primera él era vulgar, carecía completamente de dirección, solo buscaba el placer y era superficial. Era como un cachorrito que destrozaba tu casa y después era perdonando por ser tan adorable.

Y para que conste, Draco Malfoy no era adorable. Él no tenía ojos de cachorro, él tenía esa penetrante mirada que te atrapaba como a un insecto clavado con alfileres por un entusiasta de los insectos. Así se sentía ella, como un insecto atrapado por un entusiasta. Él la tenía clavada y ella se retorcía para liberarse. Eso la ponía furiosa.

No avanzaba nada con su trabajo, sus cambios de humor se interponían en el camino, pero no importaba lo que hiciera, él se rehusaba a salir de su cabeza. El almuerzo no le dio tregua, ni tampoco el ir a casa. Incluso sus programas de televisión favoritos le parecieron aburridos y nada interesantes. Su mente parecía estar atrapada en este asunto de Draco Malfoy como si fuera la única cosa interesante en el mundo.

Se rehusó a caer en atrayentes pensamientos lascivos cuando estuvo en cama tratando de dormir, era como si la estuvieran llamando y ella los ignorara. Su corazón estaba agitado y ella sentía que le faltaba el aire. Recurrió a tomar una poción para dormir sin sueños.

El día de la boda llegó. Le envío a Ginny una nota de buena suerte, pero no recibió respuesta. Sospechó que la casa sería un caos y lo mejor que podía hacer era mantenerse fuera del camino. Ya le avisarían si necesitaban algo.

Llevaba un vestido rojo a la boda. Ginny había optado por no llevar damas para alivio de Hermione. Ya era muy complicado con cuñadas, amigas y primas, así que Ginny decidió resolver el problema contundentemente. Además, las bodas mágicas tradicionales no llevaban damas.

Simplemente se sentó y esperó. Le había dicho a Malfoy la hora para que la buscara desde hacía días y más le valía estar ahí. Se pondría lívida si la plantaba. Aunque si era completamente honesta, la aliviaría si la plantaba. Significaría que este asunto entre los dos estaba concluido, y sería una manera fácil de salir de ella, aún si le costaba un poco de la ira de su mejor amiga.

Poco después de las dos alguien llamó a la puerta. Hermione cerró los ojos. Había venido. Se sentía como si hubiera estado balanceándose en el punto más alto de una montaña rusa y ahora se estuviera zambullendo en caída libre.

Abrió la puerta y él estaba recargado en la entrada. De nuevo, su estómago dio un salto mortal. Llevaba un traje gris. No tan severo como el usual negro, se veía más ligero, no como un ligero femenino, sólo más relajado, pero aún pulcro.

–Estás lista –dijo él–. ¿Rojo eh? Siempre la Gryffindor.

–Es una boda Gryffindor.

–¿Cómo fue exactamente que me convenciste de esto? –gimió él.

–Yo necesitaba una pareja y tú fuiste un caballero –dijo Hermione.

–Eso debe ser –dijo él sarcásticamente. Le ofreció su brazo y ella lo tomó. Ya estaba tan acostumbrada a él, se sentía normal. Estaba acostumbrada a su aroma, a su tacto y a como su cuerpo se amoldaba al de ella. No habían estado juntos tanto tiempo, aunque quizá sí había sido algo de tiempo.

La Madriguera estaba en calma aunque había Weasleys moviéndose por ahí con miradas determinadas en sus rostros.

Molly y Arthur saludaban a los invitados conforme llegaban. Ni siquiera pestañearon cuando fue el turno de Hermione y llegó con Malfoy. Arthur incluso le preguntó por la salud de sus padres, y luego entraron.

La boda había sido organizada en forma similar a la de Bill y Fleur. Los asientos estaban alineados para la ceremonia y luego las reacomodarían con magia para la recepción. Esperaron un poco antes de empezar y la gente solo estaba de pie esperando. Platicando un poco.

Hermione y Draco no hablaron, solo estaban parados en una orilla y esperaron. Hermione no pudo evitar distraerse con lo alerta que estaba por él. Ocasionalmente algunas personas les hablaban, alguien incluso sostuvo una conversación entera con Draco, pero la constante alerta no cedía.

Finalmente la ceremonia dio comienzo. Tomaron sus asientos.

–Cuando era más joven –dijo Malfoy en voz baja–, nunca esperé encontrarme en esta circunstancia, estar en la boda de Potter como tu pareja.

–Tal vez tu "yo" adolescente debió haber presagiado que yo, tarde o temprano, averiguaría tu fascinación por la "Chica No Deseada" y lo usaría para obligarte a hacer toda clase de cosas –respondió ella también en voz baja.

–Eso se aplica sólo para el sexo –dijo él.

–¿En serio? Porque aquí estás, ¿no? –dijo ella ásperamente.

No tuvo una respuesta ingeniosa de inmediato, pero ella sospechó que le daría vueltas hasta tener algo con qué castigarla.

Potter avanzó y tomó su lugar junto al celebrante. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un lado. Ella se preguntó que habría tenido que hacerle a su cabello para que se comportara. Se veía raro con el cabello acomodado, parecía que algo estaba mal. Ginny caminaba por el pasillo con su vestido. Se veía hermosa. Hermione estaba tan feliz por ellos que se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

–Por Merlín, ¿acaso él tiene que verse como si ella lo tuviera bien agarrado de las pelotas?

–Tal vez a él no le importe porque ya no tiene doce años –lo desafió ella.

–¿Me estás diciendo inmaduro?

–Y es una de tus mejores cualidades –señaló ella enfáticamente.

–Oh, recuerdo que tengo otras cualidades que tú disfrutas mucho –dijo él–. Cualidades que ponen tus piernas a temblar.

Hermione se negó a hacer caso al comentario y levantó su barbilla.

Él se acercó a su oído. –Al menos yo soy honesto conmigo mismo.

–En serio, eres la persona que más se engaña a sí mismo que he conocido.

–Ya deja de estar de necia y pon atención, te vas a perder toda la ceremonia –la reprendió, lo cual la exasperó más, pero se aguantó y observó el intercambio de votos entre sus amigos más cercanos.

Fue una ceremonia hermosa y la puso feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Harry estaba rebosante de felicidad. Se lo merecía. Las cosas siempre habían sido tan sencillas entre él y Ginny. Simplemente se amaban desde el principio, y eso era todo, no había problemas con todo lo demás. Mientras tanto, ella estaba ahí con una pareja del infierno.

La ceremonia terminó. Todos salieron en lo que se reacomodaba la carpa. Harry y Ginny se estaban tomando fotos con la dorada luz de esa hora del día. Una pequeña parte de ella no pudo evitar sentirse celosa. Parecía que las bodas siempre lo hacían a uno reconsiderar su rumbo en la vida.

Notó que Draco tenía la mano en su espalda. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta como había llegado ahí. Estaba hablando con alguien, pero cumplía su trabajo como su pareja. ¿En qué punto habían logrado tanta familiaridad? Como para que su mano en la espalda se sintiera como algo normal.

Ella se percató de sus fuertes latidos, la continua calma. Se sentía como si le hubiera faltado el aliento por mucho tiempo, la adrenalina era su constante compañera. ¿Cómo podía él hacerla sentir cómoda y tenerla lista para pelear o huir, todo al mismo tiempo? Pero él se veía cómodo. Lo observó hablar, hablaban de algún negocio de sus padres. Se veía animado. No se veía como todo un bueno para nada, se veía como si pudiera perfectamente sostener una conversación. Ciertamente podía si era necesario.

Terminaron la conversación ya que era hora de volver a la carpa. Ella sentía que se regresaba al combate. Se habían dispuesto mesas redondas con una gran pista de baile. A Ginny le encantaba bailar.

Encontraron asientos cerca de la orilla de la carpa. Las mesas estaban apretadas, así que se sentaron cerca, tan cerca que se tocaban. De nuevo ahí estaba esa extraña mezcla de familiaridad y malestar. Tocarse significaba calor y ahí sí que había muchos peros que valían. Era como si se sintiera segura y amenazada al mismo tiempo.

Todos comieron, luego comenzó la plática en serio. Hermione no estaba de humor para platicar, así que se quedó quieta. Draco tampoco pareció sentirse obligado a pararse y explorar el lugar.

Harry y Ginny regresaron, hubo brindis y discursos, que estuvieron encantadores. Después Harry y Ginny abrieron el baile. Ambos sonreían cuando entraron a la pista. Probablemente ese era el primer momento en el día que tenían para ellos mismos. Con una gran audiencia, pero para ellos era como si estuvieran solos. Hermione sintió lágrimas formársele en los ojos.

–Ahora, si todas las parejas jóvenes se les quieren unir –anunció un hombre corpulento que Hermione sabía era el tío de Arthur.

La gente se empezó a poner de pie. Neville y Luna, Ron y Katie, otras personas de la escuela.

–Creo que se refieren a nosotros –dijo Draco.

Hermione abrió la boca sorprendida, pero no tenía como desafiar su lógica. Ginny se decepcionaría de ella si no bailaba. Draco estaba de pie, ofreciéndole su mano.

–Es hora de pagar las consecuencias –dijo él. No estaba muy segura de que quería decir exactamente, pero así se sentía. Él la llevó a la pista de baile y ella lo dejó.

La atrajo hacia sí y puso la mano en su espalda. Estaban cerca, tan cerca como si estuvieran acostumbrados el uno al otro. Tal vez porque para la gente que está acostumbrada la una a la otra no podía ser de otra manera. Y ella estaba acostumbrada a él, de hecho se sentía como si hubieran atravesado una guerra. Una guerra que nadie más parecía percibir, a pesar de que ella se sentía completamente agotada por la batalla.

Él tenía la boca cerca de su sien. Bailar se sentía agradable. Un pretexto para estar cerca. Un alivio temporal en la batalla. Él la guiaba y ella lo dejaba. Si no estuvieran en esa actividad, aquella a la que estaban socialmente obligados, ella se hubiera sentido muy incómoda al permitirse aceptar que él la guiara.

La verdad no había nada fuera de su pequeño círculo y el hirviente calor que ahí había. Se sentía un poco como un homenaje al camino por el que no viajarían. El camino que no tomarían. Un camino que, si ella era honesta, potencialmente podría incluir sentimientos. Era una sensación agridulce.

Dejó escapar una exhalación cuando el baile terminó y se separaron. Se sintió como si la intensidad amainara, como si las nubes se hubieran separado y la presión del aire amainara. Había algo ahí, pero estaban muy lejos. Bien podrían estar en polos opuestos.

Hermione necesitaba alejarse, necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Se disculpó y deambuló por las mesas para llegar a la mesa de postres.

Una dama entrada en años se inclinó y puso su mano sobre la de Hermione cuando fue a tomar una rebanada de pastel.

–Es tan alentador ver el amor de los jóvenes. ¿No lo crees Elsbeth? Me recuerda mi juventud. Y justo como tú y Montgomery –dijo la dama a su compañera igualmente entrada en años mientras daba palmaditas a Hermione en la mano–. Que novio tan lindo tienes –dijo a Hermione–. Muy guapo. Se ven tan encantadores juntos.

–Muy enamorados –la otra mujer sonreía ampliamente.

"No estamos enamorados", quería gritar Hermione, pero no iba a sacar a dos damas de edad avanzada de sus engañosas memorias. Solo sonrió y tomó su pedazo de pastel tan rápido como pudo sin ser muy descortés.

–¿Qué te pasa? –dijo Draco cuando regresó a su mesa.

–Las bodas vuelven loca a la gente –declaró ella. Draco se encogió de hombros y no inquirió más, lo cual era bueno porque no quería tener que explicar el sentimiento que la había asaltado.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

La boda se estaba haciendo eterna. Hermione se sentía mal por percibirlo así, pero así era. Ginny y Harry se estaban poniendo cómodos y disfrutando el uno del otro. El fin no estaba ni cerca y sería muy notorio si se iba.

–Ven, vamos a bailar –dijo Draco y se puso de pie, le ofreció su mano–. Es una boda, es prácticamente obligatorio.

Ella la tomó renuentemente y él la llevó a la pista de baile, que estaba llena de gente bailando. La acercó y empezaron a bailar. Por mucho que lo odiara, se sentía simplemente como algo normal.

–Supongo que es una buena boda, tanto como lo puede ser una boda no de sociedad –dijo Draco.

–No de sociedad.

Él no dijo nada por unos segundos. –Bueno, digamos que este no es el tipo de boda que Pansy esperaría.

–Oh –dijo ella y regresó su atención al baile. Mientras que normalmente habría sentido curiosidad acerca de lo que Pansy esperaría, sólo por análisis cultural, esta noche no podía lograr que le importara.

Cerró los ojos. Se sentía agradable sólo estar ahí, bailando. Él se había quitado el saco, así que tenía las manos solamente sobre su camisa blanca y sentía su calidez debajo, esa calidez se irradiaba hacia ella.

Él la acercó todavía más, así que ella quedó con la cabeza en el cuello de él. Olía increíblemente bien. Ella colocó la mano en su pecho. Un poco de espacio no estaría mal, pero no salió como lo planeaba porque él se inclinó y la besó. Un beso lento que parecía incluir un desafío a la gravedad.

Muy bien, las ancianas probablemente iban a ver eso, pensó ella en un esfuerzo por no sentir todo el impacto, porque se podía perder muy fácilmente en eso. Realmente el pensamiento de la gente viendo fue muy fugaz mientras los labios de él se movían lentamente contra los de ella.

Maldito fuera por besar tan bien.

–No –dijo ella volviendo la boca hacia su cuello. Quería desesperadamente pasarle los labios por la piel del cuello, en lugar de eso dejó que sus labios se quemaran.

–Sabes que no voy a parar –dijo él–, voy a seguir todos tus pasos. Finalmente vas a ceder.

Hermione suspiró. –¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que eso sonara menos psicótico en tu cabeza?

Podía sentirlo sonreír. Estaba muy cerca para verlo, y no quería abrir los ojos.

–¿Por qué? –preguntó ella después de un rato–. ¿Por qué haces esto? Ya me tuviste, ¿por qué no lo dejas atrás?

Él no contestó.

–No somos compatibles –continuó ella–, tu estilo de vida y el mío no se ajustan de ninguna forma concebible, así que ¿qué es lo que quieres?

–Quiero que me lleves a tu casa –dijo él–. Quiero que me prepares el desayuno.

–¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno? –repitió ella incrédulamente.

–Y que me arrastres a alguna galería abandonada, o algo igual de patético.

–Dios, ¿por qué? Por mucho que me gustaría torturarte. ¿Por qué te ofrecerías de voluntario para eso? –dijo ella pero no le dio tiempo de responder–. No estoy aquí para que la hagas de turista de lo mundano.

Trató de zafarse pero él la sostuvo firme.

–¿Qué querías de Blaise? –preguntó él–. De entre toda la gente ¿por qué anduviste con él?

–Ya tuve suficiente de ese asunto entre tú y Blaise, no soy un balón con el que ustedes dos puedan jugar –espetó ella.

–Esto no es acerca de Blaise, es acerca de ti –dijo él–¿Por qué Blaise? ¿Por qué no Weaselby?

–Él estaba ahí, mostró interés –dijo ella, sin entender por qué sostenían esa conversación. También sabía que no era una respuesta completa o verdadera, pero no quería analizarla–. ¿Qué importa? Estás aquí porque te obligué, de otra manera estarías en Praga o París, o cualquier lugar que tú y tus amigos consideren suficientemente glamoroso, con alguna chica ridículamente hermosa, sentado por ahí luciendo elegante.

–Ya he tenido a todas las chicas hermosas –dijo él. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante la arrogancia de la declaración.

–Estoy segura que se te pasaron una o dos –dijo ella enfáticamente–. ¿O es que tus estándares están descendiendo? ¿Ahora tienes que buscar el último recurso, el ámbito de los Gryffindors? Te acorralaste tú mismo en una esquina ¿Ya no tienes a dónde ir? Bueno, ya lo experimentaste. Estoy segura que una de las gemelas Patil está soltera de momento, ¿por qué no pruebas ahí? Pero que digo, probablemente ya hayas estado ahí, ¿acaso soy la última bruja en las cercanías con la que no has andado? Bien, tal vez debas considerar un modelo más joven, cada año sale un lote nuevo.

–Auch –dijo él–. A veces sacas las uñas y los dientes ¿sabías?

–¿Me conoces desde hace casi quince años y apenas te das cuenta?

Trató de zafarse de nuevo pero él no la dejaba.

–Déjame ir –dijo ella.

–No –dijo él–. No hasta que terminemos esto. Y sí, no niego que he tenido muchas mujeres, no es ningún secreto. ¿Qué puedo decir? Las chicas no me dejan ser. Y he evitado a las chicas como tú como a una maldita plaga. Y tú eres la líder de todas las chicas como tú. Las chicas como tú son exasperantes, tú discutes absolutamente por todo, te rehúsas a ceder hasta en las cosas más pequeñas. Eres exigente, cabeza dura e insufrible, para que conste. Eres terca como una mula. En otras palabras, eres intimidante.

–Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí? –exigió saber ella.

–Porque me acorralé a mí mismo en una esquina, como tú acertadamente dijiste –dijo él–. No tengo a donde ir. Y no puedo dar marcha atrás.

–Pfffft –dijo ella.

–Estoy enamorado de ti –dijo él exasperado.

–Tú no tienes idea de qué es el amor –declaró ella.

–¿No? Te absorbe, te duele, se te pega como si fuera maldita melaza –dijo él–. Estoy totalmente paralizado. No puedo respirar. Nada de lo que hago me alivia. No puedo dar marcha atrás, no hay ninguna alternativa aceptable. Estoy luchando por mi vida.

–¿Cómo alguien como yo puede encajar en tu vida? Y estar conmigo no es el tipo de vida que tú quieres –dijo ella.

–Yo creo que sí.

–No nos adaptamos bien –dijo ella tratando de huir de la sensación de que todo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

–Tal vez esa es la cuestión, Granger –dijo él–. Tal vez somos perfectos porque no lo somos. Mordemos y arañamos, y nos gusta cogernos duro. Porque hay que afrontarlo, tú me buscaste a mí.

–Oh, tu arrogancia es asombrosa.

–Y tal vez tú, estás exactamente igual que yo, sin otro remedio que estar aquí conmigo –dijo él–. Me invitaste a esta boda, podrías haber traído a cualquiera. Estás igual que yo.

–Eso no es verdad –dijo ella.

–Al menos yo soy honesto conmigo mismo –dijo él.

Ella quiso discutir, pero Draco dio un paso atrás y se inclinó. Antes que ella supiera qué estaba pasando, él la levantaba sobre su hombro.

–¡Malfoy! –gritó, pero nadie hizo nada, todos simplemente reían.

Él la cargó fuera de la carpa y la bajó una vez ahí.

–Ahora hablemos de las opciones que tienes –dijo y la atrajo hacia él. La atrajo hacia un beso. Un beso firme que hizo saltar sus entrañas, pero se negó a abrir la boca. No era como que eso importara, pero sus entrañas cantaban. Él estaba completamente excitado y ella sentía como se le encendía el cuerpo. Maldición.

Hasta el momento no habían hablado mucho. Él interrumpió el beso y prosiguió con su cuello, lo cual no la ayudaba en nada a calmarse.

–Mientras que es lindo pensar que puedes escapar de esto, no creo que puedas, no más de lo que yo podría. Y en este momento tienes que ser honesta –le dijo él al oído; las manos bajando por su espalda, haciéndola temblar.

–Siempre soy honesta.

–Entonces sé honesta ahora, dime en este momento que no me deseas.

–Esto es completamente irrelevante –dijo ella con voz entrecortada–. Es sólo atracción, no significa nada. Y se me va a pasar –terminó en un suspiro ya que él había encontrado ese punto justo debajo de su oreja que le hacía ver estrellas.

–Lo cual no ha sucedido hasta ahora –dijo él–. Y estoy dispuesto a apostar mi brazo izquierdo a que no se te va a pasar, por un largo tiempo, si no es que nunca.

–Ay por favor, no se te conoce precisamente por mantener tu atención en lo que a mujeres se refiere.

–Excepto por ti, en este caso he tenido una atención subyacente durante, mmm, doce años más o menos –dijo él–. Y no puedo volver atrás ahora –dijo y regresó a su boca. Con un ligerísimo roce, estremeciéndola toda, amenazando la resistencia de sus rodillas. Sentía sus entrañas como un horno y completamente fluidas, su balance pareció alterarse violentamente y la desestabilizó por completo.

Sus últimos vestigios de resistencia aguantaban porque ella sabía que el próximo paso la llevaría al siguiente nivel, y no habría vuelta atrás. Un paso que la llevaría lejos de lo que a ella le era familiar, a un nuevo territorio. Ella lo supo días atrás en la casa de los Parkinson.

Y ella no había ido en su busca, eso era absolutamente ridículo.

Simplemente se sentía tan bien. Su cuerpo era firme y exigente, ¿cómo podría no responder a eso? La verdad era que ella nunca había deseado tanto a alguien. Si era completamente honesta, tendría que admitir que aunque había algunas cosas desagradables de la personalidad de él, por no mencionar a sus amigos y su familia, el centro de la resistencia que sentía era el miedo. Nunca había estado tan asustada, no de él, pero de lo que esto significaría. Nunca sintió miedo con Ron, o con Blaise, o con ninguno de los otros tipos con los que había salido. Si las cosas no funcionaban, se sentía mal un día o dos, pero luego todo quedaba atrás. La herida nunca era tan profunda.

Esto representaba riesgo, un riesgo real, profundo e inherente. La aguijoneaba que él lo enfrentaba y ella rehuía. Ella no era una cobarde. Y lo deseaba tanto en ese momento, no estaba segura de poder dar marcha atrás.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, tocó el labio de él con su lengua. Eso provocó un cambio en él, se apresuró a su boca, apretándola contra él, empujándola contra la carpa, la cual no ofreció resistencia. Terminaron besándose profundamente mientras él la sostenía.

Él terminó el beso, y miró alrededor. Los encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina de La Madriguera. Por fortuna no había nadie ahí, de otra manera habrían presenciado todo un espectáculo.

De alguna forma ella había introducido sus manos debajo de la camisa de él. Su cálida piel se sentía gloriosa. Cada músculo de su cuerpo la provocaba y no podía quitarle las manos de encima. Él se separó un poco de donde estaban, en las escaleras, y se quitó la camisa, antes de volver a ella, que lo rodeó con sus brazos y piernas.

–Tal vez este es un lugar muy público –dijo él y la levantó de nuevo. De algún modo llegaron escaleras arriba, y ella rio porque no lo estaba ayudando en nada. Francamente, había dejado de importarle si alguien los descubría. En eso, estaban en alguna habitación, una habitación con una cama individual. Perfecto. No sabía de quién era esa habitación ahora que La Madriguera había sido arreglada para reflejar la etapa ya sin hijos de Molly y Arthur. No le importaba.

Estaban en la cama y el vestido se le había subido, y ella se lo sacaba desesperadamente por encima de la cabeza para deshacerse de él y fue recompensada con la sensación de piel a piel. La hizo suspirar. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, lo necesitaba dentro de ella. Intentó alejarlo un poco para poder quitarle el cinturón. Él le dio espacio apenas suficiente para maniobrar con la hebilla. Él gimió cuando ella le bajó el cierre, lo había estado conteniendo.

Un poco más de lucha y él la despojó de sus últimas prendas, después solamente sensaciones gloriosas mientras se abría paso en su interior, llenándola. Su cuerpo lo había estado esperando, esperando esto por mucho tiempo, y sentía una profunda satisfacción más allá de sólo sacarse una espinita. Él se movía lentamente y ella no podía respirar, necesitaba más. Necesitaba que él se moviera más rápido.

Dos embestidas lentas y ella casi estaba por acabar. En eso él dejó de moverse. Dejó de besarla y se movió un poco hacia atrás para poder verla a los ojos. Ella trató de hacerlo moverse, pero él se negó. El cuerpo de ella estaba frustrado más allá de lo razonable.

Ella trató de moverlo pero él permanecía inmóvil.

–Solamente tú y yo ¿sí? –preguntó él.

–¿Quieres hablar de eso ahora? –dijo ella con total incredulidad. Tenía el cuerpo completamente en llamas, tanto que dolía–. ¿No podemos sólo…?

–De otra manera evitarás responder.

–Algunas personas le llamarían a esto coerción –dijo ella. No se podía concentrar. Él estaba dentro de ella, podía sentir la tensión, la plenitud; necesitaba fricción desesperadamente, pero él no iba a ceder hasta tener toda su atención.

–Solamente tú y yo –repitió él. En sus ojos no había astucia, no había sarcasmo u orgullo. Sólo él libre de todas esas cosas. Ella asintió. Él aún le sostuvo la mirada cuando se clavó lentamente en ella y ahogó un grito. Él lo hizo de nuevo y el cuerpo de ella se derritió por completo.

Basta de hablar, decidió ella y se estiró para besarlo. Al principio él se lo permitió, luego se sumergió en el beso y su control se derritió. Ahora había urgencia. Ella necesitaba todo, necesitaba terminar. Él aumentó la velocidad y su centro empezó a vibrar con las embestidas de él. No se dio cuenta en que momento comenzó a venirse, era una quemazón lenta que se incrementaba con cada embestida. Explotó cuando él arqueó la espalda clavándose en ella tanto como podía.

Ella lo sostuvo cuando los temblores del orgasmo lo asaltaron. Él colapsó en ella, rodeándola con los brazos. Había algo animal dentro de ella que amaba tenerlo atrapado. El peso de ambos sujetándolo ahí, a ella, en ella. Se quedaron así por largo rato, solos los dos en la oscuridad, con la piel iluminada por la luz de luna que entraba por la pequeña ventana.

–Toma una siesta si necesitas, Granger, va a ser una larga noche –dijo él y ella supo que sonreía cuando recargó la cabeza en su pecho. En realidad no le dio oportunidad porque las puntas de sus dedos causaban estragos en su piel.

* * *

Este es de los capítulos que más me gustan, desde cómo le confiesa que la ama y como siente el amor. Y ni hablar de cómo le saca una respuesta. Espero haberle hecho justicia.

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Se quedaron en el departamento de ella todo el domingo. De hecho, se quedaron en la cama el día entero. En realidad no hablaron mucho, había mucho por explorar, y la sola idea de que estaban juntos y que efectivamente así lo habían decidido era suficiente.

Ella no podía decidir si estar con él había sido una decisión sensata. Una parte de ella la obligaba porque lo deseaba demasiado, pero la otra parte estaba alerta por todas las reservas que tenía. Y ahora él estaba aquí en su cama, desnudo. Si Blaise había sido un centavo, entonces él era la libra esterlina entera.

Pero había una gran diferencia. Blaise nunca podría herirla de verdad. Por otro lado, Malfoy siempre había tenido ese don, a ella siempre se había ofendido fácilmente con lo que él le decía o hacía. Quizá porque él parecía ver lo que había debajo, ver lo que ella trataba de esconder. En la escuela cuando ella daba un paso en falso, nadie lo notaba, con excepción de él. Él siempre lo notaba. Se las había arreglado para sacar a relucir todas y cada una de sus inseguridades para que todos las vieran.

Quizá por eso se había aferrado a Ron en la escuela, porque él no la veía en absoluto. Por lo que a él se refería, ella era una pared de ladrillos. Completamente recia. Harry en realidad tampoco veía sus inseguridades, pero al menos podía decir que ella tenía emociones. Malfoy lo veía todo.

Y ahora aquí estaban, acostados viéndose el uno al otro. Ella sabía que en realidad no tenía ninguna defensa efectiva contra él, de ahí la insidiosa necesidad de poner distancia entre ellos. Él le pidió no hacerlo y ella había aceptado. Ahora estaba completamente vulnerable. Era escalofriante y excitante. Especialmente porque ella sabía que él era alguien que tenía la capacidad de ser sádico y cruel, al menos cuando niño.

Él estiró la mano y le puso un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. También tenía la capacidad de ser dulce. Honesto. Y sexy, no hay que olvidarse de sexy. Ella sólo quería tocarlo, dejar que sus cuerpos se amoldaran como por arte de magia.

Ella nunca habría dejado que esto pasara si él no lo hubiera provocado descaradamente. Ella se habría escabullido cuando él mirara hacia otro lado, pero la había acorralado y la había hecho prometer. Ahora estaba atada a esta montaña rusa. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que no se saliera del camino?

A la mañana siguiente ella fue a trabajar. Él se quedó en cama y la miró vestirse, tentándola. Quería que se quedara. Sí tuvo éxito en hacerla llegar muy tarde, pero se negó a quedarse en la cama. Era lunes y la necesitaban, más importante, ella necesitaba algo de normalidad en su vida. Era tan fácil quedarse y dejarse absorber por esto que tenían, pero necesitaba algo de perspectiva.

El corazón literalmente le dolía mientras estaba en el trabajo. No había duda, estaba enamorada. Las viejecitas de la boda habían estado en lo cierto, simplemente ella no lo había visto. Sabía que era un estado químico del cerebro. La estaba volviendo ligeramente loca. Como un accidente que le hubiera ocurrido. Nunca había creído que era algo que sólo te sucedía, lo quisieras o no.

El día transcurrió como lenta agonía. Durante todo el día sintió que la adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo. Era agotador. Por fin la jornada laboral llegó a su fin, se salió lo más rápido que pudo.

Se apareció a su casa y la invadió el pánico cuando vio que él no estaba ahí. Se sentía espantoso y odiaba esa sensación. Luego, el miedo absurdo de que algo le hubiera pasado. Necesitaba un trago. Decidió que estaba completamente loca.

Alguien llamó a la puerta unos minutos después y algo dentro de ella supo que era él. Corrió hacia la puerta y la abrió de un tirón. Se puso ridículamente feliz cuando lo vio.

–No estabas aquí –dijo ella.

Él entró y la besó, envolviéndola con sus brazos y levantándola. La llevó hacia la cama.

–¿Tienes algo en mente? –preguntó coquetamente.

–Sí –dijo él y la aventó a la cama. Se trepó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella, empezando a abrir los botones de su blusa de trabajo. Ella trató de ayudar pero él le sacudió las manos.

–Te vistes como una bibliotecaria traviesa –dijo él.

–Es ropa de oficina –se defendió.

–Increíblemente sexy –dijo él y sonrió. Eso mandó una oleada de calor a través de ella.

Le quitó rápidamente la blusa y la falda y ella quedó en su ropa interior debajo de él. Él la provocaba acariciando su piel hasta que se contorsionó con las sensaciones. Ella ansiaba sus manos, pero aún no había terminado de jugar con ella.

–Te extrañé hoy –dijo él. Sus manos le recorrían el cuello y con el pulgar acariciaba sus labios. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para capturarlo en su boca. Acariciando la yema de su pulgar con la lengua. El cambio en él fue instantáneo. El jugueteo había terminado, lo había logrado. Lo cual era grandioso porque pronto se le cortaría la circulación en las piernas. Él no luchó cuando ella se sentó y lo besó, pero fue extraño porque era mucho más alto.

Él movió sus piernas para que quedaran entre las de ella y la levantó para ponerla en su regazo, una mejora sustancial para poder besarse. Ella le enredó las piernas alrededor del torso acercándolo más, mientras sus dedos trabajaban en liberarlo de su camisa. Se sentía como desenvolver un regalo.

Era una especie única de intimidad estar sentados viéndose el uno al otro, con espacio suficiente para abrazar, acariciar y besar. Él la levantó y se unieron. Ella sintió cada pulgada cuando la penetró y lo aceptó lentamente. Se movieron juntos mientras ella lo tomaba. Le gustaba esta posición, sentía que ambos participaban por igual ya que se movían juntos.

El sentido de urgencia era abrumador. Ella necesitaba más. Lo besaba en medio de su irregular respiración. No pudo evitar jadear cuando su necesidad se tornó más desesperada. Se aferró a él cuando comenzaron sus explosiones. Los gemidos como de dolor de él sólo hicieron sus propias explosiones más intensas.

Acalorados y sudorosos rodaron por la cama mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento.

–Tenemos que cocinar esta noche –dijo ella entre jadeos–. No puedo soportar otro tazón de cereal.

–¿Vas a cocinar para mí?

–Si eres travieso, cocinaré para mí y te dejaré observar.

–Sigue diciendo cosas como esa y nunca te dejaré salir de esta cama.

Ahora le estaba besando el cuello, provocándola. Habían pasado como dos segundos desde que habían terminado.

–No –dijo ella y lo empujó–. Necesito comer y no me vas a distraer. Me voy a morir.

Logró salir rápido de la cama, lejos de su agarre ya que podía atraerla de nuevo. Él no se levantó cuando ella se puso una bata y caminó hacia la cocina de su pequeño departamento. Se rodó sobre el estómago y la observó mientras cocinaba. Ella podía ver sus oscuros ojos brillar bajo el pálido flequillo, sin despegarse de ella cuando se movía por la cocina. No pudo evitar sonreír. Él no saldría de la cama, sólo esperaba su regreso.

Así pasó más o menos una semana. Se sentía raro no tener alguna parte de su cuerpo tocándola, algunas veces no se daba cuenta cuales partes eran de él y cuales de ella. El trabajo era una tortura pero ella se negaba a quedarse en casa a pesar de que él se lo pedía cada mañana.

Cada vez que su mente divagaba en el trabajo, era sobre sexo. Algunas veces tenía que ir al baño y echarse agua fría en la cara. ¿Cómo sobrevivía la gente a estar enamorado? Se preguntaba ella.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Ginny estaba ahí a la hora del almuerzo.

–¡Ya regresaste! –dijo asombrada Hermione. ¿Ya había pasado una semana?

–Fue fantástico –dijo ella–. El hotel era divino. Yo no estaba segura de que disfrutaría una semana en la playa, pero me encantó. Vayamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

Fueron a una de las tabernas del Callejón Diagon.

–Así que desapareciste, no creas que no me di cuenta –dijo Ginny.

–Se podría decir que hablamos –dijo Hermione tratando de controlar el rubor de sus mejillas.

–¿Hablaron eh? –dijo Ginny nada convencida; Hermione jugaba con los cubiertos–. ¡Por Merlín, no me digas!

Hermione hizo un gesto con los dedos que indicaba un poquito.

–¿Entonces? ¿Es una relación falsa con derechos? –dijo Ginny–. ¿O simplemente se olvidaron de la parte falsa?

–Se podría decir que ya olvidamos la parte falsa –dijo Hermione–. Creo.

Ginny la estudió con aspecto serio. –¡Por Circe! ¡Estás enamorada de él!

Hermione indicó otra vez que un poquito.

–Es Malfoy, ¿qué te pasa? –dijo Ginny–. ¿Si te acuerdas que es Malfoy? ¿Acaso te ha confundido completamente el cerebro?

–No lo puedo evitar, sólo sucedió.

–Blaise…podía entenderlo, pero ¿Malfoy? –dijo Ginny–. ¿Ya no te acuerdas de toda la historia que tienen juntos?

–Es complicado.

–No me digas.

–No es tan malo –dijo Hermione.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo? –dijo Ginny no muy convencida–. ¿Hasta que decida romperte en dos? Pensé que lo detestabas. Más que a nadie en el planeta. Por Merlín, espero que sepas lo que haces.

Hermione arregló sus cubiertos de nuevo. Entendía por completo de donde venía lo que Ginny le decía. Si los roles estuvieran invertidos ella haría exactamente lo mismo.

–Sólo diviértete con él un rato –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa–. No te hará mal ¿cierto? ¿Es bueno en la cama?

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Bueno, entonces brindemos por jugar con fuego –dijo Ginny con una amplia sonrisa levantando su bebida–. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de riesgo? Esperemos que Lucius Malfoy nunca se entere.

–Dios, eso sería incómodo ¿no? –dijo Hermione con una sonrisa; el concepto era divertido.

–Le daría una apoplejía –dijo Ginny–. Podría incluso darle un ataque cardiaco. Ciertamente lamentaríamos la pérdida –dijo Ginny sarcásticamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione estaba en un café de Notting Hill con su madre. Algunos domingos almorzaban juntas. Ya le había cancelado varias semanas. Su relación con Draco consumía mucho de su tiempo e impactaba su horario normal. No era como que se estuviera quejando porque hallaban maneras muy absorbentes de pasar el tiempo.

–Deduzco que alguien nuevo en tu vida –dijo su madre con una taimada sonrisa.

–Tal vez sí –Hermione se sonrojó.

–Bueno, no me tortures, ¿quién es? Cuéntame de él.

–Se llama Draco Malfoy –dijo ella; la sonrisa de su madre se desvaneció.

–¿No son los Malfoy esa espantosa familia? ¿Los que trataron de lastimarte? –dijo con preocupación–. Y ese chico era horrendo contigo en la escuela. Me lo contabas cada año.

–Sí, pero ahora las cosas son distintas –dijo Hermione.

–¿En serio? –su madre no sonaba convencida–. La gente no cambia tanto. Nos gusta pensar que así es, pero no.

–Ha cambiado algunos de sus valores –lo defendió Hermione.

–¿A qué se dedica?

En realidad Hermione no tenía una respuesta, en realidad no tenía un empleo tradicional. No estaba muy segura de qué hacía él durante el día. Ella sabía cómo pasaba las noches. Pasaban unas noches encantadoras juntos.

–Trabaja en los negocios familiares –dijo ella, podía ser cierto, pero definitivamente era muy vago. Sabía que a su madre no le impresionaría si le dijera que eran ricos y que él realmente no trabajaba. Eso también era un punto álgido para ella. Tampoco le beneficiaría si mencionara que antes de que estuvieran juntos él había sido básicamente un borracho mujeriego. Podía apreciar lo ridículo que le parecería a su madre.

–Y ahora son pareja –dijo su madre con un tono que indicaba desaprobación–, no estoy segura que sea la persona indicada para ti –continuó ella con preocupación. Hermione sabía a donde quería llegar su madre, ella también tenía esas preocupaciones. Era grandioso cuando estaban juntos, pero cuando daba un paso atrás y lo veía, era una locura total.

–Es sólo una de esas cosas que pasan, mamá. Una de esas cosas inexplicables, pero pasó. Yo lo quiero –trató de defenderse–, y cuando estamos juntos…funcionamos.

–¿Y qué hay después de la emoción de una relación nueva? Esa emoción se desvanece. ¿Entonces tendrás algo que te haga feliz? –la presionó su mamá. Hermione trató de sonreír, pero su madre sólo reflejaba sus propias preocupaciones. No estaba segura de qué era real, qué era sólo novedad y lujuria pura. Las cosas iban bien entre ellos, hablaban, bromeaban y reían. Su ingenio y sarcasmo eran muy agudos. Desafiaba sus puntos de vista, algunas veces tenían grandes y acalorados debates. Físicamente las cosas no podían ser mejores, él la miraba y ella se derretía por completo.

Era la relación más intensa que había tenido jamás. Él estaba justo ahí, en su mente todo el tiempo. Parecía conocer todos sus pensamientos. Era perfecto, pero ella sabía que lo perfecto era siempre una ilusión. Por lo tanto, esto debía ser una ilusión también. Ella quería creer con los ojos cerrados, pero había una parte de sí misma que no lo permitía.

–Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo –dijo su madre, repitiendo lo que había dicho Ginny antes. Hermione cambió el tema del resto de la plática. Era claro que su madre no lo aprobaba. Su padre no aprobaba a nadie, pero si su madre no lo aprobaba, él sería todavía peor.

No le tomó mucho olvidarse cuando llegó a casa. Draco seguía en la cama, recorriendo todos los canales de su televisión.

–¿Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer qué ver esta baba? –dijo cuando ella llegó–. ¿Cómo te fue con tu mamá?

–Como siempre –dijo Hermione y se sentó en la cama–. Eres toda una criatura de comodidad ¿no? ¿Planeas vestirte hoy? –le preguntó cuando vio que estaba completamente desnudo debajo de la blanca sábana. Él procedió a bajar la sábana lentamente para revelar más de su cuerpo. Hermione no pudo evitar la sonrisa. Provocador.

–Tengo la política de no volver a la cama una vez que estoy vestida.

–Esa es una política terrible –dijo él–. ¿No discutimos ya algunas de esas políticas contraproducentes tuyas? –sus dedos desabrocharon cautelosamente el botón de sus jeans–. Y estos pantalones espantosos, tienen que irse. Te prohíbo que los uses.

–¿Prohibir? –dijo ella enfáticamente–, esa es una opinión muy fuerte viniendo de un hombre desnudo.

Él ya había tenido suficiente de provocación, la jaló a la cama y se colocó encima de ella, la besó profundamente. ¿Cómo era posible que esto estuviera mal?, se preguntó ella. ¿Cómo algo que se sentía tan bien podía ser de otra forma?

Hicieron el amor lenta y deliberadamente. Ella no podía imaginar a nadie más tocándola. Se preguntó si sería posible que la hubiera arruinado para otros hombres. Nunca había sido así de intenso y absoluto con nadie más. Eso era parte de la razón por la que estaba tan asustada. ¿Cómo sobreviviría perder esto?

Hermione se escabulló discretamente de la cama el martes por la mañana. Tenía un día pesado por delante en el trabajo.

–Marcus tendrá una reunión en su casa esta noche –dijo Draco.

–¿Esta noche? ¿Tenemos que ir? –lloriqueó ella. Una velada en casa de Marcus no era la noche divertida que ella estaba esperando.

–Sí –dijo él–. No podemos ignorar a todos para siempre.

–¿Por qué no? A mí me parece una buena idea –no quería que el mundo exterior se entrometiera en su idilio. Ella sabía que finalmente tenía que suceder, tenían que aventurarse al mundo otra vez.

–Sólo nos quedaremos un rato –dijo él y giró para quedar sobre su estómago de nuevo–. Ahora vístete o me vas a dar ideas.

Hermione temía la idea de pasar una velada con los Slytherins. Ella sabía que este día llegaría, pero no estaba lista. Se sentía como si aún estuviera recuperándose del último episodio de interacciones con ellos. Otra velada de tijereteo, insinuaciones y maniobras sociales simplemente no le atraía.

Draco no estaba en casa cuando regresó del trabajo. Había dejado una nota diciendo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender, pero la recogería más tarde.

Llegó como a las siete y se fueron casi inmediatamente. No lo había visto en un atuendo social apropiado por un tiempo. Usaba su traje negro de nuevo, la severidad del mismo contrastaba completamente con la manera en la que habían convivido las últimas semanas. También se había arreglado el cabello perfectamente. Se veía diferente al Draco que ella conocía tan bien. La invadió el pánico.

Él sonrió mientras los aparecía a ambos al vestíbulo de la casa de los Flint. El típico hogar de una familia de sangre limpia de época indefinida, llena de lujos y orgullo familiar. La velada ya estaba avanzada para cuando llegaron. Todos vestían de forma exquisita como era la norma. La habitación brillaba con las tenues luces, el resplandor de la joyería y la ropa fina.

Marcus estaba de pie junto a su prometida, una linda chica con el cabello oscuro y rasgos afilados. Ella no parecía de las que aceptan un no por respuesta, lo cual podría quedarle bien a Marcus más de lo que él creía, sospechó Hermione. ¿Hasta dónde había llegado cuando tenía sospechas sobre lo que quedaba a sus temperamentos?, había llegado a conocer a los Slytherins mejor de lo que alguna vez habría querido. En verdad le deseaba el bien a Marcus, sospechaba que él deseaba desesperadamente estar enamorado. No era un pensamiento que compartiera con nadie. Este no era un grupo donde se pudiera ser abierto con los sentimientos, o revelar los de los demás, a menos que se quisiera que alguien los despedazara y los pisoteara.

–Draco, cariño –dijo suavemente Pansy–, veo que trajiste a alguien.

"¿Alguien?", pensó Hermione. Pansy todavía la trataba como si fuera la última chica desechable de las que solía llevar Draco. Pansy probablemente preferiría ser torturada antes que reconocer esa relación, supuso Hermione.

–Pansy –dijo Draco–, te ves fantástica, como siempre –Pansy ronroneó de gusto ante el halago.

–Sí, Pansy –interrumpió Hermione–, ese vestido es bonito, ¿dónde lo compraste?

–En Madrid –dijo Pansy–. Es hecho a mano, cosido por elfos huérfanos, puntada a puntada –Pansy sabía cuanto se preocupaba Hermione por los elfos indefensos y el abuso del mundo mágico hacia ellos. Hermione entrecerró los ojos. Perra.

Después de un rato Draco se dejó llevar tentado por una discusión sobre quidditch. Hermione cometió el error de caminar cerca de Blaise. La mirada amenazadora que recibió de Draco le mostró claramente su desagrado. Ella se percató que estaba celoso. Oh, esto sería como leña para más tarde bromear con él sin piedad, pensó. Había una parte de ella que amaba la idea de que él estuviera celoso.

La prometida de Marcus hablaba muy poco inglés, lo cual haría su matrimonio más interesante. Claramente se veía que ella estaba muy aburrida. Pobre chica, pobre Marcus. Toda la idea del matrimonio arreglado era espantosa. Draco tenía suerte de haber escapado de eso, lo cual era ligeramente sorpresivo considerando las fuertes ideas de sus padres, o al menos de su padre acerca de la sangre apropiada para su linaje. Esa era otra de las cosas que estaba en su mente. En algún punto tendría que confrontarla, o no, si es que no llegaban tan lejos.

Hermione habló con Daphne, quien ahora lucía un anillo de compromiso. Era ridículamente grande y con un brillo casi cegador. Obviamente, Daphne estaba fuera de sí.

–Es un anillo de lo más exquisito –dijo Pansy–. Una reliquia familiar, ha estado en la familia por siglos.

–Es espléndido –dijo Hermione. "Y podrías usarlo como arma de defensa personal si fuera necesario", se guardó ese comentario para sí.

–Va a ser una boda de primavera –dijo Daphne–. Estoy tan emocionada que no puedo esperar –Daphne se dispuso a describir exactamente como quería que fuera su boda. Le había dedicado mucho tiempo a pensarlo.

En realidad Hermione nunca había hecho eso. En realidad nunca pensaba en bodas, sólo había sido consciente de ello cuando Bill y Fleur se casaron, justo antes de ser atacados por mortífagos. Aún no tenía ideas para una boda más allá de eso, y la de Harry y Ginny. Una boda que no fuera en La Madriguera le parecía muy distante.

–Dos familias antiguas e importantes se unen –dijo Pansy–. Como debe de ser. Y sobre todo, como será siempre –Hermione sintió la mal velada observación mordaz.

–Algunas veces las cosas necesitan evolucionar –dijo Hermione a Pansy.

–Eso nos gustaría pensar, pero en realidad todo sigue igual –dijo Pansy maliciosamente y le dio a Hermione una palmadita condescendiente en el brazo–. Así es como son las cosas. Verás, tú eres un asno, y nosotros somos unicornios. Es lo que es.

–Sí, bien, ya sabes como dicen Pansy, un rinoceronte a final de cuentas no es más que un viejo y gordo unicornio. Todo el mundo lo sabe y tal vez un asno no se vea tan mal si los comparas. Ya sabes, capacidad para resistir –dijo Hermione. "Considérate abofeteada, perra", Hermione mantuvo la calma. Quería golpear a Pansy, harta de su constante maliciosidad.

Se alejó y encontró a Draco.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

–Sí, seguro –dijo ella y se acomodó el cabello–. Nada que no pueda manejar.

–Eres una chica mala –le dedicó la sonrisa retorcida que tan bien le salía. Le derretía por completo las entrañas. Esa sonrisa que antes temía tanto, le ponía las piernas de gelatina.

–Vamos a coger en el baño –le dijo él al oído. Ella nunca se consideró el tipo de chica que tiene sexo en el baño de alguien más, pero no iba a discutir con la lógica, aunque no la hubiera. De hecho, podría tener sexo en cada baño que pudiera encontrar de los estirados sangre limpia.

Apuró el resto de su bebida.

–Por cierto, comeremos con mis padres el domingo –dijo él y Hermione se atragantó con el último trago de su bebida.

–Espera, ¿qué? –dijo ella, pero él ya iba del otro lado de la habitación y se dirigía hacia el baño.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

–No tengo hambre –dijo Hermione cuando se reunió con Ginny en el Caldero Chorreante para comer.

–No estás embarazada ¿verdad?

–Cállate, claro que no –dijo Hermione con fastidio. Simplemente estaba fastidiada. No pretendía desquitarse con Ginny, pero la había provocado al presentarle terribles escenarios. Sí se sentía algo mareada, pero no tenía nada que ver con tan terribles expectativas.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ginny–. Usualmente no eres tan susceptible. Prácticamente estás gruñendo. ¿Se pelearon? Aunque se trata de Malfoy, de verdad que no puedo imaginármelos haciendo algo más que pelearse.

Hermione no dijo nada, solamente jugó con el guiso en su plato.

–Quiere presentarme a sus padres –dijo ella después de un rato.

Ginny pareció congelarse por un instante. Empezó a decir algo pero se detuvo. –Te refieres a sus padres los supremacistas de sangre –dijo ella–, ¿por qué?

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Sí sabía por qué, lo suponía. Eso formalizaría su relación. Ella sabía demasiado bien que este era el siguiente paso, un gran paso.

–¿Quiere atormentarte o algo? –dijo Ginny–. No entiendo. ¿Por qué te quiere presentar a sus padres?

–Pienso que quiere que seamos una pareja oficial –dijo Hermione.

–¿Draco Malfoy? –dijo Ginny–. Él cambia de chicas como de ropa, y lo digo en serio. Bueno, excepto últimamente. Oh, por Merlín, ¿crees que él piensa en tener una relación en forma contigo?

Hermione no contestó. No quería hablar al respecto, porque tal conversación llevaba a cosas incómodas, y su malestar general significaba que había algo muy incómodo instalado en su inconsciente. Sólo que no estaba segura de qué era exactamente, y no quería estarlo. Las cosas iban muy bien. Le gustaba estar con él, su tiempo juntos era fantástico, tenían un sexo fantástico.

–A mí me tiene pasmada que ustedes dos hayan durado tanto, ¿de verdad crees que él piensa hacer más seria la relación?

–No –dijo Hermione con desdén–; no seria, seria, vamos, no todo el mundo quiere eso. Pienso que está disfrutando tener una pareja por un rato. Es algo nuevo para él, tal vez siente que tiene que presentarme a sus padres.

–Por Merlín, eso sería una reunión de lo más incómoda –dijo Ginny.

–Lo sé –dijo Hermione–, en realidad no quiero que me los presente.

–Entonces dile eso, supongo –dijo Ginny.

–Ya está arreglado para el domingo.

–Tal vez podrías hacer como que te enfermas de algo –dijo Ginny–, algo contagioso como viruela de dragón. Hermione se rio ante la idea de fingir viruela de dragón sólo para librarse de una reunión con los padres de él. Para ser exactos, no estaba del todo segura que no contraería a propósito viruela de dragón para librarse de esa comida dominical.

Fueron interrumpidas por una mujer envuelta en satín que se dejó caer en uno de los asientos desocupados de su mesa. Bueno, si Hermione se preguntaba si su vida podría volverse más incómoda, la pregunta era obviamente sí; porque tener a Rita Skeeter posando su nada insignificante trasero en su mesa con una lisonjera sonrisa, sin duda eso significaba.

–Señorita Granger –dijo Rita, marcando las "s" como si fuera una serpiente–, un pajarito me dice que ha enganchado a nuestro muy escurridizo soltero favorito. ¿Le gustaría decirle a las lectoras cómo lo logró?

–¿Lograr qué? –dijo Hermione bruscamente.

–Como consiguió captar la atención de nuestro más ilustre mago soltero. Guapo, rico y escurridizo –continuó Rita con un movimiento de hombro que Hermione sospechó intentaba ser tímido–. Pero usted tiene mucho talento en captar la atención de hombres poderosos. Su historial es tan extraordinario. Esta vez ha puesto el objetivo muy en alto. ¿Cree que podrá mantener su interés lo suficiente como para llevarlo al altar?

–Yo… –empezó una nerviosa Hermione, no tenía idea de cómo responder a las ridículas acusaciones. De hecho, estaba tan indignada y ofendida, que no podía hablar–. Yo no –empezó.

–¿No qué, señorita Granger?

–No hay comentarios –dijo Hermione entre dientes. No le daría nada a esa mujer. Cualquier cosa que dijera la iba a retorcer y dejar irreconocible, además de hacerla ver de lo peor. Mejor no decir nada en absoluto. Ciertamente no le iba a dar a esa odiosa mujer nada de municiones.

–Ahora, esta conversación es privada, así que por favor váyase.

Rita le dirigió una mirada desafiante. Hermione podía decir que su malvada mente trabajaba en buscar algún ángulo desde el cual hacerla lucir mal. La mujer nunca había escrito nada favorable sobre ella, así que Hermione no esperaba que empezara ahora.

–Pero los lectores siempre son tan curiosos –dijo Rita con mirada amonestadora.

–Y a nosotros no nos importa si ellos se mean en los pantalones –dijo Ginny de forma burda.

–Pero si es la señora Potter –dijo Rita volviendo su atención hacia Ginny–. ¿Cómo estuvo su luna de miel? ¿Nos podría hacer algún comentario? Tenemos unas fotos encantadoras.

–De hecho sí podría –dijo Ginny–, fue encantador estar en un lugar donde a la prensa se le restringe adecuadamente. Esa es en verdad una forma civilizada de hacer las cosas, si no están debidamente regulados simplemente se aprovechan.

Hermione observó a Rita Skeeter apretar la boca en un gesto condenatorio. Luego esbozó una brillante sonrisa. –Debo irme chicas, hasta la próxima.

Hermione se estremeció cuando la mujer se alejó. En serio, Voldemort y Rita Skeeter hubieran formado una gran pareja.

–Si fuera tú mejor no leería el periódico mañana –dijo Ginny. Hermione hizo un fuerte sonido de "ugh". Terminaron de comer y Hermione regresó al trabajo, sintiéndose todavía más oprimida.

De nuevo, ¿cómo se las había arreglado para meterse en este lío? Se había metido tratando de librarse sin que todo el mundo mágico pensara que ella era una promiscua. Ella solo quería un poco de anonimato y oscuridad, y ahora había resultado todo lo contrario, pasando el punto de lo razonable hasta la total estupidez. De nuevo era el centro de atención. Estaba muy segura de que Rita Skeeter la retrataría como una cazafortunas conspiradora, quizás incluso por encima de los atributos de abusadora de los que había tratado de escapar.

Esto hacía la próxima comida con los Malfoy aún más interesante. Algunos artículos espeluznantes allanarían muy bien el camino para esta reunión. ¿Por qué no dejar que Rita Skeeter le hiciera un poco de relaciones públicas? Así tendrían una impresión en verdad atroz de ella.

Draco llegó a casa poco después de ella.

–¿Qué estuviste haciendo hoy? –preguntó Hermione. Seguía tratando de darse una idea de qué hacía él en realidad con su tiempo.

–Estuve en Croacia –dijo él; no era una respuesta que ella hubiera esperado.

–¿Y cómo está el clima en Croacia?

–Frío en realidad, uno pensaría que todavía está cálido, pero no. ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo? –rara vez quería hablar acerca de lo que hacía. Ella sabía que hacía algunas cosas para el negocio familiar. Se preguntó si cuidaba su reputación de vividor holgazán porque no quería discutir el trabajo que obviamente hacía.

–Bien. Como siempre. Hoy fui acosada por Rita Skeeter. Quiere saber cómo te enganché.

Draco sonrió y se acercó y la besó. –Podríamos mostrarle, pero sería indecente –dijo él recorriéndole de arriba hacia abajo los costados con sus manos. Siempre se las arreglaba para distraerla. Su humor estaba mejorando de forma casi inmediata. Él sabía como tentarla, y sabía donde tocarla para que perdiera el hilo de sus ideas. Una habilidad que usaba para su beneficio.

–Va a escribir algo realmente desagradable sobre mí mañana, estoy muy segura.

–Estás exagerando.

–Estoy muy segura que no. Esa mujer me odia.

–Eso es cierto –dijo él riendo–, ahora lo recuerdo. En verdad escribió cosas horrorosas sobre ti en el pasado.

–Estoy muy segura que te hizo reír.

–¿Cómo no hacerlo? –dijo él–. ¿Qué dijo que eras? ¿Una chica ambiciosa?

–Aparentemente todavía lo soy. Aparentemente tengo un objetivo muy alto –dijo ella y le acarició el pecho con su dedo. Sus entrañas respondieron al tocarlo. No podía esperar a desvestirlo. Primero la cena, se recordó a sí misma.

–Aunque sospecho que algunos dirían que muy bajo.

–¿Y qué piensas que dirán tus padres? –preguntó ella.

–Estarán tan asombrados de que lleve una mujer a casa, estarán completamente atónitos. Tal vez incluso con temor de espantarte por si sales huyendo.

Hermione sospechó que la realidad estaba lejos de eso. Asombrados quizá de la "calidad" de chica que él había arrastrado a la casa.

–En realidad no son tan terribles como la gente piensa que son –dijo Draco–. O tan intolerantes. No te preocupes por eso.

–Solo pienso en los artículos que Rita Skeeter está por escribir, tal vez deberíamos posponerlo por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen un poco.

–No puedes dejar que la gente como Skeeter dicte lo que vas a hacer –dijo Draco.

Ella no era así, era solo una buena excusa para librarse de esa comida. No estaba muy segura del porqué él quería hacer esto. –Sólo pienso que… no es necesario.

–Sólo es una comida. Comemos rápido, hablamos un poco, luego nos vamos –dijo él, la miró–, ¿tienes algún problema con que te presente a mis padres?

–Es solo que en el pasado no eran mis más grandes simpatizantes.

–Tampoco yo lo era, pero me convenciste de lo contrario. ¿Qué es lo que en verdad pasa por tu cabeza? –dijo él y la miró a los ojos.

–Es que me siento inquieta de dejar entrar a más personas –dijo ella–. Todo está muy bien así, no quiero dejar entrar a nadie que pueda arruinarlo.

–Nadie va a arruinar esto –dijo él y la besó en la frente–. Somos sólo tú y yo. Si tú estás aquí y yo estoy aquí, ¿qué podría arruinarse?

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Era domingo por la mañana, un día que Hermione había temido. El día anterior se había quedado en casa, el artículo de Rita Skeeter sobre ella había sido despiadado. Decía, con el ocasional eufemismo aquí y allá, que mientras Hermione Granger no tenía gracia o talentos discernibles a simple vista, obviamente poseía abundantes talentos privados, suficientes como para atrapar al mejor partido de los jóvenes del mundo mágico. Básicamente era una zorra, cuyos talentos daban como resultado intereses y lealtad fugaz.

Había hecho reír a Draco y le aseguró que sus talentos ciertamente eran muy reales. Ella supuso que no había nada como que se les anunciara a todos que era buena en la cama. Incluso ella misma se habría reído si el artículo no hubiera salido el día previo a aquel en que debía conocer a los padres de él. No era como que no los conociera, de hecho, la habían torturado en su casa. "Ya hemos compartido algunos momentos significativos juntos", pensó para sí misma sarcásticamente.

Hoy sería probablemente otra forma de tortura. A menos que agitaran sus varitas y le lanzaran un _crucio_ de nuevo. Probablemente estaría más cómoda ahora si le dijeran que le iban a aplicar el _crucio_ durante media hora, al menos sabría qué esperar.

Draco no estaba preocupado en lo más mínimo. Si lo estaba no lo demostraba. Hermione yacía en la cama con una revista muggle de ciencia y escuchaba a Draco en la regadera. Se le uniría pero estaba muy nerviosa por el día y tenía un vacío incómodo en el estómago. Se sentía muy ansiosa como para dejarse distraer por la piel empapada en agua de Draco. Sólo quería que todo terminara, luego regresarían a casa y pasaría una cantidad exorbitante de tiempo con la piel de Draco. Primero el sufrimiento, más tarde el premio.

Observó a Draco ponerse el traje negro que solía usar en las ocasiones más oficiales con los de sangre limpia. Lo usaba cuando necesitaba representar a su familia o su posición. Él era increíblemente hermoso, la austeridad del atuendo sólo complementaba su belleza.

–Necesitas vestirte –dijo él y la miró en la cama. Ella podría sacarle ese traje con éxito, lo sabía. Parte de ella quería hacerlo, con la remota posibilidad de que se olvidara de esa estúpida reunión con sus padres–. No debemos llegar tarde.

Eso la puso en marcha. Draco usualmente tenía una actitud relajada con respecto a sus compromisos, así que si insistía en llegar a tiempo, probablemente significaba que se desataría el infierno si no lo hacían. Se puso un vestido azul marino. Draco se lo había sugerido ayer. Un atuendo informal no sería apreciado. En verdad quería causar una buena impresión, sólo que no estaba tan convencida como Draco de que eso fuera siquiera posible.

Se arregló el cabello en un moño suelto, eso le controlaba un poco lo alborotado sin hacerle ver como una seria matrona. Se aplicó un poco de brillo labial y estuvo lista.

–¿Nos vamos? –dijo él y esperó a que ella llegara a sus brazos para la aparición conjunta. A ella le sorprendía constantemente la intimidad del acto de aparición conjunta, especialmente en una pareja. Tenía que ponerse totalmente en sus manos y él la guiaría, con suerte sin cortar ninguna de sus extremidades.

Llegaron al interior de la mansión. La última vez que había estado ahí las circunstancias habían sido menos joviales, pero igual reconoció el interior. Escuchó unos tacones el mármol a su izquierda.

–Draco, cariño –dijo la refinada voz de Narcissa Malfoy–, y tu invitada. La señorita Hermione Granger creo. Esto es una sorpresa.

Hermione sintió una sacudida de angustia. Él no les había dicho que era ella a quien iba a llevar. ¿Por qué no les había dicho?, debería haber allanado el camino.

–Pasen al comedor, tu padre está esperando.

Draco tiró suavemente de ella. Hermione temía cada paso, trataba de buscar apoyo en él. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? Simplemente la arrojaba a ellos, y se los arrojaba a ella.

Entraron al comedor y Hermione hizo su mejor esfuerzo en lucir calmada y serena. Lucius Malfoy estaba de pie junto a la ventana y se dio la vuelta cuando entraron. Sus ojos los examinaron detenidamente hasta posarse sobre ella. No hubo reacción en su rostro, luego esbozó la más leve media sonrisa, que tenía más que ver con un algún diálogo interno que con un saludo.

–Señorita Granger –dijo fríamente–, bienvenida a la Mansión Malfoy. Nuestro hogar. Usted ya ha estado aquí, por supuesto, aunque fue una visita inesperada, no tuvimos oportunidad de darle la bienvenida. –Hermione sonrió, él no le correspondió. Ella sospechó que la bienvenida que había recibido la vez anterior había sido un poco más honesta.

–Siéntense –dijo Narcissa indicando la mesa; estaba puesta con platería y cristalería, ninguna de la cual parecía haber sido fabricada en el último siglo–. Así que, ¿a qué se dedica, señorita Granger? Me parece que tiene alguna ocupación, a menos que me equivoque –continuó Narcissa.

–Trabajo en el ministerio, con regulaciones y casos –dijo Hermione tratando de sonar lo más clara y concisa posible. Sonrió y miró a la mujer mayor quien estaba sentada con aplomo y una postura perfecta. Aplomo, una palabra que Hermione ni siquiera pensaba que fuera relevante en el mundo de hoy, pero ahí estaba sentada en el otro lado de la mesa, escudriñándola. Juzgándola.

–Que tedioso –dijo Narcissa–. Todos esos tipos apagados del ministerio, estoy segura que ponen a prueba su paciencia.

Eso era verdad, ponían a prueba su paciencia. Hermione sólo sonrió. No iba a comenzar a quejarse de su empleo. De hecho, no podía pensar en ningún tema que se sintiera a gusto discutiendo en esta compañía. Lucius Malfoy la observaba fríamente, pasando la punta de su dedo a lo largo de un brillante cuchillo de plata. Se preguntó si estaría considerando tomarlo y apuñalarla justo ahí en ese momento. Desafortunadamente ella lo consideraba capaz de eso debido a su antagónica historia en el pasado.

La comida apareció en la mesa. Un Wellington* de ternera de aspecto rico, con una salsa espesa. Obviamente alguien talentoso cocinaba para ellos. Narcissa se encargó de cortar. Sirvió la comida y el vino. Hermione tuvo la impresión que siempre lo hacía ya que Lucius Malfoy no hizo ademán de ayudar.

La comida estaba deliciosa. Estaba rica y llena de sabor. La ternera prácticamente se le derretía en la lengua. La salsa era casi únicamente mantequilla sazonada. Le horrorizaba pensar en las calorías que acababa de consumir. Tendría que hallar alguna manera de hacer algo de ejercicio cardiovascular más tarde, tenía algunas ideas en mente, pero luego se reprendió por tener esos pensamientos frente a sus padres. Su madre probablemente podía ver la dirección de sus pensamientos.

Después de terminar la comida, Lucius se retiró. Besó a Narcissa en la sien y salió sin decir palabra. Hermione tuvo que admitir que la atmósfera se sintió menos densa con él fuera.

–Debemos platicar, sólo las chicas –dijo Narcissa–. ¿Por qué no vas con tu padre, Draco? –Hubo un momento de silencio entre madre e hijo. Hermione supo que había algún tipo de comunicación entre ellos, pero no supo qué.

–No se tarden –dijo Draco–. Debemos irnos pronto.

–Por supuesto –dijo Narcissa, pero Hermione tuvo la sensación de que Narcissa no le pondría atención a sus limitaciones de tiempo–. Ahora ven, caminemos. Te mostraré un poco de la casa.

Draco apretó su mano y salió de la habitación. Narcissa empezó a caminar hacia la puerta en la dirección opuesta y Hermione tuvo que saltar para alcanzarla.

–He vivido en esta casa desde joven –dijo Narcissa–. Llegué aquí como una novia. El matrimonio había sido concertado varios años antes –Hermione trató de pensar cómo se habría sentido eso, estar comprometida con Lucius Malfoy y llegar a esta casa como una novia. No podía imaginarlo. No le parecía una perspectiva agradable–. Esta es una familia antigua, sus tradiciones se extienden por siglos atrás. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? –dijo ella y se volvió a verla.

–Algunos meses –dijo ella sintiéndose intensamente incómoda y desafiada, como si fuera un zorro que se hubiera colado en el gallinero.

–Le dimos a Draco libertad para elegir su propia novia –dijo Narcissa–. Creímos que lo haría más fácil para él, pero comprobamos que fue un error –Hermione frunció el ceño ante el insulto directo–. No lo tomes de forma equivocada, no tengo ningún resentimiento hacia los de tu tipo, lo cual te podría sorprender considerando con quien estoy casada, pero no eres apropiada para ser la esposa de un Malfoy.

–La compatibilidad tal vez sea mejor que la juzguen las partes involucradas en la relación –dijo Hermione enérgicamente.

–La compatibilidad tal vez, la pertinencia es otra cosa –dijo Narcissa–. Las esposas de sangre limpia nacen y son educadas para ello. Saben su posición desde muy temprana edad.

Hermione cruzó los brazos. –¿Y cuál sería esa posición?

–Detrás del hombre –dijo Narcissa; se acercó y Hermione observó con sospecha como lentamente le alcanzaba y tocaba uno de sus rizos–. Eres muy bonita, puedo ver porqué Draco está obsesionado contigo. Pero eres muy obstinada. Como esposa de un Malfoy, es el deber de una salvaguardar el legado de esta familia, sus costumbres y tradiciones. Una vive para su esposo, su familia. Y no por otra razón –Narcissa se volvió al salón. No había malicia en su tono, sólo una declaración de los hechos.

Hermione estaba confundida, no entendía muy bien y Narcissa parecía decir cosas contradictorias.

–Tú has sido criada de forma diferente –dijo Narcissa al fin–. No estoy segura de que te adaptarías felizmente.

Hermione por fin hallaba sentido. Narcissa hablaba de las expectativas que recaerían sobre ella. En realidad no lo había pensado antes. Un futuro con Draco vendría con restricciones, deberes y sacrificios. En realidad no se había preguntado si estaba preparada para hacer sacrificios. Había sido educada para creer que no debería hacer concesiones. Ella podía tenerlo todo. Ciertamente nunca había sido educada para aceptar que estaba "detrás del hombre". Nunca había cruzado por su mente. Era algo demasiado pasado de moda para contemplarlo seriamente. ¿O no?

Pensó en todas las chicas Slytherin, seguramente no pensaban de esa manera. Pansy seguro que no, siendo la total perra que era. Las otras… en realidad eran típicamente más sosegadas. Para ser exactos, ahora que lo pensaba, eran los hombres los que hacían funcionar el círculo. Las chicas sugerían, pero eran los chicos quienes decidían. Llevaban de compras a las chicas, decidían la cena, algunas veces hasta ordenaban por ellas. ¿Por qué no lo había visto?

De repente vio a Pansy bajo una luz distinta, aún una completa perra, pero con una cierta desesperación, luchando por mantenerse a flote. Su fuerza era tolerada, pero no la celebraban. Nunca pensó que sentiría conmiseración por Pansy, pero tal vez sí, un poco. Pansy rompía tradiciones, rompía expectativas. Atrapada en la agitación de lo nuevo anulando lo antiguo.

Había una desconexión real entre esta generación y la anterior, se percató Hermione. Entre más conocía a los Slytherins y su sociedad, la complejidad y la discordancia eran más evidentes. No eran solamente un grupo de esnobs arrogantes; estaban presionados por todas direcciones. Particularmente las chicas, presión para cumplir con las antiguas costumbres. Quizá Pansy tenía un poco de pionera. Quien lo hubiera pensado. Las chicas Slytherins que habían elegido otros caminos en el pasado habían sido condenadas al ostracismo, como Andrómeda.

Draco iba por otro lado, eligiendo un camino diferente, pero él estaba muy imbuido como para ser condenado al ostracismo. No estaba del todo segura si a él le importaba siquiera si lo desaprobaban. Narcissa Malfoy simplemente no entendía que ellos elegían un camino diferente, un camino que era más verdadero y auténtico para sus necesidades. Como debería de ser.

* * *

*N. de la T. Wellington es un pastel de hojaldre, relleno en este caso de ternera, la carne por lo regular va envuelta en paté.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Draco y Hermione abandonaron la Mansión Malfoy poco después del pequeño tour por la casa con Narcissa. Hablaron poco, pero tuvieron sexo en cuanto llegaron al departamento, recargados contra la puerta el segundo en que la cerraron. Fue rápido y duro, pero era exactamente lo que ella necesitaba después de la tensa y sumamente desagradable comida con su familia.

Más tarde ella yacía sobre el regazo de él en el sofá mientras leía El Profeta. No quería hablar acerca de las cosas que Narcissa le había dicho pero quemaban en su mente como bombas incendiarias que no se apagaban. No quería pensar en las cosas que Lucius le habría dicho a Draco, pero bien podía imaginarse que debía haber sido una conversación aún menos agradable. Quizá tenía que ver con la razón por la cual él la había arrojado así a sus padres. Él debía tener una razón para haber hecho eso.

Ella delineó el contorno de los labios de él mientras leía, lo cual le hizo sonreír y luego tratar de morderla.

–Mi cumpleaños es un par de semanas –dijo él todavía leyendo.

–¿En serio? –dijo ella–. ¿Qué debo regalarte por tu cumpleaños?

–No me interesa tanto lo que me puedas regalar sino lo que vayas a hacer conmigo.

–He ahí un reto, si alguna vez escuché alguno.

–Es muy común que todos vayamos a Egipto para mi cumpleaños. Se ha vuelto casi una tradición.

–¿Todos?

–Ya sabes, el grupo.

–En este momento hay mucha agitación en Egipto.

–No a donde nosotros vamos. Hay una villa turística a la que vamos. Ha estado ahí por siglos. Si hay problemas en la parte muggle, no impacta al lugar al que llegamos.

–Oh. –Dijo Hermione, como que había olvidado al grupo y su propensión a celebrar absolutamente todo–. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? –preguntó ella. Le daba curiosidad ver Egipto ya que nunca había ido, pero no sabía mucho de la parte mágica además de lo que le habían contado Ron y Ginny. También le interesaba ver la parte muggle de Egipto, simplemente no sabía si sería una buena idea en ese momento.

–Usualmente dos semanas.

–No puedo tomarme dos semanas del trabajo cada vez que alguien cumple años.

Él se encogió de hombros.

–Pero es mi cumpleaños. Seguro que entenderán.

–Necesitan que termine mis proyectos, otros departamentos esperan que yo haga mi parte.

–Pueden encontrar a alguien más –dijo él con un dejo de enfado–. Se las tendrán que arreglar.

Evocó la conversación con Narcissa. Se preguntó cuales serían las expectativas de Draco. Él no parecía darle tanta importancia al trabajo de ella, no tanto como ella misma, lo cual aventuró que no era tan notable considerando que él no le daba mucha importancia al trabajo en general. Ninguno de los Slytherin lo hacía, excepto quizá Blaise, pero él también esperaba que su trabajo fuera lo suficientemente flexible para amoldarse a su vida social.

Como novia de un Slytherin, se esperaba que ella se amoldara a su vida social también. Ciertamente no era una visión del mundo que los padres de ella promovieran. Ella había sido educada creyendo que el trabajo era lo primero, todo lo demás quedaba en segundo lugar, excepto las emergencias. La fría verdad era que había una diferencia cultural muy real entre ellos y él era producto de su cultura, no de la de ella. Y no estaba muy segura cuales eran los valores reales de él.

Ella había pensado que Ron tenía ideas muy anticuadas, ella había bromeado sobre eso cuando estaban en la escuela y él había aceptado de buena gana las pullas. Draco estaba aún más arraigado en la cultura mágica de los de sangre limpia y había sido criado dentro de esos valores. Incluso si no creía, como algunos, en una superioridad definitiva sobre ella debido a su origen; aun así tampoco aceptaba la cultura muggle.

No sabía muy bien cómo lidiar con eso. Esconderlo debajo de la alfombra parecía la mejor opción, particularmente ahora que sólo eran ellos dos y que todo el desorden que implicaba la interacción con terceros no era un asunto inmediato. Sólo ellos dos, era algo perfecto.

El temor de Hermione por este viaje se había incrementado y ahora se acercaba muy rápidamente. Había negociado una semana con Draco. Él había estado muy firme al principio en que se quedara todo el tiempo, pero ella no estaba segura de no volverse loca en esa compañía por dos semanas. Al fin habían llegado a un mutuo acuerdo en el que ella se quedaría una semana, mientras que él se quedaría dos con el resto.

La última vez que había ido con los Slytherin a algún lado, había sido a la casa de Blaise en Italia y ese viaje había sido un absoluto desastre. No estaba del todo asustada de que este viaje se convirtiera en un completo desastre, si así era, así sería y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Si ella se esforzaba y fallaba, entonces no habría nada que lamentar.

Draco había partido hacía algunos días, pero había regresado en traslador para llevarla. Él ya había empacado la maleta de ella, lo había hecho antes de irse. Hermione no estaba segura sobre su constante insistencia de vetar su ropa para todos los eventos. El gusto de él era exquisito, pero había una parte de ella que sentía que su gusto debía ser aceptado sin importar como fuera. Pero de nuevo, esa no era la clase de gente con la que convivía, no eran Gryffindors donde lo único que importaba era tu corazón, tu honor y tu lealtad.

Aterrizaron en una playa. En realidad estaba mejorando al viajar por traslador, aunque no le gustara. Algunas veces se preguntaba si no preferiría un lindo viaje en avión, al menos no se te sacudían las entrañas. El sol brillaba radiante en sus ojos, por la diferencia de horario en Egipto era mediodía, comparando con la melancólica mañana de Londres.

–Vamos –dijo él con esa sonrisa que haría que estuviera de acuerdo con prácticamente todo. La llevó de la mano. Caminaron por una fila de palmeras y llegaron a un área cubierta por una enorme pagoda, debajo de la cual se sentaban los Slytherins. Hermione sintió sus hombros caer. Otra semana con los Slytherins. Era el precio por la opción que había escogido. Era hora de pagar las consecuencias.

Ahí estaba todos, sus personas favoritas en el mundo. Pansy estaba ahí, se había cortado el cabello, su liso estilo bob lucía aún más liso si es que eso era posible. Blaise, lucía bronceado y relajado con sus shorts y una camisa blanca abierta. Daphne que se veía preciosa y Astoria que la ignoró por completo. La emoción de Theo definitivamente se podía contener. Adrian estaba feliz de verla, Marcus todavía más.

Habían terminado lo que parecía un encantador almuerzo con platillos que ella desconocía. Draco le ordenó a alguien un gin and tonic para ella.

–¿Sabías que la ginebra era la bebida que escogía la gente más rudimentaria? –dijo Pansy.

–Me gustan las bebidas rudimentarias –dijo Hermione sin ponerse a la altura del insulto. Realmente estaba más allá de la competencia con Pansy, o de defender sus elecciones. Para ser exactos, en ese momento probablemente dejaría a Pansy organizar una revuelta en su contra. Le daba igual.

Se sentó a la mesa y simplemente disfrutó del cálido aire que fluía del océano azul. El lugar en verdad era celestial, agua azul, arena amarillo claro. Miró detrás de ella a la pálida construcción de arenisca que componía el edificio principal del centro turístico. Era espléndido y muy antiguo. Se preguntó por cuanto tiempo habría estado ahí ese centro. Una fuente con jeroglíficos inscritos burbujeaba a un costado.

De verdad estaba en Egipto, no podía creerlo.

–Aquí es donde nació la magia –dijo Theo tranquilamente junto a ella.

–Estoy consciente de eso –dijo ella, no era como que hubiera faltado ese día a la escuela.

–La magia empezó aquí y gobernaba –continuó él–. Cuando la magia era reina y todos aceptaban su dominación.

–En los buenos tiempos –dijo ella sarcásticamente, pero Theo sólo asintió. Hermione se dio cuenta que hablaba en serio, en lo que a él tocaba sí habían sido los buenos tiempos. Se frotó las sienes. Tenía dolor de cabeza, podía ser por la repentina brillantez cuando ella estaba acostumbrada a días de otoño más oscuros.

La única forma de sobrevivir a esta semana era seguir la corriente. No estaba segura que tuviera sentido discutir sus opiniones más retrógradas. Sospechó que no iban a cambiar de ideas. Ella solía pensar que la razón prevalecería, pero algunas veces simplemente no era así.

–Bienvenida a Egipto, Granger –dijo Pansy–. Estoy segura que aquí habrá mucho que hacer para ti. Hay una biblioteca enorme en la que puedes perderte. –Sólo la principal biblioteca del mundo, con la mayor parte del material del mundo mágico antiguo, era la biblioteca mágica más famosa del mundo–. Tal vez puedas aprender jeroglíficos o algo.

–Ella ya sabe jeroglíficos –dijo Blaise y hubo risitas disimuladas alrededor de la mesa. Recordó haber tenido una discusión con Blaise una mañana cuando mencionó que había aprendido a leer jeroglíficos. Era profundo que él se burlara de eso, ya que él también podía leerlos. Cualquiera con historial de erudito podía y era prácticamente un requisito para cualquiera que trabajara con leyes.

–Estoy segura que encontraré formas de entretenerme –dijo ella severamente. Se estaba apegando a su estrategia de no rebajarse a su altura, pero honestamente se moría de ganas de humillar a Pansy por ser lerda, boba e inútil.

–Te llevaré a nuestra habitación –dijo Draco y se levantó de la mesa. Lo siguió mientras caminaba hacia el gran edificio detrás de ellos.

–Gracias por defenderme allá –dijo ella molesta.

–No necesitabas que lo hiciera –dijo él con esa sonrisa ladina que hacía que ella le perdonara casi cualquier cosa. Era verdad, no necesitaba que la defendiera, pero hubiera sido lindo–. Eres muy buena peleando tus propias batallas, lo sé, he sido tu objetivo bastantes veces. Es lindo verte apuntar a alguien más para variar.

–Simplemente te gusta cuando me exaspero.

–Probablemente más que cualquier cosa –dijo él y abrió la puerta de su alcoba.

–¿En serio? –dijo ella provocativa–. No creas que estás completamente fuera de peligro porque vamos a dormir en la misma cama. No te pongas muy cómodo ahí.

–Oh no, no te atrevas –dijo él y la acercó hacia sí, le puso un rizo rebelde detrás de la oreja–. Ahora eres mía. Bien puedes considerar eso como un hecho, porque no va a cambiar.

La besó. –Por Merlín, te extrañé. No puedes dejarme solo tanto tiempo. Es cruel –le quitó la blusa por encima de la cabeza y regresó a besar su cuello. Amaba lo posesivo que era, pero también había una parte de ella que se incomodaba mucho con la rotundidad de sus sentimientos. Él sabía muy bien que la hacía perder el hilo de sus ideas.

También lo había extrañado, lo buscaba en la cama a la mitad de la noche y se decepcionaba amargamente cuando no lo encontraba. Se había acostumbrado tanto a que estuviera allí, para poder acurrucarse o algunas veces exigir más. Había descubierto que le gustaba despertarlo a la mitad de la noche tomándolo en su boca. No había nada que ella amara más que cuando él gemía su nombre y seguía prácticamente dormido. Tarde o temprano se despertaba y ella amaba ese momento también. A él le gustaba que lo despertaran con sexo.

Las manos de él bajaban lentamente su ropa interior por debajo de su falda. Con la respiración completamente entrecortada le dijo que mejor se apresurara o ella tendría que hacerse cargo. Él le quitó la mano con un golpecito cuando trató, en lugar de eso continuó desvistiéndola a paso lento y constante. Estas vacaciones prometían mucho.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione dejó caer su toalla en un camastro cerca de la alberca. Todavía era temprano así que el clima estaba relativamente agradable. Aun cálido, pero podía sentarse en el sol sin asarse. Había una pagoda cubierta que parecía ideal para más tarde, cuando el sol estuviera más alto. Estaba justo a la orilla de la playa.

Era algo temprano y la mayoría de sus acompañantes no se habían levantado aún. Se sentía un poco como una bendición estar ellos solos. Draco se sentó en el lugar junto a ella. Llevaba una bandeja con fruta y pastelillos para que picaran.

–Es ridículamente temprano –dijo él.

–Lo sé, sólo quería salir y andar por aquí un rato –respondió ella–. Luego podemos tomar una agradable y larga siesta.

–Simplemente podríamos levantarnos tarde, eso ya incluye la siesta.

–No voy a pasar una semana en Egipto para experimentar sólo un cuarto de hotel –dijo ella y tomó un bocado de una jugosa sandía–. En ese caso, nos podríamos haber quedado en casa.

Él hizo un sonido de desaprobación y comió algo de fruta, luego observó como Hermione se quitaba la blusa y la falda para revelar el bikini color mandarina y dorado que llevaba debajo. Lo había comprado especialmente para el viaje.

–Esta vista sí que tiene sus ventajas –dijo él y se recostó en el camastro, mientras Hermione se daba un chapuzón. El agua estaba fresca cuando se metió, contuvo el aliento cuando le llegó a su sensible vientre. Podía sentir la piel de gallina en sus brazos, pero era absolutamente encantador.

En realidad estaba feliz de haber venido. Pasaría cinco días completos con Draco, algo que no había hecho antes. Estaba absolutamente determinada a no dejar que los Slytherins la afectaran. Podía lidiar con eso, sabía cómo eran y podía elegir no morder el anzuelo. Había hecho un buen trabajo la noche anterior.

Una salpicadura en el agua le dijo que tenía compañía. Draco emergió del agua no lejos de ahí. Se veía espectacular, con sus pálidos y anchos hombros cubiertos de agua. Su cabello adquiría un color dorado cuando estaba mojado y ahora estaba acomodado hacia atrás dejando ver su cara. Caminó hacia él y no pudo evitar tocarlo. Su abdomen era suave y cálido, y ella pasó sus dedos sobre los bultos a lo largo de él, donde estaban sus músculos. Él hacía algún tipo de ejercicio para mantener esa figura, pero ella nunca lo veía. Aunque hacían suficiente ejercicio juntos.

Deslizó sus brazos por la espalda de él y se acercó. Esto era el cielo. La frescura del agua y los cálidos, acogedores brazos alrededor de ella. No había duda de que estaba enamorada de él. Había luchado tan fuerte contra eso, contra él, pero él había vencido y a ella ya no le quedaba ninguna lucha.

Él le levantó el cabello mojado de los hombros y se inclinó a besarlos. Hermione sintió escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal.

–Oh, los tortolitos –dijo la extremadamente indeseable voz de Pansy-perra; estaba de pie junto a la alberca en un brillante vestidito color púrpura y tacones plateados–. Que nauseabundo –sus piernas eran largas y bronceadas, su extravagante atuendo en realidad se veía bien en ella.

–Buenos días, Pans –dijo Draco y se negó a dejar que Hermione se alejara–, que no te importen nuestros…arrumacos.

Pansy hizo un sonido de disgusto y se alejó a sentarse en una mesa no lejos de ahí. Llamó a un mesero.

–No es muy afecta a los arrumacos, nuestra Pans –dijo él y la besó de nuevo.

–De lo que se está perdiendo.

–Probablemente deberíamos parar. Es una perra vengativa y no puedes confiar en que no te hechizará. Particularmente si la molestas antes de que haya tomado su café –dijo él y se sumergió en el agua.

Hermione nadó algunas vueltas en el agua fresca. Los Slytherins en verdad se conocían bien entre ellos. Supuso que los Gryffindors también, sólo que eran abiertamente más protectores los unos con los otros, lo contrario a usar el conocimiento contra los demás. Una vez que salió, se acomodó con una novelucha muggle. Normalmente no era fanática de las noveluchas muggles de crímenes, pero había una pequeña parte de ella que quería restregárselo en la cara a los Slytherins y su desdén por todo lo muggle.

Los otros fueron apareciendo en la siguiente hora más o menos, hasta que todos estuvieron ahí. Se habían establecido alrededor de la mesa cubierta en la que habían estado la noche anterior. La mañana se tornó más brillante conforme avanzó y Hermione tuvo que sacar sus lentes de sol. No era un accesorio común en el mundo mágico, ellos sólo sufrían la luz brillante. Por otro lado, al ser británicos, normalmente había poca necesidad de esos accesorios. También le gustaba que la encubrían, podría estudiar a algunos de ellos sin que lo supieran.

Blaise estaba ahí, usaba un short blanco y pequeño como traje de baño, llevaba las piernas y el pecho descubiertos. Se veía imponente, no había otra palabra. Se veía maravilloso. Hermione no pudo evitar que algunas de las memorias reptaran por su mente. Una vez habían pasado unos días encantadores en una cálida costa italiana. Se preguntó qué habría pasado si él hubiera reaccionado diferente, si habrían llegado a alguna parte. Descartó la posibilidad, su personalidad y sus inseguridades se habrían mostrado de una forma u otra. Sólo hubiera sido cuestión de tiempo.

Su relación había tenido cierta ligereza que no tenía su relación con Draco. Esta relación era más seria porque ella sabía que no sólo tenía potencial verdadero, sino que Draco parecía estar más dedicado a ella. Draco la había presentado con sus padres, no era como que el día hubiera sido un éxito estelar, pero mostraba sus intenciones.

Miró hacia donde estaba Draco quien jugaba con una quaffle pasándola entre Adrian, Marcus, Nott y Terrence Higgs. Una vista que la distrajo por completo de su libro y no pudo evitar sonreír. Hubiera apreciado mucho más el quidditch en la escuela si lo hubieran jugado en pequeños trajes de baño.

El sol empezaba a calentar mucho y tuvo que retirarse a la sombra de la pagoda. La cálida brisa del océano era encantadora. Se instaló en un camastro y abrió de nuevo su libro, pero no pasó mucho antes de que sintiera un peso en el almohadón de su silla y sintió la familiar calidez de la mano de Draco en sus piernas.

–Hay un arrecife más allá de la playa, vamos a ir a verlo. ¿Quieres venir? –dijo él.

–No, estoy bien, me quedaré aquí. El almuerzo se servirá pronto –si hubiera sido sólo él, habría ido, pero los chicos que esperaban le mostraban que era una actividad en grupo. También estaba el detalle de las extremidades errantes de Marcus, algo por lo cual preocuparse, y el océano proveía una maravillosa cubierta para un ataque sorpresa de ese frente. No había tenido problemas para coquetearle a la novia de Blaise, sospechaba que sería lo mismo con la novia de Draco.

–No tardaremos –dijo él y se levantó. Hermione observo mientras él, Adrian y Marcus caminaban hacia el agua y continuaban. Cuando llegaron a una zona más profunda, sacaron sus varitas y pusieron una burbuja de aire alrededor de sus cabezas antes de zambullirse bajo las olas.

–El arrecife está genial –dijo Blaise al recostarse en la silla junto a ella, cruzando sus largas y bronceadas piernas por el tobillo. Con esa posición hacía alarde de su cuerpo. Hermione sospechó que él sabía bien eso.

–Tal vez vaya a verlo más tarde. En este momento tengo un poco de hambre.

–El almuerzo no tardará –dijo él–. ¿Cómo has estado?

–Bien, el trabajo va bien –dijo ella; Blaise al menos se interesaba por las cosas que ella hacía en el trabajo. Ese era una desventaja de Draco, en realidad no estaba interesado en lo que sucedía en el trabajo, o los problemas que tenía que enfrentar.

–Algo atareado por el momento –dijo él.

–No tan atareado como para que no pudieras tomarte algo de tiempo libre –dijo ella con un ligero tono acusador.

–Uno debe vivir –dijo él encogiendo los hombros–. ¿Están viviendo juntos ahora?

–Para fines prácticos, sí –dijo ella; Blaise soltó una risita entre dientes.

–No creí que durarían tanto –dijo él y giró las piernas hacia ella, se inclinó con los codos sobre las rodillas; Hermione no supo cómo tomar ese comentario–. No estoy seguro de cómo me siento acerca de eso –al menos era honesto, pensó Hermione.

–¿Hubieras preferido que simplemente me alejara? –preguntó ella.

Blaise se encogió de hombros. –No es fácil ver todo el tiempo a la novia que te robaron con el tipo que se la robó.

–Él no me robó, no exactamente –dijo Hermione.

–Sí lo hizo. Le di la oportunidad y lo sé, pero él la aprovechó. No es la primera vez.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó ella, sabiendo que probablemente sólo debería ignorar el comentario. Blaise trataba de decirle algo, y ella reconocía una trampa cuando la veía.

–Todo lo que digo es que no eres la primera novia que me roba.

Hermione no dijo nada. Al mismo tiempo se sentía curiosa y reacia a escuchar más al respecto.

–Había una chica de la que estuve completamente enamorado, una mestiza. Estaba loco por ella –dijo él, ella notó que había señalado su estatus de sangre antes de cualquier otra cosa; al menos tenía un género antes del estatus de sangre, supuso que ya era algo–. Y él se la robó, jugó con ella un poco y luego la botó. Pensé que iba a hacer lo mismo contigo. Como dije, han durado mucho más de lo que pensé.

–Tal vez en realidad funcionamos muy bien juntos –señaló Hermione.

–Draco no funciona en general –dijo Blaise, ella tenía la impresión de que Blaise se refería a algo más que sólo a su aparente falta de ocupación–. Él es lo que es. Oh que bien, ya está el almuerzo –él saltó del camastro hacia los carritos que iban hacia la mesa.

Hermione regresó a su libro, pero realmente no podía asimilar ninguna de las palabras. No estaba segura de como tomar lo que había dicho Blaise. La estaba provocando, lo sabía, era como ellos operaban, sembrando pequeñas semillas de duda que con suerte detonarían más tarde. Sabía que Blaise quería sabotear su relación con Draco, había sido consistente en ese aspecto desde el primer día.

–¿Qué quería Blaise? –dijo Draco. Ni siquiera lo había visto salir del océano y lamentó no tener esa visión en su memoria.

–Nada, sólo preguntaba como he estado –dijo ella–; volviste pronto.

–Hay un poco de corriente así que está turbio –dijo él y se secó con una toalla–. No quiero que le hables.

–Es sólo Blaise –dijo ella–. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, ese barco ya zarpó hace mucho –y era verdad, pero el dolor de la injusticia que él había cometido había bajado un poco. Ella sentía que era algo bueno, pero tampoco se enfurecía cuando se le acercaba, y ya podía ver otra vez algunas de las cosas buenas de él incluso cuando no planeaba volver ahí nunca–. ¿Por qué? –sonrió ella–. ¿No confías en mí?

–Claro que sí, pero en él no confío –dijo él y envolvió sus esbeltas caderas con la toalla.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione se despertó temprano al día siguiente. Draco se había quedado en la alberca un poco después de que ella se había ido a la cama, así que seguía durmiendo. Había gruñido su respuesta cuando ella le dijo que iría a caminar por la playa. No le molestó ya que necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas, para ordenar sus pensamientos.

El aire se sentía un poco frío cuando llegó afuera. No tanto como para que tuviera que ponerse algo más, pero no hacía calor. Caminó a lo largo de la playa y dejó que el agua mojara sus pies. Pasó por otro centro turístico, que se veía sin lugar a dudas mágico, luego pasó otro que era definitivamente muggle.

El sol comenzaba a calentar y transformó una concha en un sombrero. Sin querer quedó con un estampado de leopardo, pero decidió que le gustaba.

Cuando regresó al hotel, Marcus estaba en una de las sillas de la terraza. Hermione titubeó, pero definitivamente sería grosera si lo ignoraba o se escabullía. Decidió que tendría que lidiar con él. Ya tenía idea de sus modos así que no la atraparía de nuevo.

Lo saludó y se sentó en la silla junto a él.

–Te levantaste temprano –dijo él.

–Me gustan las mañanas. Es un buen momento para pensar.

–Como que tienes el mundo para ti solo a esta hora de la mañana –dijo él–. Hoy iremos a un zoco*. A uno de los mágicos. Ha estado ahí por mil años y en realidad no ha cambiado mucho. Deberías venir, lo disfrutarías. Es como viajar en el tiempo.

La oferta era en verdad tentadora. Un zoco mágico antiguo de verdad. Quien sabe que cosas habría a la venta.

–¿Quiénes van?

–Bueno, técnicamente son compras así que las chicas irán. Adrian irá, Nott y Miles, creo.

Sin Blaise lo cual era bueno. Se preguntó si Draco querría ir. No era como que ella tuviera otra cosa que hacer.

–Seguro –dijo ella; eso significaría pasar el día con los Slytherins, tal vez Draco hasta se impresionaría del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo–. Le preguntaré a Draco si quiere ir.

–Creo que están planeando salir a volar hoy. Hablaron de eso la noche anterior.

–Entonces definitivamente iré –dijo Hermione; siempre preferiría un zoco a volar.

Un poco más tarde Draco bajó a la alberca. Llevaba una camisa de lino y unos shorts. Sus ropas eran nuevas, pero su cabello estaba un poco desarreglado. Sólo lo hacía lucir más atractivo. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio y él correspondió la sonrisa.

–¿Qué es lo que trama Marcus? –le preguntó después de besarla.

–Van a ir a un zoco.

–Oh, oro y seda y cosas así.

–¿Quieres venir?

–No, hoy no. Volaremos a una isla, por si prefieres hacer eso.

–No me encanta la idea de volar. No me hace sentir cómoda.

–Podría organizar un traslador y nos veríamos ahí.

–No, iré al zoco y te veré después. Me hará bien extrañarte un poco.

Él le dirigió una intensa mirada como si tuviera planes distintos para más tarde. Hizo que su estómago brincara, no podía evitarlo. Le derretía las entrañas cuando la miraba de esa forma.

El resto del grupo llegó poco a poco y la mesa se llenó lentamente con Slytherins tomando el desayuno. Se fueron al zoco poco después del desayuno. Viajaron por la red flu a través de una red de chimeneas, y Hermione viajó con Daphne Greengrass.

–Aquí tienen una cristalería divina. El lugar está lleno de arena así que son muy talentosos con el vidrio. Hoy compraré algunos para la boda. La vez anterior que estuve aquí vi unos vasos maravillosos y siempre pensé que algún día regresaría para comprar muchos, y parece que ese día ha llegado. Estoy tan emocionada.

–Espero que encuentres unos perfectos.

–Estoy segura que sí.

El zoco estaba muy animado con el ruido y la gente. Había tienditas por todas partes. Era oscuro y la única luz provenía de lo alto de los domos que cubrían el zoco. Enviaba una columna de luz hacia el polvoso interior. A Hermione le pareció que más luz podría ser buena para las compras, pero más luz podría significar más calor y tal vez los egipcios preferían clemencia a tener luz más brillante.

La gente iba vestida de toda clase de formas. Había gente con atuendos largos con rayas de colores y bordados en oro, estaba segura que tenían un nombre específico, sólo que no lo sabía. Algunos estaban vestidos más modernos, pero la mayoría no. Con la excepción de alguna rara persona de aspecto moderno había muy poco de comodidades modernas. Podría haber estado en prácticamente cualquier época de la historia. Tuvo un efecto curioso en ella. Se sintió un poco como una aventurera, explorando tierras exóticas. Inclusive había un camello caminando por el pasillo central, se tuvo que quitar para dejarlo pasar.

Las chicas se fueron en una dirección, pero Hermione estaba más interesada en una tienda que vendía pergaminos. Pergaminos que se veían muy viejos. Observó con detenimiento los viejos estantes de madera, algunos tan polvosos que parecía que no habían sido tocados en años.

–Son hechizos –dijo una voz detrás de ella, se volvió para ver a Adrian; se veía bien vestido con una camisa ligera y pantalones café oscuro–. Hechizos antiguos. Algunos clásicos egipcios, algunos judaicos, de tiempos en los que la magia estaba mucho más integrada. Debes ser cuidadosa, no serías la primera en hacerse daño severo al meterte con hechizos antiguos.

–Y simplemente los venden aquí. Estas son antigüedades.

–Esto es Egipto, son muy prácticos con su pasado –dijo él–. También ten presente que estos vendedores te quitaran todo lo que tienes si los dejas.

Hermione abrió un pergamino y vio líneas de jeroglíficos coloridos.

–Esto es sorprendente.

–Típicamente los hechizos no tienen valor –dijo él–, pero a veces todavía son muy poderosos y no siempre hacen lo que se supone que deberían. Mejor déjalos en paz. Sólo los más insensatos se meten con estas cosas.

Hermione regresó el pergamino. Sabía que había gente que se especializaba en el estudio de ese tipo de pergaminos, simplemente nunca había visto uno o cientos de ellos.

–Ven –dijo Adrian con un ademán–. Tomemos un poco de té –lo siguió a una pequeña tienda donde había almohadas en el suelo rodeando una pequeña mesa de madera. Se veía tan exótico, se sintió encantada. Miles estaba ahí sentado esperando. Vino una chica y sirvió pequeñas tazas de té con leche en platitos de latón.

–Aquí les gusta el té muy dulce –dijo Adrian–; diferente al modo inglés, pero no puedes venir a Egipto y no probarlo –probó el té y era agradable, con miel muy dulce, pero agradable. También había unos cubitos que parecían pequeñas gelatinas.

–¿Qué son esos? –preguntó ella.

–Esos son bultitos de sustancias alucinógenas.

–Oh –dijo ella y retiró sus dedos de ahí. Iba a meterse una a la boca. Observó como Adrian y Miles lo hicieron.

–Salud –dijo Miles con una sonrisa; Hermione pudo ver el efecto instantáneo en ellos, los ojos se les pusieron vidriosos y sus movimientos se alentaron un poco–. Hace que la experiencia de las compras sea muy diferente.

Hermione no necesitaba nada diferente, especialmente rodeada por un montón de Slytherins que no eran de fiar. Bueno, probablemente confiaba en Adrian más que en la mayoría, sólo que no sabía si hacía bien. Su instinto natural era confiar hasta que alguien le demostraba que estaba mal, pero no estaba del todo segura que fuera la mejor estrategia con estos tipos.

Adrian y Miles estaban ahora en su propio mundo y Hermione sintió que tenía mejores cosas que hacer que observar, así que se fue. Caminó por el mercado, observó detenidamente las tiendas con toda clase de cosas extrañas y maravillosas. Incluso había animales de aspecto raro que asumió la gente conservaba como mascotas. Eran unas bolitas de pelo que se movían dentro de jaulas de madera. Deseó que no fueran exquisiteces comestibles.

Había una tienda que vendía objetos de latón y Hermione pensó en comprar algo para su departamento. Alguna bandeja de servicio bonita o algo. El vendedor quería cerca de veinte galeones por ella, lo cual hubiera pagado con gusto en Londres, pero regateó y lo obtuvo por la mitad del precio. A pesar de eso, el vendedor se veía feliz, así que sospechó que aún había obtenido una buena ganancia. Vio un objeto en forma de cono y se preguntó si sería de esas luces colgantes que proyectaban imágenes en la pared. A su padre le encantaría algo así. Caminó por el callejón lateral para inspeccionarlo, pero la distrajeron unos sonidos amortiguados.

Echó una ojeada y vio a Theo Nott contra la pared entre los muslos de una chica. Tenía los pantalones abajo y era obvio que estaban en el acto.

"En serio, consíganse un cuarto", pensó Hermione tratando de alejar la imagen de su macilento trasero. Estaba a punto de girar cuando él se movió y vio que a la que estaba martilleando no era su prometida, era su hermana Astoria. Hermione sintió una oleada de disgusto y conmoción. Se volvió y corrió al sendero principal. Acababa de ver a Theo Nott teniendo sexo con la hermana de su prometida. No sabía qué hacer. Siguió caminando para alejarse de ese ofensivo lugar y del ofensivo pensamiento, hasta que se perdió.

Finalmente se encontró con Adrian y Miles quienes estaban sentados en sus almohadones hablando de quidditch. Estaban animados y pasaban un buen rato. Hermione casi consideró tomar uno de los cubitos para alejarse de lo que acababa de presenciar. ¿Qué clase de persona le hacía eso a su propia hermana? ¿Debería decirle a alguien? ¿Debería decirle a Daphne, la chica que andaba por ahí comprando la cristalería para su boda?

El conocimiento le quemaba el cerebro, se retorcía incómodamente. Trató de pensar en alguna otra explicación de lo que acababa de ver, pero realmente no podía pensar en ninguna. Luego trató de convencerse que se había equivocado en lo que había visto, pero eso tampoco funcionó.

Consideró decirle a Daphne, pero no conocía tan bien a Daphne y Daphne bien podía elegir no creerle y hasta acusarla de agitadora. Podría decirle a Pansy, pero Pansy hallaría la forma de usarlo en su contra. Draco sabría qué hacer, decidió. Y podía confiar en Draco, lo cual era algo que no podía decir de cualquiera de los otros.

Hermione se sintió increíblemente agradecida cuando Adrian sugirió que regresaran al hotel. Este viaje ya estaba arruinado para ella, todas las cosas emocionantes habían sido mancilladas con este acto despreciable.

Hermione regresó a su habitación, pero Draco no estaba ahí. Dejó el platón que había comprado y regresó escaleras abajo. Se estaba sirviendo el almuerzo y la mayoría de la gente había regresado. Draco, Blaise y algunos de los otros no estaban de vuelta. Hermione picoteó su almuerzo pero en realidad no tenía mucho apetito.

Daphne llegó con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se sentó a la mesa frente a Hermione y le sirvieron un plato con el almuerzo.

–Encontré los vasos más hermosos. Son muy gruesos y un poco irregulares, pero eso les da una cierta sensación de autenticidad. Hay burbujas atrapadas en el vidrio, simplemente me encantan. Ordené trescientos.

–¡¿Trescientos?! –replicó Hermione conmocionada.

–Para la boda.

–¿Trescientos? –repitió Hermione.

–Es una boda de sociedad. Trescientos es lo típico, tal vez hasta algo pequeña. Te puse en la lista de invitados –dijo con otra sonrisa–, ya que eres la novia de Draco, me pareció apropiado. Tal vez seas la única Gryffindor ahí. De hecho no, creo que el jefe de mi padre en Gringotts también es Gryffindor. Tendré que presentarlos.

Hermione sonrió forzadamente, –Gracias, eso es muy amable.

–¿Quién es amable? –dijo Pansy al sentarse; Hermione no había visto a Pansy en todo el día. Pensándolo bien, no estaba del todo segura que estuviera en el zoco.

–Yo –dijo Daphne–, encontré la cristalería que estaba buscando.

–Buena chica –dijo Pansy–, una cosa que tachar de tu lista.

Daphne siguió describiendo más de las cosas que tenía que hacer, mientras Hermione observó a Astoria bajar y tomar un lugar en la orilla de la mesa. La chica lucía taciturna como siempre, y empezó a platicar con Miles. Era una chica bonita, y Hermione nunca hubiera creído que podía hacer algo así si no lo hubiera visto ella misma.

Draco sabría qué hacer. Era simplemente espantoso. Daphne estaba sentada frente a ella planeando su boda con un hombre que la engañaba completamente a sus espaldas con la única persona en la que debería poder confiar. Hermione quería ir a casa y escapar de esta… sordidez.

* * *

* N. de la T. zoco: mercado árabe.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione se sentía pensativa. Odiaba el conocimiento que tenía en la cabeza. Trataba de distraerse leyendo e ignorando a la gente a su alrededor. Sintió que pasaron horas antes del regreso de Draco. Se sintió aliviada el momento en que lo vio. Era obvio que se habían divertido. Su cabello estaba revuelto de la forma en que sólo el mar y la arena podían dejarlo. Se había protegido del sol de alguna manera, porque su pálida piel no parecía haber sufrido de horas bajo el sol.

–¿Pasa algo malo? –le preguntó él mientras ponía sus cosas en el camastro junto al suyo; el sol se estaba poniendo, así que la única razón para estar ahí era alejarse un poco de los demás.

–Ha sido un día difícil –dijo ella.

–¿Por qué? –dijo él más enérgicamente.

–No es nada –dijo ella, no sabía cómo abordar el tema ahora que él estaba ahí; era claro que no le creía–. Vi algo que tal vez no debería haber visto.

Él alzó las cejas un poco. Estaba esperando que ella se explicara. Ella se sentó de manera que daba la espalda a la gente que estaba en la mesa de más allá.

–Fui al zoco con algunas de las personas de ahí –dijo ella–, y me encontré a Theo con alguien que no era Daphne. Y cuando digo "con", quiero decir "con", en un sentido carnal.

Draco se sentó un momento en su silla.

–No sé qué hacer –dijo ella–. Daphne no tiene ni idea y corre por ahí comprando cosas para la boda.

–No te involucres –dijo él después de un rato–, no te concierne.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –lo retó–. Ella merece saber –ni siquiera quería entrar en detalle de con quien la estaban engañando porque eso era perturbador a otro nivel.

–Están comprometidos. Ella está mejor sin saber.

–No, ella necesita saber ahora, para que pueda tomar decisiones sobre su propio futuro.

–No entiendes –dijo Draco en voz baja–. Están comprometidos, es prácticamente un acuerdo coercitivo. Daphne es la responsabilidad de Theo. A él le corresponde decidir cómo va a llevar su casa.

–¿Qué quieres decir con que es coercitivo?

–La boda en sí es una formalidad, el tipo de compromiso que tienen es obligatorio. Ameritaría algo astronómico para romperlo, y no va a terminar porque él se enrede con alguien. Su unión es un acuerdo entre las familias, seguirá adelante a como dé lugar.

–Eso es bárbaro –Hermione estaba mortificada.

–Así es como es. Es mejor que ella no sepa. Ella es la responsabilidad de Theo y si él quiere mierda en su propia casa, eso es asunto suyo.

–Eso es completamente intolerable –soltó ella.

–Dile si quieres, pero ¿qué beneficio le va a traer?

Hermione cerró los ojos. Tenía náuseas. Por un lado él tenía razón, si no cambiaba nada, ¿qué beneficio le traería? ¿Querría ella saber si estuviera en los zapatos de Daphne? Hermione miró a su novio. ¿Querría ella saber? Le rompería el corazón. ¿Preferiría vivir en una ilusión o saber? Estas espantosas preguntas daban vueltas en su cabeza. La devastaría si llegara a saber que él le mentía o que la engañaba. No tanto el acto en sí, pero el saber que la relación entre ellos no era lo que pensaba. Sería algo diferente. Algo menor.

"Por favor, no me lastimes", imploró en su propia mente.

Él se inclinó y la tomó de la mano. –Ya que mañana es mi cumpleaños ¿qué tal si hacemos otra cosa? Hagamos algo diferente, sólo tú y yo –ella tuvo la sensación que quizá el trataba de distraerla de la incomodidad relacionada con la gente a su alrededor. Y había atinado, ella no quería eso en su cerebro, quería huir de ellos y no pensar en ellos o en sus serios defectos. Necesitaba darle la espalda a eso.

–¿Qué haces normalmente? –preguntó ella.

–Normalmente, me pongo muy borracho y alguna golfa juega con mis partes –dijo con una sonrisa irónica. Ella se encendía cuando bromeaba así. Sentía esa endiablada sonrisa como si le diera directo una lámpara de mil watts. Era muy bueno para distraerla.

–Yo puedo ser una golfa –dijo ella provocativamente.

–Bueno, entonces pienso que este será el mejor cumpleaños que he pasado.

Cenaron con todo el grupo, pero se centraron en el pequeño mundo entre ellos, el mundo donde todo era perfecto. Ni Pansy podía entrometerse si lo intentaba. No había nada en el mundo mejor que Draco cuando era juguetón. Él intentaba mezclar sabores extraños en su comida justo cuando trataba de tomar un bocado. Tenía que proteger la integridad de su tenedor. Y fue en ese momento cuando se percató que lo amaba.

No estaba totalmente segura de qué conllevaba eso, pero sí cambiaba las cosas. Se había estado conteniendo. Siempre había una parte de ella que no lo dejaba acercarse. Era una demarcación invisible, pero había desaparecido. Y era alarmante.

Se quedaron un rato después de la cena. Tenían compañía, pero ella se había olvidado por completo de ellos. Sólo servían como torturante anticipación para cuando estuvieran solos de verdad.

También era un poco diferente cuando la tocó después. Era más dulce. Pasaron horas en la cama, sin dormir.

–Vámonos –dijo él la tarde siguiente.

–¿A dónde vamos?

–Ya lo verás.

Hermione le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y sólo cerró los ojos mientras él los aparecía. Llegaron a otro recibidor. Arenisca pulida por todos lados, y arreglos florales enormes. Draco la instó a que lo siguiera y lo hizo. Estaban en otro hotel. Iban a pasar una noche lejos de los demás, sólo ellos dos. Hermione sintió la emoción burbujear en sus entrañas.

Los horribles sentimientos del otro día se habían evaporado, al menos por ahora. Hermione no los quería instalados en su mente, destruyendo sus vacaciones y este precioso tiempo. No había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto y en esencia no era su culpa.

Entraron a una habitación con enormes puertas abiertas hacia un balcón. La habitación tenía los mismos colores tenues de la arena, pero la vista, no había más que pirámides. Tres de ellas, gigantes. Podía ver gente en la base, parecían hormigas.

–Esto es increíble –dijo ella.

–¿Te gusta?

–Me encanta.

–Bien. Ahora, ya fue suficiente de la vista. Hay una cama ahí.

–¿En serio? Y es tu cumpleaños y todo.

Simplemente no tenía suficiente. Quería tocarlo constantemente. Casi se sentía consternada cuando no podía. No quería pensar cómo se veía. Siempre había hecho muecas a los ridículos ojos saltones que tenía la gente cuando estaba enamorada. No se sentía ridículo, se sentía absolutamente profundo y cautivador.

Draco la llevó escaleras abajo para la cena. Estaba vestido un poco más formal esta noche, se había puesto su traje negro, aunque hacía mucho calor para el saco, y lo llevaba colgado de su hombro. Hermione estaba asombrada de lo endemoniadamente atractivo que era él. Ella nunca, nunca, se permitió tener ese pensamiento en la escuela, pero simplemente lo era. Su cabello estaba pulcro, un poco fuera de la cara así que podía ver sus encantadores ojos grises, y esa boca tan llena que la hacía sentir mareada cuando la veía.

Había césped afuera del hotel, de cara a las pirámides y había una estructura de madera donde aparentemente iban a comer. El sol se estaba poniendo y era cálido más no opresivo. Había una mesa baja y muchos almohadones. No había sillas, sólo almohadones.

La vista era espectacular, el sol poniente hacía resplandecer todo con tonos dorados y rosas y rojos cálidos. La comida llegó no mucho después de que se sentaran. Eran platillos egipcios tradicionales mágicos. Condimentados y picantes, y tenían que comer con las manos.

–Ya que es mi cumpleaños, creo que la ocasión amerita un poco de champaña –le llenó el vaso.

–¿Estás tratando de emborracharme?

–Por supuesto –sonrió él. Ella no pudo evitar corresponder la sonrisa. En realidad no le importaba estar un poco mareada. La ocasión era perfecta, la ubicación era espectacular y la compañía impresionante.

Comieron y platicaron, y lentamente los alrededores se tornaron oscuros, excepto las pirámides que estaban iluminadas con una especie de luz verde. También estaba haciendo más fresco. Ella tuvo que acurrucarse ya que estuvieron sentados y platicando por mucho rato. Cuando hizo más frío decidieron subir a su habitación.

Hermione se puso un suéter. No quedaba espectacular con su vestido, pero no le importó. Draco abrió otra botella de champaña y sirvió para ambos.

–Tengo un regalo para ti, aunque siento que todo este día ha sido un regalo –dijo ella.

–Todavía no termina.

Fue a su bolsa y sacó un regalo envuelto.

–Es algo muggle, sé que no son tus favoritos, pero es sumamente práctico y cuando lo vi pensé en ti.

–¿Algo muggle, eh? –preguntó él. No parecía enojado. Le había preocupado que reaccionara mal a recibir un regalo muggle, pero comprarle regalos era difícil. Él tenía todo.

Lo sostuvo frente a ella para él y él lo tomó y lo desenvolvió. Abrió la larga caja negra para revelar un brillante bolígrafo de plata.

–Es un bolígrafo. Un instrumento de escritura muggle. Lleva su propia tinta y dura mucho. Años. Es bueno para cuando necesitas escribir sobre la marcha.

–¿Un bolígrafo? Es bonito –podía decir que le había gustado. A él le gustaban los objetos elegantes de plata.

–Y cabe en tu bolsillo.

–Las plumas de ave se ven raras en el bolsillo.

–¿Te gusta?

–Sí –dijo y la besó. Puso la pluma con cuidado en el escritorio y la jaló hacia el balcón. Le quitó la copa de champaña de la mano y la puso en la mesa. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la acercó a él.

–Hay otro regalo que yo estaba esperando.

–¿Eh? –dijo Hermione y tragó en seco. Esto se sentía intenso. Él le masajeó ligeramente los dedos, y levantó su mano para besar la punta de su dedo índice.

–Tú.

–Ya me tienes –dijo ella.

–Quiero decir, quiero que seas mi responsabilidad –dijo él. Hermione captó el significado. Oh, esto en verdad era intenso. Ella parpadeaba, tratando de que su mente respondiera. Él la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Ella se derritió. Algo en el fondo de su mente le decía que entrara en pánico, pero luego estaban los besos, y simplemente era muy dulce.

Él interrumpió el beso y acarició el costado del cuello con los labios. Eso era completamente injusto, eso le nublaba la mente por completo.

–¿Me amas? –preguntó él.

–Sí.

–Entonces di que sí.

Su mente funcionaba muy lento, no del todo bien y él la distraía con lo que hacía en su cuello. Sus manos le recorrían el costado y ella sentía su fuerte cuerpo tensarse cuando él la acercaba aún más. Había sonidos de alarma en su cabeza, pero ella también sabía que era verdad, lo amaba.

–Di que sí –repitió él.

–Sí –dijo ella y se sintió como un alivio.

Él la besó, más fuerte, posesivamente. Ella había hecho algo importante y así se sentía. Había una crudeza nueva y un nuevo nivel de necesidad. Él invadió su boca con la lengua, pero ella necesitaba más que su lengua. Necesitaba que él le mostrara que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Su vestido había desaparecido, no se dio cuenta como o cuando. No era como que le importara, las manos de él estaban en su piel y ella sentía que lo necesitaba. Donde él la tocaba irradiaba calidez y sensaciones. Luego su peso sobre ella, estaban en la cama. No había notado eso tampoco, estaba muy distraída. Amaba la sensación de él en ella, el peso y la firmeza de su cuerpo.

Se levantó de ella y trazó un camino de besos por su pecho. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas, lo necesitaba con desesperación. Pero estos provocativos besos le daban un poco de alivio.

Oh Dios, había aceptado ser suya. Haría esto con él, para siempre. Eso daba miedo, pero por otro lado era un alivio porque no estaba segura que podría vivir sin eso.

Él regresó con su cara justo encima de ella. La estaba viendo a los ojos mientras entraba en ella. Hacía eso cuando quería su total y completa atención. Hermione dejó que la sensación de plenitud y saciedad la invadiera. Lo necesitaba desesperadamente, pero él no se dejaría apresurar. Él hacía salir cada exquisita sensación hasta que ella creía que ya no podía más. En realidad no podía, se vino.

–Eso es trampa –sonrió él. Su clímax sólo duró hasta que él se empezó a mover con más vigor. La tensión regresó como una venganza, hasta que ella no pudo más que esforzarse para lograr más contacto. Pudo sentirlo tensarse para su clímax y fue demasiado cuando se le unió.

Lentamente recobró sus sentidos. Él yacía sobre ella, su peso muerto la empujaba al colchón. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y la realidad de lo que acababa de hacer empezó a asentarse.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Draco y Hermione regresaron a la costa al día siguiente. Había sido encantador alejarse de los demás. Hermione aún se sentía un poco conmocionada por la noche anterior. No lo había asimilado del todo. En realidad tampoco podía conceptualizar las implicaciones. Pero él sostenía su mano y la hacía sentir que todo estaba bien.

Regresaron alrededor de la hora de la comida y todos estaban en el área de la alberca, sentados a la mesa esperando que la comida apareciera. Hermione se sentó junto a Adrian. Adrian siempre se sentía como un puerto seguro en los tormentosos mares de la vida social Slytherin.

–¿Cómo están las pirámides? Espero que sigan ahí.

–Sí, sorprendentemente no se han movido –dijo Hermione–, fue maravilloso. La pasamos muy bien.

–Me sorprende. Habría apostado a que Draco te mantendría confinada en la habitación. ¿Pudiste caminar en ellas?

–No, las vimos desde el balcón –dijo con divertida ironía. Adrian se rió. A ella le caía bien Adrian, era inteligente y divertido, y de verdad no la juzgaba por ser diferente o por no ser una Slytherin de sangre limpia.

–No lo puedo culpar –dijo Adrian.

–Tengo un anuncio que hacer –dijo Draco al grupo entero. Estaba sentado más lejos. Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse y un manojo de nervios acumularse en su garganta–. Hermione ha aceptado ser mía.

Hubo gritos ahogados alrededor de la mesa. Hermione sintió que todos los ojos se posaban en ella y no supo que hacer. Decidió mantener los ojos en sus sudorosas manos. No estaba preparada para el anuncio. Felizmente habría esperado un poco para contarlo, dejar que fuera su pequeño secreto. Obviamente Draco tenía otras ideas.

–Oh, por Merlín –dijo Daphne–. Esto es absolutamente fantástico. ¿Te dio un anillo?

–Aún no.

–Primero tiene que arrancarlo de los dedos fríos y muertos de Lucius Malfoy –dijo Adrian. Daphne le hizo un ademán desdeñoso.

–Estoy segura que no es así –dijo Daphne–. Aunque sí son bastante particulares. Estoy segura que Draco sabe cómo lidiar con ellos. Nunca te lo habría pedido si no supiera que puede manejarlo.

"¿Será cierto?", quiso preguntar Hermione. No estaba del todo segura. Su única presentación con los Malfoy, en relación con su único hijo, había sido más bien fría y hostil.

–Oh Merlín, es tan emocionante, ahora hay alguien más planeando una boda –dijo Daphne, y Hermione apretó los puños; no quería pensar que su relación con Draco se parecía en algo a la de Daphne y Theo. Esto era incómodo en extremo–. Aunque tal vez no es lo mismo. Yo estoy planeando una boda, tú estás planeando una boda Malfoy.

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras Daphne continuaba. –Eso es algo del todo diferente.

–¿Exactamente cómo?

–Los Malfoy probablemente inviten a cada mago del país, y probablemente media Francia también. Por no mencionar sus vastos contactos de negocios –dijo Adrian–. Esto será el evento del año.

–Estoy segura que Narcissa hará mucho de ello –dijo Daphne. Adrian apretó los labios como diciendo que esperaba que ella supiera en qué se estaba metiendo. Para ser exactos, Hermione no le había dedicado ni un pensamiento a la boda, ahora estaba en su mente como un monolito. Un obstáculo inamovible que se cernía sobre ella.

–¿No creen que él consideraría fugarse? –preguntó ella tentativamente. Adrian rió.

–Probablemente él no debería alejar a sus padres en este punto. En verdad podrían hacerle la vida un infierno viviente –dijo Daphne–. Pero no hablemos de eso, esto es tan emocionante. No puedo creerlo.

Hermione miró a su alrededor. Pansy no se veía tan emocionada. Estaba dando vueltas a su bebida. En realidad se veía como una asesina. Pansy miraba más a Draco que a ella. Hermione no se atrevía a mirar en la otra dirección, hacia donde estaba Blaise.

La comida finalmente llegó y Hermione aprovechó la oportunidad para retraerse. Toda esta idea de la boda la estaba enloqueciendo, particularmente el hecho que debía ser una boda espectacular en frente de todo el mundo. Ella no era alguien que deseara atención, particularmente no a esa escala. Al crecer, siempre había imaginado su boda en La Madriguera, como la de Harry. En ese tiempo, siempre había asumido que sería Ron. Nunca en un millón de años había considerado a Draco. Draco siempre había sido el objeto prohibido. Aquel que ella no tenía permitido mirar, pensar o fantasear con él.

No sólo habría una boda, sino que sería enorme. Esto pondría a Rita Skeeter en un frenesí total, por meses, quizá incluso años. Rita había estado muy callada por un rato y Hermione había abrigado la esperanza que su tiempo en el sitio destacado hubiera terminado. Ahora era una fantasía que se hacía añicos.

Algunos de los chicos felicitaban a Draco. Se veía complacido. Él tomaba todo esto a su paso, aunque pensándolo bien, había tenido toda su vida para acostumbrarse y prepararse para eso. Le habían reafirmado sus expectativas desde que había aprendido a hablar. Hermione lo observó por un minuto. Trabaron sus miradas y ella sintió su estómago dar un vuelco. Sí lo amaba. Todo estaba bien cuando había esa conexión entre ellos. Tendría una condenada boda, por él, lo que sea que necesitara. Sólo sonreiría y lo aguantaría, al final estaría del otro lado, eso esperaba. Si él podía enfrentarse a sus propios padres, ella se enfrentaría a una estúpida boda. Ella le sonrió y él le guiñó el ojo.

–Ciertamente no esperaba esto –dijo Blaise detrás de ella, más tarde esa misma noche–. Hermione reconoció su voz y no necesitó girar para verlo.

–Es bastante repentino, lo admito –dijo ella–. Supongo que nuestros sentimientos son fuertes.

–Toda una sensación –continuó él–. La gente sentirá curiosidad por la chica que domó al salvaje Draco Malfoy. No lo olvides, sólo hace unos meses él era un mujeriego borracho con nada en la mente más que su propia diversión, y cuántas mujeres podía meter en una cama.

–Supongo que ya tuvo suficiente de esa vida –Hermione deseó poder terminar esta conversación y alejarse, pero sintió que tenía que dejar a Blaise desahogarse. Mejor lidiar con eso ahora.

–Tal vez tengas razón. Tal vez está listo para cambiar todo eso por la dicha doméstica.

–Estoy segura que sí –dijo ella.

–¿Y tú lo estás?

–¿Estoy qué?

–Lista para la dicha doméstica –ella no contestó, no estaba lista, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para considerarlo apropiadamente. Blaise continuó–. Tendrás que renunciar a tu vida, tu trabajo y tu departamento para convertirte en una esposa Malfoy. Me pregunto quién está domando a quien aquí. En lo personal, pienso que ambos se ven menoscabados por esta situación, pero luego supongo que te darás cuenta que yo nunca iba a estar feliz con este resultado.

–Honestamente Blaise, tu felicidad no estaba a consideración en el momento.

–Auch –dijo él bromeando–. No sugerí que lo estuviera, sólo espero que sepas en lo que te estás metiendo. Necesitas estar segura de que él vale la pena un sacrificio tan grande. Podrías pedir mi opinión, pero creo que ya sabes lo que pienso.

–Apreció que te preocupes Blaise –dijo ella, no era como que confiara en sus razones–. Es el paso correcto para nosotros –sonaba más convencida de lo que se sentía, pero no iba a dejar que Blaise pensara siquiera que ella tenía dudas. No estaba del todo segura del porqué eso era importante, pero sabía que lo era. Dios, juró para sí misma, inclusive estaba empezando a pensar como ellos, administrando las apariencias y municiones para futuras escaramuzas. También sabía que Blaise no había dicho todo lo que tenía, habría más de él.

Draco llegó y la rescató; colocó un brazo alrededor de su hombro.

–No estarás tratando de asustar a mi prometida ¿verdad? –dijo él. Hermione adoraba como Draco parecía saber exactamente lo que pasaba. De esa manera no tenía que esconderlo. Era algo bueno si podían ser completamente honestos; no quería ser escurridiza como Slytherin con él también. Eso sería ir muy lejos. Siempre y cuando todo estuviera bien entre ellos, todo lo demás no importaba.

–Claro que no –dijo Blaise haciéndose el ofendido–. Si alguien puede mantenerte por el buen camino, es ella –Hermione reconoció el golpe escondido ahí. Blaise quería que ella pensara que Draco podía y caería en sus viejos modos a la menor provocación. Era una táctica cruel, dirigida a acechar su mente y su paz. Y todavía no recibía la amarga bilis de Pansy.

Miró los alrededores pero no pudo ver a Pansy por ningún lado. Le daba pavor pensar lo que Pansy haría. Todo podía ir muy mal con Pansy, se percató Hermione. Pansy no siempre contenía sus emociones.

Draco aún la sostenía a su lado y ella amaba la sensación de él allí, firme y sólido.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó él.

–Sí, estoy bien. Adrian parece pensar que necesitas taclear a tu padre para conseguir el anillo.

–Algo hay de eso –dijo Draco. Hermione dio un paso atrás, pensó que Adrian había estado bromeando, pero Draco acababa de confirmar que había algo de cierto en eso.

–Van a ponerle peros a esto –declaró ella.

–No van a tocar el cielo. Sabes de donde provienen. Tienen opiniones de cosas como el estatus de sangre. Ya lo sabes. Les va a llevar un poco de tiempo aceptarlo.

Hermione asintió, a ella no le importaba el tiempo, ella también necesitaba tiempo. Quizás los recelos de sus padres acerca de su estatus de sangre obrarían en su favor, a menos que hundieran todo. No quería pensar en eso. No estaba segura de poder soportar perderlo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y permaneció ahí un par de minutos. En tanto que él se mantuviera cerca, mantendría esos amenazadores pensamientos revoloteando lejos.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione regresó a trabajar sintiendo casi que había regresado a otro mundo. La vida monótona y las ligeras ridiculeces del ministerio le parecían tan lejanas de los dramas de alta tensión de los Slytherins. Y luego estaba Draco, él solo se abría paso inexorablemente. Ella ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que había aceptado, estaba ahí en el fondo de su mente tratando de llamar su atención, pero no lo permitía. Apenas estaba tratando de recuperar el balance por haber estado de vacaciones con los dementes Slytherins.

Sin embargo lo extrañaba durante el día. Era como si ahora fuera adicta a él, no lograba sobrevivir el día sin él. Ansiaba estar con él. Ocasionalmente tenía que cerrar los ojos y simplemente imaginárselo con ella, imaginarlo hablándole al oído, tocando sus hombros.

Le llegó una nota de Ginny diciendo que se vieran para comer en el Caldero Chorreante. Su vida se había dividido en compartimentos, estaba su vida con Draco, luego los amigos de él, su cómoda existencia con los Gryffindor, luego su familia y su vida muggle. Ninguno de ellos podía unirse. A su familia no le gustaba el mundo mágico, Harry era la única persona que entendía el mundo muggle, pero lo estaba dejando atrás de manera efectiva. Se sentía dividida. Amaba cuatro de los mundos, y el que no amaba venía intrincadamente amarrado a Draco.

Hermione llegó al Caldero Chorreante poco después del mediodía y encontró al grupo ahí, Ginny, Harry y Ron.

–Dios, que bueno verlos a todos –dijo ella cuando se dejó caer en la cabina.

–¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje a Egipto? –preguntó Harry.

–Bien –no quería mencionar la parte sórdida del viaje. Por alguna razón no quería resaltar las cosas más horribles de la sociedad Slytherin. Sólo serviría como leña para el fuego. No era que ella quisiera que pensaran bien de los Slytherins, quizá sólo quería no que pensaran tan horrible de ella por asociación–. Estaba cálido y el agua agradable. Un hotel en particular estaba ligeramente infestado de Slytherins, pero si ves más allá de eso, podría recomendarlo ampliamente.

–¿Viste las pirámides? –preguntó Ron.

–Sí, pasamos ahí una noche –dijo vacilante. Sabía que Ron era particularmente sensible con todo lo que aludiera a ella acostándose con Draco o Blaise. Pero quizá él tendría que crecer y superarlo, particularmente a la luz de las noticias que estaba a punto de anunciarles.

Harry y Ron hablaron hasta por los codos del entrenamiento de aurores y Hermione escuchaba a medias. Estaba muy preocupada tratando de poner en palabras su noticia. Ningún momento parecía oportuno. No podía irse de esa reunión sin decir nada, se dijo a sí misma categóricamente. Finalmente se decidió a afrontar lo que viniera y lidiar con ello.

–Surgió una novedad en Egipto –comenzó tratando de que su voz sonara alegre, pero salió un poco como alguien que va a enfrentar una fatalidad.

–Oh –aguijoneó Ginny cuando Hermione no continuó.

–Sí, bueno, como que estuvimos de acuerdo en hacer nuestra relación más… formal.

–¿Formal? ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Ginny; se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa.

–Aparentemente estas cosas son importantes para él –no usaba su nombre específicamente en presencia de Harry y Ron, parecía ser mejor de ese modo.

–¿Cómo que formal? –continuó Ginny, era como un pitbull con un hueso. Hermione estaba contenta con dejarlo ahí, con eso bastaría en términos de confesión, pero Ginny no la dejaría–. ¿Formal como en matrimonio?

–Bueno, no usó esas palabras exactamente, pero así es –Hermione se aclaró la garganta. El silencio en la mesa era aún más opresivo.

–¿Qué, con Malfoy? –Finalmente soltó Ron–. ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? ¿Qu…? –Ron se encogió de hombros como si no pudiera hallarle sentido.

–Sé que es un poco repentino.

–¿Repentino? Él es de sangre limpia –declaró Harry–. Hermione, él es de sangre limpia, no puedes hablar en serio.

–Conozco su estatus de sangre, Harry –se defendió Hermione, esto no iba bien, no había esperado que fuera así.

–Harry tiene razón –dijo Ginny–. No sólo es de sangre limpia, es de la élite de los sangre limpia. Nosotros somos de sangre limpia, pero él es uno de ellos. ¿Cómo diantres vas a encajar en ese mundo? No fuiste educada para vivir en ese mundo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar que quieras vivir ahí. ¿Estás segura de lo que estás haciendo? –el problema era que no lo estaba, sabía bien todo lo que Ginny había dicho, acechaba su mente.

–Lo amo –confesó al final.

–Algunas veces, eso puede sonar como las dos palabras más patéticas del mundo –dijo Harry.

–Sé que lo amas, pero esto es algo más. Es más que eso, Mione. Te estarías comprometiendo a ser parte de su mundo –dijo Ginny. Hermione no podía decir nada. Todo lo que decían era cierto y ella lo sabía–. Él no será flexible para amoldarse a ti, tendrás que dejar tu herencia muggle –era una verdad que yacía en el fondo de su mente, una que había estado muy asustada para enfrentar. Ginny la resaltaba con un reflector.

–Necesitas pensar esto muy seriamente –dijo Harry–, si crees que él se va a ablandar, creo que estás equivocada. Él podrá amarte, pero es de sangre limpia y nunca será otra cosa.

–¿Piensan que no sé esto? –dijo afligida Hermione–. Estoy muy consciente de qué es él.

–Estamos fuera de esa sociedad –dijo Ginny–. Yo puedo tolerar cualquier peculiaridad de Harry, aun esa extraña fascinación por esos libros de dibujos que insiste en ir a comprar al Londres muggle –Harry se sonrojó levemente–. Pero la sociedad de sangre limpia no tolera nada. Tendrías que vivir con eso por el resto de tu vida, tendrías que dejar tu trabajo.

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar, pero se rehusó. Le estaban arrojando la verdad desnuda, aquella que había tratado de evitar. Tenía la esperanza que Draco sería un poco flexible, que funcionaría con lo que ella quisiera, pero parte de ella sospechaba que no sería así. Su intención era adoctrinarla y que asimilara su cultura.

Por mucho que tratara, y tenía considerable poder cerebral a su disposición, no podía imaginar una manera de escapar de eso. Se fue de la comida sintiéndose una mierda total.

Cuando llegó a casa se lanzó directo a los brazos de Draco. Sin importar qué, eso la hacía sentir mejor. Si todo en el mundo estaba absolutamente jodido, incluido él, envolverlo con sus brazos y sólo sentirlo ahí la hacía sentir mejor.

–Lo siento nena, pero tenemos que salir esta noche. Lo había olvidado por completo, pero no puedo decir que no.

Hermione hizo un gesto de dolor, pero conjeturó que pasaría la velada con Draco y esta noche necesitaba estar con él, no importaba donde.

–¿Un día difícil? –preguntó él; ella asintió en su hombro–. No importa, ahora estás aquí.

Comieron rápido y se vistieron para la noche. Ahora tenía muchos vestidos de donde elegir, se había vuelto normal. Una vez vestidos se aparecieron y llegaron a la casa de los Flint. Ahí estaba Flint con su prometida europea, él no se veía feliz al respecto, pero aparentemente así lo requería su deber.

Draco parecía sentir que lo necesitaba esa noche, así que permaneció bastante cerca. Blaise estaba ahí con una pareja, le guiñó el ojo cuando Draco estaba absorto en otro lado. Quiso voltear los ojos, pero eso probablemente sólo serviría para atraer todavía más la atención de Blaise. Él encontraría alguna manera de desafiarla por eso, así que pretendió que no lo había visto. A él tampoco le gustó eso. Se preguntó si Blaise se convertiría en un problema aún mayor. Sentía que él todavía no había dicho la última palabra.

De repente hubo un sonido de cristal rompiéndose. Hermione giró instintivamente hacia la conmoción, hacia donde Daphne estaba parada con una copa de champaña rota a sus pies. Clavaba sus ojos incrédula entre Nott y Astoria, quienes evitaban mirarla desde sus asientos.

"Oh Dios", pensó Hermione. Daphne debía haber descubierto lo que había entre ellos. Daphne se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras estaba ahí de pie mirando fijamente. El corazón de Hermione se contrajo por la chica. Daphne era dulce, no se merecía esto. Luego empezó a correr a través de la multitud que estaba paralizada. Hermione sintió que muchas personas se percataron de lo que sucedía. Una chica que Hermione no conocía corrió tras Daphne, mientras Astoria se puso de pie y con cautela dejó su copa de champaña en la mesa y salió de la habitación con la cabeza en alto. Nott sólo se quedó donde estaba. El cabrón.

El rumor empezó en el salón tan pronto salió Astoria.

–Dios, eso es terrible –dijo Hermione.

–Es culpa de Nott. Él tendrá que lidiar con los efectos colaterales –dijo Draco. Hermione no estaba tan segura, estaba muy segura que sería Daphne quien tendría que lidiar con eso más que cualquier otra persona.

La gente regresó a lo que estaban haciendo.

–Eso fue el entretenimiento de la velada –murmuró Pansy.

–Eres una perra, Pansy –dijo Hermione.

–Nunca he discutido eso, aunque Astoria podría ser una seria contendiente para el primer lugar –por una vez Hermione quizá tendría que estar de acuerdo con Pansy.

–Creo que tal vez sea hora de irnos –dijo Draco firmemente, Hermione no podía estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione había evitado efectivamente al mundo por unas semanas. Iba a trabajar y volvía a casa, y pasaban momentos encantadores en las noches. Si dejaba todo afuera era perfecto. No les faltaban amigos y familia que desaprobaban lo suyo, pero no entendían lo que había entre ellos.

Leían y debatían. Pasaba una exorbitante cantidad de tiempo en la cama. Los fines de semana salían, iban a lugares donde no conocieran a mucha gente. Exploraban muchas de las áreas mágicas de Europa, sólo ellos dos. Draco la impresionaba con su conocimiento de idiomas, encontraba increíblemente sexy que hablara otros idiomas, y él había descubierto pronto ese pequeño truco.

Pero luego llego la intromisión. La boda de Theo Nott y Daphne Greengrass. Al principio Hermione no lo creía, pero Draco confirmó que en efecto era el siguiente fin de semana. Debieron haberse reconciliado, supuso Hermione. De cierta forma estaba contenta ya que era mucho mejor que empezaran su matrimonio con las cartas sobre la mesa y habiendo solucionado cualquier situación. Si habían pasado por eso y aun así decidieron casarse, ¿quién era ella para juzgar?

Eso significaba que debía comprar otro vestido. No era su actividad favorita, pero lo requería al ser su acompañante. De hecho se estaba volviendo un proceso menos doloroso. Ya sabía mejor qué le quedaba y el proceso estaba más simplificado. Draco lo disfrutaba, ella probándose la ropa y mostrándosela.

El día de la boda llegó rápidamente. Se llevaría a cabo temprano así que tuvieron que vestirse en cuanto se despertaron. No le importaba tanto la parte de vestirse. Era algo que hacían juntos. El truco estaba en no distraerse, o llegarían tarde. No era una tarea sencilla porque él se veía tan bien con su túnica formal y ella sabía que estaba dispuesto a un poco de distracción.

Tendría que pasar el día con los Slytherin. No tenía muchas ganas de eso, pero ya se había recuperado lo suficiente de la ocasión anterior. Si estas cosas sucedían de forma intermitente, podía lidiar con ellas. Le preocupaba más el hecho que los padres de Draco iban a estar ahí. Otro momento tenso e incómodo que anhelar. De cualquier manera dudaba que hubieran cambiado su opinión sobre ella.

La boda se llevaría a cabo en la residencia Nott. El Ministro de Magia celebraría la ceremonia. Todo era de buen gusto. Se le había puesto mucho empeño a esta boda, y había cascadas de flores adornando las paredes. Hermione quedó atónita con esa vista. Las mesas estaban puestas con platería brillante por todas partes. No se había reparado en ningún gasto.

Se le secó la boca cuando pensó que se esperaba que la boda de ella fuera similar, donde todo estuviera perfecto, cada detalle planeado de forma meticulosa. No era que no pudiera planear, simplemente no quería hacerlo. No eran sólo todas las cosas que se necesitaban para la boda; eran los cientos de pequeños hechizos para los detalles. Los ornamentos que se movían, las pequeñas catarinas plateadas que adornaban algunas de las flores, y luego la multitud de cosas levitando. Incluso el suelo estaba oscurecido por esa niebla baja que se arremolinaba alrededor de los pies de la gente al caminar, pero que no se sentía húmeda ni pegajosa.

Se veía espléndido, pero Hermione también veía el trabajo sin fin detrás de esa imagen de perfección. Vio los vasos que tanto habían emocionado a Daphne en Egipto. Hermione pensó que ella nunca podría estar tan emocionada por unos vasos.

Draco platicaba con algunos de los chicos mayores que se habían graduado mucho antes que ellos. Había algo distinto en los Slytherins, estaban más unidos por el hecho de ser Slytherin que por la edad. Los Gryffindors eran diferentes, las relaciones se daban más con la gente de la misma edad, y la asociación por ser de la misma casa se disipaba un poco con la gente que no conocías. Quizá ese era el punto, los Slytherins se conocían unos a otros, pasado, presente y futuro.

La ceremonia comenzó y tomaron sus lugares. Theo apareció, se veía más serio que lo habitual. Su cabello oscuro estaba peinado hacia atrás. Llevaba un chaleco verde Slytherin, una túnica color negro profundo y una mirada solemne. Cuando Daphne apareció, se veía exactamente opuesta. Iba vestida de blanco; su vestido tenía un material diáfano, semitransparente que flotaba alrededor de sus hombros y brazos. Su rubio cabello había sido recogido en un moño y la parte superior de su espalda iba descubierta. Estaba muy hermosa. Y también se podía decir que no estaba feliz.

Hermione se percató que no se habían reconciliado, de todas maneras ella se casaría con él. Daphne tenía una mirada tensa. Incluso así se veía increíblemente hermosa, pero no había una mirada de alegría en su rostro. La hacían padecer este sufrimiento. Incluso era posible que ella no estuviera dispuesta, se percató Hermione.

Había mucho silencio en el lugar como para preguntarle a Draco, aunque le urgía hacerlo. Hermione buscaba respuestas y los únicos ojos que encontró fueron los de Pansy. Pansy reflejaba algo más que su usual maliciosa superficialidad. No estaba del todo segura qué había en los ojos de Pansy, pero confirmaban que a Daphne la estaban forzando a casarse. Hermione sintió una opresión en el pecho. Esto estaba muy mal, pero no era sólo una omisión, así era como funcionaba esta sociedad. Literalmente, Daphne no tenía otra opción. Al final de cuentas no era su decisión, era de sus padres, y la opinión de Daphne no importaba.

Astoria la seguía de cerca. Probablemente Daphne tampoco tenía opción en eso tampoco. Para lo que sabía, la relación entre Theo y Astoria tal vez todavía seguía. Se le retorció el estómago. Sólo verlo era una tortura, pero todos estaban ahí, todos los Slytherins, los padres de Daphne, los Malfoy y todas las demás ilustres y poderosas personalidades Slytherin.

Esto no tenía nada que ver con el amor, era un lindo arreglo de negocios entre los Nott y los Greengrass, sólo que lo vendían como algo más emocionante con vestidos bonitos y cosas brillantes. Hermione sabía también que si objetaba, la sacarían del lugar y no cambiaría nada. También obtendría miradas de disgusto de sus propios futuros suegros. Terminaría costándole mucho y no lograría nada.

Pansy parecía ser la única que en apariencia indicaba que veía algún problema con esto. La pregunta importante era si Draco lo veía. La mano de él en su espalda aplicaba más presión. Él sabía que estaba consternada. Le estaba rogando que se quedara quieta.

Hermione logró mantenerse callada, pero estaba enojada, enojada de que esto sucediera y que a ella la forzaran a mirar.

Cuando la ceremonia concluyó, se alejó bruscamente.

–Es la escena más repugnante que he visto jamás –dijo ella.

–Has llevado una vida muy protegida –respondió Draco; estaba bromeando, ella sabía que trataba de restar importancia a la situación.

–¿Cómo puede la gente estar ahí parada y observar eso? Era claro que ella no quería estar ahí.

–Sí quería –dijo Draco–. No la llevaron ahí precisamente amenazada con una varita.

–¿Cómo puedes decir que ella quería estar ahí? ¿No le viste la cara? ¿Qué chica querría casarse con un pendejo que la engaña con su propia hermana? Ni siquiera es lógico.

–¿Podemos hablar de esto afuera? –dijo él en voz baja–. O mejor aún, ¿puedes esperar?

–¡No, no puedo esperar! –dijo Hermione; estaba tan enojada, no iba a fingir una sonrisa y pretender que no lo estaba. Draco la llevó afuera.

–Ella eligió estar ahí.

–No se veía como que quisiera estar ahí –replicó Hermione.

–Puede que no le haya gustado la elección, pero la hizo. Obviamente consideró que la alternativa era peor.

–Eso no constituye una elección, ¿o sí?

–Sí lo es. Esto es lo que sus padres querían, ella eligió acatarlo.

–Tal vez esa es la cuestión. ¿Qué padres harían a su hija entrar a un matrimonio con alguien que claramente no quiere?

–No asumas que Theo no quiere esto.

–¡Se está revolcando con su hermana!

–Todo lo que digo es que no asumas que él está atrapado en esto.

–Entonces, ¿él sólo quiere casarse con ella y mantener una relación con su hermana? En realidad no lo estás mejorando. ¿Qué a nadie le importa Daphne?

–Es el trabajo de Theo cuidar de ella.

–¿Y si a él claramente no le importa?

Draco no dijo nada por un segundo. –Encontrarán alguna manera de coexistir juntos.

–¿Quieres decir que él hará lo que quiera y ella tendrá que aceptarlo? ¿No entiendes lo repugnante que es eso? ¿Y se supone que debemos tolerarlo? –Hermione en verdad quería saber su opinión al respecto, en particular porque se extendía a su opinión acerca de los roles de ellos mismos.

–No me acuses, yo no soy Theo. Daphne es su responsabilidad, si él la entristece, eso es su responsabilidad también.

–¿No te das cuenta de lo vacío que suena eso? Es sólo una excusa para tolerar cualquier cosa.

–Así son las cosas.

–O sea que si la golpea, ¿ella sólo tiene que tolerarlo?

Él no contestó, lo cual significaba que la respuesta era sí. –Nada le impide dejarlo.

–Excepto todo.

–¿Por qué estamos hablando de eso? Theo es un imbécil. Eso es todo. Él no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, ¿por qué estamos discutiendo sus faltas?

–Sin embargo esto no es sólo sobre él. Es toda la estructura a su alrededor que lo refuerza.

–No tiene relevancia para nosotros. Yo te amo y tú ciertamente me arrancarías las pelotas con un maleficio si yo siquiera pensara en intentar algo remotamente similar. No puedes dejar que esto te afecte. Créeme, Theo no lo vale. La sociedad de sangre limpia tiene sus modos, modos que siempre han sido así. Si te hace sentir mejor, entonces entérate que estoy de acuerdo contigo. Pienso que los Greengrass son una mierda por hacer que ella siga con esto. Uno cuida primero y ante todo a los suyos, y para mí eso eres tú.

Hermione sintió disiparse parte de su enojo. Sabía que él no podía estar de acuerdo con lo que había sucedido hoy, y tenía razón. Dejó que Draco la rodeara con sus brazos.

–Y sé que no hay estructura en el mundo que te haga hacer lo que no quieres –continuó él–. Ni yo, ni la sociedad, ni tus padres o ni siquiera Potter. Y te amo por eso.

Hermione se permitió derretirse en el abrazo un poco más. Se sentía marginalmente mejor. Necesitaba escucharlo decir que esto estaba mal. Estarían en serios problemas si no tenía inconveniente con eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

–Mi madre te invitó a almorzar –dijo Draco vacilante cuando llegaron a casa. Hermione bajó los ojos. Por un lado era algo bueno, supuso ella; por otro, sería un momento de insultos velados, silencios incómodos y rezar para que el reloj avanzara. No era muy bueno que se sintiera de esa forma sobre sus suegros, pero considerando que eran supremacistas de sangre limpia, una invitación a almorzar era algo de verdad bueno.

–¿Tú no estarás ahí?

–No, parece que es cosa de chicas. Pansy estará ahí.

–Yupi –dijo Hermione en una voz chillona. Trataba de mantener su sarcasmo bajo control, pero es que ser presa fácil de Pansy por una hora más o menos podría ser una versión única del infierno. Se preguntó si podría fingir alguna enfermedad, incluso se atrevería a buscar a la persona más enferma en el trabajo y pasar todo el día en su compañía. No la podrían tachar de cobarde si se enfermaba de verdad.

Todavía tenía una sensación de inquietud sobre la boda y el triste destino de Daphne. Al menos Draco veía algo malo en ello. A él parecía importarle que un matrimonio fuera genuino, lo opuesto a la farsa que Theo se había montado a sí mismo. Theo no podía haber mandado un mejor mensaje al mundo si hubiera tratado. Se preguntaba si a Theo en verdad no le importaba o si era su manera de rebelarse. Quizá no lo habían forzado a ese matrimonio tan directa o brutalmente como a Marcus, pero ¿por qué elegiría casarse con alguien a quien ni siquiera se molestaba en serle fiel? Al menos durante el periodo de noviazgo y luna de miel. No era como que se estuviera esforzando mucho en esconderlo. A él lo habían presionado de alguna forma para que se casara, y quizá no le quedó otro recurso que sabotearlo. Al final estaba lastimando tanto a Daphne como a sí mismo, pero tal vez su enojo era demasiado como para contenerlo. O tal vez era un pendejo a quien no le importaba nada. Hermione no sabía cuál era la verdad, de cualquier manera era triste.

Pensar en eso hacía que le dolieran la cabeza y el corazón porque no había solución para eso. Daphne y Theo probablemente iban a ser completamente miserables y era algo muy triste de presenciar. También la hizo preguntarse por qué Draco la había perseguido tan incansablemente. Ella estaba muy motivada porque él no planeaba guardar por ahí a una esposa mientras él se ocupada de sus asuntos, haciendo lo que le diera la gana. Si eso quisiera, ¿por qué querría hacerlo con ella? Él podía tener a quien quisiera, aun así buscó a la persona que menos lo aceptaría y a la que menos aguantaría sus métodos de sangre limpia.

Aunque cuestionarse esta parte era una preocupación en sí. ¿En qué posición estaba ella, si deseaba sinceramente que la persona con la que se iba a casar no planeara tratarla como un tapete de entrada para pisotear? Sabía que había una verdad que no había querido confrontar, que incluso con su última reafirmación, no estaba segura sobre lo que él quería en este matrimonio. Primero, ella no hubiera elegido el matrimonio en ese momento, pero reconocía que él había sido criado para ver las cosas de manera diferente en una relación.

Lo amaba, sincera y honestamente, pero había cosas de él que no sabía y que no había querido saber.

–¿A dónde vas? Durante el día, ¿a dónde vas?

Él estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo El Profeta. Se había quitado los zapatos y eso siempre era una vista estimulante para ella, verlo informal. Eso le daba un poco de crédito a la idea de que él era suyo. Él se encogió de hombros.

–A diferentes lugares, ¿por qué preguntas?

–Porque no sé.

–No hay nada que saber –él la miró por un momento e hizo el periódico a un lado; se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella–. ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? –preguntó y la tomó por las caderas–. Veo que aquí pasa algo.

–Es que hay cosas que no sé sobre ti.

–¿Y por qué necesitas saber? ¿No confías en mí?

–Claro que sí –él puso la mano en el costado de su cara y ella sintió su calidez. La tranquilizaba, el contacto con él siempre tenía ese efecto–. Es que hay cosas que no sabemos el uno del otro.

–No soy un perro faldero, no vas a saber dónde estoy cada minuto del día. Tienes que confiar en mí o vas pasar un muy mal rato.

–Lo sé –dijo ella–. Pero hay cosas de las que necesitamos hablar.

Él suspiró. –¿Cómo qué?

–¿Cómo nos ves funcionando cuando nos casemos?

–No entiendo –dijo él y la miró a los ojos. Se recargó en la orilla de la mesa todavía sosteniéndola frente a él.

–¿Seguiremos así cuando estemos casados? –era una pregunta que había estado evitando desde el momento en que él puso sobre la mesa la idea de un futuro permanente entre ellos.

–Claro que no, las cosas necesitan cambiar. Seremos marido y mujer, eso cambia las cosas.

–¿Cómo…? –dijo ella conteniendo el aliento.

–Para empezar, viviremos en la mansión –a Hermione se le cortó la respiración–. Ya sé que te preocupan mis padres, pero lo superarás. Serás mi esposa y como tal te respetarán –Hermione no estaba segura de que el respeto fuera un fundamento real de la sociedad de sangre limpia, parecía que la insolencia era una característica que los definía mejor. No se atrevía a pensar que involucraría eso en el contexto de Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy. Sonaba como a una presión constante.

–¿Por qué no podemos vivir aquí?

–¿Aquí? No, este no es un lugar apropiado –la estudió con atención–. Hermione, yo nací, viviré y moriré en la Mansión Malfoy, como lo harán mis hijos –no había lugar para negociaciones en su declaración. Él la acercó más, pero ella trataba de procesar las implicaciones. Había asumido que vivirían por su cuenta, tal vez en un departamento más grande. En realidad no había pensado en los hijos, era algo en un futuro distante. Aunque ella sabía que los de sangre limpia eran diferentes, tenían hijos pronto. Empezaba a entender que las expectativas de él estaban alineadas con eso.

–Te acostumbrarás a eso. Hay espacio suficiente en la mansión para que hagas lo que tú quieras.

–¿Qué hay del trabajo? –esta era una pregunta que había yacido en su subconsciente por largo tiempo, apenas se había percatado.

–Serás una esposa, tendrás hijos que cuidar. Necesitarán tu atención y tomarán tu tiempo. El trabajo en realidad no es…aceptable. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, investigar, leer, sólo que será en casa.

–Estoy acostumbrada a ser un poco más independiente –dijo ella alejándose de él. La idea de tener que dejar su trabajo no era algo que siquiera pudiera empezar a procesar en ese momento. Tendría grandes implicaciones en cómo veía su futuro e identidad. Él se cruzó de brazos y la observó.

–La independencia no es en realidad la idea del matrimonio.

–Tal vez vemos diferente el matrimonio.

–Tal vez los muggles, pero tú no eres muggle, eres una bruja que se casa con un mago. Como ha sucedido desde muchos siglos atrás. Eso viene con ciertas expectativas, incluyendo que te tomes el matrimonio en serio.

–No es un asunto de seriedad.

–Suena a que sí –él se estaba molestando. Ella se dio cuenta que él no entendía de dónde provenía su preocupación.

–Ya sabes que vengo de un ambiente muy diferente, uno que es mucho menos tradicional.

–Bueno, vives en esta sociedad. Es lo que es, y nosotros sí tomamos nuestros matrimonios muy en serio.

–¿Cómo Theo? –lo desafió ella; se arrepintió el momento en que lo dijo.

–Ya te dije que no es así como yo veo las cosas. ¿Por qué sigues insistiendo con eso?

–Porque necesito entender cómo voy a vivir el resto de mi vida –dijo tratando de hacerse entender.

–Conmigo –dijo él–. Pensé que eso estaba claro. O quieres ser mi esposa o no. Me suena a que estás tratando de decidir que no quieres.

–No –dijo ella–. No estoy haciendo eso, sólo quiero saber qué esperar. No quiero hacer esto y luego sorprenderme. Quiero saber exactamente en qué me estoy metiendo.

Él no se apaciguó. Podía verlo en la expresión de su cara. Estaba enojado e incluso herido.

–Si tienes problemas de confianza, necesitas trabajar en ellos. Yo no he hecho nada para ganarme tu desconfianza. En lo que llevamos juntos, nunca te he tratado más que respetuosa y honorablemente. Si crees que voy a cambiar y a hacer lo que hizo Theo, entonces mejor aquí dejamos todo.

–Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo –imploró ella; sabía que él no sería receptivo como para ver su punto de vista en este momento–. No es lo que pienso y sé que represento más que eso para ti.

–Entonces estás tratando de entender qué represento para ti –dijo él. De la manera más brutal, él tenía razón. Ella estaba tratando de decidir qué representaría estar con él.

–Para mí, tú representas el mundo –dijo ella; él se ablandó un poco–. Sólo estoy tratando de entender el mundo.

–Deja de preocuparte, todo va a estar bien –dijo él–. Te preocupas demasiado. No hay sorpresas desagradables, es sólo matrimonio, la gente lo hace todo el tiempo. Entiendo que te sientas un poco aprensiva, es una decisión para toda la vida, pero no te preocupes, nos amamos y eso es lo más importante.

La besó y ella lo permitió. Parte de ella estaba muy aliviada que esta conversación hubiera terminado, parecía haber ido mal muy rápidamente. No había pretendido hacerlo pensar que ella no lo quería, porque no había nada más lejos de la realidad. Ella lo quería tanto que le dolía. Pero él tenía un precio, uno que se había negado rotundamente a explorar, hasta ahora.

Justo en este momento, se sentía maravilloso estar en sus brazos y besarlo. Ese pequeño momento en que la idea de perderlo surgió había dolido y ella lo acercó un poco más por eso, pero también sabía que más tarde, reflexionaría sobre lo que él había dicho sobre su vida juntos porque él tenía expectativas y eran diferentes a las de ella. Había tenido la esperanza de que fuera distinto, pero había sabido que estaba ahí bajo la superficie.

También sabía que el precio era mucho más alto de lo que esperaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione llegó a las afueras de la Mansión Malfoy. Colocó su mano en la fría piedra del portal y suspiró. No quería estar ahí y había sentido pavor de este día desde que Draco lo había mencionado. No era como si esta fuera una reunión particularmente especial; era sólo que incluía a algunas de sus personas favoritas en todo el mundo.

Debía tocar a la puerta en lugar de estar ahí parada afuera en el porche como si no pudiera descubrir como entrar. En realidad ese no era el problema; era descubrir una manera de salir lo que preocupaba a su mente. La cuestión no era si el día iba a salir bien; la cuestión era que tan horrible iba a ser.

Draco realmente no la comprendía, sólo seguía diciendo que ella estaría bien y que sólo era un día con las mujeres. ¿Sería que en realidad no sabía lo desagradables que podían llegar a ser las mujeres Slytherins?, se preguntó. Quizá sólo porque se trataba de su madre no lo sabía. Él sabía que Pansy era "extravagante", pero siempre insistía que sus intenciones eran buenas. ¿Exactamente en qué engañoso sentido?, había preguntado ella en una ocasión.

La puerta se abrió y su momento de postergar todo el horrible día había terminado.

–Señorita Granger –dijo Narcissa Malfoy detrás de la gran puerta lacada en negro–. Veo que llegó.

Hermione se preguntó si la mujer esperaba que no llegara. Quizá no entendía que tan incisivo y persistente podía ser su hijo.

–Me alegra tanto que pudiera acompañarnos hoy –el tono y la expresión de la mujer rubia no correspondía con sus palabras; quizá ella temía tanto esto como la misma Hermione. Ese pensamiento en verdad la hizo sentir mejor–. Por favor acompáñeme al salón –"Que palabra tan anticuada", pensó Hermione cuando entró en una estancia que podría haberse construido antes que se acuñara la palabra. Había seis mujeres ahí.

–Esta es Syllestine, Agora, Horetensia, Myrrah, Gelsy y, desde luego, ya conoces a Pansy –Narcissa tomó asiento en una lujosa silla cerca de donde estaba el juego de té. Había un asiento adicional para ella, junto a Pansy. Narcissa dijo los nombres tan rápido que Hermione en realidad no captó quien era quien, excepto Pansy, no confundiría a Pansy.

–Por supuesto –dijo Hermione con la más grande sonrisa que pudo esbozar.

–Frecuentamos los mismos círculos –dijo Pansy. Hermione notó que se había asegurado de comunicar que su relación era al mismo tiempo distante y por casualidad, lo cual estaba bien para Hermione.

–Hermione fue criada por muggles –dijo Narcissa.

–Oh –dijo una de las otras mujeres–, que extraordinario –"En realidad no", pensó Hermione mientras la mujer la veía de arriba a abajo. Quizá buscaba señales obvias de muggles. Hermione no se había percatado que esto no era del conocimiento de todos. ¿Acaso los Malfoy estarían guardando ese hecho en secreto? Si era así, ¿por qué anunciarlo ahora? Probablemente porque no podían confiar en que ella no lo delataría.

–¿Y está comprometida con Draco? Que extraordinario –repitió la mujer.

–Parecía que Draco nunca iba a sentar cabeza, al estar tan cómodo en sus hábitos de soltero –dijo otra de las mujeres. Hermione podía adivinar que la mujer sospechaba que ella estaba embarazada. Hermione se limitó a sonreír e internamente maldijo su mala fortuna y lo que podría haber hecho en una vida pasada para merecer esto.

–Ella trabaja –dijo Pansy poniendo mucho énfasis en las palabras. Hermione se volvió a la chica sentada junto a ella, agradeciéndole en silencio por haberla empujado bajo el autobús, pero en serio, ¿qué podía esperar? Era Pansy y probablemente ordeñaría todo lo que sabía de ella y sus desagradables conexiones.

–¿No eres amiga de Harry Potter? –preguntó otra de las damas.

–Sí –respondió Pansy antes de que Hermione tuviera oportunidad–, ella es la cerebrito del trio –obviamente Pansy amaba soltar esos detallitos cuando podía. Hoy iba vestida de negro con adornos en blanco, su ridículamente liso y brillante cabello acariciaba sus esbeltos hombros. Su lápiz labial era de un rojo intenso con aspecto líquido. De hecho, todas las mujeres estaban más arregladas de lo que la hora requería. Hermione no sabía eso, así que no se había puesto nada especial. También se preguntó por qué Draco no lo había señalado. Normalmente a él parecía preocuparle mucho que ella vistiera de forma apropiada.

–En todo caso, los niños serán inteligentes, supongo –dijo una morena y luego desvió su atención de Hermione–. ¿Oyeron lo de los Slouhugh? Escuché que el ministerio ha registrado su casa prácticamente cada semana. Debe estar sucediendo algo sospechoso. Tiene algo que ver con esa nueva ley de objetos ilegales.

–Para ser exactos es una ley de encantamientos ilegales –dijo Hermione y el salón quedó en completo silencio. Había dicho algo malo, pero no estaba segura del porqué. Todas la miraron fijamente y luego volvieron a su conversación.

–Marcella ha huido a Francia, según entiendo.

–Pobrecita. Ser acosada de esa forma.

–Fue espantoso cuando estuvieron aquí –confirmó Narcissa–. No tenían modales y esparcieron lodo por toda la casa –Hermione estaba muy segura que eso era una exageración. ¿Por qué estarían llenos de lodo los aurores? Y si por alguna razón así hubiera sido, no habría sido algo con lo que Narcissa hubiera tenido que lidiar.

–Esas cosas se usan para actividades ilegales –dijo Hermione sin poder mantenerse alejada y no podía dejar que la razón por la cual se hacían esas cosas fuera completamente pasada por alto.

–Querida, no somos criminales, pero algunas de las cosas que confiscan son reliquias de familia.

–Aún representan un riesgo –dijo Hermione.

–Tonterías, tal vez se fabricaron en tiempos pasados cuando las cosas eran diferentes y cosas así eran más aceptables, pero son nuestra historia. Pedirnos que entreguemos cosas que representan las tradiciones y herencia de nuestro pasado es inconcebible.

Hermione sabía que no la iban a escuchar. Si había algo para lo que se podía confiar en ellos era en apegarse a sus tradiciones.

–Es muy animosa, ¿no? –dijo una de las mujeres.

–Trabaja con leyes –dijo Pansy girando los ojos–, si le das cuerda, hablará por horas de algo completamente intrascendente.

Hermione se volvió a Pansy de nuevo con una sonrisa severa. –Eso se basa en nuestras muchas y profundas conversaciones legales –Hermione trató de señalarle la desfachatez de haber dicho algo de lo que no sabía nada. No era como que hubiera tenido ninguna conversación con Pansy que ni remotamente tuviera significado.

–¿Té? –dijo Pansy con una dulce sonrisa. Hermione quiso golpearla. No confiaba en Pansy para que le sirviera té, quien sabe que le pondría sólo para su propia diversión.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda? –una de las mujeres le preguntó a Hermione. La mujer la miraba atentamente y Hermione no tenía una respuesta. En realidad no habían discutido sobre la boda.

–Será a principios del próximo año –dijo Narcissa–, en enero. –Hermione se quedó boquiabierta. Ella no había estado al tanto de esa conversación y ya habían fijado la fecha, y toda esta gente se había enterado al mismo tiempo que ella. Iba a matar a Draco en cuanto llegara a casa. Trató de ocultar su furia, sabía que Pansy observaba todo lo que hacía.

–Estaremos invitadas, ¿verdad?

–Desde luego –dijo Narcissa–, será algo reservado pero estético.

–Asumo que ella usará tu vestido de novia. Es el vestido más hermoso. Recuerdo el día que lo usaste.

–No veo por qué no –sonrió Narcissa–, todas las novias Malfoy lo han usado. –En la mente de Hermione se formó una imagen de un viejo vestido mugriento lleno de agujeros, y que la única razón por la que se mantenía unido era porque todas las alimañas en él estaban tomadas de las manos.

–Veamos si le queda –dijo emocionada la morena.

–¿Crees que debamos? –dijo una de las otras.

–Por supuesto ella es más grande de lo que yo era, puede que no le quede –dijo Narcissa–. Necesitará ajustes –tocó una campanilla y esperó a que apareciera uno de los elfos–. Trae mi vestido de novia.

Hermione se horrorizó. Estas mujeres iban a jugar a disfrazarla como si fuera una muñeca y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Se esperaba que obedeciera y que fuera modesta, reservada y que aceptara las cosas que los mayores le hacían. También pudo ver la diversión en los ojos de Pansy, pero Hermione estaba muy molesta como para preocuparse de Pansy en ese momento. Más le preocupaba el darse cuenta que ahora estaba a merced de Narcissa, y cuando viviera en esa casa, tendría que seguir las órdenes de Narcisssa, señora Malfoy y señora de la mansión. Cuando Narcissa muriera, el título recaería sobre Hermione con todo y las responsabilidades de mantener la tradición, el buen gusto y el honor de la familia.

Hermione vio su vida pasar delante de ella. Agobiada, denigrada y confinada a esa casa, para siempre.

Un par de elfos aparecieron cargando un vestido blanco, cuidando de no dejar que ninguna parte tocara el piso. Era de seda con una gran cantidad de decoraciones por todo el vestido.

–Póntelo, niña –dijo una de las mujeres haciendo un ademán apurándola. Pansy no se veía complacida ahora, notó Hermione. El único lado bueno de todo ese mortificante asunto–. Los elfos te ayudarán.

Regresaron cargando un biombo, que se veía muy pesado para sus pequeños cuerpos.

–Venga, señorita –dijo uno de los elfos. Hermione no supo qué hacer, pero el elfo la jalaba de la mano. Empezaron a desvestirla antes de que supiera qué estaba pasando y le empujaban el vestido por encima de la cabeza. Sí le cerró y estaba muy apretado. Hermione apenas y podía respirar. Los elfos se llevaron el biombo.

–Oh es un vestido precioso –dijo alguien.

–Es una chica muy rolliza, ¿no?

–Esas cuentas son diamantes ¿cierto?

–Y ópalos –dijo Narcissa–. Los Malfoy tuvieron una mina de ópalos en algún momento.

–¿En serio? No sabía.

–Ya no, es una pena, adoro los ópalos.

Hermione seguía sin poder respirar. El vestido no estaba tan apretado, pero ella sentía que se estaba sofocando. El corazón se le aceleró y tuvo una increíble sensación de pavor.

–Y perlas.

–No puedo –dijo Hermione tratado de respirar, tratando de controlarse–, no puedo hacer esto. –Salió corriendo del salón, no estaba segura de a dónde iba, sólo necesitaba aire. Corrió ciega de pánico, pero terminó en una puerta que se abrió. Tuvo una sensación de alivio cuando llegó afuera, pero su corazón aún latía a alta velocidad. No tenía idea de a dónde iba o de qué huía exactamente.

Colapsó en el césped, dejando que la sensación del mismo bajo sus dedos la confortara. Estaba en un jardín y era agradable y tranquilo. El sol brillaba, los pájaros trinaban. Lo normal.

Escuchó la grava crujir detrás de ella. Los pasos se detuvieron justo a su espalda. Hermione no tenía idea de quien era, pero era alguien que llevaba tacones.

–Te lo dije –dijo Pansy–. No me escuchaste y ahora te has metido en un lío.

Hermione no podía hablar; no confiaba en su voz aun si tuviera algo que decir.

–Tal vez me creas ahora cuando te diga que no perteneces aquí.

–¿Quién eres para decir eso? –la desafió Hermione, aunque sabía que era verdad en todos los sentidos posibles, y lo más importante era que no quería pertenecer.

–No te rindes ¿verdad? Incluso cuando lo tienes en las narices. Pero luego, yo sería la que no huiría en el vestido de novia de alguien más. De verdad estás loca, Granger.

Hermione apretó los dientes. Dios, odiaba a Pansy. Odiaba a Narcissa y a cada una de esas horribles mujeres de ahí. Justo en lo que se convertiría si se quedaba y vivía en ese ambiente año tras año.

–Vas a manchar de césped eso –dijo Pansy antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Ni siquiera tenía su ropa o su varita, las cuales estaban en la mansión. Todavía no estaba lista para regresar ahí. Sólo quería acostarse y cerrar los ojos, disfrutar del sol y olvidarse absolutamente de todo. No era como si pudiera ya que, como Pansy había señalado de manera tan amable, no podía manchar más de jodido césped ese jodido vestido.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa poco después de su frenética huida de la Mansión Malfoy. Tuvo que calmarse, regresar a la mansión y limpiar el vestido. Se sintió un poco mejor una vez que se hubo quitado el vestido de Narcissa Malfoy. Se fue a casa de inmediato después de regresarlo. Narcissa Malfoy le lanzaba miradas, pero a Hermione no le importó. No se molestó en tratar de averiguar cualquiera que fuera la opinión que la mujer mayor le trataba de comunicar. La verdad era que le importaba un comino lo que pensara Narcissa Malfoy.

No estuvo mucho tiempo en casa antes que Draco apareciera. Tenía un profundo y persistente dolor de cabeza que trataba en vano de desaparecer masajeándose. Estaba sentada en el sofá esperándolo, sabiendo que no tardaría y que debían hablar.

–¿Qué pasa? Mi madre me dijo que empezaste a comportarte extraño y que saliste corriendo melodramáticamente con su vestido de novia puesto.

La idea de que Narcissa Malfoy se hubiera referido a su escape como melodramático molestó a Hermione. Narcissa podía pensar que las chicas se comportaban de esa manera, pero no había nada de melodramático en ello, era solamente dramático. Quizá una crisis de conciencia.

–Yo… –empezó ella, pero no supo cómo expresarlo–. Me sentí un poco abrumada.

Draco caminaba de un lado a otro en la estancia.

–¿Por el vestido?

–No –dijo Hermione exasperada–, no me importa la boda, sino lo que viene después. Tampoco estoy diciendo que me entusiasme particularmente una enorme boda de sociedad.

–No sé qué debo pensar. Dices que me amas, pero no quieres estar casada conmigo.

–No es eso –se defendió Hermione.

–Te amo, nunca he amado a nadie, sólo a ti, ¿qué?, ¿no confías en eso?

–No eres tú, son todos los demás. No soy parte de tu sociedad y es tan restrictiva que me sofoca. Yo no crecí con todas esas reglas y no crecí con la completa falta de expectativas además de convertirme en la esposa de alguien.

Draco guardaba silencio; miraba al piso.

–Lo dices como si hubiera algo de malo en ello. ¿Crees que ser esposa y madre representa una completa falta de ambición? ¿Qué te han dicho tus padres? Parece que algo salió totalmente mal con las expectativas con las que fuiste educada. No entiendo cómo puedes decir eso, la familia es lo único que importa.

–No dije eso, estás malinterpretando mis palabras.

–Eso espero, porque todo lo que oigo es que no confías en mí lo suficiente como para que cuide de ti.

Sabía que él no entendería sus recelos.

–No soy Theo, si eso es lo que piensas.

–No pienso eso –dijo ella; no estaba dando a entender lo que quería. No pensaba que él fuera como Theo. No estaría ahí si pensara eso.

–No dudo de ti o que me ames –dijo ella–. Sólo que me cuesta la idea de encajar en la sociedad de sangre limpia. No sé si pueda manejar todas esas expectativas. No sé si quiero vivir así.

–No podemos vivir en un capullo –dijo él. Guardó silencio por un rato.

–Cuando me case contigo –dijo ella con cuidado–, me estaré casando con todos ellos también. Me casaré con tu familia y toda la sociedad de sangre limpia.

Draco resopló y desvió la mirada. –Soy un mago y soy de sangre limpia; siempre has sabido lo que soy. No puedo vivir de otra manera. No puedo ser un muggle. Mi familia es de sangre limpia y es el modo de vida para los magos desde que hay registros. No entiendo qué es lo quieres de mí.

Se frotó la cabeza un poco más. La verdad es que no lo sabía con exactitud. Todo lo que había pretendido en un una pareja era alguien que la amara y ya tenía eso. Sólo era todo el equipaje que venía con él. Ella no esperaba que su pareja viviera en la sociedad muggle, porque probablemente eso fuera demasiado hasta para el mago más condescendiente. Quizá ella quería a alguien que estuviera más en la periferia de la sociedad mágica como los Weasleys. O alguien con más valores Gryffindor, tal vez incluso valores Ravenclaw, aun cuando estaban más alineados con la alta sociedad Slytherin que todas las otras casas. Draco era un Slytherin y siempre lo sería.

–Tenemos diferencias abismales. Venimos de ambientes completamente diferentes.

–Sigue diciendo eso, luchaste tan duro para convencer a todos que eres una bruja, pero cuando importa de verdad rehúyes de nuestra sociedad. Por cosas que no significan nada. Lo único que importa somos tú y yo. ¿Por qué no puedes concentrarte en mí? Me doy cuenta que venimos de sitios diferentes, pero si nos concentramos el uno en el otro, nada más importa, pero tú sigues distrayéndote.

–Sí importa; esas cosas impactarán como viviremos.

–Entonces te importa más tu estilo de vida que la persona con la que estás.

–¡No! –dijo ella.

–Necesitas decidir qué es lo que quieres –dijo él–. Avísame cuando lo hagas –se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta. Hermione gruñó frustrada mientras lo miraba irse. Ella traba de pensar que no era acerca de él, pero en parte sí lo era. Él era un Slytherin y tenía valores profundamente diferentes. Quizá no de raíz, pero sí para lo demás. Sabía que él esperaba que dejara de trabajar y sabía que él sentía que no podía ser una buena madre y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Podría tratar de argumentar, pero todas las madres que él conocía se quedaban en casa criando a sus hijos. Cualquier madre que trabajaba lo hacía por desesperación y pobreza, a expensas del bienestar de sus hijos. Sabía que podría insistir en el asunto, pero probablemente él lo resentiría, oponiéndose a la idea a la menor provocación. Eso sin mencionar que toda la sociedad mágica la etiquetaría como una mala madre.

El núcleo del problema era que ella no quería ser el tipo de esposa que él quería. Podía hacer que él hiciera concesiones, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Si él hubiera escogido a cualquiera que no fuera ella, no tendría que hacerlo. La sociedad muggle le decía que ella tenía el derecho a esperar concesiones, también tenía el derecho a no esperarlo si así lo elegía. La sociedad mágica no hacía concesiones. Ni siquiera los Weasley aceptarían el estilo de vida al que estaba acostumbrada si se casaba con alguien de la familia. Aún se esperaría que se quedara en casa con los niños.

En realidad trabajar no era el problema, era más bien el papel prescrito para las mujeres, no trabajar era parte de ese papel. Draco podía pensar que la relación entre ellos vencería cualquier cosa, y tenía razón en un sentido, pero su familia y sus amigos eran parte de él. Si se casaba con él, ellos estarían ahí, como una parte de su vida, día tras día. Apartarlo de eso y llevárselo para que viviera una vida diferente sin nada de lo que conocía y amaba, era poco realista. Lo amaba a él y odiaba todo a su alrededor.

Él también tenía razón en otra cosa. Ella había insistido mucho en que era una bruja y que pertenecía a esta sociedad. Ahora decía lo contrario. Ella era la recién llegada y él era del orden establecido. La sociedad mágica siempre había esperado que ella se adecuara, y no era diferente ahora.

No sabía qué hacer. No veía una solución aquí. Repasó cada escenario en su cabeza, pero no había solución. Draco era la versión más extrema, pero era prácticamente lo mismo sin importar con que mago se casara.

Le mandó un mensaje a Harry pidiéndole que viniera. Su mente se movía en círculos y no llegaba a ningún lado. Si alguien la entendería, sería Harry. Él entendía de donde venía y cuales eran sus recelos tal vez mejor que nadie.

Él llegó de inmediato y Hermione lo guió a la cocina donde preparó té para ambos.

–¿Qué pasa Mione? Tu nota decía que estabas preocupada.

No eran las palabras que había usado, pero casi.

–¿Es Malfoy? ¿Qué hizo?

Hermione suspiró. Odiaba que lo primero que Harry asumía era que Draco le había hecho algo. Harry aceptaba a Draco más que Ron, pero si algo pasaba, rápidamente volvía a su anterior modo de pensar.

–Me pidió que me casara con él –dijo Hermione.

–Ya sé, me lo dijiste.

–Me está costando un poco. Él es de sangre limpia y quiero decir un verdadero sangre limpia, hasta la médula.

–Siempre lo ha sido –dijo Harry, eso no la hizo sentir mejor.

–Si me caso con él, necesitaré amoldarme a su vida.

Harry dio un sorbo de su té.

–Sí –dijo él finalmente. Hermione había esperado que dijera algo más, pero él sólo confirmó su propio miedo. Ella quería que él le dijera alguna concesión que se pudiera hacer, algo que hiciera ligeramente factible lo imposible.

–No sé si puedo vivir así.

Harry sólo la miró. Luego alzó su mano y le frotó la espalda.

–Entonces ya sabes qué tienes que hacer –ella se encogió de dolor ante la idea. Terminar con él le parecía muy extremo y no quería perderlo.

–Lo amo –dijo exasperada. Por mucho que odiara a la sociedad que lo rodeaba, sólo pensar vivir sin él era horrible.

–No envidio tu posición –dijo él–. ¿Por qué tuviste que elegir un Slytherin?

–No lo elegí, sólo sucedió.

–Lo siento Mione, estás en un verdadero lío –dijo con una sonrisa solidaria–. Vas a tener que elegir. Malo si lo haces, malo si no lo haces.

Estaba impresionada que Harry aceptara su amor por Draco sin cuestionarlo o cuestionar su cordura. Ron negaría la verdad de esas dos cosas. Harry sólo lo aceptaba y seguía con su vida. Sólo seguía la corriente y era mucho mejor que ella para hacerlo. Sólo aceptaba lo que fuera que Ginny necesitara de él, sin cuestionar nada.

–Si me quedo con Draco, llevaré una vida llena de concesiones. Más de mi parte que de la suya, lo más seguro. Y tú también tendrás que convivir con él –lo estaba empujando un poco a que rechazara la idea, quizá así le daría otra razón por la cual ella debería alejarse de esta relación.

–Lo sé.

Le rompería por completo el corazón alejarse de él y más sabiendo el dolor que le causaría a él. Él no había hecho nada malo en términos de cómo debía ser. Simplemente no estaba segura de que el amor fuera suficiente. Odiaría visualizar un futuro en que los dos estuvieran resentidos el uno con el otro. Por otro lado, se sentiría miserable si lo dejaba. Quizá nunca lo superaría, terminaría viviendo con el remordimiento de haberlo dejado.

–Esto apesta –dijo ella. Él le sobó la espalda un poco más y ella puso la cara en las manos sobre la barra de la cocina.

–Ojalá hubiera algo que pudiera decir que hiciera esto más fácil, pero no lo hay.

–De cualquier manera yo tengo que hacer grandes concesiones. Y hay mucho riesgo también.

–Las relaciones siempre son riesgosas. Te engañas a ti misma si buscas algo garantizado.

–¿Qué voy a hacer? –necesitaba pensar, pero no llegaba a ningún lado. Todavía esperaba que alguna solución se le presentara sola, que apareciera en su mente y que hiciera que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione no vio a Draco por un tiempo; de hecho desde que habían tenido esa…pelea. No había sido realmente una pelea, era mucho más profundo que eso. Él le había dicho que se decidiera y le avisara cuando lo hiciera. El problema era que la situación no se volvía más fácil. No se habían presentado soluciones claras. Draco creía firmemente que el amor era suficiente y que el problema era que ella no confiaba lo suficiente en él.

No era que no confiara en él; sólo que no confiaba en todos los que lo rodeaban. Aunque una vez dicho eso, supo que era la excusa que usaba cualquier novio irracionalmente celoso. En el fondo, esto no tenía que ver con Draco; tenía que ver con ella y lo que quería en su vida. Draco era lo que era, y él estaba bien, lo sabía cuando empezó con él. Él nunca lo había escondido ni la había engañado de ninguna forma. A ella le gustaba, sólo que no le gustaba lo que era, pero ambas cosas eran parte integral de él y no podía aceptar una sin la otra, no funcionaría y no sería justo.

–Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que almorzamos –dijo Ginny–. Has estado en noviolandia por un tiempo –dijo Ginny cuando se unió a Hermione en una cabina del Caldero Chorreante. Hermione asimiló la crítica, era verdad, había estado tan envuelta en Draco últimamente, no había visto mucho a Ginny.

–Lo siento –dijo Hermione–. Tienes razón, perdí un poco la perspectiva.

–Por lo que Harry me dice, es más que un poco.

Hermione esperó que Ginny no se hubiera enojado porque había llamado a Harry cuando tuvo su colapso la semana anterior, pero siempre era Harry cuando estaba en problemas.

–Como que las cosas llegaron a un punto decisivo.

–Debiste haberlo visto venir –dijo Ginny–. No es algo que salió de la nada. Ustedes son fundamentalmente incompatibles. –Aunque pensándolo bien, quizá Ginny estaba enojada.

–No somos incompatibles –se defendió Hermione–. Tal vez algunas de nuestras expectativas son un poco diferentes, sólo que no lo había querido enfrentar, supongo. –Hermione se desanimó y bajó la vista a la taza de té que había ordenado. Era la hora de la comida pero no tenía hambre, últimamente rara vez tenía. No era estúpida, se forzaba a comer, sólo que no quería hacerlo ahí.

–¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Ginny un poco más tierna.

–No lo sé –dijo Hermione; agitó el té y puso la cuchara cuidadosamente en la mesa junto a la taza–. Yo soy la que tiene que hacer todos los sacrificios –dejó escapar después de un momento–. Yo soy la que tiene que aceptar su estilo de vida, abandonar el mío y aguantar a sus dementes amigos, por no mencionar a su familia –todo fluyó y Hermione sintió el enojo en todas sus palabras.

Ginny no dijo nada. –¿Sí sabes que él no es capaz de otra cosa? Así es como fue criado y como vivirá. Nunca aceptará el mundo muggle.

–Pero yo tengo que aceptar su mundo. Es totalmente horrible. Su madre, no me hagas empezar… ¿Sabes que él pretende que yo no trabaje?

–Es una actitud común en esta sociedad, especialmente entre los de sangre limpia. Son muy tradicionales en eso. Son tradicionales, punto.

–Tú podrías trabajar si quisieras –dijo Hermione.

–Sí, pero yo me casé con Harry, y honestamente no voy a trabajar. Además, ¿por qué querrías trabajar?

Hermione no tenía una respuesta lista para eso, sólo era algo que se esperaba de ella. Por supuesto que las mujeres trabajaban, así es el mundo. –Para participar equitativamente en la sociedad –dijo al fin–. Para ser una persona independiente. –Hermione dejó de hablar porque lo que dijera terminaba siendo una observación sobre la elección de Ginny de no trabajar y quedarse en casa con sus hijos. Ella no pretendía sugerir que Ginny no era un miembro participativo de la sociedad o una persona por derecho propio, aunque en efecto estaba diciendo exactamente eso. Quizá una parte de ella pensaba eso también. No estaba orgullosa de ello, pero así había sido criada–. Debería de ser una opción para aquellas que la quieran –esta conversación era incómoda y Hermione empezó a lamentar haber invitado a Ginny. Esta cisma entre ella y Draco, era más que eso, era entre ella y la sociedad mágica, y en el proceso dejaba ver las diferencias entre ella y Ginny.

–¿Lo amas?

–Claro que sí –dijo lacónicamente. Empezaba a molestarle que todos le preguntaran eso. Sólo deseaba que todo desapareciera. Cerró los ojos. Quería acostarse en alguna playa con arena y no pensar para nada en esto.

–Lo siento –dijo Ginny con actitud de apoyo–. Sé que no entiendo por completo las opciones que enfrentas. No sé qué decir. Fue toda una conmoción cuando Draco y tú se juntaron debido al pasado y a todo lo de la escuela, pero en realidad ustedes parecen adecuados el uno para el otro, aunque suene demente. Sé que sus amigos son unos completos cretinos, pero también nos tienes a nosotros. No tienes que pasar todo el tiempo con ellos, nos tienes a nosotros y me tienes a mí.

–Excepto que nadie espera que tú vivas con Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy.

–Sí bueno, también está eso. Pensándolo bien, bótalo.

Realmente Ginny la hizo reír. Extrañaba reírse; se sentía como si hubiera pasado mucho tiempo. Contradecía la seria elección que en realidad debía hacer, pero por ahora sólo necesitaba reír. Hermione se percató que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con sus amigos, había estado muy atrapada en el mundo de Draco. Necesitaba volver a balancear su vida, sólo que no sabía hasta qué grado.

Lo extrañaba. Sus cosas todavía estaban por todo el pequeño departamento y olían a él. El olor la calmaba y lo extrañaba aún más. Los pensamientos sobre su decisión cambiaban todos los días. Algunos días, iba a superarlo y a vivir la clase de vida que sus padres querían que viviera, se casaría con algún agradable doctor muggle, trabajaría y triunfaría en la vida moderna. Sería fuerte. Otros días, no podía imaginar no ver de nuevo a Draco. Se sentiría como cortarse una de sus propias extremidades. El espacio en su cama parecía frío y vacío. Su ausencia le retorcía las entrañas.

Ahora ir a trabajar era un alivio. Los fines de semana eran horrendos y solitarios. En realidad rezaba para que llegara la mañana del lunes. Entonces podía sumergirse en el trabajo y no sentirse tan horrible por un instante.

–Hola –dijo una voz desde la puerta de su oficina mientras ella analizaba los resultados de una importante reunión con su homólogo francés. Alzó la mirada para ver a Blaise. Una cara que no esperaba ver. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego cambió de opinión–. ¿Cómo estás? Vengo de una reunión con algunos miembros del Wizengamot y mataría por una taza de té. Por favor acompáñame.

–De verdad tengo que…

–Por favor –dijo otra vez con tal rotundidad que sugería que no aceptaría un no como respuesta. También languidecía por noticias sobre Draco y el único enlace real con él en este momento estaba parado frente a ella con su elegante traje de rayas. Hermione notó cuan atractivo era, había olvidado como la habían sacudido su atractivo y su impecable vestimenta. Eso fue antes que se diera cuenta que había verdaderos defectos bajo la superficie.

–Seguro –dijo finalmente y se encaminaron a un salón de té cerca del atrio principal. Hermione en realidad no iba ahí, era muy estirado para su gusto y se contuvo de voltear los ojos cuando una chica vestida elegantemente les proporcionó un servicio de té de plata poco después de que se sentaron. Incluso tomar una taza de té debía ser un espectáculo para los Slytherin y no les importaba pagar por la espectacularidad. La definición de exclusividad era que algo estaba fuera del alcance de la mayoría. El té nunca era sólo té, una de las cosas que la irritaban sobre ellos, añadió a su lista mental.

–¿Cómo te va? –dijo Blaise mostrando preocupación en la mirada. Él era muy buen actor, pero estaba muy segura que no era sincero. De hecho, no estaba del todo segura del porqué estaba él ahí, pero lo averiguaría, supuso–. Lamento escuchar que todo terminó entre tú y Malfoy.

Hermione quiso corregirlo diciendo que las cosas no habían terminado; sólo era una interrupción mientras arreglaban algunas cuestiones importantes, pero no quería discutirlo con Blaise. En primera, no confiaba en Blaise; en segunda, sospechaba que lo disfrutaría demasiado.

–Te advertí que tuvieras cuidado con él; era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a su estado normal.

–¿Y cuál es ese? –preguntó ella.

–Un vago borracho.

Hermione sintió sus cejas juntarse. –¿Está bebiendo?

–No ha parado –Blaise quitó una pelusa de sus pantalones–. En este momento anda con el grupo de europeos, viajan de una botella a otra, haciendo paradas ocasionales en algún burdel.

Sabía que él trataba de conmocionarla e indignarla. No sabía cómo se sentía al respecto. Así era cuando lo conoció, borracho casi todo el tiempo, una chica diferente en su brazo cada hora, sin más dirección y sentido que su propio entretenimiento y avivamiento. No había sido así por un tiempo, pero había caído de nuevo en eso. También sabía que era algo de lo que él quería alejarse.

–No te preocupes –continuó Blaise–. No dejaremos que se haga ningún daño. Pansy se está ocupando de él.

–Apuesto a que sí –resopló Hermione, no había querido decirlo en voz alta.

–Además, Draco es un profesional en holgazanear y buscar placer. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su verdadero carácter se restableciera. Sólo puede mostrar su mejor comportamiento por un tiempo. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta que acabas de esquivar una bala ahí. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

Hermione farfulló algo. Su desagrado por Blaise se había "restablecido" como él había dicho. Él era el mejor amigo de Draco y acababa de venir a decirle que era afortunada de haberse librado de él.

–Ya viene el Acta Constitutiva de Isherford, tenemos objeciones enérgicas para que no pase en su estado actual. Deberíamos discutirlo en una cena.

Hermione se mordió los labios. Él le estaba echando los canes y ella quería derribarlo de un golpe. Por no mencionar a Pansy que sin duda estaba aprovechándose de Draco en cualquier estado en que se encontrara. Hermione sabía que Draco estaba herido, muy profundamente, y Pansy lo sabía también. Otra cosa que ella odiaba de los Slytherin, se pateaban el uno al otro sin piedad cuando estaban decaídos.

Odiaba escuchar que Draco volvía a lo que obviamente era una conducta autodestructiva. También sabía que él había estado buscando con ella una ruta de escape de ese estilo de vida. Saber eso sólo hacía que toda esta imposible situación lo fuera aún más. "Y jodida Pansy", pensó Hermione, ¿por qué no podía sólo ir y encontrar a ese tipo sumiso y completamente jodido que en verdad la quisiera? Seguro en todo el vasto mundo habría alguien.

–¿Digamos el viernes? –dijo Blaise sacando su agenda de su bolsillo interior.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione llegó a casa y arrojó su bolsa en una esquina. Estaba muy enojada como para regresar al trabajo. Había querido pegarle a Blaise justo en su engreída cara. No lo había hecho, porque ella no hacía esas cosas, pero se había puesto de pie sin decir una sola palabra y había salido del lugar.

La ira se diseminaba por sus huesos y permanecía ahí como pequeñas brasas ardientes. Sabía que no estaba enojada sólo con Blaise, aunque se merecía un buen rodillazo donde más dolía, estaba enojada con toda la situación. Para ser exactos, en ese momento podría arrojar algo y se lamentó que no fuera el arrogante servicio de té. Podía verse a sí misma haciendo todo un berrinche infantil mientras Blaise se agachaba para salvar su vida. Pero ella no hacía tales cosas, ella era madura y las personas maduras no se comportaban de esa manera. Sin embargo parecía que sí lo deseaban.

Estaba muy enojada como para hacer cualquier cosa, así que sólo se sentó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos mientras definía qué había desviado por completo su estado emocional. Desde luego tenía que ver con Draco y la forma en que estaba actuando. La forma en que había vuelto a sus antiguos modos. Era como si la estuviera presionando, que era ella la que lo mantenía a salvo y si ella se alejaba, él solamente se hundiría en las profundidades de su encantador comportamiento anterior. Él era mejor que eso, ¿por qué no podía aceptarlo y actuar así? A ella no la chantajearían, afirmó con furia. Si él quería actuar así de asqueroso y dejar que las cosas se salieran de control, entonces, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer ella al respecto? Haría su decisión más fácil si sólo dejara de existir.

No había sido su intención que terminaran, pero a la luz del comportamiento de él, eso parecía haber sucedido. Él se había alejado de inmediato y definitivamente. Como que la había tomado por sorpresa y se acababa de percatar esa tarde, junto con el conocimiento de que ahora debía procesar todas las estupideces emocionales relacionadas con ello. Se sentía como una conversación que había finalizado a media oración y que ella había quedado esperando a que continuara. Pero no iba a continuar, se había acabado. Como cuando te arrancan un vendaje. La mejor forma, dicen.

Está el lado positivo de no tener que lidiar con un futuro en la Mansión Malfoy y toda la mierda de los sangre limpia. Se sentía realmente extraño que eso ya no fuera más un problema. Un problema que la había hecho trizas hasta lo más profundo de su ser y se había evaporado. Bueno, no del todo, sus preocupaciones eran más amplias que Draco y su entorno inmediato, su problema tenía que ver con los modos tradicionales de la comunidad mágica en general. Todavía era un problema que tenía que enfrentar; quizá no necesitara elegir sólo entre dos extremos.

Definitivamente había tratado de hacer malabares con los valores del mundo mágico y los propios. Su propia familia quería que se saliera del mundo mágico, pero sabía que algo en ella no estaría completo si le daba la espalda a esa parte. Draco había puesto este dilema bajo una luz muy severa y no iba a desaparecer sólo porque él lo había hecho.

Una soledad desesperada la embargó los siguientes días. No iba a caer en el cliché del helado, decidió. Era una chica grande y podía enfrentar esto. Oscilaba entre la independencia extrema y la necesidad absorbente de saber dónde estaba él y qué hacía. Sus cosas empezaban a molestarla; se lo recordaban cada que las veía. Le recordaban cosas en las que no quería pensar. Después de un tiempo tuvo que removerlas. Las reunió todas y las empujó al fondo del armario.

Trató de enfocarse en todas las cosas malas de él, lo cual inevitablemente la llevó a percatarse que eran principalmente las estupideces que lo rodeaban lo que los separaba. Estaba su arrogancia y la forma en que estaba mimado. Pero extrañamente, eso también formaba parte de su encanto y de la razón por la cual se amoldaban muy bien cuando estaban solos. Él era inteligente, desafiante y comprometido. No escondía sus opiniones, incluso cuando fueran extremas y estaba listo para defenderlas. Él escuchaba sus opiniones, discutía con ella y desmenuzaba sus razonamientos, conjeturas y pensamiento en general. No era como que le diera puntos por eso, ella también discutía hasta que invariablemente hallaban un punto de valores opuestos. Y luego estaba el sexo, sin el cual francamente no estaba segura de como sobreviviría porque ahí también la desafiaba. Y ella también lo ansiaba a veces.

Nadie había querido que estuvieran juntos, al parecer ni ellos mismos. Lo extrañaba como desesperada. Constantemente ponía atención a ver si llegaban lechuzas a su ventana, esperando que él estableciera el diálogo entre ambos, pero no hubo nada. Pronto sólo quiso saber si él estaba bien. Algunas veces la parte que simplemente se preocupaba por él salía a la superficie y quería saber que él no estaba sufriendo. Su intelecto sabía que en algún nivel, él sí sufría, aun cuando él había dado ese paso.

Él había regresado a su conducta autodestructiva, el estilo de vida que había estado tan ansioso por dejar atrás. Había estado tan enojada con él por eso, pero ahora sólo se sentía muy mal consigo misma y la sensación no se iba. Deseó poder preguntarle a alguien, pero ninguno de sus amigos estaba en contacto con su grupo. El único al que ella veía en forma regular y a quien podría preguntarle era Blaise, pero eso sería sobre su cadáver. Preferiría taladrarse agujeros en sus propios dientes a preguntarle.

–Blaise –dijo Hermione una semana después cuando apareció en su oficina.

–Hermione, que sorpresa tan agradable –dijo él levantando la vista de su gran escritorio de roble, que se veía como si tuviera por lo menos doscientos años de antigüedad. Pudo ver que estaba sorprendido de verla. Se levantó del escritorio y le indicó con una seña que pasara–. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

–No gracias –dijo ella con una mueca tensa que se suponía era una sonrisa.

–Te ves muy bien –dijo él, era una mentira. Su apariencia no era algo de lo que se hubiera ocupado últimamente. Sólo se ponía cualquier ropa que estuviera cerca, siempre y cuando no oliera muy mal y ni siquiera se había cepillado el cabello. Aunque sorprendentemente, su cabello parecía apreciar la falta de cuidado. En realidad se veía mejor así.

Blaise se sentó de nuevo en su silla y se inclinó hacia atrás. Su camisa finamente hecha a la medida lo hacía lucir muy bien a través del costoso material. Rayas verticales púrpuras. Ella odiaba que él tuviera la confianza de usar rayas púrpuras, y no verse como todo un mariposón. Se veía fantástico y él lo sabía. –¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

–En realidad estoy tratando de encontrar a Draco –dijo tragándose lo que le quedaba de orgullo. Tener que preguntarle a Blaise era un acto de auténtica desesperación.

–Ah –dijo Blaise; Hermione pudo ver un poco de decepción o reprimenda en su expresión–. Como te dije, probablemente esté en alguna alcantarilla en algún lado.

–Necesito saber dónde está –dijo Hermione estirando su mano, que estaba propensa a formar un puño y lanzarse a Blaise en este momento.

–No estoy seguro de donde esté –dijo finalmente Blaise.

–Puedes averiguarlo.

Blaise desvió la mirada por un momento. –Lo averiguaré por ti –dijo después de un rato y la miró de nuevo. Hermione se levantó de la silla en la que estaba–. Estás perdiendo el tiempo –dijo él.

–Es mi tiempo.

Al día siguiente le llegó una nota de Blaise. La lechuza aterrizó en su escritorio. Una bestia magnífica, tan grande como para arrancarle un dedo si no tenía cuidado. Los de sangre limpia tomaban sus lechuzas muy en serio. El animal la observaba con desdén mientras trataba de sacar la nota de su pata.

–Sho sho –dijo ella con determinación cuando terminó. Estaba segura que la lechuza la había mirado feo antes de alejarse volando.

_Está pasando el fin de semana en la propiedad de campo de Babette Huircoix en Provenza._

_Tu fiel servidor: Blaise._

Obviamene Blaise tenía una definición diferente de fiel; pensó al recordar como la había botado a la primera señal de problemas, problemas falsos además. Sacudió la cabeza consternada.

¿Y quién demonios era Babette? Hermione ya la odiaba. Reconoció la reacción irracional, pero no le importó. Luego la descartó decidiendo que tenía cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse que por esta persona irrelevante.

Le escribió una nota a Draco diciéndole que necesitaban hablar. No estaba del todo segura acerca de qué, pero habían dejado muchas cosas sin decir. Muchas cosas que necesitaban aclarar. La envió con una de las lechuzas del ministerio. Ron no podía entender porque no se compraba la suya si podía pagarla. Él se había comprado una linda lechuza grande y elegante tan pronto su sueldo se lo permitió. Ella había titubeado, dependía de las comunitarias, o tomando prestadas las de otros. Comprar una lechuza era un compromiso; había huido de ello por veinte años.

La lechuza apareció en la ventana la noche siguiente. Hermione sintió su corazón acelerarse cuando la vio rascando la ventana. La dejó entrar, pero pudo ver su propia carta en la pata aun antes de desatarla. El nombre de Draco había sido tachado y habían escrito "Regresar al remitente". No había sido abierta. También notó que no era la letra de Draco.

O no se había molestado en leerla o nunca había sabido que la había enviado. Ahora que veía más de cerca la letra en la carta, era un tanto femenina. Jodida Pansy. Ahora estaba segura que Draco no la había visto. Pansy la había interceptado y regresado. Perra.

La imaginación de Hermione se desbocó tratando de descifrar los motivos de Pansy. Blaise prácticamente había dicho que Pansy estaba con él y que "lo estaba cuidando", lo que fuera que eso significara. Pansy siempre había protegido a Draco. Habían sido pareja en la escuela, y de toda la gente, Pansy había sido la que menos aceptaba la relación de Hermione y Draco. Se preguntó si la chica estaría tratando de restablecer su relación. Seguramente Pansy se habría dado cuenta que si él hubiera querido estar con ella, lo habría hecho. No era como que ella no estuviera disponible. Pero ahora que él estaba herido y tal vez algo vulnerable, estaba segura que Pansy estaba sacando ventaja. Le revolvió el estómago pensar en ellos juntos. Hermione sabía que a pesar de todos sus defectos y su total superficialidad, Draco sí confiaba en Pansy.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Ella y Draco necesitaban hablar, simplemente no podían dejar las cosas así después de todo lo que habían pasado, pero también sabía que no podía esperar ahí conteniendo el aliento hasta que Draco volviera. No, él se había ubicado fuera del país, fuera de su alcance. Y Pansy interceptaría cualquier carta que ella enviara.

Al contrario de Draco, Hermione no estaba lista para dejar ir esto, necesitaba hablar con él. A estas alturas era más que sólo una cuestión de tolerar a su madre, estaban de nuevo en la cuestión fundamental de qué significaban el uno para el otro. Él la había descartado efectivamente como a un abrigo. Aunque en su interior sabía que no era verdad. Pansy no estaría interceptando sus cartas si fuera verdad, no tendría que molestarse.

Decidió que no podían seguir así. Tendría que buscarlo. El problema era que no sabía cómo. No tenía idea de cómo encontrar la casa de una bruja del continente y no iba a ir a preguntarle a Blaise con la cola entre las patas si podía evitarlo. Bien podía imaginarse las miradas de desaprobación y las pequeñas mordaces burlas. Necesitaba preguntarle a alguien más.

–Adrian –llamó mientras aporreaba la puerta de su departamento. Debería estar en el trabajo, pero esto era más importante.

–¿Qué? –dijo él tambaleándose al abrir la puerta. Estaba envuelto en una cobija–. ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora indecente?

–Son las cuatro de la tarde.

–¿Ah sí?

–¿Tu equipo de quidditch jugó? –preguntó; sabía que Adrian se descarriaba siempre que su equipo favorito jugaba. Él sonrió pero fue más una mueca. Hermione sospechó que su cabeza le dolía sólo de mover sus músculos faciales–. Necesito encontrar a Babette Huircroix.

–Babette –dijo Adrian con una sonrisa más amplia–. Ella está buena –el pensamiento obviamente valía el dolor.

–Oh Dios, sigues borracho –dijo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás maldiciendo en silencio; él no podría aparecerse si estaba borracho–. Te prepararé un poco de café –dijo ella y se abrió paso hacia adentro.

–Entonces, ¿te vas a casar con él? –preguntó Adrian una vez que Hermione hubo puesto una taza de café en sus manos.

–¿Acaso todo el mundo sabe nuestros asuntos?

–Sí.

Hermione suspiró. Oh, como le gustaba tener audiencia para todo lo que hacía, pero eso era parte del estilo de vida Slytherin. Eran maliciosos y crueles, pero eran unidos. Hechos para apuñalarse mejor por la espalda, supuso.

–No sé –se encogió de hombros ella–; tenemos problemas.

–¿Quién no los tiene? –dijo él y bebió el café que ella había hecho–. Esto es espantoso –dijo mirando la taza.

–Gracias.

Después de otros tres cafés y un tazón de sopa, Hermione lo tuvo listo para que los apareciera hasta Francia.

–Gracias –dijo ella cuando llegaron a las afueras de un viejo castillo francés. Era tan hermoso como una tarjeta postal, aún de noche. Si pudiera ver la campiña que los rodeaba, estaba segura que también sería espectacular. ¿Cómo era justo que algunos pudieran vivir así?

–No te preocupes, no me perdería esto por nada del mundo –dijo Adrian con una sonrisa jubilosa.

–Grandioso –dijo ella percatándose de que cualquier Slytherin aquí estaría pensando lo mismo. Se alegró que no tuvieran teléfonos celulares para poder mandar mensajes de texto a todos los ausentes para que llegaran al espectáculo de la noche. Las pequeñas indulgencias y eso.

Hermione puso un pie dentro y un elfo apareció, pero desapareció en cuanto vio a Adrian. Ella siguió a Adrian cuando entró a una gran sala decorada en estilo barroco. Antigüedades ostentosas por todas partes. Y no de las falsas, apostaría a que esta sala en verdad había sido decorada en los años 1600. Tenía ese ligero olor rancio que se asociaba con edificios y muebles muy viejos.

Todos estaba muy arreglados, lo que la hizo sobresalir en su falda azul de oficina y su gabardina beige.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo Pansy caminando a zancadas hacia ella mientras le dirigía a Adrian una mirada de desaprobación.

–Creo que sabes exactamente por qué estoy aquí, Pansy.

–Sólo déjalo en paz.

–No interfieras Pansy –dijo Adrian.

–¡Vete al carajo, Adrian! –respondió Pansy.

Hermione podía ver a Draco al fondo del salón. Yacía en un diván con los ojos cerrados. Estaba vestido con su juego de túnica más fino, como si hubieran ido a la ópera o alguna otra cosa que requiriera un atuendo de altos vuelos. Pero el de él estaba deshecho. Su corbata estaba desanudada y su camisa abierta. Caminó hacia él.

–¿Draco? –dijo ella; sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y se movieron hacia los de ella. Estaba borracho, podía verlo en sus ojos. Comenzó a reír.

–¿Qué quieres? –dijo él.

–Creo que necesitamos hablar –Hermione estaba consciente que mientras el resto de la gente en el gran salón actuaba como si tuvieran otras cosas que hacer, todos ponían atención. Se sentó en el diván junto a él para que pudieran tener un poco más de privacidad–. ¿Podemos ir a hablar a algún lado?

–No estoy seguro de poder mantenerme en pie en este momento –dijo él con una sonrisa–. Además, no quiero hablar. ¿De qué hay que hablar?

–De nosotros –dijo ella.

–¿Nosotros? Quieres decir el asunto de "te pedí que te casaras conmigo y estabas indecisa". Indecisa, como si yo fuera una bolsa que no podías decidir si te quedaba bien o no. No estoy seguro que haya más por decir. Eso lo dice prácticamente todo.

–No es tan simple –dijo ella consciente de hablar en voz baja en un intento por preservar su privacidad–. Sabes que yo no pienso así. ¿No podemos ir a otra habitación?

–En realidad, si reducimos todo, sí es así de simple –dijo acentuando cada palabra.

–No seas así.

–¿Que no sea cómo? –replicó él. Podía ver salir la furia dentro de él. Se volvió a sentar y lo miró tratando de descifrar qué era lo que él decía.

–Así que, ¿esto es todo? ¿Así es como termina todo? –preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

–Para ser exactos, ya terminó. Deberías irte ahora –dijo él enfáticamente.

"Perra", pensó Hermione y lo abofeteó en la cara tan fuerte como pudo. La mano le dolió por lo que sospechó que a él le dolía más. Se puso de pie y se volvió dirigiéndose directo a la puerta. No iba a dejar que nadie la viera llorar. No podía creer que él fuera un total cerdo. Bueno, supuso que ya había terminado. No había esperado que él fuera tan completamente frío, pero supuso que sólo hacía las cosas más fáciles para ella. No pensaba que hubiera sido un error haber venido aquí, decidió que había resuelto las cosas.

Escuchó pasos detrás de ellas, grandes zancadas que se acercaban a ella. Supo por instinto que se trataba de Draco y parecía que no estaba tan borracho como había pretendido. No sabía qué quería ni quería quedarse a averiguarlo. Aceleró.

Él la tomó del codo y ella sintió un agudo jalón y luego náusea. La había aparecido, el cabrón. Sintió los dementes cambios en la gravedad jalar sus entrañas.

–Aaagh –gritó ella–. ¡Suéltame! –él lo hizo y ella cayó al suelo. En realidad la había estado sosteniendo. Se quitó el cabello de los ojos con un soplido y miró a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro–. ¿A dónde me trajiste? –él no respondió.

Recobró el balance y se puso de pie. Había árboles. Oscuridad y árboles. Estaban en un bosque.

–¿A dónde me trajiste? –preguntó y se volvió hacia él. Él se encogió de hombros y miró alrededor. Realmente no estaba tan borracho como parecía, eso o había recuperado la sobriedad muy rápido. No podía ver bien sus rasgos en esta oscuridad.

–¿Un bosque? –dijo él con incertidumbre.

–¿Un bosque? –repitió ella–. En el libro de las chicas, generalmente se recomienda no ir a los bosques tarde por la noche sola con tu ex. Es universalmente aceptado como regla.

Pudo ver como se formaba una sonrisa en el rostro de él.

–¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

–No lo sé, solo sucedió. Creo que es el Bosque Prohibido.

–¡¿El Bosque Prohibido?! Aún mejor. Un lugar donde nunca te encuentran. Excelente.

–Ciertamente es muy frío.

Estuvieron en silencio por un momento.

–Te pedí que te casaras conmigo y estabas indecisa. ¿Cómo se supone que debía sentirme?

–Es una gran decisión.

–No debería serlo.

Hermione no supo qué decir. Sabía que lo que él decía sonaba correcto, pero estaban todas las consideraciones. –Si me caso contigo, tendré que vivir cierto tipo de vida.

–Lo mismo es verdad con quienquiera que te cases, pero ¿qué?, ¿no valgo el sacrificio?

–No es así –dijo ella a la defensiva; él estaba simplificando las cosas de más y no era justo–. Por favor, trata de comprender.

–Entonces explícame, porque no lo entiendo. Recorrí la mitad del camino, me detuve y esperé y no llegaste.

–¿Cómo que recorriste la mitad del camino? –exigió ella–. Yo tengo que abandonar toda mi herencia.

–Yo he cambiado todo en mi vida para estar contigo, y tú no haces nada –dijo él.

–¿Qué? ¿Ser un vago borracho, como tus amigos te llaman? ¿A eso te refieres?

–Tal vez no sea un estilo de vida que tú aprecies, pero era mío y lo dejé para ser un esposo para ti. Para estar contigo. Pero no fue suficiente para ti. Sabes, de verdad me estoy convenciendo de asesinarte –dijo él; ella sabía que estaba siendo sarcástico–. Mi familia no es suficientemente buena para ti, mis amigos no son suficientemente buenos.

–Son horribles –exclamó ella.

–¿Tienes idea de que tan nauseabundamente repugnantes son tus amigos? Y usan tanta lana, en verdad huelen a oveja.

Hermione ahogó un grito ante el insulto. –Claro que no –de hecho en días de lluvia, cuando llegaban a la taberna, sus suéteres sí despedían un ligero olor a oveja, tenía que admitirlo.

–Tus padres son unos cerebritos esnobs que piensan que vivimos en la Edad Media.

–Tal vez tengan razón –soltó Hermione.

–¿Entonces, por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué viniste esta noche? ¿Sólo para torturarme?

No contestó, sólo lo miró mientras él estaba de pie en el silencioso y oscuro bosque.

–¿Qué tal si no funciona? –dijo ella después de un rato–. ¿Qué tal si lo hacemos y no funciona? ¿Entonces qué? ¿Qué tal si tenemos hijos y los dos estamos jodidamente deprimidos con hijos deprimidos? Nada de lo que te rodea me apoya, sólo tú, todo lo demás es un reto. Todo lo demás nos resta valor. ¿Qué tal si no somos suficientes? Dejo mi trabajo y mi futuro. ¿Qué tal si termino sólo contigo y tú dejas de ser tú? Si hago esto, cambio todo en mi vida y la suerte está echada.

–Al final del día, es un salto de fe y no hay como evitar eso. Sólo tienes que decidir si valgo la pena el riesgo.

–No es una cuestión de valor –dijo ella; nunca había pretendido que él pensara eso.

–Sí lo es.

–Esto no es sobre si lo vales. Es acerca del control, si te dejo entrar en mi vida de forma real y permanente, no puedo… –no estaba del todo segura de cómo decirlo–. Hay tanto de tu vida que está prescrito. Vienes con todas esas reglas y requerimientos. Cosas que no puedo controlar, sólo es.

–Tú también vienes con algunos requerimientos, ¿sabes?

–No como tú.

–Entonces, ¿valgo la pena?

–No digas eso –dijo ella cambiando su postura. Había tratado de argumentar que no era sobre el valor, pero de todas maneras parecía reducirse a eso. Tenía que decidir y tenía que darle una respuesta. Sus entrañas se agitaban con la incertidumbre. Lo amaba, pero había tantas cosas que venían con él, tanto bagaje sobre el que no tenía ningún control.

–Definitivamente no voy a vivir en la Mansión Malfoy –declaró por fin; el giró la cabeza considerando lo que decía.

–Está bien –dijo él–. Mientras vivan mis padres. En realidad no son tan malos. Creo que cambiarás de opinión una vez que los conozcas mejor.

–No cuentes con ello. No estoy genéticamente programada para amarlos.

–Sabes que me encanta cuando hablas en jerigonza. Hace que vivir contigo sea mucho más interesante.

–Y voy a trabajar.

–Cuando los niños estén suficientemente grandes. Que vayan a la escuela y eso.

–Bueno, entonces tú trabajarás –dijo ella.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente en una súplica. –Vamos.

–Uno de los dos tiene que trabajar.

–No, no tenemos que.

–Son mis condiciones –dijo ella sujetando sus manos. No iba a ceder. Si se iban a casar, él no iba a andar por ahí de vago.

–Por Merlín, a veces te odio –dijo entre dientes–. Está bien.

–Bien –dijo ella; ahora estaba en una hilera de éxitos–; y…

–No más condiciones. Demasiado tarde, ahora estás comprometida.

–¿Qu…? Yo no acepté eso.

–Lo hice por ti. Ahora soy tu prometido. Pronto seré tu esposo.

–Sí claro, nunca vamos a llegar a eso si continúas con eso –le advirtió ella.

–Basta de hablar por ahora, ven aquí –dijo él. Le tendió la mano. Cálida y firme, esperando. Hermione sintió su corazón latir fuertemente en el pecho. Si tomaba su mano, recuperarían el tiempo perdido y todo su cuerpo se preparaba, acumulando tensión y calor. "Ves", se dijo ella, "él hará esto una y otro vez", tentarla con sexo para salirse con la suya. Y maldita sea, vaya que funcionaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Hermione miró fijamente la mano que le tendía Draco. Sabía que si la tomaba, todo volvería, su futuro con los Slytherins, su madre, Pansy y toda la basura que venía con el mundo mágico. Pero luego estaba él. Ella lo amaba, cada parte de él, incluso sus partes tercas, arrogantes e inmaduras. También adoraba ese lado de él que era decidido, que se mantenía completamente fresco bajo presión y que sabía su propio valor. En especial amaba que él de verdad, de verdad la quería y no había condiciones ni dudas. Él sabía exactamente lo que quería. Era abierto con sus afectos, no como Ron que le gustaba mantenerla con la duda, dando y retirando sus afectos como quería, como un medio para controlarla. No era como si hubiera caído en el juego, lo había adivinado bastante rápido.

Draco no era perfecto, estaba lejos de ello, pero era honesto acerca de sus fortalezas y debilidades. Quizá era una cualidad que necesitaba cultivar más en ella misma. Si era honesta consigo misma, tendría que admitir que se había asustado y lo había estado desde el momento en que él puso sus ojos en ella. Eso la había privado de entregarse por completo a lo largo de la relación. Siempre había contenido algo, para ser exactos, la parte de ella que en verdad podía salir herida si las cosas no funcionaban. Y por eso no habían funcionado.

Si ella tomaba su mano ahora, tenía que entregarse por completo, entera y vulnerable. Era un asunto de confianza. Tendría que confiar en él en todas las formas posibles y luego vivir con las consecuencias. Tendría que vivir con sus amigos y familia, pero eso era un asunto periférico. Aunque Blaise y Pansy merecieran una cachetada o dos. Quizá Blaise más que Pansy, porque Pansy protegía a su amigo a pesar de haberlo hecho de una forma maliciosa y desagradable. Blaise sólo era un mal amigo.

A final de cuentas, no podía verse a sí misma con nadie más. Él la volvía loca, la provocaba y la derretía cuando la miraba de la forma en que lo hacía. Cualquier otra persona sería sólo una versión barata de él. Se sentiría como una mala excusa y ella viviría con eso el resto de su vida. No estaría con él por haber estado muy asustada. Esa no era ella, no era una cobarde.

Suspiró pesadamente, era tiempo de saltar. Sería la chica que saltó o la que se rehusó a hacerlo.

Tomó su mano y la sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en el rostro de él, la sonrisa de superioridad que ella conocía tan bien, aquella que esbozaba cuando obtenía lo que quería.

–No luzcas tan complacido contigo mismo –dijo ella en tono de advertencia.

–¿Y por qué no? Estoy complacido conmigo mismo.

–¿Ah sí?

–Ya sabes que puedo convencerte de casi cualquier cosa.

Lo golpeó en el pecho por ser tan completamente… Slytherin.

–Eres un cerdo arrogante –dijo ella, pero él no le permitió seguir ya que la atrajo hacia un beso. Hermione suspiró en el beso, dejando que se llevara sus pensamientos y que cubriera su cuerpo con un cálido resplandor. Se sentía tan bien, como si ahí fuera donde ella pertenecía. La besó lentamente, sin ninguna prisa aparente, explorando su boca. Sus labios dejaron su boca y viajaron por su cuello, mandando sensaciones a través de su cuerpo–. Va a ser una batalla constante para mí, mantener tu ego a raya –exhaló ella.

–Mmm –dijo él y se movió más abajo mientras la levantaba, urgiéndole que pusiera sus piernas alrededor de él. Él ya no le prestaba atención. Ella tenía problemas para seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos mientras los labios de él provocaban su piel. Su cuerpo parecía luchar por más. Ella tenía mucha tensión en el cuerpo, tensión de semanas de estrés e infelicidad. Se sentía tan bien tener otra vez sus brazos alrededor de ella.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y le besó el cabello, ya que sus atenciones iban más abajo, provocando su piel hasta un nivel desesperado de necesidad. Cerró sus tobillos alrededor de la espalda de él, acercando sus cuerpos con urgencia, mientras él lentamente los colocaba en el suelo del bosque. Era suficientemente suave, y no le importaba nada más que eso. El bosque estaba en silencio y el único sonido que ella podía escuchar era el de ellos. El silencio que los rodeaba parecía amplificar cualquier pequeño gemido que ella hacía, cada beso y suspiro.

Él quedó encima de ella y ella le pasó la mano por el pecho, sobre la costosa tela de su camisa sintiendo debajo el calor de su cuerpo. La mano de él estaba en su trasero, acercándolos más. Sabía que él estaba feliz de verla, podía sentirlo. Necesitaba sus labios de nuevo, necesitaba la intimidad de sus besos. Quería sentir la lengua de él con la de suya, sentir como la necesitaba con desesperación, lo cual era el mayor afrodisiaco con que se había topado jamás.

Recorrió su camisa con los dedos, abriendo cada botón mientras avanzaba, luego deslizó su mano dentro, sintiendo los músculos de su hombro mientras empujaba la tela. Él movió el hombro para ayudarla y luego jaló las orillas de su blusa con mucho menos paciencia. Ella sabía que su blusa quedaría arruinada y no le importó. Aunque le serviría a él como excusa para comprarle ropa nueva.

Tenía la falda enrollada alrededor de la cintura mientras movía las caderas para provocarlo y calmar su propia necesidad de fricción. No estaba segura de qué había estado pensando, ¿cómo podía haber vivido sin esto? Sólo había una persona a la que deseaba con tanta desesperación y estaba ahí apretando su cuerpo contra el de él.

Ella lo empujó y ocupó sus manos en desabrochar su cierre, no quería esperar más. A él le gustaba jugar con ella hasta que a veces su frustración explotaba, pero ella no quería jugar esta noche, lo quería dentro de ella. Una vez que lo liberó, lo alcanzó y lo besó de nuevo, esperando la embestida. Entró en ella en un sólo movimiento fluido y ella ahogó un grito mientras una vorágine de sensaciones la invadía. Hermione no pudo hacer nada más que aferrarse fuerte y enfrentar la arremetida cuando él se retiró y embistió de nuevo.

–Nunca dejemos de ser esto –jadeó ella tanto como su voz se lo permitió.

–Es un trato –dijo él y la penetró de nuevo, más duro. Era casi doloroso como las exquisitas sensaciones se intensificaban. Ella necesitaba sus labios otra vez. Lo quería ahí con ella mientras tocaba el cielo. Arqueó el cuerpo en su clímax y su fuerte gemido reverberó en los árboles. Sintió sus propias emociones muy en alto mientras su cuerpo se contraía una y otra vez. Sintió el orgasmo de él y se agregó al suyo.

–Te amo –jadeó ella. En realidad no lo había dicho antes, no en realidad, y lo decía de verdad con todo su ser, sin contener nada.

–Yo también te amo –dijo mientras dejaba caer todo su peso encima de ella–. Y te voy a hacer esto todas las noches. Para ser exactos, te voy a hacer esto otra vez más tarde. Te me has negado cruelmente, tengo que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Él se sentó y se arregló los pantalones. La miró de nuevo y permaneció ahí, dejando que sus ojos recorrieran cada parte de ella. Ella no se avergonzaba, se sentía hermosa cuando la miraba. Luego le dio un golpecito en el muslo. –Ahora levántate, tenemos que planear una boda.

Hermione gimió.

–Estoy seguro que mi madre querrá arrastrarte con la modista a la primera oportunidad. Y tú –dijo señalándola–, no te vas a acobardar de nuevo.

–No usaré el viejo y enmohecido vestido de tu madre –dijo rotundamente ella–. Tengo que lidiar con mi propia madre. Si voy a usar el vestido de alguien, será el de ella –mintió deliberadamente, su madre no tenía vestido de novia, se había arruinado la noche de su boda debido a un exceso de piñas coladas y unos centros de mesa sorpresivamente inflamables.

Draco se encogió de hombros y Hermione se sintió mal por mentirle. No quería mentirle a él, no quería tener esa clase de relación.

–Al menos es lo que le voy a decir a tu madre –dijo vacilante; él la miró, luego se inclinó y la besó.

–Soy una mala influencia para ti. Te estás convirtiendo en una verdadera Slytherin. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Ahora levántate, tenemos mucho que hacer. Tengo que comprar una casa. Aunque tenemos un castillo medieval en Escocia que podría ser nuestro nuevo hogar.

–Realmente no es mi estilo –dijo ella cuando él la levantó de la mano–. Una linda casa en Londres, creo.

–Oh vamos, tiene un foso.

–Casa. Londres –repitió ella.

–Si insistes en la opción aburrida.

–Creo que sí o podemos quedarnos en mi departamento.

–Entonces una casa –dijo él. Ella temía pensar como interpretaría él eso.

* * *

Gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y dejar reviews.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la trama a **camnz**.

* * *

Draco no perdió tiempo planeando la boda. Hermione sabía que le preocupaba que ella se arrepintiera de nuevo y no le iba a dar la oportunidad.

–Te ves despampanante –dijo Ginny–. Estas luces simplemente te hacen brillar. ¿Por qué está tan brillante aquí? –Ginny miró los alrededores de la sección de novias de Selfridges en Oxford Street. Hermione podía decir que Ginny se sentía rara sentada en la tienda departamental muggle.

–A los muggles les gusta lo brillante –dijo Hermione mirando el resplandor de la brillante iluminación de LED por todas partes. En realidad no notaba esas cosas, pero Ginny estaba acostumbrada a las ventanas o a las luces mágicas. Eran raras las cosas que los magos notaban en el mundo muggle, pero definitivamente había una sensación de sobrecarga sensorial ya que todo era más brillante, rápido y ruidoso. Oxford Street sería un desafío para cualquiera, pero afortunadamente el departamento de novias era más tranquilo y apacible.

Hermione se había probado tres vestidos. Todos se veía bonitos, todos se veían estrafalarios en ella. La idea de que se iba a casar era surreal, como lo era verse en un vestido de novia.

–No puedo creer que te vas a casar con Draco –dijo Ginny–. Todo por un estúpido beso en un club parisino. ¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?

–No –admitió Hermione–; todo lo que estás pensando, ya lo pensé yo cien veces. Estoy demasiado asustada.

–¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

–Porque lo amo y no creo que llegue el momento en que no me asuste hacer esto. Pero él es para mí, él es el indicado. Obviamente me rehusé a creerlo por un tiempo, pero creo que lo sé.

–Pffft –dijo Ginny–, aún creo que te echó un Imperio, sigo investigando… Creo que debo encontrar ese giratiempo y regresar a la escuela a informarte que vas a terminar casándote con el hurón. Puedo imaginar tu mirada de horror vil. ¿A qué momento crees que debo ir? ¿Qué tal la vez que te arrojó a la pared? ¿O la vez que "por accidente" derramó esa poción en ti? ¿Qué tal cuando le pegaste? Ese sería un buen momento. El máximo horror en tu cara. ¿Tal vez la primera vez que te llamó sangresucia? O sólo alguna de las tantas veces que en clases taladraba tu espalda con los ojos –dijo Ginny con una mirada agria–. Oh, por Merlín, me acabo de dar cuenta, él ha estado jalándote de las trenzas por años. Eso es más que perturbador.

–Claro que no –dijo Hermione volteando los ojos.

–Luego de repente, estás fuera de ti en ese club y lo besas como si ahí hubieras encontrado ambrosía. ¿Crees que él lo haya planeado todo?

–No, claro que no. Estás diciendo puras ridiculeces.

–Estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy. Ciertamente es lo suficientemente taimado, o ¿es que te tiene tan enamorada como para que te des cuenta? –dijo Ginny.

–Primero que nada, él nunca tendría la paciencia para algo que durara tanto. Y en segunda, ¿en serio ves a Draco en la escuela viéndome y pensando "algún día me voy a casar con esa chica"? –Hermione no iba a mencionar la extraña fascinación que Draco había admitido sentir por ella en ese entonces. Solo le daría leña a Ginny. Hermione también estaba agradecida de no haberlo sabido en esa época, habría trastornado su mente por completo durante esos años sensibles y formativos. Mirando hacia atrás, ella debía haberlo sabido en cierta forma. Siempre había estado al pendiente de él.

–Admito tu argumento. Aunque creo que lo hubiera hecho en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Tú no lo viste en la pista de baile en París, en su rostro no había consternación ni sorpresa. Él sólo tomaba todo lo que tú le dabas.

Hermione no resaltó que había ido tras él como un misil teledirigido. Pero no importaba, lo que importaba era lo que tenían ahora. Que se habían atraído mutuamente en cierta forma estaba en el pasado y no era quizá sorprendente ya que ahora resultaba que planeaban una vida juntos. Si acaso, la consistencia de Draco era reconfortante. Él siempre la había querido y la había manipulado para obtener lo que quería. Era parte de su naturaleza.

Se puso un vestido que tenía un material transparente sobre seda. Se le deslizaba perfectamente y tenía un listón negro en la cintura. Hermione se miró en el espejo y contuvo el aliento.

–Ese es –dijo Ginny detrás de ella. Hermione sabía que era cierto, en ese instante supo que ese era su vestido. Este era el vestido que quería que él le viera puesto–. Te ves hermosa –dijo Ginny suavemente–; van a tener bebés perturbadoramente hermosos, unas criaturitas de aspecto élfico.

Hermione aún no podía pensar en bebés. Menos se atrevía a pensar cómo se verían, le angustiaba porque si se lo permitía, sabía que le entraría ansiedad por tenerlos ya. Y la asustaba. Sentía instintivamente que los amaría por completo y sin condiciones, y conocería el miedo, el miedo de verdad. No había nada que temer cuando no había nada que perder. Porque sufriría una muerte en vida si algo les llegara a pasar, a cualquiera de ellos.

Hermione estaba de pie y se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Malfoy. Tenía el vestido puesto, su cabello lucía perfecto y su maquillaje era de buen gusto. Había cedido y la ceremonia tendría lugar en la Mansión Malfoy. Sus padres no estaban encantados con la idea, pero prometieron comportarse. Sabía que ellos pensaban que se conformaba al quedarse en el mundo mágico. Draco tenía razón, sí eran un poco esnobs, al ver el mundo mágico como retrógrada y estático. Tenían algo de razón, pero también sabía que no entendían del todo lo que significaba ser una bruja y nunca lo harían.

Narcissa había admitido a regañadientes que su vestido era moderadamente bonito, pero la mujer estaba indignada porque Hermione se había negado a usar su vestido. Narcissa aún no había entendido cuan obstinada y tenaz era su nueva nuera. Hermione sabía que Narcissa creía que los hijos de muggles eran débiles y maleables, un estereotipo que por alguna razón se había perpetuado entre los de sangre limpia.

Hermione había decidido considerar a sus suegros como una desafortunada carga. Sus padres y sus suegros nunca se verían a los ojos. Ambos se sentían extremadamente incómodos al estar en la misma habitación y a Hermione eso le parecía entretenido. Cada pareja viendo a los otros hacia abajo, ambos enfurecidos de saber que el sentimiento era recíproco. Los prejuicios no servían de nada y decidió que si ellos querían comportarse de esa manera, estaban solos y ella no tomaría parte de ello. Tenía suficientes problemas reales en qué pensar y uno de ellos entró por la puerta.

Blaise cerró la puerta detrás de él. Se veía fantástico como siempre en su traje italiano hecho a la medida.

"Dios, ¿alguna vez se dará por vencido?", se preguntó ella.

Él se volvió y la miró y pareció congelarse.

–Te ves deslumbrante –declaró él con descaro.

–Gracias.

–No es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión –dijo él–; Malfoy no te merece. ¿Por qué tiene que ser él quien se case contigo?

Hermione no quería sostener esta conversación. Ya lo había escuchado todo antes.

–Debería ser yo –dijo Blaise.

–Nunca ibas a ser tú.

–Cometí un pequeño error y te rehusaste a perdonarme. Y luego vas y te entregas a él de entre toda la gente.

–Él me ama –dijo Hermione. Él se acercó y quedó detrás de ella en el espejo. Había algo que él quería decir, pero tenía problemas para articular las palabras.

–Yo te amo –dijo finalmente en voz baja–. ¿Por qué él te merece y yo no? Él no es mejor que yo. Si acaso es peor.

Hermione pudo ver que debajo de la arrogancia y la fanfarronería de Blaise, él estaba en verdad herido y confundido. Ella frunció el entrecejo.

–¿Es porque es más rico?

–No.

–No lo entiendo. Te ofrezco lo mismo que él, pero ni siquiera volteas a verme. Nos iba bien juntos, ¿por qué lo escoges a él?

Hermione cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio. Algunas veces deseaba que los Slytherins en realidad fueran tan superficiales como pretendían. No era como si rascaras la superficie y se revelaran a sí mismos, tenías que escarbar profundamente, pero finalmente se mostraban si estaban acorralados.

–Porque siempre ha sido él, sólo que no lo sabía.

Blaise miraba sus propias manos.

–Incluso si nada hubiera salido mal con nosotros –continuó ella–, finalmente hubiera sucedido. Incluso si nunca hubieras hecho nada mal…

–Él siempre hubiera estado ahí –finalizó Blaise; ella podía escuchar el desprecio en la voz de Blaise.

–Nosotros nunca hubiéramos quedado verdaderamente bien –dijo Hermione tratando de hacerle entender que no sólo Draco se interponía entre ellos. Era ella.

–Nosotros quedamos perfectamente.

Hermione guardó silencio. No supo cómo responder a eso. Por un tiempo les había ido muy bien juntos.

–Draco ha estado en mi cabeza desde que tenía once años –dijo ella. Y era verdad, había ocupado una parte significativa de su mente desde el momento que lo conoció. Su presencia y sus opiniones habían sido parte integral de la formación de su propia identidad, de sus valores y de su perspectiva del mundo. Él había sido su principal detractor y retador. Ella podía haberlo ignorado por muchos años, pero el lugar en su cabeza siempre estuvo ahí, se abría con impacto visceral cuando él estaba cerca, conectándose con todo lo que la hacía ser la persona que era.

No tenía la certeza de que ella y Blaise podrían haber sido la pareja perfecta. En el papel les iba bien, tenían la misma profesión e intereses. El sexo era genial, pero en eso sucedió Draco. Al principio ella lo había descartado por completo.

–Tal vez podríamos haber sido una pareja ardiente si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, pero como están, no puede ser de otra manera –su declaración pretendía cimentar las cosas en la mente de él, pero también lo hacían en la suya. Finalmente entendía que las cosas no podían ser de otra manera. Draco era la gran curva de su vida, más de lo que Harry había sido. Harry sólo la había aceptado tal cual era, Draco había desafiado todo y como resultado ella se había moldeado a la luz de su aguijoneo.

–Nunca fue mi intención herirte –dijo ella–; pero tal vez fue afortunado que terminara en ese momento.

–Te podría haber convencido si sólo me hubieras dado la oportunidad.

–Necesitas encontrar a alguien a quien convencer –dijo ella–. Alguien con quien desarrollar un profundo entendimiento y con quien encajes bien.

–¿Quieres decir alguien a quien haya torturado desde primer año? –dijo él sarcásticamente–. Porque sabes, no todo el que te tortura te ama, yo esperaría que hubieras madurado para entender eso. Según tu razonamiento, debo reconsiderar a la persona que sufrió mi completo y total desdén –dijo él con cáustica incredulidad–. Con toda sinceridad, preferiría meter mi verga en un tipo que en ella. Tracey Davis, incluso su nombre es común.

"Oh Dios", pensó Hermione mientras Blaise se convertía en un chico de dieciséis años frente a sus ojos. –Huyó a Australia después de sexto año. Aunque… ya regresó. He escuchado que bajó algo de peso.

"Lo siento tanto", Hermione dijo en silencio a la chica que nunca conoció. –No, creo que definitivamente debes dejarla en paz –dijo ella, pero pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos–. Porque ahora somos mucho más maduros, ¿no? –Blaise asintió distraídamente.

"¿Qué he hecho?", se preguntó Hermione cuando hubo despachado a Blaise de la habitación. Ya era la hora y no podía pensar en Blaise y su inquietante reacción hacia esa chica.

Hermione caminó al salón donde todos estaban sentados. Hubo suspiros entusiastas cuando entró. Pansy no suspiró, Pansy estaba sentada mirándola con ojos asesinos, y Hermione esbozó una sonrisa radiante. "Pero ya estuvo bueno de Pansy", pensó Hermione y volvió su atención al centro del salón. Draco la miró y pudo ver alivio en sus ojos.

–No tenías la certeza de que yo aparecería –dijo ella cuando llegó a donde estaba. Él le dirigió una mirada desafiante y supo que era verdad. Ella sonrió.

–Y aquí estás ahora –dijo él–. Ya no puedes escapar.

–Ahora para la unión de las manos –dijo el Ministro. "Claro que tenía que ser el condenado Ministro", pensó Hermione. Ella tomó la muñeca de Draco y él tomo la suya. Su muñeca se sentía sólida y cálida.

"Te amo", dijo sólo moviendo los labios muy ligeramente de forma que nadie viera más que ella. En respuesta ella parpadeó lentamente mientras el Ministro pronunciaba su discurso sobre la importancia del matrimonio y la familia. Luego lanzó un hechizo que flotó alrededor de sus muñecas y se hundió en su piel cuando dieron su consentimiento para la unión.

Estaba asombrada que sus nervios hubieran aguantado. Se acercó a su abrazo cuando todo terminó, necesitaba que él la sostuviera mientras ella suspiraba para dejar salir la tensión.

–También te amo –dijo ella. Él la sostuvo por un momento mientras los demás se ponían de pie y comenzaban a platicar.

–Vamos a bailar. ¿Tienes hambre?

"No de comida", quiso decir ella. Sólo quería estar con él, quería que la velada terminara para que pudieran estar solos, pero en lugar de eso tenía que estar en la masiva fiesta que los Malfoy habían planeado. Asintió mientras se dirigían al gran salón que había sido preparado para las festividades principales. Narcissa sí que sabía planear una fiesta, concedió Hermione.

Agitó su mano a Harry, Ginny, Ron y Katie, quienes se veían geniales. Incluso los Weasley estaban presentes y la Directora McGonagall. Vio a Hagrid también. Todos los Slytherins. Y sus padres, que eran guiados por los Weasley, quienes en verdad les caían bien.

–Nuestra familia –dijo ella–. Oh, ¿qué hay entre Blaise y Tracey Davis?

–Ugh, no preguntes –dijo Draco.

–Aparentemente ella está de regreso.

–No por mucho tiempo, puedo apostar.

Hermione se preguntó si necesitaría platicar con Harry, hacer que vigilara a la chica hasta que descubrieran qué pasaba.

Estuvieron de pie solos por un rato hasta que Draco la llevó a la pista de baile. Todos los observaban mientras bailaban la primera pieza.

–¿No te arrepientes? –preguntó él.

Ella le sonrió. –No.

–Bien, porque no iba a terminar de ninguna otra forma.

Hermione no quiso saber exactamente a qué se refería, pero eligió reconocer el hecho que se amaban lo cual hacía esto inevitable. Si él había querido decir algo más calculado, ella no necesitaba saberlo.

–Creo que ahora necesito un beso –dijo ella y él la complació para la alegría de la multitud.

Fin.

* * *

Gracias principalmente a Camille (**camnz**) por escribir esta fabulosa historia y por dejarme traducirla.

Gracias a todas las que comentaron: calabaza-azul, miri, Alona, LylyanneBlack, Caroone, SilvanaLuci, NeiNei, MagicisFidem, Amorgen Lestrange, Friditas,, Nuleu Strack, Vale Malfoy, vic lemoine, marianatika, sammR, Ana, LaChicaRiddle, Cucharita, alexamalfoy97, Reira Tendo, Hermionita, , Akemiii, lalunaroja, Yo, Luna White 29, sasuhina-itahina 100, Ana Malfoy Lestrange, dana-weasleygranger, Bliu Liz, BlackAthena66, Malaka black, anguiiMalfoydark, Sally Elizabeth .HR, MaiVegeta, Karenzita d' Malfoy, AliceMlfy, Zhang96, Valery Ryddle, Dani, Duhkha, AntaresMalfoy, MioKathx Malfoy Granger y PatriciaD.

Gracias a las que siguieron la historia y a las que la agregaron a sus favoritas.

Gracias también a Blackcat2010, Lady Lyuva, Stear's Girl, Friditas, Abi de Brower, Chiquita Andrew e Ishy, quienes colaboraron con la traducción.

Si les gustó el fic les recomiendo que lean **Vida equivocada**, también es de **camnz** y fue traducida por **B****etzacosta.** También traduje un libro original de Camille, en español se titula **Las reglas del juego** y la pueden encontrar en la página de Amazon de ella. Es el principio de una serie y pronto estará la segunda parte.


End file.
